Sueña conmigo
by lilycobain
Summary: Un demonio de lujuria y una joven princesa que siempre ha estado protegida. Cada uno soñaba con lo que nunca habían tenido. Estaban a punto de conseguir todos sus deseos y... aún más.
1. Resumen

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La novela tampoco me pertenece, si no a Lisa Cach.

Sueña Conmigo.

Resumen:

Un demonio de lujuria y una joven princesa que siempre ha estado protegida. Cada uno soñaba con lo que nunca habían tenido. Estaban a punto de conseguir todos sus deseos y... aún más.

Sasuke, criatura inmortal del Mundo de la Noche, conocía todos los secretos de la pasión y del amor. Pero, aunque él era un incubo, un portador de visiones carnales para doncellas durmientes, tenía ambiciones más altas. Planeaba pasar al mundo mortal y regirlo como un rey.

La hermosa Hinata fue encerrada en una fortaleza en lo más alto de la montaña. Estaba comprometida con el Príncipe Kiba de Wallachia, que deseaba su pureza intacta. Pero después de que el Príncipe rompiera su juramento con Sasuke, nada podría mantener a Hinata a salvo de Sasuke. La joven sería víctima de la seducción del maestro y aprendería todo lo que él quisiera enseñarle...


	2. Capítulo I

Capítulo I.

Wallachia, Europa Oriental, 1423.

—La deseo.

—Llevar la corona de dos países no es suficiente para ti, ¿debes tener también una princesa Transilvana? —preguntó Sasuke, con renuente admiración por la desenfrenada ambición de Kiba. El humano poseería el mundo si le dieran la oportunidad. Era un hombre como el que le gustaría ser a Sasuke tras su inexistente corazón.

—Hinata será mía: intacta, inmaculada, una página virgen sobre la cual únicamente yo escribiré.

Y qué desastre podría hacer él con esa página virgen, pensó Sasuke. El hombre comenzaba a sonar como si fuera un grupo de estrellas de alguna constelación.

—Me aseguraré que Neji rompa el contrato entre su hermana Hinata y Naruto Uzumaki, pero persuadir a Neji para que case a Hinata contigo será trabajo tuyo —Sasuke levantó una ceja demoníaca, negra como la medianoche, examinando al decidido hombre—. Pero dudo que tengas dificultad.

Kiba era joven y hermoso, y a pesar de su evidente obsesión por las vírgenes estaba poseído por una violenta crueldad que Sasuke no había encontrado a menudo en sus cuatro mil años como demonio. Un guerrero feroz y sorprendentemente brillante e intrigante, Kiba había asesinado y traicionado en su camino al trono de Wallachia. Ahora tenía sus ilusoriamente suaves ojos castaños puestos sobre su vecino del noreste, el principado de Moldavia.

—Desde luego no tendré ningún problema. Y no es solo por el fresco y juvenil cuerpo de Hinata que lo deseo —Kiba hizo una pausa y lamió sus labios, con una mirada remota en sus ojos.

—¿No? —preguntó Sasuke, cuando Kiba no continuó.

El hombre parpadeó y volvió al presente, sus ojos perplejos por un momento, mientras consideraba sus proyectos.

—El matrimonio con Hinata Hyūga —la verdad es que yo no sé lo que ustedes, los demonios, entienden de política humana y geografía, pero Maramures es un principado Transilvano que comparte una frontera con Moldavia— el matrimonio con Hinata consolidará los lazos en la región, lo que me ayudará a conquistar esa tierra.

—La única mosca en tu ungüento es que el hermano de Hinata, Neji, la ha comprometido con el Príncipe Naruto Uzumaki —dijo Sasuke.

—Él intenta terminar una contienda de muchas generaciones entre Maramures y Moldavia, el muy idiota. Hay algún tipo de maldición sobre la familia que él cree que puede romper casando a su hermana, y no escuchará razones.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho y se levantó como si estuviera a gusto dentro del círculo de la vela que lo sostenía.

—Debes de estar desesperado de verdad, para haber arriesgado tu alma inmortal convocándome.

Kiba resopló.

—Como si Dios se preocupara por los asuntos humanos.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. No iba a discutir cuestiones religiosas humanas con un hombre que tenía incluso menos idea de lo que era bueno y malo que los demonios del Mundo Nocturno. Él, por accidente, había dado un paso en el borde interior del círculo de convocación, sacudiéndose con una ondulación de sus curtidas alas negras para liberar la tensión de ellas. Procuró no permitir que sus puntas cruzaran la línea del círculo; una ráfaga de dolor sería la recompensa por tal descuido.

Por el rabillo de un ojo atrapó el movimiento: una cortina aterciopelada en un extremo del cuarto se hinchó brevemente y onduló, como si alguien se hubiera movido detrás de ella.

Kiba no estaba solo.

Responder al hechizo de convocación de Kiba había sido un riesgo. No estaba obligado, como algunos mitos humanos sostenían; pero el Mundo Nocturno estaba lleno de viejas historias de tontos demonios que habían sido atrapados en el círculo de convocación de algún humano y como resultado se habían encontrado esclavizados o destruidos. Sasuke había estado esperando siglos, sin embargo, por una oportunidad como esta que Kiba le presentaba, y riesgo o no, estúpido y tonto o no, no la dejaría pasar. Solo esperaba que su entusiasmo no fuera evidente para Kiba, y para quien estuviera al acecho detrás de la cortina.

Sasuke bajó los párpados y echó una estrecha y escrutadora mirada a Kiba. No debía preocuparse sobre esto, por lo menos; Kiba parecía bien envuelto en sus propios esquemas, sus amplios y oscuros ojos, la transpiración humedeciendo los bordes de su pelo de un profundo castaño, volviéndose negro contra su piel bronceada. Era, indudablemente, la primera vez que un demonio había estado lo bastante loco como para contestar a la invocación de Kiba, y el humano parecía estar al borde de un estallido maníaco de risa o de tener un ataque ante su sorprendente éxito.

Sasuke decidió hacer alguna mella en la confianza de Kiba. Sutilmente flexionó sus músculos y se dio la vuelta para que Kiba pudiera verlo por entero. Tenía un cuerpo formado por las fantasías de los sueños de las mujeres: alto, ancho de espaldas, suavemente musculoso, y con una virilidad que incluso en reposo humedecería a una mujer de deseo y a un hombre le haría querer alejarse para ocultar su propio y escaso recurso.

Sasuke vio los ojos de Kiba hacer una evaluación rápida de los atributos de Sasuke, luego vio la sorpresa antes de que alejara la mirada tímidamente.

Sasuke se rió silenciosamente. Ningún humano podría ganar una guerra de tamaño contra un demonio; sobre todo contra un íncubo como Sasuke, que había sido creado únicamente para capturar los sueños sexuales de las mujeres mortales. Pero Kiba no tenía que saber que Sasuke era solo un simple demonio de sueños sexuales, en la parte inferior de la jerarquía, más que ser la fuerza principal de oscuridad y destrucción que Kiba asumía que era.

No, los humanos no sabían casi nada acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de los demonios, la magia, y los mundos más allá del suyo propio. Hurgaban con sus migajas de conocimiento y se creían sabios y malignos, pero no eran más que ignorantes niños que jugaban con sombras. Creían que sus religiones abarcaban todo lo no visto en el universo, cuando en verdad había mundos y dimensiones lejanas más allá de sus imaginaciones del Cielo y el Infierno. Un lugar tal era el Mundo Nocturno.

Sasuke sospechó que Kiba no había ganado ese conocimiento por sí mismo; quienquiera que estuviera al acecho detrás de la cortina era probablemente culpable de alentar a Kiba para que convocara a un demonio. Una vez que Sasuke tuviera lo que deseaba, tendría que agradecer al oculto ayudante por su estúpida ignorancia.

Sasuke tenía toda la intención de aprovechar esta ignorancia y volverla su propia ventaja.

Había tenido suficiente esclavitud en el Mundo Nocturno, nunca había sido su propio amo.

Preferiría gobernar como un rey sobre la tierra en una breve, apasionada y gloriosa vida mortal de poder absoluto, que vivir otro milenio en el Mundo Nocturno, sirviendo en solitario a mujeres mortales sexualmente frustradas, un simple gigoló de sueños. Quería una existencia que importara, incluso si esta era breve.

—Hinata será mía —dijo Kiba—. Neji la comprometerá conmigo, y me dará su lealtad también. Su otra hermana está casada con Zaku, el gobernante húngaro de Transilvania. Ellos se unirán a mí a través de Hinata, y juntos aplastaremos Moldavia bajo nuestros talones.

Un tipo agradable, este Kiba, lleno de amor fraternal. Sasuke decidió que no había ninguna razón para sentirse culpable acerca lo que planeaba hacerle, asumiendo que Sasuke fuera propenso a la culpa para empezar, lo cual no era. No era un humano gimoteante y lloroso, después de todo. Al menos, aún no.

—A cambio del arreglo del rompimiento del compromiso de Hinata, ¿juras por tu alma inmortal darme lo que te he pedido? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Tres días en posesión de mi cuerpo mortal. Sí, lo juro —Kiba estuvo de acuerdo—. Pero no antes de que Moldavia sea conquistada. No puedo arriesgarme a que un demonio tome el control de mi cuerpo hasta que mi posición sea segura. Ven a mí cuando la victoria sea mía, pero mucho antes de que me case. No te tendré tocando a Hinata a través de mis manos.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¿Estás tan seguro de que tendrás éxito?

—Minato y sus hijos tienen más orgullo que sentido, y carecen de disciplina. Moldavia caerá como una manzana madura de un árbol. Una buena sacudida al tronco y se vendrán abajo.

—Incluso si no logras atrapar tu manzana, estarás en deuda conmigo.

—Si fallo, mi cabeza estará sobre una pica —dijo Kiba, luego se rió fuertemente—. ¡Podrás entonces tener posesión de ella cuanto lo desees!

Sasuke se preguntó otra vez si el hombre estaba completamente cuerdo.

—Si no me pagas lo que está previsto, si rompes nuestro acuerdo, visitaré a tu Hinata y tomaré de ella cada gota de esa inocencia que tanto aprecias.

La diversión de Kiba murió, y una luz oscura entró en sus ojos.

—No harás eso.

—Espero no necesitarlo. Cumple con nuestro trato y permaneceré lejos de ella. Rómpelo y la visitaré cada noche hasta que ella esté educada como una puta, y beberé su placer como vino. Finalmente, si no cedes, mis visitas agotarán la vida misma de ella, y morirá debido al placer que yo he tomado de ella. Tu preciosa virgen y todos sus lazos de familia estarán perdidos para ti por siempre.

Esta era la única amenaza que Sasuke podría hacer a Kiba, obligarle a mantenerse hasta el final del acuerdo. Un demonio no podía tomar posesión de un cuerpo humano a la fuerza; el humano tenía que permitir entrar de buen grado al demonio. Forzarlo terminaría en la muerte tanto del humano como del demonio.

Una vez en posesión de un cuerpo humano, sin embargo, un demonio astuto podría quedarse mientras le gustara, siempre que no llamara la atención de Mei, la Reina de la Noche, o de un entrometido exorcista humano. Esto hizo que Sasuke se pusiera furioso incluso de pensar en que un sacerdote mortal lo echara del cuerpo de Kiba después de todo el duro trabajo que habría supuesto entrar en él. Esperaba no ver nunca uno.

—Muy bien —dijo Kiba—. Hemos hecho nuestro trato.

—Sí, lo tenemos.

Sonrieron, el hombre al demonio, el demonio al hombre, y una sombra se movió otra vez en la esquina de la visión de Sasuke. Cuando miró, no había nada que ver, pero una molesta duda atravesó la mente de Sasuke. ¿Kiba planeaba engañarlo, tal como Sasuke planeaba engañar a Kiba?

Cuando uno hace un trato con el diablo, nada era nunca lo que parecía. Y en este caso, Sasuke no se consideraba a sí mismo el diablo.

Pero el trato estaba hecho.

.

.

.

Maramures, norte Transilvania.

Sasuke estaba de pie en la entrada de la recámara de Neji Hyūga, mirando como la súcubo Karin se agachaba sobre el pecho del hombre y le enviaba a una pesadilla, que le obligaría a violar el compromiso de su hermana Hinata con Naruto Uzumaki.

Eso era todo; en pocos minutos su parte del pacto con Kiba estaría completa, y sería solamente cuestión de esperar que Moldavia fuera aplastada. El cuerpo de Kiba sería entonces suyo, y dejaría para siempre el Mundo Nocturno. Gobernaría su propia vida, respondería solamente a sus propios deseos, y serían otros quienes brincarían para realizar sus deseos. Sus caprichos representarían la vida y la muerte. Impondría su voluntad de una forma que ningún demonio del sueño podría, cada una de sus acciones dejaría una señal perenne sobre esta realidad, en este mundo físico.

También respiraría, y sudaría, y sentiría el duro suelo bajo sus pies. Envejecería. Tendría una esposa, y le haría lo que solamente había hecho a las mujeres en sus sueños. Conocería lo que era realmente tener deseos de tocar a una mujer, una mano sólida contra carne sólida.

Por primera vez sentiría los deseos y los placeres de ser un hombre, más allá de robar los ecos de la lujuria que experimentaban las mujeres mientras dormían.

Sasuke miró a Karin cuando se agachó sobre la cama. Tenía una larga cabellera roja, mientras que la de Sasuke era negra, pero tenían la misma llamarada en sus ojos, y una piel perfecta como rayo de luna. Karin era todo lo que una fantasía masculina podría invocar, nalgas redondeadas unidas a una cintura diminuta, unos pechos llenos y altos que se zarandeaban. Los demonios como él no tenía ningún deseo sexual por sí mismos, pero Sasuke pensaba que si hubiera sido humano, podría haber cosas peores que hundir su espada en aquella pequeña carne de súcubo.

Tal vez cuatro milenios jugando con la pasión de los seres humanos habían tenido un precio: a veces creía que casi podía sentir los deseos físicos como un humano. A veces se imaginaba tomando a Karin en el plano mortal; de encontrarle un cuerpo humano para habitar, a su lado. Había visto en ella un poco de sí mismo, el cansancio que el Mundo

Nocturno le producía a él; el mismo anhelo de una existencia diferente, aunque sentía que ella tenía miedo de admitirlo.

Estaban violando las reglas del Mundo Nocturno interfiriendo en las vidas de los príncipes, y se enfrentarían al más grave de los castigos si los atrapaban: Mei, la Reina de la

Noche, probablemente los entregaría a los Dioses del Día para hacerlos trizas. Él había necesitado la ayuda de Karin, después de todo. Él únicamente podía invadir los sueños de las mujeres. Un súcubo como Karin solo podía invadir los sueños de los hombres. Se había aprovechado de su amistad con Karin y su cansancio del Mundo Nocturno, incitándola a que violase las reglas y lo ayudara, mientras que cualquier otro de los milenarios Oneroi, sus colegas demonios de los sueños que invadían los sueños de los niños, le habría rechazado, y habría denunciado a Sasuke a Mei.

Neji gimió y se retorció cuando Karin se sentó sobre su pecho, con su mano sobre su frente, enviando pesadillas al hombre envejecido. Sasuke había dejado los detalles del sueño a Karin y no le interesaba saber qué horrores había causado en la imaginación de Neji. Aunque hábil con los sueños de satisfacción sexual, Karin era más conocida entre los súcubos por su virtuosismo en las pesadillas sexuales.

El movimiento de Neji molestó a la desaliñada mujer que dormía junto a él, despertándola a medias. Abrió sus nublados y adormitados ojos por el sueño, y por un momento dejó salir un chillido ensordecedor. La neblina del sueño afectaba su visión y le permitió visualizar a Karin por un momento, hasta que despertó completamente y perdió toda visión de la noche. Sin embargo, el maldito grito de la moza hizo estragos con el sueño de Neji, que se irguió de golpe alzando su cabeza canosa, su boca desencajada y los ojos llenos de un terror indescriptible.

Karin azotó sus enormes alas negras y se elevó en el aire, sosteniéndose encima de los humanos con una expresión de fastidio sobre sus facciones encantadoras y perversas.

El humano retiró las sábanas y se bajó de la cama. Atravesó la habitación completamente desnudo, su virilidad marchita por el frío tendía a desaparecer entre la mata de pelo canoso.

Caminó rápidamente seguido por un invisible Sasuke y abrió la puerta de su recámara, pasando por delante de sus guardias reales sin detenerse. Estos se quedaron demasiado sorprendidos para hacer algo más que mirarlo fijamente y tropezar detrás de su príncipe, en su afán por seguirlo, llamándole y haciéndole preguntas que Neji no contestó. Cuando por fin recuperaron sus sentidos, salieron en su búsqueda.

Curioso, Sasuke los siguió, con Karin a su lado.

—¿Qué le hiciste?—preguntó Sasuke, no queriendo, sin embargo, saberlo por completo.

Nuevamente, estaba agradecido de no ser el receptor de alguna de las obras de arte mentales de Karin.

Karin se encogió de hombros, observando asombrada la respuesta violenta de Neji a la pesadilla.

Neji alcanzó otra puerta custodiada, la empujó, abriéndola sin ceremonias, y se detuvo en el umbral. Su respiración era pesada e irregular, obteniéndola en jadeos, y se quedó allí de pie mirando como un loco dentro de la oscuridad. Sasuke, con su visión del Mundo Nocturno, podía ver la habitación tan claramente como si fuera de día.

Una niña con el pelo azulino, de no más de catorce años de edad, dormía pacíficamente en una cama ubicada en el centro de la habitación, la hermana menor de Neji, Hinata.

Que cosita tan pequeña e inocente, destinada a ser el centro de atracción de tantas pasiones impetuosas. Sasuke extendió la mano hacia fuera para captar sus sentidos, tratando de recoger alguna pista de Hinata en sus propios deseos sexuales. Captó un hilo débil de lujuria, nada más que un susurro a través del Mundo Nocturno. Estaba en la cúspide entre la infancia y la femenina adultez; ni una cosa ni la otra. Su cuerpo había comenzado a cambiar, sus pechos un poco más abultados, su cintura más estrecha, pero las ansias sexuales que sentía solo eran una neblina apacible si se las comparaba con la torrencial lluvia en la que se transformarían en los próximos años.

Estaba seguro de que ningún íncubo la había visitado. Era el trabajo del íncubo aliviar la frustración sexual de las mujeres, y Hinata no había tenido un momento en su breve vida para saber de tales frustraciones. Los íncubos otorgaban placer a las mujeres en sus sueños cuando no podían encontrar ninguna satisfacción con sus maridos y torpes amantes, la mayor parte de los cuales no tenían ni la menor idea de la existencia del clítoris. Los íncubos, de vez en cuando, también enviaban pesadillas sexuales a mujeres como castigo por crímenes como el adulterio con el joven robusto y caliente hijo del vecino, el cual, de algún modo, sí estaba al tanto del clítoris. O porque se burlaban del pene corto de su marido, o fingían orgasmos. Para Hinata, en cambio, estos delitos y decepcionantes apareamientos, por ahora, solo pertenecían al futuro.

Neji se calmó cuando vio a su dormida hermana, y luego, después de inspirar profundamente, se giró y caminó con los andares característicos de un anciano, de regreso al salón y luego hacia su propia recámara. Karin se movió tras él, vigilándole, luego Karin lo miro con pesar y acusación en sus fieros ojos rojos.

—Vete —dijo Sasuke, deteniéndola antes de que pudiese hablar. Podía ver la pregunta en sus ojos, preguntando si su trato con Kiba valía lo que le acababa de hacer a Neji. Por supuesto que lo era, hasta donde le interesaba a Sasuke, pero su silenciosa acusación era inesperada; no había tenido conocimiento de que Karin hubiera sentido compasión por alguien, o culpabilidad por alguna de sus acciones, hasta este momento.

Sasuke tocó el pelo del súcubo, peinándolo con sus dedos al pasarlos a través de sus sedosos bucles rojos, y luego dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro suave y desnudo de Karin. Un murmullo del poder sexual fluyó de ella hacia su mano, recorriendo el cuerpo de Sasuke como si fuera un macho humano a quien había ido a visitar por la noche, entregándole un pálido sabor de lo que era ser un hombre con deseos lujuriosos.

—Hiciste como te pedí, y te lo agradezco. Ahora, vete —su mano se apretó sobre la de ella con advertencia—. No se volverá hablar de esto salvo entre tú y yo. Prométemelo.

Karin tembló bajo su tacto, luego asintió con la cabeza. Representaría la destrucción de ambos si Mei alguna vez se enterara de esto. Solamente Hashirama, Tobirama, e Hiruzen, Príncipes del Mundo Nocturno, tenían permitido interferir en los sueños de reyes y gobernantes de la tierra, y por lo tanto, tal vez cambiar el curso de la historia de la humanidad.

Sasuke la soltó, con su mano hormigueando con los ecos del deseo mortal robados y desvaneciéndose ya de su cuerpo. Los íncubos y los súcubos no tenían ningún deseo sexual propio; sentían solamente las sombras que les lanzaban los cuerpos lujuriosos de los seres humanos. Lo que sintió de ella debió de ser simplemente una sombra de los hombres a quienes había visitado. Burlándose de él, haciéndolo desear aún mas sentir ese deseo que había notado en su propio cuerpo, sintiéndolo por Karin, o sentirlo, tal como Kiba lo hacía, por Hinata, con una fuerza abrumadora que destruiría países con tal de satisfacerlo.

Cuando Karin empezó a desaparecer, regresando al plano del Mundo Nocturno, Sasuke se giró hacia la puerta de entrada de Hinata otra vez. Miró fijamente a la princesa dormida e inocente, tratando de analizar qué era lo que había atraído a Kiba tan fuertemente de esta niña por encima de todo lo demás. ¿Por qué los humanos caían enamorados o presos de lujuria con una persona pero no con otra? Las diferencias entre ellos parecían demasiado nimias como para que importaran.

Antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se encontró de pie al lado de la cama, mirada hacia abajo, a Hinata. Inconsciente de que hubiera un demonio en el interior, uno de los guardianes cerró la puerta de la recámara, dejando a Sasuke a solas con la niña.

Hinata dormía con una mano empuñada sobre la sábana y colocada debajo de su barbilla, como si tuviera frío. Su largo pelo azulino estaba enredado sobre la almohada, sobre su cuello, y casi rozaba el borde de la cama. La cara rebosante de juventud comenzaba a mostrar los pómulos altos de la mujer en la que se convertiría, y las pestañas que reposaban gruesas e inocentes sobre sus mejillas pronto se batirían con el coqueteo y las miradas de soslayo.

Se le ocurrió a Sasuke que si todo seguía según lo planeado y tomaba el control permanente del cuerpo de Kiba, Hinata sería suya. Cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor para casarse, él tendría una esposa hermosa, virginal, con la que podría llevar a cabo, por fin, cada acto sexual que había realizado en las mentes de las mujeres durante los últimos cuatro mil años. Sería su carne la que él tocaría con su mano; su sexo virgen podría ser lo que primeramente penetrara. Serían uno, compartiría su cama todas las noches, y sería suya para explorar todo cuanto quisiera

Kiba no sería el que desflorara a Hinata; sería Sasuke.

Sin deseos propios, pese a que no sentía lujuria cuando miraba a Hinata. Solo dolor, con un abatimiento carente de cualquier deseo hacia ella en absoluto. Lo que realmente sentía era curiosidad por esta joven, se encontraba absorto en la cosa que podía provocar tal fervor en el cruel corazón de Kiba.

Quizá podría encontrar el modo de que Karin poseyera el cuerpo de Hinata. Sería mucho más interesante perforar su himen si fuera la anciana Karin quien viviera tras ese inocente rostro, más que una ignorante muchacha humana. Había visto demasiado de las mentes dormidas de mujeres humanas para no sentirse ya intrigado por ellas. Él y Karin, sin embargo, podían gobernar juntos, lado a lado, sobre demonios y humanos, y permitirse cada acto carnal que alguna vez hubiera conocido la humanidad. Karin podría ser su igual y un desafío. Una muchacha humana como Hinata era nada en comparación. Era solo un cuerpo y una simple mente infantil.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron

Sasuke se congeló en el lugar. ¿Estaría aún lo suficientemente dormida como para verle y gritar? ¿O estaría totalmente despierta, y paralizada?

Ninguna de las dos cosas. Sintió su piel hormiguear con una extraña sensación cuando sintió la mirada de Hinata moverse lentamente por su cuerpo, haciendo una pausa en sus genitales, y luego dirigiéndose como empujada por una corriente hasta llegar a su cara, su expresión no indicaba ningún cambio respecto a la inconsciencia del sueño, sus labios rosados como pétalos entreabiertos mientras respiraba tranquilamente. Sus ojos eran de un raro lila, volviéndose perlados.

—¿Por qué está en mi habitación? —preguntó con una voz ronca y embotada por el sueño.

Él se estremeció, sobresaltado por el sonido. Nunca había sido interpelado de este modo, solo había oído gritos por parte de las mujeres que se despertaban. ¡Y las mujeres dormidas nunca le habían hecho preguntas tan directas! Había visto a mujeres que caminaban, decían estupideces y comían en sueños, todo con los ojos abiertos. Tal vez este era uno de esos casos, solo...

—¿Ha venido a robar mi alma? —preguntó.

—No robo almas —dijo él, sintiendo un cosquilleo de alarma. Ella hacía preguntas lúcidas y con sentido, que era algo que los sonámbulos no eran capaces de hacer.

—¿Va a hacerme daño?

—Probablemente no —había algo extraño, algo realmente insólito en esta muchacha. Y para un demonio, este hecho insólito podía significar peligro.

—¿Por qué me mira con el ceño fruncido?

—Porque tú no puedes saber que estoy aquí. ¿Estás despierta? —preguntó francamente.

—No lo sé. Dime tú.

Él avanzó hasta los pies de la cama, observando mientras los ojos de ella lo seguían en su trayectoria. El cuerpo de ella no se había movido, su mano todavía estaba empuñada y descansaba bajo su mejilla, su pecho continuaba elevándose y descendiendo con la profunda regularidad del sueño. Era inquietante, y el cosquilleo de alarma se convirtió en un río desbordado, incluso cuando Sasuke sintió una creciente oleada de deseo. Su presencia estaba magnificando las pequeñas pasiones de la niña, llevándolas más allá de lo que debía sentir una niña que todavía no era una mujer. Pero el íncubo no obtuvo ningún placer de tales anhelos poco naturales.

Debía dejar este lugar, por el bien de ella y el suyo propio. Empezó a retroceder.

—¿Eres real? —preguntó ella.

La pregunta lo hizo detenerse en su retirada.

—Solo tan real como tus sueños.

—Quizá yo soy tan real como tus sueños. Dime, demonio, ¿por qué he visitado tu sueño?

—Los demonios no sueñan.

—¿No lo hacen? Qué triste para ti. Entonces, ¿cómo sabes qué cosa deseas?

Él sacudió su cabeza. Las mujeres dormidas no conversaban con demonios en sus sueños, y ciertamente no les planteaban preguntas filosóficas. Sasuke estaba sintiendo una fuerte conexión sobrenatural en Hinata, y tal vez esa era la razón que había lanzado a Kiba como un loco sobre ella, lo supiera él o no.

Hizo una mueca cuando una idea lo golpeó. ¿Esta sería su esposa, una vez que robara el cuerpo de Kiba? Ella probablemente sabría que era un demonio poseyendo a un humano, un humano que debía de haber sido su marido, y que lo tenía embrujado. A las mujeres mortales no les gustaba la idea de tener relaciones sexuales con demonios, y el matrimonio con uno, probablemente, sería demasiado enorme en su balanza de las cosas deseables.

—Vuelve a dormir, Hinata, y olvida que alguna vez me viste.

Ella cerró sus ojos obedientemente. Con un suspiro de alivio, Sasuke empezó a escabullirse hacia el Mundo Nocturno. Antes de que lo hiciera, sin embargo, los labios de Hinata se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Sueña conmigo, demonio. Porque lo desees o no, nos encontraremos de nuevo.

¿Cómo sabía ella eso?

—Serás tú quien no lo deseará —dijo él suavemente, y se escabulló hacia el plano del Mundo Nocturno.

Se encontrarían otra vez, pero cuando lo hicieran, eso podría significar que había tenido éxito al tomar el cuerpo de Kiba o que había fallado completamente y vendría a ella para tomar su venganza.

De una manera u otra, ella no estaría feliz de verlo.

…


	3. Capítulo II

Capítulo II.

Castillo Rosu, en los Alpes Transilvanos.

Seis años más tarde.

Hinata se colocó con cuidado encima de la amplia pared externa de piedra de la fortaleza, y echó un vistazo por el borde hacia el enredo de árboles y maleza debajo. Hubo un destello de carne pálida, un crujido de hojas, y luego la risita de su criada, Sakura.

Una baja voz masculina dijo algo en respuesta, las palabras imposibles de distinguir desde la elevada posición de Hinata. Estiró el cuello, intentando encontrar un ángulo desde el que pudiera ver a través de la vegetación qué era lo que hacían aquellos dos.

Sakura nunca reía tontamente. Reía de manera burlona, sí, pero nunca con aquella risa de niña juguetona. Hinata quería, desesperadamente, ver qué era exactamente lo que podía causar tal cambio.

El sol de primavera calentaba la espalda de Hinata, las amarillentas y pálidas piedras de la pared se calentaban bajo su cuerpo, el calor rezumaba por su vestido de terciopelo color Borgoña. Hinata maldijo mentalmente los arbustos por ocultar a Sakura y también al guardia; no podía quedarse allí encima todo el día, tan fácil de divisar como un escarabajo sobre una hoja. Alguien la descubriría.

Se movió un poco más, hacia el borde de la pared, los dedos de sus pies y manos sujetándose tan fuertemente como podían a la áspera superficie. Era una larga bajada desde su lugar en lo alto hasta el saliente del suelo por debajo, y luego la cuesta casi vertical de la ladera, y, al darse cuenta de ello, su cabeza dio vueltas. De repente su collar se deslizó de su corpiño, el péndulo se balanceó y luego golpeó contra la pared de piedra. Hinata lo agarró desesperadamente, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, y luego lo acunó en su mano, su precaria posición olvidada.

¿No se había dañado, no? Quizá un pequeño rasguño. Frunció el ceño y frotó el disco de oro y amatista contra su manga, intentando limpiar la marca. El disco estaba decorado con cruces grabadas, estrellas de amatista formando un recuadro, y letras arcaicas entretejidas entre los símbolos, con detalladas palabras que Hinata no podía leer. Eso, junto con un pequeño retrato de él, habían sido los regalos de esponsales que le había enviado Kiba de Wallachia, y en la carta que acompañaba los regalos él le había pedido que siempre llevara el colgante, que pensara en él, y se mantuviera pura.

Todo el mundo le decía siempre que se mantuviera pura, pero nadie le había explicado de qué debía mantenerse pura. Sin embargo, sabía que era algo sobre sus pensamientos y su cuerpo. Las monjas del convento donde había pasado su niñez habían grabando en su mente que el cuerpo era una cosa asquerosa, imperfecta, y aún más el cuerpo de la mujer. Cuando la menstruación de Hinata había comenzado, la propia hermana Chiyo le había explicado que la sangre era una maldición que Dios había echado sobre las mujeres por sus pecados.

Hinata no sabía cuáles eran sus propios pecados, pero seguramente era culpable de un sinfín de ellos, considerando los calambres en la tripa que Dios le enviaba como castigo.

Perversamente, cuanto más le decían a Hinata que su cuerpo era repugnante y sucio, más curiosa se había vuelto sobre sus secretos. Era frustrante más allá de las palabras habitar tal caja hecha de carne y pecados, y no entender casi nada de las profundidades de depravación en las cuales podía caer la carne pecaminosa. Sin embargo, y a pesar de aquella curiosidad, no había hecho nada para explorarse sola. Se sentía repugnada por los olores de su propio cuerpo y su suciedad, y procuraba lavarse con frecuencia.

Si le preguntaba a la anciana y perpleja hermana Chiyo que era, exactamente, de lo que se suponía que se debía mantener pura, Chiyo le decía a menudo: «de pensamientos impuros». Entonces Chiyo parecería triste y decepcionada cuando la frustración de Hinata por la no respuesta la hacía preguntar cuanto jabón necesitaría para mantener sus pensamientos limpios, y como se suponía que lo conseguiría meter en su cabeza.

Su criada, Sakura, desde luego se había reído burlonamente cuando le había preguntado sobre la pureza, luego le había dirigido una astuta mirada a Hinata y dicho que la sangre y el dolor de su noche de bodas le enseñarían todo lo que tenía que saber sobre la pureza cuando su marido se la arrebatara.

Era una misteriosa amenaza que había asustado a Hinata, si no hubiera sospechado que Sakura misma no había esperado hasta el matrimonio para averiguar eso de la pureza; en realidad, Sakura parecía absorbida en otorgar su pureza a la mitad de los guardias de las barracas. Hinata se metió el colgante de vuelta a su corpiño y miró otra vez sobre el borde de la pared, intentando descubrir a su caprichosa criada.

Las risitas habían cesado, pero había murmullos bajos que se elevaban de los arbustos.

Había una pequeña área plana de tierra justamente debajo de la pared, la cuesta de la montaña caía precipitadamente desde su borde, los pinos se aferraban a las rocas de la ladera con raíces parecidas a garras. La planicie ahogada por la vegetación era probablemente el único lugar sobre la cima de la montaña donde Sakura y sus «soldados» podían encontrarse en secreto para sus actividades misteriosas. Ni a los soldados, ni a cualquier otro hombre se les permitía entrar al castillo, y las barracas de los soldados habían sido construidas fuera de la muralla.

Un par de suspiros y gemidos más tarde, Sakura surgió de los arbustos con un mohín exagerado y caminó con la barbilla en alto a lo largo del estrecho claro en la base de la pared. Era bonita, con su pelo rosado y su piel olivácea, y solo era cinco años mayor que Hinata, aunque había veces en que Sakura actuaba como si fuera décadas mayor que Hinata.

El soldado salió poco después y alcanzó a Sakura, sujetando su mano y obligándola a girarse y mirarlo.

Hinata retrocedió poco a poco hasta que solamente sus ojos estuvieron sobre el borde de la pared, pero sabía por experiencia que aquella gente raras veces miraba hacia arriba. El mejor lugar para espiar era siempre desde arriba.

—Vamos, Sakura, no seas así —la engatusaba el soldado. Su pelo marrón oscuro estaba suelto alrededor de sus hombros y tenía una nariz picuda.

Sakura pronunció su nombre

—Utakata —y luego murmuró una queja que Hinata no pudo distinguir, y entonces el soldado puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Sakura y se inclinó. La besó, Sakura permaneció tiesa un momento, sus manos como puños a sus costados y luego se relajó y se derritió contra el soldado, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de él, sus dedos se clavaron en la tela de su espalda y luego bajó la mano para exprimir sus nalgas. Los gemidos y murmullos comenzaron otra vez, mientras el soldado presionaba hambrientos besos por el cuello de Sakura.

Una dolorosa soledad inundó a Hinata. Un anhelo de estar en los brazos de un soldado le hizo abrazar la pared caliente bajo ella, lágrimas de añoranza aparecieron en sus ojos. Si hubiera un hombre que la besara y la abrazara como hacía aquel soldado, no se preocuparía por lo sucio que fuera, y no pondría mala cara o se quejaría como hacía Sakura. Ella lo abrazaría y lo abrazaría y lo abrazaría, y le dejaría besarla hasta el final de los días, y ella le entregaría su pureza y su corazón y absolutamente todo lo que él quisiera.

Sakura y el soldado se separaron, susurraron unas palabras, y luego Sakura lo dejó con una sonrisa ladeada y un ondeo de sus dedos.

Hinata bajó de la pared, la tristeza ensombreciendo su ánimo a pesar del día excepcionalmente brillante y encantador. Se cepilló el polvo de la piedra de su vestido como mejor pudo y luego sintió temblar su labio inferior. Los ojos le picaban y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y poco después estaba de cuclillas en el pasaje entre edificios, lloriqueando en su manga, una furiosa y dolorosa soledad le retorcía el corazón como un trapo mojado.

No podía recordar la última vez que alguien la había abrazado. El único contacto que había sentido nunca de otro ser humano eran los dedos breves y ágiles de Sakura cuando la criada la ayudaba a vestirse y a arreglarse el pelo, y el cada vez más raramente cariñoso abrazo de la hermana Chiyo. Y en cuanto al contacto con hombres, a Hinata no se le permitía estar a cincuenta pies de un varón ya que su hermano Neji la había encarcelado aquí en este castillo vacío en medio del páramo montañoso hacía seis años.

El hermano que un tiempo la había besado con cariño en la mejilla y la había abrazado se había vuelto una figura fría y distante de quién ella no sabía absolutamente nada.

Tenía veinte años y se sentía como si se marchitara allí dentro, su juventud transcurría en los bosques vacíos y las montañas infinitas y cubiertas de niebla de las zonas fronterizas, donde todo aquel que estaba cuerdo temía pisar.

Sus sollozos se desvanecieron lentamente por falta de energía, y se puso a hipar mientras llegaba la calma, la extraña paz que seguía a un buen llanto se instaló suavemente sobre ella y calmó sus nervios. Sacó el collar de Kiba de su corpiño y lo sostuvo a la luz del sol, observándolo centellear y brillar en la luz. Aquel era su faro de esperanza; su promesa de liberación de aquel aislamiento.

Cuando las guerras terminaran, podría casarse con Kiba y comenzaría a vivir. Podrían casarse, y ella tendría un niño. Un niño. Una persona toda suya, para abrazar y querer.

Ella se había encontrado con Kiba solo una vez, brevemente, y había sido un año antes de su compromiso, cuando ella era todavía una muchacha y no hubiera tenido ninguna razón para hacer más que una reverencia al alto e intimidante extraño. Ella había estado en casa haciendo una visita desde el convento donde había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo ya que su propia madre había muerto.

Aquel encuentro había sido muchos años atrás, y ella no había visto a Kiba desde entonces. En realidad, en cuanto estuvo prometida a Kiba, su hermano Neji la había tomado y la había enviado al sur al otro lado del país a esta fortaleza en estas montañas solitarias entre Transilvania y Wallachia. Era, había dicho él, para su propia protección, tanto de las guerras que se acercaban como de ella misma. Kiba había enviado a Sakura y a varias criadas para servirla y cumplir sus órdenes. Hinata a veces creía que habían sido enviadas para ser sus guardianas más que sus criadas.

Nunca había entendido el destierro de Neji, pero las protestas y preguntas habían sido insustanciales, su único lloriqueo de queja había recibido una respuesta tan fría por parte de su hermano como nunca había conocido antes. Ni siquiera su hermana Hanabi, casada con Zaku de Transilvania, había podido persuadir a Neji de permitir que Hinata volviera al convento o se quedara con ella, y Neji no podía explicar de qué modo pensaba que Hinata podría ser un peligro para sí misma como para que tuviera que ser encerrada tan lejos, sobre la cima inaccesible de una montaña.

Hinata se limpió los últimos rastros de lágrimas de los ojos y se encaminó de regreso a lo largo del paseo de la pared y bajó la escalera al pequeño jardín donde un manzano exponía sus flores blancas y rosadas, y las abejas tarareaban contentas mientras saltaban de una flor a otra.

La hermana Chiyo dormitaba sobre un banco delante de una pared de piedra donde una vid trepadora comenzaba a echar brotes. Un libro de devociones yacía abierto sobre el regazo negro de Chiyo, y las aletas de su delgada nariz temblaban debido a un apacible ronquido.

Hinata hizo dejó caer sobre la hierba a sus pies y se reclinó contra el banco. La hermana Chiyo resopló, parpadeó, y despertó.

—Ah, ahí estás, querida mía. Has terminado de estudiar esa historia, ¿verdad? Te examinaré de ella, ya lo sabes.

—No, no he estado leyendo —había leído la historia en cuestión una docena de veces, y había sido examinada dos veces ya. Los pocos libros preciados que albergaba el castillo,

Hinata los conocía palabra por palabra.

Chiyo frunció el ceño.

—¿Practicando tu latín?

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Sospechaba que Chiyo ya le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y la monja tenía miedo de admitir que no tenía nada más que enseñar.

O quizá Chiyo no recordaba que le hacía las mismas preguntas una y otra vez.

Si hubieran estado en un convento o el monasterio, hubiese habido libros infinitos y Hinata habría aprendido lo que quisiera. En cambio, todo lo que tenían eran los pocos libros que la hermana de Hinata enviaba a veces. Si no fuera por aquellas raras entregas, acompañadas como eran por cartas, telas y chucherías comestibles, Hinata creía que se volvería loca de aburrimiento. Aún así, a veces pensaba que vacilaba en el borde entre la locura y la cordura.

Chiyo suspiró.

—¿Entonces qué has estado haciendo?

Hinata sonrió y se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que a la hermana Chiyo no le gustaría la respuesta.

—Solamente pensar. Soñar despierta. Hay poco más que hacer aquí aparte de eso.

Chiyo sacudió su cabeza.

—Niña, me preocupas. Soñar despierta es un mal hábito que debes romper. Reza, o sé laboriosa. Pero no entres en esos trances.

—Tal vez el Diablo pueda venir a jugar —dijo Hinata ligeramente. Había oído el mismo regaño mil veces o más—. Al menos sería una cara nueva.

—¡Silencio, niña! ¡El Diablo te oirá! Reza por el perdón, y por Dios, para de soñar despierta —Chiyo puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata, sobresaltándola. Era muy raro que la hermana Chiyo la tocara.

Hinata sintió un aguijón de culpa por apenar a la monja, quien era siempre tan seria y honesta en sus preocupaciones.

—Sé que está asustada por mí, pero de verdad que no veo demonios en mi mente. Nada vendrá a dañarme.

Desde que Hinata podía recordar, desde sus días más tempranos en la escuela del convento, se había perdido en sus propias imaginaciones como un modo de evitar los pasillos silenciosos y el monótono aburrimiento de lecciones interminables. Se había vuelto tan experta en escapar a su propia mente que podía perderse en sueños con los ojos abiertos de par en par y recitar rezos y responder preguntas con solo una pequeña lonja de conciencia, mientras el resto de su mente salía a jugar.

—Podrías no reconocer al Diablo —le advirtió la hermana Chiyo—. Podría llevar una hermosa cara y prometerte el deseo de tu corazón.

¿Y dónde estaría el mal en eso? se preguntó Hinata tristemente. Su corazón tenía tantos deseos insatisfechos que podría estar dispuesta a hacer un negocio con el Diablo para satisfacerlos.

Pero había pasado demasiado tiempo soñado despierta sin malas consecuencias como para creer que un diablo vendría alguna vez y se ofrecería a realizar sus deseos.

—En mis ensoñaciones galopo en un caballo sobre los enormes llanos verdes; o encuentro a las hadas de los bosques y los riachuelos. Nada de demonios —no mencionaría la fantasía de un joven pretendiente, como el soñador en el Romance de la Rosa, quien se había enamorado de un capullo de rosa perfecto y luchado contra todos los obstáculos para poseerlo. A veces se imaginaba que ella era tal rosa, amurallada lejos de todo aquel que podría arrancarla. Pero al final ganaba el soñador, poseyendo su rosa, y un día Kiba vendría y la sacaría de esta fortaleza, y exploraría todos sus pétalos como el soñador había explorado los de su rosa. Independientemente de lo que eso significara. El libro concluía con unas imágenes muy confusas, de una vara y un pasaje apretado, y ella nunca había sido capaz de entender lo que significaba exactamente todo eso.

—Me asustas con tus trances —dijo la hermana Chiyo, su voz temblando de preocupación—. Te quedas tan quieta. Eso no es natural, tener solo los labios y los ojos moviéndose y nada más. Pareces una estatua. Si tienes tiempo libre, deberías estar agradecida de tal lujo de horas y dedicarlas al rezo, en vez de a tal maldad.

¡Imaginarse montando un caballo seguramente no puede ser malo!

Y era mucho más divertido que el rezo. Odiaría oír lo que la hermana Chiyo pensaría si supiera los secretos vislumbres del futuro que a veces tenía Hinata en sus trances, vislumbres de acontecimientos que poco después se hacían realidad, aunque nunca de la forma exacta de su visión. La hermana Chiyo la condenaría por la ser capaz de predecir el futuro, un pecado que para ella debía ser el único.

—La bisabuela Kokoro tenía visiones —dijo Hinata en defensa de sus sueños y sus secretos no dichos.

La hermana Chiyo hizo un sonido bajo de desaprobación en su garganta.

—Aquellos eran tiempos diferentes.

—Neji creía en sus profecías. ¿Por qué otra razón me habría prometido a Naruto Uzumaki?

Chiyo frunció el ceño.

—¿Naruto Uzumaki? Creía que estabas prometida a Kiba Inuzuka.

—Pero primero fui prometida a Naruto Uzumaki. No puedes haberlo olvidado —dijo Hinata con preocupación, mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro a la anciana monja. Parecía que Chiyo se volvía más olvidadiza cada día. Esto asustaba a Hinata, Chiyo era la única persona en el Castillo Rosu que parecía preocuparse sinceramente por ella. Si Chiyo perdiera la cabeza, ¿con quién hablaría? ¿A quién iría cuando necesitara consuelo?—. Neji rompió el contrato entre Naruto y yo, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Por una maldición?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, dispuesta a que la monja recordara. Pero cuando Chiyo no hizo más que sonreír vagamente, supo que la monja no podría. Hinata dejó el asunto, no queriendo explicarlo, y no queriendo reconocer ningún defecto en la agudeza de la monja.

La maldición, o profecía, había sido echada por su bisabuela Kokoro mucho antes de que Hinata hubiera nacido. Kokoro había sido la reina de Maramures y de un área del norte de Moldavia llamada Bucovina, las regiones unidas en un formidable y montañoso país con una gente orgullosa e independiente. Los hijos de Kokoro, sin embargo, habían dividido su fe entre el catolicismo en Maramures y el cristianismo Ortodoxo en Bucovina. La grieta se había ensanchado hasta que había sido un país dividido en dos, con la guerra y la destrucción como resultado. En su lecho de muerte, Kokoro había profetizado: «Los gatos y perros gruñirán y lucharán, y la miseria será su sustento. Hasta que un cachorro de perro y uno de gato tengan descendencia, las tierras no serán otra vez una, y la paz y la prosperidad no llegarán a los hijos de Kokoro».

Los hijos de Kokoro que se habían casado con Moldavianos del norte llevaban el Lobo de Dacia como su emblema. Era de ellos de quien vendría «el cachorro de perro». Aquellos en Maramures, como la familia de Hinata, llevaban el emblema del gato montañés: «el cachorro de gato» sería de su rama. La profecía parecía decir que la familia debía unirse a través del matrimonio, y luego ver un nacimiento, entonces otra vez habría paz en las regiones del norte y prosperidad en la familia.

Hinata nunca había visto un retrato de Naruto Uzumaki, pero él no podía ser ni la mitad de hermoso que Kiba. Se alegraba de no ser «la gata montañesa» sacrificada al «cachorro de lobo» enemigo por la profecía. Un enemigo de toda la vida no parecía una buena opción para marido, mientras que un comandante valiente de Wallachia era el sueño de cualquier mujer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que Kiba venga por mí? —preguntó Hinata.

No esperaba una respuesta real; solamente le gustaba hablar sobre Kiba y su futuro con él.

Chiyo cerró el libro de su regazo.

—Cuando las guerras terminen, vendrá.

—A veces pienso que las guerras nunca terminarán.

—No —dijo Chiyo, con clara certeza.

Hinata alzó la vista hacia ella, sorprendida.

—¿No?

—Una se detendrá, pero otra siempre ocupará su lugar. Verás docenas de ellas antes de que tu vida termine, y olvidarás en que se diferenciaban. Tal vez al final sean todas iguales.

Las palabras enviaron un estremecimiento por la columna de Hinata. A pesar de todas las divagaciones ocasionales de la hermana Chiyo, todavía tenía percepciones que eran alarmantes por su claridad.

Chiyo le sonrió a Hinata, pero sus ojos estaban preocupados.

—Serás la esposa de un hombre poderoso, Hinata. Me preocupa que comprendas lo importante que eso te hará.

—¿Importante? —Hinata se rió—. No lo creo. No tomaré decisiones, más de lo que tomé la decisión de venir al Castillo Rosu.

—Incluso aunque no tengas la fuerza para gobernar como tu bisabuela, serás la suave voz al lado de tu marido. Si él te respeta, podrás hacer que el terciopelo ablande su puño de acero. Un hombre despiadado no debería gobernar sin una mujer querida y apacible a su lado.

La inquietud revolvió el corazón de Hinata.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Kiba no es despiadado —podía sentir el collar de Kiba recostado entre sus pechos. El pequeño retrato de él mostraba a un hermoso hombre con suaves ojos negros; seguramente no era un monstruo vicioso. Más bien un hombre serio y cortés que la trataría tiernamente.

—Los soldados me contaron que han concedido a Kiba la Orden del Dragón por su defensa del catolicismo contra los herejes.

Hinata sintió que sus mejillas ardían con orgullo.

—¿Eso es bueno, verdad?

—Ahora los campesinos lo llaman Kiba Draco. Kiba el Dragón. O Kiba el Diablo, dicen los soldados. Los campesinos no conocen la diferencia entre un diablo y un dragón, y la palabra puede ser la misma.

La sonrisa de Hinata vaciló.

—¿Kiba el Diablo? —eso no sonaba como el apodo de un jefe justo y apacible.

Pero la hermana Chiyo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, como si no hubiera dicho nada sobre lo cual preocuparse.

—Solamente son campesinos ignorantes, sin duda. Cuentan cuentos, solo la mitad de los cuales tienen algo de verdad.

—¿Cuentos? ¿Qué cuentos? —durante los seis años pasados ella había oído escasas noticias de su prometido o de las batallas que estaban siendo luchadas entre Wallachia, Moldavia, y Maramures, o de las incursiones que eran la amenaza habitual de los turcos sobre el sur. Había sido mantenida en una ignorancia dichosa y aburrida respecto al mundo exterior.

Chiyo negó con su cabeza, volviéndose imprecisa otra vez.

—No lo recuerdo. Solo cuentos —acarició a Hinata en el hombro—. Me preocupo por ti. Serás la esposa de un hombre poderoso, y rezo porque hagas más que soñar despierta a su lado.

—Haré todo lo posible para ser una buena esposa para Kiba —dijo Hinata, aunque no supiera qué significaba eso. No sabía lo que hacían las esposas de los jefes. Cuanto más preparada habría estado si hubiera pasado aquellos años con su hermana Hanabi en vez de encerrada allí. Todavía no podía entender por qué Neji le había hecho esto.

Cruzó los brazos por encima de sus rodillas y descansó su barbilla sobre ellos, mirando el manzano floreciente del otro lado del jardín, pero los ojos de Hinata se centraron sobre un paisaje interior donde Kiba, luciendo tan perfectamente hermoso y apacible como en su retrato, tomaba su mano y la conducía a un banco donde se sentaban. ¿Y hacían qué?, se preguntó ella. Besarse, sí. ¿Y? Probablemente se acostarían juntos, totalmente vestidos. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Cómo exploraría él sus pétalos?

—Estoy más que lista para ser desposada, creo. Me gustaría saber lo que debe ser una esposa. ¿Cuán pronto después de que nos casemos llevaré un niño dentro?

Chiyo hizo ruido de angustia en su garganta.

—Solo Dios puede contestar a eso. Quizá deberías rezar por ello.

—¿Cómo sale el niño de mi cuerpo? ¿Y cómo de grande es? —se acordaba de haber visto un bebé cuando era más joven, pero no podía confiar en su recuerdo de su tamaño, y no sabía cuantos años había tenido—. Seguramente un bebé no puede ser más grande que una cebolla cuando nace, además, no sé como encontraría el camino fuera de mi cuerpo sin matarme. ¿Por dónde sale de mí? Y no lo incubaré como un pollo que incuba un huevo, ¿verdad?

La hermana Chiyo tosió.

—Dios contestará tus preguntas cuando el momento sea el adecuado.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Dios había probado estar poco dispuesto a contestar cualquiera de sus preguntas en el pasado, al parecer contento de esperar hasta que estuviera casada.

Ciertamente nunca había contestado a la más privada de sus preguntas, cómo era que un hombre y una mujer hacían un niño juntos. No podía entender el funcionamiento de ello, y ya sabía que Chiyo nunca se lo diría. Quizá Chiyo no lo sabía.

La pureza jugaba una parte en ello, de eso estaba segura. La maldita pureza. Le gustaría apartarla y probar un poquito de aquel reír tontamente y suspirar, como habían hecho Sakura y el soldado. Ella ni siquiera había visto a un hombre desnudo, saber cómo o si era diferente a una mujer, excepto en ser más grande, más sucio y más fuerte.

Pero sí había visto a un hombre desnudo una vez, recordó. Pero aquello apenas contaba, y no había sido nada más que un sueño, ¿verdad? Y no era realmente un hombre.

Había tenido catorce años, dormía en la fortaleza de su hermano, cuando un sonido como una puerta al cerrarse la había medio despertado. La sensación de que no estaba sola había hecho que abriera los ojos.

El ser que llenó su mirada empañada de sueño no se había parecido a nada que hubiese imaginado antes. Alto y ancho de espaldas, se había parecido un poco a un hombre, pero aún más a la forma en que ella podría imaginarse un demonio, con alas enormes y oscuras surgiendo de su espalda. Tenía el negro pelo rozando la base de su cuello y una sedosa nube de pelo sobre su pecho en forma de T, un rastro estrecho de él sombreaba su musculoso vientre plano y se perdían en la rica oscuridad de su entrepierna. Y allí, encima de aquel lecho de oscuridad, había habido algo que la había asustado.

No había entendido lo que había sido aquel horrible accesorio, y ya no podía recordar claramente cómo había lucido, pero alguna parte baja e instintiva de ella había reaccionado a ello, a pesar de su monstruosidad. Una fusión caliente había comenzado en su entrepierna, una tensión había zumbado a través de su cuerpo y la había hecho anhelar sentir la mano del demonio sobre sus pechos, en sus muslos, y, de una manera muy extraña, sobre el secreto, repugnante y sucio lugar el cual ella era demasiado tímida para tocarse, excepto cuando se lavaba. No sabía por qué deseaba ser tocada allí, sobre todo cuando vio la bestial entrepierna del ser.

El ser era un demonio seguramente, o de otra forma ella no habría tenido aquellos malos pensamientos, aquellos deseos indecibles recorriéndola. _Malo, demonio malo_.

Pero había estado tan familiarizada con las imágenes extrañas de sus fantasías, y tan cerca del borde del sueño verdadero, que solo se había preocupado de un modo distante y abstracto sobre si el demonio podría dañarla. En cambio, había deseado que él intentara hacerle algo emocionante y peligroso con aquel escalofriante apéndice.

Le había hablado, recordaba eso, aunque no podía recordar la mayor parte de lo que él o ella había dicho. Quizá había soñado la conversación. A menudo no podía estar segura de si el hecho era verdadero o si había sido imaginario. Así que quizá solo había soñado también el destello de intuición que le había dicho que aquella no sería la última vez que vería a la criatura.

En todos los años pasados desde entonces, sin embargo, no había tenido ni siquiera una vislumbre de él. Debería haberse sentido aliviada; después de todo, probablemente era un demonio. Las mujeres devotas no daban la bienvenida a las visitas nocturnas a sus dormitorios de seres malditos. Era lo que le decían la lógica y la razón.

Aun así, sus instintos le decían que «el demonio» había sido algo que estaba más allá de las ideas del Cielo y el Infierno como ella las conocía, algo fuera del reino de su Dios y su fe. Él era otra cosa, sin un lugar en su paradigma Católico.

Aun cuando él fuera un demonio verdadero, una parte de ella quería verlo otra vez, y sentir una vez más aquel flujo de deseos oscuros y depravados por su cuerpo. Una parte mala y traviesa de ella había estado deseando aquella visita durante media década.

La hermana Chiyo tenía razón: Hinata debería dedicar más tiempo al rezo. Seguramente estaba demasiado impaciente por bajar alegremente al Infierno.

…


	4. Capítulo III

Capítulo III.

Moldavia Meridional.

Sasuke voló a través del paisaje claroscuro del Mundo Nocturno, sus matices reduciéndose a negros y grises, puntuados por explosiones de tonos pastel donde la los humanos durmientes soñaban con escenas vivas. El paisaje estaba formado por aquellas mentes dormidas, y reflejaba su Mundo de Vigilia tal como un ondulante estanque reflejaba el cielo encima de él: una imagen que cambia con cada aliento del viento, distorsionándose, decolorándose, y volviendo otra vez en un destello brillante de claridad. En esta versión del Mundo Nocturno de la tierra, eran las criaturas de la noche las que tenían sustancia física, mientras la escena alrededor de ellos tenía toda la realidad de un sueño.

Pese a lo irreal del paisaje, era, sin embargo, rico en información sobre lo que pasaba en el Mundo de Vigilia de los hombres. Sasuke miró debajo de él buscando signos que le condujeran a Kiba. Solo pasaría el espacio de un suspiro antes de que los encontrara.

Vívidas líneas de rojos se deslizaban a través de las sombras grises de un valle, el rojo uniéndose y cruzando a lo largo de un pueblo donde una multitud de soldados montados asaltaban y violaban; y al ver que los aldeanos se resistían, los soldados los quemaban y empalaban. La violencia se repetía una y otra vez mientras Sasuke miraba, las soñadoras mentes de los aldeanos sobrevivientes luchaban por liberarse del horror del pasado.

Una brillante bandera se elevaba por encima de la violencia: una bandera roja con la silueta negra de un dragón que se retorcía sobre ella. Kiba Draco había estado aquí.

Los soldados del sueño se marcharon hacia norte, y Sasuke los siguió hasta que desaparecieron. Atravesó los campos enturbiados de batalla, marcados tanto por los cadáveres de soldados de Moldavia y Wallachian; sobre ciudades derribadas y acobardadas por el miedo; y al final, la última ciudad fortificada de Galatsi. Aquí, los sueños de los habitantes eran fracturados y frenéticos, en la versión del Mundo Nocturno, la ciudad resplandecía con explosiones de temeroso color. Nadie descansaba tranquilo aquí esta noche.

La bandera del dragón y un guerrero negro armado con una cresta de pluma roja, comenzaron a aparecer con más frecuencia en las estrechas calles mientras Sasuke avanzaba hacia el centro de la ciudad. La figura oscura parecía estar en todas partes a la vez: y lo estaba, ya que Kiba había invadido las mentes de los residentes de Galatsi tan firmemente como había invadido su ciudad y su país.

Sasuke se detuvo en un tejado embaldosado y extendió sus sentidos, escogiendo cuidadosamente su camino a través de las emociones sexuales de las mujeres que soñaban en la ciudad. Sus deseos interiores se elevaban como cien voces susurradas desde sus oscuras casas; susurros de amor y odio, de miedo y aborrecimiento, de deseo y resentimiento. Cualquiera fuese la emoción que ellos le murmuraban, en su base había un deseo sexual insatisfecho.

Una voz le gritó más fuerte que todas las demás: alguien herido y perdido, y aterrorizado hasta sus mismas entrañas. Era el susurro de una inocente que había sido tomada contra sus deseos. Lo había escuchado cien mil veces antes, a lo largo de los siglos, y tuvo la sospecha de que ese grito de desesperación era su camino hacia Kiba.

Siguió el rastro de las emociones a través de la ciudad y hacia una gran casa-esquina, con paredes de piedra cubiertas de estuco, las ventanas con sus cuatro paneles cerradas fuertemente durante la noche. Se deslizó fuera del plano del Mundo Nocturno y entró en el de los hombres, donde ahora todo era sólido y real, y era él el que no tenía sustancia. Se adhirió a la pared externa de una de las ventanas, en donde aún ardía el suave brillo de una vela y observó detenidamente el interior.

Kiba estaba dormido en la cama en la habitación, abrazando a una joven mujer rubia, su brazo y pierna atrapándola con fuerza mientras dormía. La muchacha -de no más de quince años, quizá más joven- tenía los párpados hinchados, enrojecidos de alguien que había llorado hasta quedarse dormido. Su boca se veía enrojecida e hinchada por los desacostumbrados besos, sus hombros encorvados como si un pequeño movimiento pudiera romper su relativa libertad del toque de Kiba.

Sasuke pasó silenciosamente a través del delgado cristal de la ventana, el sólido material enviando un ramalazo de dolor a través de su cuerpo, pero sin dañarlo de otra forma. Con un golpe de sus alas voló a lo largo del cuarto y se colocó encima de uno de los postes a los pies de la cama: un ángel encima de la cabeza de un alfiler. Miró fijamente a la pareja que dormía con algo menos que divinos pensamientos.

Kiba parecía tan decidido y hambriento en su sueño como lo hacía cuando estaba despierto. Estaba más delgado que la última vez que Sasuke lo había visto, el año anterior, pero se veía más fuerte debido a ello. El hombre prosperaba gracias a la guerra.

Sasuke también sospechaba que Kiba prosperaba gracias al engaño. La victoria final de Kiba había sido clara hacía un año, pero el hombre había insistido que aún no estaba seguro, Moldavia aún no estaba firmemente bajo su dominio, y Sasuke tendría que esperar por su recompensa.

Había esperado mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. La paciencia podría haberlo vuelto loco, ya que había descubierto más temprano esa misma noche, que Karin había sido convertida en una humana por Mei, condenada a servir como una esclava a un príncipe tullido que había entrado inexpertamente en la magia: nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, el hombre al que habían prometido a Hinata.

Mientras nadie en el Mundo Nocturno conocía lo que Karin había hecho para merecer un castigo tan horrible como ser convertido en un esclavo humano, Sasuke sabía que el sueño que Karin había enviado a Neji debía ser la raíz de ello. Si ella hubiera mantenido su boca cerrada del por qué había enviado el sueño a Neji, entonces Sasuke podría haberla salvado. Pero si le hubiera dicho a Mei que Sasuke la había metido en el asunto... Mei vendría por él muy pronto.

Tenía el desagradable presentimiento de que una cadena de acontecimientos había sido puesta en movimiento y se estaba saliendo de control, y que tendría que correr una frenética carrera para ponerse al corriente y tomar su lugar si alguna vez quería gobernar como un rey sobre la tierra. Quizá era ya demasiado tarde.

Sasuke se deslizó del poste de la cama, aterrizando ingrávidamente, sus pies desnudos no hicieron ninguna mella sobre el colchón. Estaba a punto de intentar algo que nunca había hecho antes, y que nunca haría, si la desesperación no lo hubiera empujado hasta borde.

Había pasado un año desde que Kiba había creado un círculo de convocación. Sin uno,

Sasuke no tenía ningún modo de hablar directamente al hombre. Y sin Karin, no podía entrar en los sueños de Kiba por su poder. Si hubiera un cuerpo muerto fresco sobre el que yacer, podría haber sido capaz de poseerlo y decirle unas palabras a Kiba. Sasuke había oído de jóvenes y dañinos demonios que reanimaban a los muertos y los enviaban a los cementerios para asustar a la gente. Era el tipo de maldad que conseguía que las alas de un demonio se quebraran en castigo. Ya que no había ningún cadáver a mano, a Sasuke le quedaba solo una opción.

Giró su mirada fija hacia la muchacha dormida tan fuertemente entrampada en el apretón de Kiba. Bondadosos Dioses de la noche, esperaba estar a la altura para esto. Se agachó delante de ella y puso su mano sobre su frente.

Instantáneamente estuvo en su mente, en el centro de un torbellino de emociones. Todo alrededor de él eran destellos brillantes de acontecimientos recientes, abrumando a la muchacha incluso mientras dormía. Kiba era lo principal en sus pensamientos, lo más grande en la vida, más fuerte de lo que cualquier hombre humano podría ser, y la dominaba con una falsa ternura que apenas ocultaba el hambre brutal bajo ella. Los pocos destellos que Sasuke vio de la familia de la muchacha estaban atados a un sentido profundo de vergüenza: anhelaba estar en medio de ellos, aun cuando temía que ellos nunca la aceptaran de vuelta después de lo que le habían hecho. La encontró escondiéndose en una oscura esquina de su mente, encogida en posición fetal, sus brazos rodeando su cabeza. Estaba sollozando suavemente con un sonido más allá de la esperanza.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Qué maldito y quemante lío había hecho Kiba de la muchacha.

Podía sentir los ecos de las emociones de ella, y estos le hicieron sentirse enfermo.

Mientras exploraba su mente, sentía como si el ataque de Kiba hubiera sido sobre él. Quería hacerla sentir mejor por su propio bien. Era como si las necesidades de ella fueran picores que él tenía que rascarse.

Sasuke sabía por las miles de otras de mujeres atacadas que había conocido, que la muchacha tendría tiempo suficiente para disfrutar del sexo durante los años por venir. Los íncubos le harían visitas regulares, intentando reponer con sueños algo de lo que había sido destruido en el espacio de una sola hora de vigilia. Ellos existían para asegurar el apropiado funcionamiento psíquico sexual, y veían los crímenes como el que Kiba había cometido del mismo modo que un artista podía ver a alguien untando de pintura negra por todos lados una de sus obras.

Peor, esta había sido la primera vez que un hombre había tocado a la muchacha. Kiba la había usado para alimentar su apetito infinito de carne virgen. Indudablemente, ahora que la muchacha había sido usada, él la abandonaría como un hueso de pollo para que los perros lucharan por él. Sasuke se preguntó si Kiba tenía la misma cosa en mente para Hinata.

El pensamiento le molestó, más de lo debería hacerlo. Solo había visto a Hinata una vez; no tenía ninguna conexión con la muchacha desde entonces, y ningún corazón para preocuparse por que le sucedería a ella. Ella era una cosa rara, extraña a la naturaleza, debido al modo en que ella había estado tan tranquila y le había hablado tan claramente.

Espontáneamente, el pensamiento explotó en su mente, antinatural o no, _ella será mi esposa_. Con el pensamiento vino una corriente de posesividad, sorprendiéndolo con su ferocidad.

Ella sería suya. No importaba lo que ella fuese, extraña o no, bruja o no, estaba destinada a pertenecerle, y esto la hacia digna de un poco de cuidado.

Aunque nunca hubiera pensado en ello antes, quizá esta era la razón de que se hubiera mantenido en su mente durante esos años pasados, que se arrastrara en sus pensamientos cuando menos lo esperaba. Ella sería suya, y de nadie más. Nunca había tenido alguien propio antes, ni siquiera la promesa de eso, y de pronto Hinata había formado un refugio de fascinación en su mente, tentándolo a comprobar su crecimiento hacia la feminidad. Nunca lo había hecho, pensó y comprendió ahora que quería ser sorprendido por la adulta Hinata, cuando la volviese a ver.

Sacudió su cabeza, horrorizado de sí mismo. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en alguien tan suave y propenso a las fantasías románticas? Hinata no importaba. Estaría mucho mejor si conseguía que Karin poseyera el cuerpo de Hinata.

Centró su atención de nuevo en el presente, y en la muchacha que dormía tan inquietamente en los brazos de Kiba. En la mente de la muchacha, Sasuke encontró un recuerdo de su querida abuela, y usó la imagen de la anciana para acercarse a ella.

—Querida, soy Nana —la anciana tocó a la muchacha en el tembloroso hombro.

—¿Nana? —un rostro lleno de lágrimas apareció debajo de los brazos.

Sasuke sintió el anhelo de la muchacha por el consuelo, la aceptación y la seguridad y le otorgó lo que ella quería.

—Querida, sé lo que ha pasado. Ven, déjame abrazarte —la anciana abrió sus brazos.

Su nieta cayó en ellos, metiendo su cara contra el suave pecho, sus brazos la apretaban firmemente.

—Todo estará bien —dijo Nana, acariciando el pelo de la muchacha.

—Haz que todo vaya lejos —susurró la muchacha—. Déjame morir.

—Shh, shh..., eres demasiado preciosa para morir. Pero durante un corto tiempo, si quieres, podemos dejar a alguien más estar en tu cuerpo. No tienes que estar aquí, con ese horrible hombre. ¿Te gustaría eso?

La muchacha asintió con ferocidad.

—Todo lo que tienes que decir es, «Sasuke, entra». ¿Puedes decirlo? Dilo, y puedes sentarte segura conmigo, y no sentirás el brazo y la pierna del maldito hombre sobre ti. No lo sentirás tocándote.

—Sasuke, entra —susurró la muchacha.

La falsa Nana condujo a la muchacha a una esquina tranquila de su mente, aislada y segura, y la meció en sus brazos. Por un momento, un espacio vacío se propagó sobre el caos emocional en la mente de la muchacha. Este era el espacio que esperaba Sasuke para brincar hacia él. Vaciló, no del todo seguro de que esto fuese a funcionar.

Era la primera vez que intentaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Estaba prohibido tomar posesión de un cuerpo humano; pero incluso más, nunca había querido poseer el cuerpo de una mujer. Después de todo, él era un demonio, más aún, era un demonio masculino, sin ningún deseo de ser femenino. Era bastante malo que el único deseo sexual que pudiese sentir fuera el de las mujeres mientras dormían. Él no quería ser una de ellas tampoco.

Apretó los dientes. No había nada más que hacer, salvo intentarlo.

Sasuke fluyó en el espacio vacío en la mente de la muchacha. Su visión del cuarto donde Kiba y la muchacha dormían se veló, relumbró y torció, y se sintió cayendo dentro de la muchacha.

Un instante más tarde, todo lo que veía era oscuridad. Su cuerpo se sentía grotescamente pesado, y como si estuviera atado por grandes cintas. Su entrepierna palpitaba de dolor, incluyendo algo dentro de su cuerpo, y los músculos por todas partes de su cuerpo estaban estirados y dolían. Entonces algo absorbió un caliente y resoplante aliento al lado de su oído, un sonido ruidoso como un címbalo.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Miraba de reojo al dormitorio en penumbra, una almohada aplastada debajo y alrededor de un lado de su rostro. El calor presionándose contra su trasero cambiado, una de las cintas que apretaba su cuerpo, y un estremecimiento profundo y horrorizado pasó a través de él. Estaba en los brazos de Kiba. Kiba apretó su pecho. Sasuke gimoteó.

Kiba se movió otra vez y comenzó a rodar sobre su espalda, y mientras lo hacía, Sasuke sintió algo grueso que era empujado en su nuevo cuerpo, su carne quemaba y picaba mientras la cosa se alargaba. Un nudo se apretó detrás de la garganta de Sasuke cuando comprendió lo que era: el pene de Kiba. Bondadosa Diosa de la Noche, tenía un pene en su interior. Hizo un sonido húmedo cuando Kiba rodó lejos de él, y Sasuke gorjeó de repulsión.

¿Cómo lo soportaban las mujeres? ¿Cómo?

Se inclinó en el borde de la cama y tosió, intentando librarse de las náuseas. Sus experiencias al sentir la pasión y la liberación de una mujer mientras soñaba no eran nada, nada como estar en el cuerpo de una mujer real. Estrellas y luna del cielo, no era nada asombroso que los íncubos estuvieran tan ocupados. Esto era horrible.

—Vuelve aquí —dijo Kiba, su voz gruesa. Empujó la cadera de Sasuke, haciéndolo rodar hacia atrás del borde de la cama—. Tengo algo grande para hundir en ti —comenzó a empujar a Sasuke hacia su ingle.

Sasuke intentó resistirse a la presión de las manos de Kiba, pero el cuerpo de la muchacha estaba demasiado débil y agotado. Para su horror, se sintió empujado hacia abajo, el vello de las piernas de Kiba arañó su piel y un olor a almizcle se elevó hasta encontrar su nariz.

La rodilla de Kiba sin ninguna delicadeza golpeó el pecho de Sasuke, el hueso nudoso se clavó en su nueva y suave carne.

Y luego sintió esa cosa empujar contra la parte inferior de su mandíbula, y sintió el calor húmedo, fláccido de los testículos de Kiba contra su clavícula.

—Abre, querida —dijo Kiba—. Te gustará tu primer sabor de hombre.

Sasuke levantó su mirada. Kiba tenía las almohadas apiladas detrás de su cuello, así podía mirar mientras la muchacha le proporcionaba placer. Los enormes oscuros ojos del hombre brillaban con el placer de la anticipación.

Sasuke separó los labios.

Kiba rió indulgentemente.

—Ya no gritas más. ¿Eres una muchacha mala, verdad? Yo sabía que tenías un poco del diablo en ti —él inclinó sus caderas, dando un golpe a Sasuke bajo la barbilla con el eje de su pene—. Continua.

Sasuke curvó sus labios por sobre sus dientes, luego los cerró ligeramente un par de veces, para acostumbrarse a su funcionamiento. Un primer atisbo débil de perplejidad apareció entre las cejas de Kiba.

—Tienes razón —dijo Sasuke, y se sobresalto al oír su propia voz profunda salir de la boca de la muchacha—. Realmente tengo el Diablo dentro de mí, y tiene dientes fuertes —sonrió abiertamente cuando vio los ojos de Kiba ensancharse por la sorpresa—. No deberías permitirles estar así de cerca de carne tan sensible.

Sasuke levantó su cabeza, abriendo ampliamente su boca, luego se zambulló hacia los testículos de Kiba. Sus dientes cogieron el borde de uno de ellos, pellizcándolo con fuerza antes de que este se deslizara hacia un lado. El grito de Kiba sacudió las ventanas, y sus manos agarraron el cabello de Sasuke, intentando alejarlo débilmente. Pero cada tirón significaba un tirón en el saco de Kiba, todavía atrapado por los dientes de Sasuke.

Kiba golpeó a Sasuke en un lado de la cabeza y él le dejó ir, rodando de la cama antes de que Kiba pudiera golpearlo otra vez. Además, no quería hacer demasiado daño al cuerpo que pronto debería ser suyo.

—Es tan agradable verte otra vez, Kiba —dijo Sasuke, levantándose—. ¿Reconoces mi voz?

Kiba estaba a un lado de la cama, encorvado sobre sí mismo con una mirada de agonía en la cara. Ahuecaba su entrepierna herida con una mano buscando su espada con la otra, todo el tiempo manteniendo sus amplios y asustados ojos sobre su compañera de cama.

—Es tu viejo amigo, Sasuke —continuó.

Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron más. Sasuke se preguntó si tanta amplitud no haría una herida a las órbitas de los ojos del hombre.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y ruidosas voces, alertadas por el grito de Kiba.

—¡Mi señor! ¿Esta usted bien? ¡Mi señor!

—¡Márchense! —chilló Kiba, sonando ligeramente menos profundo que un hombre—. Fue el grito de la moza lo que escucharon. ¡Retírense!

Hubo vacilación y el sonido de pies, y luego:

—Sí, mi señor —los pasos se alejaron.

Sasuke sostuvo sus nuevos pechos en sus manos y tiró de ellos hacia arriba y abajo.

—Huh. Son pesados —sintió algo en su boca, atrapado entre dos dientes. Paso su lengua por ello, luego introdujo sus dedos, lo sacó y lo examinó. Su estómago se revolvió cuando vio que era uno de los vellos púbicos de Kiba. Lo escupió en el suelo, intentando limpiar cualquier rastro que quedara de su boca—. ¡Puf! Deberías hacer un mejor trabajo lavándote ahí, Kiba. Es indeciblemente grosero empujar la cara de una muchacha en un desastre así y esperar que ella disfrute de ello. Además, quiero cosas limpias cuando las tome.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kiba, su voz tan fría y dura como un río congelado, resquebrajándose con la tensión.

—Yo creía que ya conocerías la respuesta a eso —Sasuke sintió algo caliente rezumar entre sus muslos. Alarmado, los separó ligeramente y tocó entre ellos. Sus dedos tocaron una humedad pegajosa, los sacó y los miró. Había un fluido brillante, viscoso sobre ellos, con tintes de rojo—. ¡Ah!, el Alba te lleve, Kiba. No era suficiente mal hacerle daño a la muchacha, ¿Tenías que dejar tu semilla en ella, también? —Sasuke limpió sus dedos sobre el cobertor, repugnado de que la semilla de Kiba estuviera en él en ese momento. Podía sentir más deslizándose por sus muslos. Arrebató una ropa del piso y comenzó a restregarla en sus muslos

—Esa es mi camisa —dijo Kiba rígidamente.

—Lo que llevas es tuyo, también. ¿O es mío, ya que tu cuerpo es mío? Porque es hora de pagar, Kiba Draco —Sasuke se levantó muy erguido y lanzó la camisa manchada sobre la cama—. Tu posición es tan segura como nunca lo será. Moldavia esta casi derrotada.

—¿Casi ese es el punto clave, verdad? —Kiba usó su espada para recoger la camisa manchada y lanzarla a una esquina. Con estudiada despreocupación, recogió su túnica y comenzó a ponérsela.

Sasuke sospechó que Kiba no estaba cómodo con su propia desnudez. Echó un vistazo a la fláccida virilidad de Kiba y levantó una ceja desdeñosa.

—Estoy sorprendido de que realmente puedas hacer tanto daño con eso.

—¡Tú mordiste a los muchachos! Desde luego no luce en su mejor forma —se quejó Kiba, poniéndose la túnica y cubriéndose.

—Espero que eso sea todo. Me gustaría usar algo de mejor tamaño durante mis tres días en tu cuerpo —se preguntó si había algún ejercicio que los hombres mortales pudieran hacer para mejorar las cosas. No había pensado detalladamente antes sobre lo que significaría eso, cambiar su propio cuerpo del Mundo Nocturno por el de Kiba. Un pene de tamaño mediano no podía ser el único defecto. ¿Qué si tenía mal aliento, o gusanos? O que si...—. No está enfermo, ¿verdad? —preguntó con repentina preocupación.

—No —dijo Kiba con frialdad.

¡Gracias a la diosa por eso!

—¿Cuándo vas a finalizar lo que empezaste? Podríamos hacerlo ahora mismo.

—Se me hace bastante difícil discutir cualquier cosa contigo mientras estás en el cuerpo de esa muchacha. ¿Está ella todavía allí contigo? —cuando Kiba habló, sus ojos se desviaron hacia una segunda puerta en el cuarto.

—Ella está bien —Sasuke, también, miró la puerta. ¿Quién estaba en el cuarto contiguo?

Cualquier ayuda que Kiba parecía esperar, no se materializó—. Ella esta probablemente mejor por esto, considerando por lo que ha pasado.

—No pretendas ser superior a mí, demonio. Harías lo mismo a las muchachas si tuvieras la posibilidad. Hay pocos placeres que se comparen con el hundirse en el pasaje de una virgen apretada, fresca, sabiendo que nadie ha estado allí antes.

Sasuke resopló. Kiba parecía inconsciente de que el poder estaba en traer a una mujer más placer de lo que alguna vez se había imaginado que fuera posible, y hacerla rogar por más.

Hundirse en cualquier muchacha desvalida no era señal de un hombre confiado, viril. Era más la señal de uno demasiado débil para admitir que no tenía ninguna habilidad como amante.

—Déjame dibujar un círculo de convocación —dijo Kiba, su mirada fija desviándose otra vez a la puerta que contigua, su boca apretada con molestia impaciente. Fue hacia una mesa cubierta con mapas e instrumentos para escribir, inclinándose sobre ellos con sus nalgas rebotando sobre el bajo de su túnica, sus testículos sueltos y oscuros debajo. Sus nalgas estaban cubiertas de pelo. Sasuke suspiró con el pensamiento de que en la especie de los monos sería lo mismo. Al menos Kiba tenía una cara hermosa.

Kiba busco alrededor de los artículos sobre la mesa hasta que encontró un trozo de tiza.

—Realmente no podemos discutir esto contigo en el cuerpo de esa muchacha. ¿No preferirías entrar en el círculo? Puedo hacerlo justamente aquí —se agachó y comenzó a dibujar.

Algo que Kiba había dicho sobre la muchacha resonó en tardía advertencia en la mente de Sasuke.

—¿Y si yo tuviera la posibilidad de hacer lo mismo a una muchacha?

Kiba alzó la vista de su tarea con una sonrisa zalamera.

—Estoy seguro que lo harás, cuando termine mi negocio —caminó como un pato con unos pasitos cortos canturreando alrededor de Sasuke, su trozo de tiza dibujando un círculo, su pene casi tocando el suelo.

Sasuke dio ágilmente un paso atrás, sus pechos rebotaron, no confiando en lo que Kiba preparaba. Un círculo de convocación era un camino para que ellos hablaran el uno al otro sin este negocio de poseer un cuerpo, pero si contestaba, eso también atraparía a Sasuke en el círculo hasta no ser liberado por el que le convocaba.

—Terminemos con nuestro negocio ahora. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es invitarme a entrar en tu cuerpo.

—Las batallas aún no están terminadas, todo podría irse al diablo todavía —Kiba hizo una pausa en su dibujo y se rascó las pelotas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿El humano tenía bichos?

—Te estás evadiendo.

Kiba intentó ponerse cerca de Sasuke otra vez con su trozo de tiza, y otra vez Sasuke dio un paso lejos. Las ventanas de la nariz de Kiba llamearon con molestia, y luego abandonó la tiza y se puso de pie, su expresión oscura.

—El hermano de Hinata, Neji, reúne sus fuerzas y se dispone a atravesar el Paso de Tihutsa en el norte. Limpiará su camino hacia la capital de Suceava, y luego, juntos, aplastaremos todos los restos de resistencia en Moldavia. Si Neji no tiene éxito, entonces... —Kiba se encogió—. Así que, no todo está resuelto aún.

—No tienes nada que hacer ahora, solo esperar a Neji. Le tomará más de tres días abrirse camino a Suceava.

—Nuestro enemigo Minato, piensa que Neji está en el sur conmigo. Él no espera que un ejército atraviese las montañas. Debería ser una victoria rápida y fácil.

—De todos modos tienes al menos tres días. He estado esperando durante seis años, aceptando cada una de tus tardanzas. El tiempo para aplazamientos se terminó.

—Seguramente puedes esperar unas semanas más. ¿Que son unas semanas para un demonio inmortal? Diviértete en el cuerpo de esa muchacha un ratito si estás tan impaciente por ser humano.

—El trato era que tendría tu cuerpo. Me estas aplazando, Kiba —dijo Sasuke con mucha más calma de la que sentía. ¡El bastardo mentiroso! No tenía ninguna intención de dejar a

Sasuke poseer su cuerpo. Podía verlo en el cambio en los ojos de Kiba—. Comienzo a preguntarme si tienes alguna intención después de todo de completar nuestro acuerdo. No me gustaría tener que actuar en mi amenaza contra Hinata.

Una risa astuta encorvó los labios sensuales de Kiba y su mano cubrió su boca, frotando sus costados como si acabara de recordar que tenía pedazos de alimento metidos entre ellos.

—No, yo no querría que hicieras eso.

—No me gustaría tener que poseerla, tal como tengo a esta muchacha —dijo Sasuke—. ¿No quieres que tu Hinata levante sus faldas a cada hombre al que vea, verdad? Puedo extender sus piernas para uno y otro, hasta que ella este tan usada y enferma como una puta callejera —Sasuke se inclinó y meneó las nalgas desnudas de la muchacha hacia Kiba, luego le dio una tímida mirada, de "ven aquí chico" por sobre su hombro.

—No harás eso —dijo Kiba, con más calma de la que le estaba garantizada.

—Lo haré. Tu tiempo se acabó.

Los ojos de Kiba cambiaron, mirando otra vez con un rápido destello de furia la puerta cerrada.

—Dame hasta mañana por la noche. Debo poner mis asuntos en orden. Debo aclarar a mis generales que descanso y que no estaré para tomar decisiones. Entiendes que no puedo dejarte comandar mis ejércitos o cambiar mis proyectos.

Sasuke cruzó sus brazos bajo sus pechos. Lo que Kiba decía tenía sentido, pero no creía una palabra de ello. Kiba esperaba encontrar tiempo para hallar una salida al trato. Él también parecía mucho más optimista sobre la posible amenaza a Hinata de lo que debería estar. Estaban ocurriendo mas cosas aquí de las que Sasuke era consciente, y quería saber qué era. Preguntarle a Kiba no sería de ninguna manera el modo de encontrar las respuestas. Sería mejor, quizá, que tomara el tiempo extra que Kiba pedía para averiguar que lo hacía estar tan confiado.

—Mañana por la noche, entonces —estuvo de acuerdo Sasuke—.Si...

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Kiba se congeló como un niño cogido robando.

—¿Si?

—Esta muchacha —dijo Sasuke, gesticulando hacia sí mismo—. Págale bien y envíala a casa sin el más remoto daño. Has arruinado sus posibilidades de un buen matrimonio. Dale una dote para compensar la pérdida de su virginidad.

Kiba se encogió.

—Así sea.

Sasuke adivinó que Kiba estaba demasiado complacido por el indulto que se había ganado como para argumentar sobre unas monedas de oro. Sasuke se debatió un momento acerca de si acaso no debería dejar el cuerpo de la muchacha para espiar a Kiba y quienquiera que estaba detrás de aquella puerta.

Pero no; debería quedarse en posesión de la muchacha hasta que ella fuera a casa otra vez, asegurándose de que ningún daño le ocurriese. Haría lo poco que podía para embotar sus recuerdos de esta noche en su mente, plantando sueños del placer que podría haber obtenido con un compañero atento. Eso no haría que esta noche se fuera, pero al menos las semillas de esperanza estarían allí para algo diferente. Era lo menos que podía hacer, en agradecimiento por dejarlo usar su cuerpo para hablarle a Kiba.

También dejaría en su mente un recuerdo, el más vívido de todos, del grito de Kiba de agonía cuando sus dientes se hundieron en sus pelotas.

La persona detrás de la puerta podía esperar hasta mañana por la noche. Había mucho tiempo para el espionaje, y había alguien que necesitaba que ver incluso más. Realmente, había estado esperando seis años para eso.

…


	5. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV.

De muy mal humor, Sasuke salió del plano del Mundo Nocturno y aterrizó en el balcón de lo que esperaba fuera la recámara de Hinata. Había viajado una gran distancia a través de las montañas buscando este lugar, y esperaba que el maldito sol no diese una vuelta incorrecta tras aquella última fortaleza llena de borrachos.

Las paredes blanqueadas del castillo brillaban suavemente en la noche, un puñado de perlas encima de una manta de neblina. Una pesada niebla oscurecía los valles entre los picos de las montañas, haciendo que el Castillo Rosu se viera como si existiese en un mundo propio, únicamente con el cielo nocturno por encima y algunas cimas de montañas como islas en la lejanía. Era un paisaje hermoso, que satisfaría el gusto de todos los que pertenecían al Mundo Nocturno, pero todo lo que Sasuke podía ver era el tiempo que había perdido la intentando encontrar este lugar.

Le había tomado cada una de las horas iluminadas por la luna, luego de haber dejado a Kiba y a la muchacha la noche anterior, hasta el momento actual, lograr detectar el lugar donde Hinata había sido ocultada. Los seres del Mundo Nocturno tenían que moverse a través de la tierra durante la oscuridad de la noche y no podían estar presentes en un territorio donde el sol brillase. Esto había significado diez horas en otros países y tierras extranjeras, donde no podía hacer nada para descubrir lo que Kiba se llevaba entre manos.

En cambio, había escuchado a súcubos e íncubos chismeando acerca de Karin y su estado mortal. Les gustaba espiarla por la noche, observando como ella intentaba seducir al estúpido príncipe al que había sido condenada a servir durante un mes. Al parecer el príncipe no aguantaba ninguna de sus travesuras.

Las noticias solo habían profundizado la cólera de Sasuke hacia Kiba y sus tardanzas.

Convertirse en mortal había sido el plan de Sasuke. ¿Cómo había terminado por ser Karin la que experimentara con ello primero? Y de acuerdo con los rumores, ella se encontraba atada a aquel mago con el que vivía. Si Sasuke no se apresuraba y obtenía su propio cuerpo, Karin podría no querer abandonar a su príncipe y venir a vivir al cuerpo de Hinata como reina a su lado.

Incluso mientras pensaba esto, parte de él dudaba acerca de lo que realmente deseaba.

Apartó el pensamiento. Había ideado un plan e iba a atenerse a él. ¡Kiba no iba a llevarse la mejor parte de él sin nada a cambio!

Sasuke ya podía sentir la llamada del círculo de convocación de Kiba, a más de doscientas millas de distancia. Kiba lo esperaba. Se sentía agradecido que el bastardo mentiroso no supiera la verdad: que mientras Sasuke era incapaz de evitar un círculo siempre que lo deseara, el maldito realmente tenía el control si él daba un paso dentro de uno. Sí, había un tirón que le emplazaba a contestar sobre todo ahora que Kiba conocía y usaba el nombre de Sasuke, pero podía ser resistido.

Sasuke no tenía ninguna intención de conversar con Kiba hasta que hubiera visto a Hinata.

Kiba no había estado ni la mitad de preocupado acerca del bienestar de su novia de lo que debería haber estado, y Sasuke tenía la intención de averiguar por qué.

Las ventanas de cristal de la cámara de Hinata estaban abiertas para permitir el paso del aire nocturno, el cristal reflejando los tímidos rayos de luz de la luna. Sasuke subió fácilmente por uno de los cristales abiertos y entró en la gran habitación.

Las paredes en el interior habían sido blanqueadas, y estaban adornadas con vigas de roble y tapicerías descoloridas. Mantas de piel de cordero y oso habían sido colocadas sobre el piso de tablones, así como varias sillas pequeñas, una mesa, una mandolina, y una cesta de costura. Una criada dormía sobre una plataforma estrecha en el suelo, su mente soñadora emitía una tranquila corriente que emanaba satisfacción sexual. Ella, al menos, no era una mujer casta.

Se movió a través de la habitación hacia la enorme y tallada cama de roble, con una sensación de anticipación cobrando vida en su interior, enviando lejos su cólera contra Kiba de momento. ¿Era ella? ¿Hinata? Extendió sus sentidos buscando algún rastro de la persona que podía ver durmiendo allí, pero no recogió nada.

¿Nada? ¿Cómo podía ser?

La anticipación se volvió temor cuando una idea irracional lo golpeó: tal vez ella estaba muerta. Tal vez Kiba no temía por ella porque sabía que más allá de la posibilidad de ser alcanzada. Tal vez él ya había tenido su momento con ella.

Pero cuando alcanzó el pie de la cama, Sasuke de pronto sintió una oleada de deseos surgiendo de la durmiente; una caótica y rugiente cascada cerniéndose sobre la delgada mujer. Era una cascada de deseos insatisfechos como nunca había encontrado antes, y lo dejó atontado. No solo era lo bastante fuerte para casi golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia, como estuvo a punto de hacer, sino que estaba contenido dentro de una masa confusa que ondeaba y fluía alrededor de ella. No tenía ninguna dirección, y aún peor, parecía incapaz de dirigirse a ningún lado. Provocaba ráfagas alrededor de la joven como un huracán de pasión concentrado. ¿Qué, en nombre de Mei, estaba pasando?

Aquella concentración debió haber impedido a cualquier íncubo acercarse aquí para otorgarle liberación a Hinata; habrían tenido que estar de pie tan cerca como Sasuke estaba ahora, para saber lo que ella anhelaba. No había ninguna corriente externa de emoción, tal como con la criada, como con cualquier otra mujer que Sasuke alguna vez hubiese visitado.

Sasuke saltó a la cama, acercándose por encima del colchón hacia la cabeza de la mujer y luego se agachó, mirándola con una deseosa perplejidad.

Era Hinata. Se había convertido en la belleza que habían prometido sus bellos y suaves rasgos de juventud. Su pelo azulino estaba suelto mientras dormía, enredado desordenadamente sobre su cabeza, pero sus mejillas no tenían ahora nada de su plenitud infantil, sus finos rasgos esculpidos como si todo lo que estaba de más se hubiese derretido.

Las pieles sobre su cama habían sido empujadas hacia abajo, solo una sábana cubría su cintura. El lazo en el cuello de su camiseta floja se había deshecho, el escote se había deslizado hacia abajo hasta que un pecho lleno, coronado de rosado había sido expuesto a la noche. Su propia mano yacía colocada encima del pecho, las yemas de sus dedos tocaban la aureola como si hacerlo le otorgara un trazo de la atención que añoraba.

Sasuke la miró, su belleza solo le resultaba interesante de un modo abstracto, la curiosidad que silenciosamente le había molestado los años pasados había sido solo parcialmente satisfecha viéndola físicamente desarrollada. Insólitamente, encontraba que lo que realmente quería saber era si ella era aún extraña y misteriosa, con un toque del otro mundo. ¿O acaso ahora pertenecía al promedio, se había convertido en una mujer embotada y ordinaria? Se sorprendió esperando por la primera opción.

Sasuke recordó otra vez la misteriosa manera en que ella le había hablado mientras se encontraba parcialmente dormida seis años atrás. Seguramente, una muchacha capaz de hacer eso, debería haberse convertido en alguien bastante inusual, alguien que no aburriría como el resto de las hembras que alguna vez había visitado. Y, quizá, su propia e inusual personalidad era la razón de que sus deseos sexuales no fluyeran de forma normal.

Por otra parte, Kiba podría haber puesto algún tipo de hechizo sobre ella, para proteger de mejor manera su inocencia tanto de los íncubos como de sus propios impulsos lascivos

Tenía la firme intención de averiguarlo. No iría al círculo de convocación de Kiba con la mitad de la información que necesitaba. Así pues, extendió la mano hacia la frente de Hinata.

Su mano se detuvo en contra de su voluntad, a algunos centímetros de ella, y no pudo ir más lejos. Frunció el ceño y estiró la mano nuevamente hacia ella.

Una vez más, alguna fuerza invisible lo detuvo. Nada en la tranquilidad de la noche se modificó. Sasuke no sintió perturbaciones, ningún cambio en el flujo de los deseos insatisfechos de Hinata, ninguna alteración en la respiración de la criada sobre la plataforma.

Algo, sin embargo, le impedía tocarla.

 _Madre mía chamuscada por sol de madrugada_ , juró para sí mismo. ¿Qué, en el nombre de la Noche, estaba sucediendo?

Miró alrededor de la habitación, alrededor de la cama, y sobre el suelo. No podía ver ningún círculo, ningún símbolo, nada que pudiera estarlo deteniendo. Se bajó de la cama y miró debajo, buscando algún diseño u objeto colocado allí para mantenerlo lejos. Nada. Saltó encima de la cabecera de la cama y se agachó allí, sus alas en un apretado y frustrado abrazo, y dirigió su vista hacia Hinata. Ella se removió en su sueño, su mano dejó en libertad su seno.

Un pendiente colgando de una cadena de oro yacía sobre su pecho.

Brillaba apenas, y él sabía, instintivamente, que era mucho más que una mera pieza de joyería. La inquietud zumbó a lo largo de su espinazo.

Brincó hacia delante y se agachó al lado de Hinata, mirando fijamente el pendiente.

Los símbolos que cubrían su superficie eran indescifrables para él, y no conocía el significado que tenían las amatistas y la forma en que estaban colocadas, pero ahora que había visto la cosa, sabía que esto era la fuente de su incapacidad para tocar a Hinata.

Maldito Kiba Draco. Debió haber dado el amuleto a Hinata para protegerla cuando Sasuke viniera a tomar su venganza. Kiba todo el tiempo debió haber intentado faltar al trato. El maldito hijo de puta, mentiroso y sancochado por el sol...

¿Kiba sabría también, que el amuleto mantendría los deseos de Hinata reprimidos dentro de ella como relámpagos en una tempestad de rayos?

Tal vez era lo que Kiba esperaba. Cuando finalmente viniera a reclamar a Hinata, ella estaría desesperada por atención sexual. Todavía sería inocente, aún sería completamente ignorante de lo que le esperaba, pero estaría ansiosa por el toque de Kiba.

El bastardo engañoso no iba a conseguir lo que deseaba. Sasuke se ocuparía de ello. Toda su cólera hacia Kiba salió en un torrente, la gentil curiosidad de Sasuke acerca Hinata fue olvidada cuando ella se convirtió una vez más en el medio para conseguir un fin.

Posó los ojos en la criada que dormía en el suelo. Él por sí mismo no era capaz de tocar el amuleto y quitarlo, pero la criada podría.

Salió de la cama y en dos grandes saltos estuvo sobre la criada. Se agachó encima de su pecho, su peso era nada para ella, y con un toque en su frente estuvo dentro de su mente.

Estaba llena de soldados fornicando. La muchacha sabía cómo mantener sus apetitos satisfechos; él le daría más de eso.

Encontró su nombre, Sakura. Y encontró, también, sus sentimientos hacia Hinata: envidia, desdén, compasión, cariño, y pequeñas cantidades de un miedo incómodo; esas cuotas de miedo atadas a imágenes de Hinata sentada inmóvil, sus ojos de mirada ausente, sus labios moviéndose en respuesta a situaciones de las que claramente no estaba mentalmente presente.

Así que Hinata no había superado su matiz del otro mundo, aunque no era que eso le sirviera a ella de algo. Eso no iba a detener a Sasuke de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tomó la envidia de Sakura, el desdén, y las imágenes y pasiones de su amante más reciente, y comenzó a tejerlas unidas en un sueño.

Los humanos soñaban por sí mismos, pero era tarea de un demonio del sueño otorgar una fantasía de tal poder que pudiese ser recordada en el más vívido detalle incluso al despertarse, o lo bastante fuerte como para modificar las emociones y el comportamiento de alguien. Los sueños normales de los humanos eran dispersos, ilógicos, de colores suaves.

Un sueño otorgado por uno de los Oneroi era una fuerza poderosa que podía tanto calmar miedos como despertarlos, entregar clímax sexual o lágrimas, y, en algunos casos, cambiaban los destinos.

Debido a que él era un demonio de sueños sexuales, la historia que tejió para Sakura era de naturaleza sexual, aunque ella necesitara una historia de ese tipo bastante menos que la mayor parte de mujeres a las que había visitado. En el sueño que tejió para ella, su amante soldado, Utakata, estaba desnudo a su lado sobre una de las pieles de oso sobre el suelo.

Utakata trazaba con las yemas de sus dedos su vientre, luego acariciaba ligeramente los labios de su sexo. Sakura gimoteó con impaciencia y separó sus piernas.

Utakata arrastró las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo de su cuerpo y jugó con ellos alrededor de uno de los pezones grandes y oscuros de Sakura.

—No aún, dulzura.

—Shh—susurró Sakura, echando un vistazo a la cama de Hinata—. No la despiertes. Mi vida no tendrá ningún valor si eres atrapado aquí.

—Ella no despertará. La drogué.

—¡¿Por qué?! Bromeas, si le has dado demasiado y ella muere...

Utakata lamió la mejilla de Sakura, haciéndola callar.

—Escucha: ella duerme profundamente.

Sasuke creó un sonido de ronquidos suaves, proviniendo de la durmiente Hinata.

Sakura se relajó.

—¿Por qué la drogaste? Deberíamos habernos encontrado fuera de la pared. Si alguien supiera que estás aquí, y Kiba llega a oír...

—Nadie lo sabrá —la calmó Utakata, y Sasuke luchó para someter la explosión de miedo anti erótico que había florecido dentro de Sakura al pensar en Kiba. Él recorrió su mente y, enterrada profundamente en sus recuerdos, encontró una imagen de Kiba amenazándola con desollarla y desentrañarla viva si alguna vez permitía a Hinata tener contacto con un hombre o siquiera explicarle el funcionamiento del sexo a su prometida.

Era una tarea fácil aliviar el miedo y enredar a Sakura una vez más en el sueño.

—Hinata está drogada y no despertará hasta la mañana. Podrías gritar en su oído y ella no lo sabría. Yo podría tomarte sobre su cama y empujar hasta que la cama se sacudiera y ella no se movería.

Una emoción perversa traspasó a Sakura, y tembló. Sus labios se curvaron en una risa encantada.

—Podrías eyacular en su rostro y la estúpida no lo sabría. Despertaría por la mañana y no tendría ni idea que lo que sería esa cosa seca sobre su mejilla, y tieso en su pelo. «Sakura, ¿mi nariz chorreó mientras dormía?» —Sakura se rió cruelmente—. Como me gustaría ver a la Princesa que sueña despierta cubierta por la semilla de un hombre.

Sasuke se estremeció. Aquel último pensamiento había provenido de los propios y oscuros deseos de Sakura, no de él. La criada al parecer se resentía profundamente de los mimos que Hinata había recibido toda su vida.

—¿Sabes lo que me gustaría? —preguntó Utakata.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—Quiero que tomes ese collar de ella. Quiero que lo envuelvas alrededor de mi pene, y luego quiero envainarme dentro de ti. Quiero que sientas que el pendiente te golpea con cada empuje, para que cuando la veas llevarlo, pienses en mí y lo que hicimos con él.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a correr.

—¿Quitarle el amuleto? Tengo prohibido tocarlo. Kiba la hizo prometer que nunca se lo quitaría.

—Tanto mejor. Ella nunca lo sabrá, pero tú sí.

Él dejó que sus dedos jugaran sobre sus labios otra vez, rozando ligeramente hasta que sus caderas se elevaran para encontrar su toque.

—Toma el collar. Quítaselo y tráelo.

—Sí... —en el sueño, Sakura comenzó a elevarse de la piel de oso. En el Mundo de Vigilia, el mundo real, la verdadera Sakura permanecía sobre su plataforma, aunque sus manos y pies estaban abiertos.

Esta era la parte provocativa para Sasuke. Los que soñaban estaban inmóviles por el poder del sueño, y los demonios de sueño, naturalmente, aumentaban esas ligazones del sueño. A veces la fuerza del demonio sobre los movimientos de un mortal era demasiado fuerte, y el humano despertaba a medias, y sentía como si un gran peso se cerniera sobre su pecho. A veces incluso lograban sentir ligeramente la presencia del demonio, pero, a pesar de ellos, su terror les impedía moverse.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Sasuke deseaba que Sakura se moviera. Con mucho cuidado escudriñó su mente, encontrando los controles que la mantenían quieta mientras dormía.

Una por una él liberó las ataduras, creando en ella un estado similar al que había visto en sonámbulos.

—Quítale el collar —repitió Utakata—. Tráemelo.

 _Levántate, Sakura_ , susurró Sasuke en su mente. _Levántate_.

Sakura se revolvió y abrió los ojos mientras todavía dormía, y Sasuke la liberó, escabulléndose de su línea de visión. La criada se levantó de su plataforma y, lenta, rígidamente, caminó hacia la cama de Hinata. Sasuke se mantuvo detrás de ella y puso su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, reforzando el sueño. Podría seguir por sí mismo durante un rato, pero de ese modo, podía o deteriorarse o irse en una dirección que no deseaba.

Sakura alcanzó el borde de la cama de Hinata y extendió la mano hacia el collar. Su mano se detuvo a unos centímetros encima de Hinata, y Sasuke sintió la turbación en su mente.

Él la liberó de mala gana, adivinando que el amuleto tampoco dejaría que un durmiente controlado por demonio tocara a Hinata.

Sakura agarró el amuleto y comenzó a arrastrar la cadena sobre la cabeza de Hinata. Se trabó en el pelo de Hinata y Sakura lo tiró y lo dejó libre, usando una mano para levantar la cabeza de la muchacha.

Sasuke gimió frente a la torpeza de Sakura y la expresión de Hinata cambió desde un sueño pacífico a una cierta incomodidad que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

Y entonces el amuleto y la cadena se separaron completamente de Hinata, y la tormenta de los deseos encerrados que habían estado arremolinándose alrededor de ella se vertió como un torrente, lanzándose hacia Sasuke con una fuerza que hizo tambalearse sus sentidos.

La pasión insatisfecha era la ambrosia de un íncubo. Una montaña de eso era como un señuelo que no podía resistirse, un banquete que no podía negarse. Los anhelos confusos, insatisfechos y voraces de Hinata se precipitaron hacia Sasuke, zumbando a través de su sexo, creando en él un eco del deseo de ella. Su piel estaba viva por todas partes, adolorida por su toque. Sedienta de ello. Y lo que él sentía era solo una sombra de lo que rabiaba dentro de Hinata.

Ella debía estar media loca de deseo. El amuleto había mantenido a cualquier íncubo lejos de aliviar su necesidad, y, a estas alturas, ella no podía pensar casi en nada más.

Sakura estaba de pie al lado de la cama, aún dormida, el amuleto pendiendo de su mano, y Sasuke solo podía esperar que todavía estuviera soñando con Utakata.

Hinata se revolvió y movió su mano para tocar el amuleto que faltaba en su cuello. Pareció casi a punto de despertarse.

No había tiempo que perder. Él extendió su mano y tocó su frente.

.

.

.

Sasuke estuvo instantáneamente dentro de la mente de Hinata. Sintió el despertar de la excitación, un delicioso calor arremolinándose en sus entrañas. Las imágenes en la mente de la muchacha eran una mezcla salvaje del Castillo Rosu con escenas imposibles en el mundo real. Bestias y mundos inexistentes poblaban su mente con mucha más sustancia y realidad que sus recuerdos reales. Sakura y una monja, y varias otras criadas habitaban en su mente, pero no había ningún hombre, eran solo débiles recuerdos o retazos distantes. Había incluso un débil recuerdo del mismo Sasuke, con un pene enorme y de forma extraña, con un enorme parecido a un pescado muerto.

Obviamente su pene había sido deformado por el tiempo y la imaginación; su pene era perfecto y para nada parecido a una trucha. Era hermoso.

El recuerdo que tenía Hinata de Kiba también había sido deformado por la distancia, creciendo a partir de la débil imagen que recordaba y derivando en visiones proporcionadas por las fantasías de una niña. Amor, ternura, afecto, besos sensuales; Hinata había imaginado que lo conseguiría todo de Kiba. Creía que su vida empezaría el día que Kiba regresara por ella y la hiciese su novia.

Sasuke sabía que su vida habría terminado si ese día llegaba. Él podía ver ahora que ella era una criatura más de fantasía que de realidad, y no vio nada en ella que le permitiera soportar el ataque de un hombre como Kiba Draco.

No era que ella tuviera que hacerlo, una vez que él consiguiera hacer lo que se proponía.

Todo lo que quería en este momento era robar un poco de esa inocencia, y estar seguro de que no recuperaba ese amuleto de nuevo. Mientras ella lo llevase, no tendría ninguna manera de amenazar a Kiba. Sin el amuleto, sería él el que tendría el control.

Encontró la visión de sí misma de Hinata vagabundeando en un prado de margaritas y jóvenes hombres andróginos. Vestía un flojo y suelto vestido blanco que la cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies, y que no dejaba ninguna parte de su cuerpo expuesta.

Tendría que arreglar eso.

Sasuke eliminó el grupo de hombres jóvenes de la mente de Hinata e introdujo a un guerrero alto, ancho de espaldas, de facciones duras, con la suciedad característica del viaje y las batallas sobre su piel. Bronceado por el sol y el pelo negro largo y descuidado.

Llevaba una cota de malla que tintineaba suavemente cuando cruzó a zancadas el prado caminando hacia Hinata.

Hinata se detuvo sorprendida en su fantasía, en lo que parecía un sueño dentro de su sueño, y miro fijamente y con terror creciente la visión de cruda masculinidad que iba hacia ella.

Su grueso vestido cambió de repente a una camiseta semitransparente y con un jadeo sorprendido llevó sus manos hacia sus pechos para cubrirlos donde se veían sus pezones.

El guerrero fijó su mirada en ella, sus ardientes intenciones claras en sus brillantes ojos onix, incluso para ella. Un estremecimiento sexual la atravesó, y su asustada mente virginal se debatió entre escarpar o quedarse. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr.

El guerrero estuvo junto a ella en media docena de pasos. La levantó en sus brazos y después se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, dejándola con cuidado sobre la hierba. Cogió el amuleto y lo sostuvo en su palma.

—Esto—dijo con repugnancia—. No debes volver a llevar esto de nuevo —sacó la cadena de su cuello dejando el amuleto a un lado.

Hinata tembló e intentó débilmente retroceder.

—Es de mi prometido. Prometí llevarlo siempre.

—Nunca conocerás el placer mientras lo lleves al cuello —el guerrero sujetó su tobillo, su fuerza demasiado grande como para luchar contra él. Hinata le miró fijamente, su corazón latiendo como las alas de un colibrí. A pesar de su miedo, Sasuke podía sentir el entusiasmo de la muchacha; su anticipación mientras esperaba lo que este desconocido le haría.

El guerrero aflojó su agarre sobre su tobillo y deslizó lentamente su mano a lo largo de su pierna, arrastrando el dobladillo de su delgada camisa.

Hinata le miraba hipnotizada. La lenta progresión de la áspera mano del guerrero hacia su rodilla. Su otra mano sujetó su otro tobillo y separó sus piernas. Ella intentó cerrarlas contra él, pero sus músculos temblorosos apenas tenían fuerza.

El guerrero se arrodilló entre sus piernas y despacio empujó el dobladillo de su camisa por encima de sus muslos, pasando sus caderas y hacia su cintura.

Estaba desnuda bajo la camisa.

La dormida mente de Hinata intentó crear otra capa de ropa para cubrirse, pero Sasuke se impuso sobre su mente, dejando su cuerpo desnudo.

Hinata intentó mantener sus muslos juntos, pero el guerrero estaba en medio, su áspera ropa rozando su suave piel. Cayó sobre su espalda e intentó cubrir su sexo con las manos, pero el guerrero amorosamente sujetó sus muñecas y las mantuvo apartadas.

Sasuke creó una brisa fresca que sopló a través de su sexo, reafirmando la sensación de que estaba desnuda. El guerrero liberó sus muñecas, y Hinata dejó caer desvalidamente sus manos a los costados, sometiéndose.

El guerrero separó sus muslos con sus fuertes y gentiles manos, hasta que los labios de su sexo se separaron.

La Hinata del sueño cerró sus ojos, temblando de miedo y de deliciosa expectativa...

Y entonces Sasuke fue apartado de ella, llevado de vuelta hacia la cámara de Hinata, arrancado por una fuerza contra la que no pudo luchar.

Hinata parpadeó y despertó totalmente, su collar sobre su pecho, desde donde había resbalado de entre los dedos de Sakura.

—¿Sakura? —dijo Hinata en voz alta.

Su criada dio una sacudida y se despertó, entonces de un salto corrió a los pies de la cama de su señora. Sus rodillas estaban débiles por lo que se agarró al borde del colchón.

—¿Mi señora?

Hinata miró alrededor de la habitación, su mirada pasando por encima de Sasuke como si él no estuviera allí.

—¿Hay alguien en la habitación?

Sakura lanzó una mirada asustada hacia la manta de piel de oso sobre la que había estado durmiendo con Utakata. Sus hombros cayeron con alivio cuando vio que no había nadie allí.

—No, no hay nadie aquí.

Hinata frunció el ceño y se sentó, el collar deslizándose por su vientre. Lo atrapó y lo miró turbada.

—¿Cómo se me ha soltado?

Sakura parpadeó, su mirada fue evasiva.

—No sé.

Hinata frunció el ceño y se lo volvió a poner.

—Que extraño. ¿Qué haces al lado de mi cama?

—Yo... yo creí oírla moverse y tuve miedo de que tuviera una pesadilla. Iba a despertarla.

—Ah. Bueno, no tenía ninguna pesadilla. Puedes volver a acostarte.

—Sí... creo que es lo mejor —Sakura se dio la vuelta y volvió a su camastro, pareciendo confusa y desorientada.

Sasuke observó cómo Hinata se inclinaba sobre las almohadas y sujetaba el amuleto, dejándolo pender de su cadena, las amatistas recogiendo la luz de la luna. Fruncía el ceño con perplejidad y Sasuke no supo si era debido a que no terminaba de comprender como era que el collar se le había soltado del cuello o si era porque recordaba algo del sueño. Ni siquiera sabía si ella podía recordar el sueño; no había habido tiempo para atarlo a su memoria, y las mentes humanas eran notoriamente pobres en los recuerdos que tenían de los sueños.

Sasuke maldijo en silencio a Sakura por sus dedos nerviosos. Podía sentir los deseos de

Hinata aún más fuertes que antes, el sueño que había creado para ella la había hecho anhelar más, aunque, probablemente, no tuviera ni idea de por qué, o ni siquiera cuál era el sentimiento. Había estado planeando darle una fuerte dosis de placer orgásmico, pero sin esa brillante emoción en su mente para tentarla, no sabía si Hinata en algún momento se quitaría el amuleto por sí misma.

No había nada más que hacer por esa noche. El círculo de invocación de Kiba todavía le llamaba, y mientras Sasuke se deslizaba hacia el plano del Mundo Nocturno, tenía la certeza de que el mensaje le sería enviado al hombre.

Hinata tenía la inquietante sensación de que había alguien más con ella en la habitación, aunque sabía que realmente estaba sola con Sakura.

Cerró la mano con fuerza alrededor del colgante, sosteniéndolo sobre su corazón. Aquel guerrero había dicho algo sobre el collar en su sueño; algo sobre que nunca conocería el placer mientras lo llevara puesto.

¿Pero quien se lo había sacado del cuello? Tal vez lo había hecho ella misma, en el sueño, cuando soñó que el guerrero se lo quitaba.

¿Pero que hacía Sakura de pie a su lado? La criada nunca había intentado despertarla cuando había tenido una pesadilla en el pasado. Tampoco podía imaginar a Sakura intentando robarle el collar.

Hinata mentalmente sacudió la cabeza. La hermana Chiyo tenía razón: pasaba demasiado tiempo, perdida en un mundo de fantasía. Perdía todo el sentido de lo que era o no real.

Soltó el colgante y se estiró sobre el colchón extendiendo los brazos y las piernas, sus manos y pies buscando las zonas frías, crujientes de las sábanas. Miró el techo lleno de grietas y las oscuras vigas.

Un guerrero había estado en el prado de amapolas, cubierto de la suciedad propia de un viaje y de las batallas, y había ido hacia ella con una sola intención en los ojos. Hinata sintió una ola de calor recorrer sus entrañas, con tanta fuerza que era casi dolorosa. Retuvo el aliento, esperando que la espantosa ola disminuyera. Cuando pasó, las imágenes de su mente habían cambiado de dirección, y sintió la calma apoderarse de sus miembros.

Un pensamiento inconsciente se apoderó de su mente como una visión del futuro:

Kiba volvía a ella. Sus rasgos afilados y hambrientos, cansados y con determinación, mientras conducía a un grupo de soldados a caballo hacia el pie de la montaña donde se asentaba el Castillo Rosu. Su ropa y cota de malla estaba sucia del viaje y del combate, su pelo castaño oscuro atado en una coleta desordenada. Desmontó de su caballo zaino y permaneció con los brazos en jarras, mirando fijamente el comienzo del escarpado camino, el único camino hacia el Castillo Rosu. Había 1.490 escalones entre él y el castillo, y los contempló como si llevara sobre sus hombros el cansancio de haber recorrido ya mil millas.

Puso el pie sobre el primer escalón y comenzó a subir.

La escena cambió, y Hinata se vio vestida de ámbar y verde, sentada en el antepecho de una ventana, mirando la salida del sol por el este, el cielo se iluminó de rosa y oro, las montañas se cubrieron con una rara belleza, suave y pacífica. Ella llevaba el colgante y lo tocaba mientras miraba fijamente las montañas. Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Un fuerte golpe tronó en la puerta del castillo, y la visión de Hinata se truncó. Mientras se oían voces masculinas pasillo abajo, se levantó y enjuagó las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Suspiró y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

La visión se fue desvaneciendo, dejando a Hinata de nuevo sola en su cámara, sola con la oscuridad iluminada por la luna y los suaves ronquidos de Sakura por toda compañía.

Había tenido unas cuantas visiones de estas en su vida, que le dejaban entrever pequeños fragmentos de lo que estaba por venir. Las visiones la hacían sentir como si estuviera soñando despierta, y la forzaban a un estado de pasiva espectadora hasta que finalizaban.

Hinata rodó hasta que quedó tumbada de lado y se cubrió con la sábana hasta la barbilla, su pecho latiendo con un temor enfermizo. Las visiones nunca eran exactas, pero siempre tenían un mensaje subyacente. ¿Cuál había sido el de esta última? Parecía que Kiba volvería a ella, pero ella no lo recibiría con alegría.

Esperaba haberla interpretado mal, pero seguía con esa inquietante sensación de que no conseguiría la felicidad que había estado esperando. La felicidad de la que había dependido.

Mantuvo una lucha sorda contra la duda que se perfilaba en su interior. Kiba estaba comprometido con ella y volvería. Era el hombre por el que había estado esperando durante seis largos años. Era hermoso, bueno y amable. No podía ser la causa de su dolor.

Él no podría. Se negaba a creerlo.

Rechazaba esa idea, pero aun así, una sombra siniestra comenzó a nublar la imagen de su futuro, empapando sus esperanzas con gotas de duda y recelo.

La promesa de Kiba de volver por ella y sacarla de la soledad en la que vivía en el Castillo

Rosu era lo que la mantenía entera. Cerró con fuerza los ojos intentando alejar esa visión de desesperación e intentó perderse en sueños más dulces.

…


	6. Capítulo V

Capítulo V.

Kiba recitó el hechizo una vez más en latín.

"Criatura de la oscuridad,

Ven a mí,

Círculo de luz,

Átalo a mí,

Vuela en la noche,

Hasta hacerte visible,

Háblame,

Ven a mí,

Sasuke".

Esperó. De nuevo, nada.

Lanzó una mirada furiosa a la puerta que conectaba con la siguiente habitación.

—¡No viene! ¡Maldito seas, Kabuto, se suponía que iba a funcionar! ¡Llevo más de tres horas y nada! ¡Nada!

La puerta se abrió una rendija.

—¡Silencio! Podría llegar en cualquier momento. También tardó mucho en venir la primera vez, tu impaciencia va a destruir todo mi esfuerzo.

—Te lo juro, si tengo que pasarme el resto de mi vida preocupado porque un demonio me acosa, y se dedica a poseer a las mujeres que estén en mi cama mientras aún tengo mi verga metida dentro de ellas, ¿tienes la menor idea de lo que es darte cuenta de que se la has metido a un demonio macho?, te lo haré pagar con tu propia piel.

El hermano de Kiba, Kabuto, asomó su pálido y fofo rostro por la puerta. Su pelo, gris, le crecía en mechones desiguales sobre la cabeza, inusualmente pequeña. Tenía los ojos oscuros, brillantes y astutos como los de una rata, desentonando con aquel cuerpo curiosamente blando que ocultaban la puerta y su hábito negro de monje. En un tiempo había estado inmensamente gordo, pero recientemente Kabuto había perdido dos tercios de su peso, dejando grandes pliegues de piel colgando de su cuerpo. Su mente y su carácter, en cambio, estaban en plena forma.

—Más te vale no intentarlo, hermano mío. Si lo hicieras, ese demonio que te acosa no sería el peor de tus problemas.

Kiba rechinó los dientes. Nunca estaba completamente seguro de hasta qué punto su hermano conocía las artes oscuras, tal como decía, o si era simplemente una fanfarronada que Kabuto utilizaba para demostrar que tenía cierto poder que otros sabios no tenían.

Obviamente, Kabuto sabía algo de lo oculto, después de todo. Él era quien había enseñado a Kiba el hechizo para la convocación. También era el que había sugerido que Kiba se casara con Hinata Hyūga. Hinata era la última descendiente que aún no había contraído matrimonio de Kokoro, la legendaria reina y vidente del norte. Kabuto estaba convencido de que por las venas de Hinata corría sangre de vidente, y había oído de boca de varios monjes viajeros acerca de los trances en lo que caía ella había mientras vivía en el convento. Algunas monjas pensaban que tenía el diablo dentro. Kabuto veía en ella la promesa de poder.

Kiba no había estado muy convencido de la boda hasta que vio a Hinata, y su perspectiva cambió radicalmente. Ya a los trece años se veía que iba a ser una belleza. Más que eso, tenía un aire de inocencia y pureza que iba más allá de un mero desconocimiento del sexo.

Era como si el mundo apenas la hubiera tocado, y apenas fuera consciente de su existencia.

La idea de tomar aquel libro en blanco que era Hinata y llenar sus páginas consigo mismo, para que todo lo que ella supiera del mundo fuera visto a través de él, incitaba en Kiba un profundo deseo que ni siquiera hubiera sospechado. Sería como si ella fuera su creación, y él su dios. Le hacía desear poseerla, tuviera poderes de videncia o no, fuera o no la hermana de Neji.

Había necesitado un año para planearlo y organizar el compromiso, pero lo consiguió.

Igual que siempre lo conseguía todo. Aquel pequeño problema de Sasuke se resolvería muy pronto.

Aquel demonio maldito lo había cogido desprevenido al poseer el cuerpo de aquella chica la noche anterior. Kiba sintió una oleada de cólera al recordar cómo le había mordido en las pelotas. Aún le dolían, y tenían marcas inflamadas y rojas que anunciaban infección allí donde los dientes de la chica le habían traspasado la piel.

Miró airadamente hacia la puerta cerrada, por donde Kabuto se había retirado nuevamente.

Incluso cogido por sorpresa, lo de la noche anterior podría haber resultado una ventaja si Kabuto no se hubiera encontrado en medio de uno de sus estupores causados por las drogas, persiguiendo la promesa vacía del jugo de amapola. Kabuto pensaba que su capacidad de videncia se activaría con la droga, pero hasta ahora no había conseguido más que crear en sí mismo un apetito insaciable por las amapolas, un apetito mil veces mayor que su hambre de comida. Se pasaba la mitad de los días dormido y la otra mitad preocupado por su suministro de jugo de amapola. Se estaba haciendo casi imposible conseguir que hiciera algo útil.

Tan pronto como Sasuke se había ido la noche anterior, Kiba había irrumpido en la habitación contigua y había arrastrado a su hermano fuera de la cama, dándole una sólida patada en el estómago y maldiciéndole con todas las palabrotas que sabía. Kabuto estaba demasiado drogado para que le importara.

Hoy, Kiba había confiscado el jugo de amapola de Kabuto y solo le había devuelto una cucharada después de que su hermano se había puesto a trabajar en la preparación del círculo de convocación y los instrumentos que necesitarían. Planeaban encerrar a Sasuke en un jarro de barro y sellarlo para siempre, o al menos hasta que lo necesitaran otra vez.

Suspiró profundamente, comprobó sus implementos (sal, el jarro, la cera, el agua bendita, varias hierbas atadas en un ramillete) y recitó el hechizo de convocación una vez más.

Las llamas de las velas que ardían en un círculo en el suelo se agitaron, como sacudidas por una brisa. El cuarto enfrió.

Kiba recorrió rápidamente el cuarto con la mirada, escudriñando las sombras que se movían en los rincones de su visión. El pelo de la nuca se le puso de punta.

Las llamas de las velas brillaron con más fuerza, y las mechas sisearon y chasquearon, y en ese momento algo brillante cayó al círculo, sobresaltándole. Fuera lo que fuera, yacía en un charco de oro en el suelo.

Kiba titubeó durante varios segundos, alerta, con los nervios de punta mientras esperaba el siguiente movimiento, la menor amenaza de ataque, y luego se aproximó cautelosamente, tratando de decidir qué era aquello. Llegó al borde mismo del círculo antes de poder distinguirlo, y cuando vio lo que era sintió un escalofrío de miedo recorriéndole.

Era el amuleto de oro y amatistas que le había dado a Hinata.

Kabuto puso los ojos en blanco al oír a su hermano llamarle a gritos, con el pánico reflejado en la voz, desde la otra habitación. Kiba había sido un maldito y exigente estorbo desde el día en que había nacido.

—¡Kabuto! ¡Kabuto! —chilló Kiba.

Kabuto hizo un gesto burlón, remedando a su hermano, y luego compuso su rostro y abrió la puerta que había entre los dos cuartos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Él la tiene! —KIba señalaba un amuleto que había en el suelo—. ¡Dijiste que él no podría tocarlo! ¡Dijiste que le mantendría alejado de ella!

Kabuto entrecerró los ojos, examinando el montón de oro. Extendió un pie y volcó una vela. Al morir la llama y romperse el círculo, el amuleto que había en su interior desapareció.

—Él no tiene el amuleto —dijo Kabuto—. No era más que una ilusión. Ella aún lo lleva.

—Eso tú no lo sabes. Y tampoco sabes si encontrará un medio de quitárselo.

—Te digo que está a salvo. Él sabe lo del amuleto, pero no puede hacer nada —a pesar de su calma y su astucia para todo lo demás, Kiba se volvía completamente irracional cuando se trataba de aquel capullo sin desflorar, Hinata. Kabuto apenas podía refrenar una mueca de desdén. Últimamente se había estado preguntando si sugerir la boda había sido una buena idea, después de todo. Incluso si Hinata tenía habilidades visionarias como la legendaria Kokoro, no valían lo bastante para compensar el hecho de que Kiba se volvía un blando histérico en lo tocante a su prometida. Ella le volvería más débil si él se encariñaba demasiado con ella.

Y si Kiba se volvía débil, el propio Kabuto se encontraría también en una posición más débil. En aquel maldito mundo de la política de Wallachia, las cabezas se separaban de los cuerpos con una frecuencia desazonadora, y los miembros de la familia no se libraban.

—Probablemente también sabe que no tienes la menor intención de dejarle poseer tu cuerpo —dijo Kabuto.

Kiba tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—Jamás nos dejará tranquilos, ni a mí ni a Hinata.

Kabuto se encogió de hombros.

—Pondremos amuletos alrededor de tu cama. No podrá hacerte daño. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Fue un error decir aquello. Kiba se volvió hacia él, su temor se transformó en furia, sus labios se enroscaron, enseñando los dientes, en una mueca amenazante. Kiba cogió a Kabuto por el cuello y lo hizo retroceder contra la pared, sujetándolo allí, apretándole el cuello con los dedos y estrujando la carne sobrante como si fuera una cebolla podrida.

—Escúchame, hermano mío. Vas a subir ese cuerpo tuyo relleno de jugo de amapola a lomos de un caballo y vas a ir al Castillo Rosu. Te vas a asegurar que Hinata sigue llevando ese amuleto, y vas a hacer guardia contra cualquier demonio que intente atacarla, o poseerla, o acercarse a menos de diez millas de ella.

 _¡Oh, mierda!_ , gimió Kabuto para sus adentros. Detestaba viajar, especialmente en tiempo de guerra. Y no le gustaba tratar con demonios. Realmente, no tenía la menor idea de lo que hacía con aquellos encantamientos.

Kiba acercó su rostro al de su hermano, dejando escapar saliva al hablar, con los ojos enloquecidos de furia. Kabuto se sintió realmente alarmado. Su hermano parecía dispuesto a matarle.

—Y otra cosa, no vas a acercarte al jugo de amapola mientras vigilas a Hinata. Enviaré una escolta contigo, y el capitán de la guardia controlará tu suministro. Si haces lo que te he dicho, se te recompensará. Si no haces nada, no recibirás nada. Ya he visto cómo te quedas cuando no tienes el jugo —advirtió Kiba—. ¿Es eso lo que deseas?

Kabuto sacudió la cabeza, emitiendo ruidos ahogados. Empezaba a sentirse levemente mareado.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Cuando acabe con Minato y su miserable clan, iré por mi novia, y espero que me muestres a una muchacha tan pura como el agua de un manantial. Una muchacha que no haya ni imaginado que existen los demonios. Una muchacha que jamás ha tenido un pensamiento de oscuridad cruzando su mente prístina. Y si me fallas, Kabuto... te encadenaré en una mazmorra y te haré mirar mientras cojo todo tu jugo de amapolas y lo tiro por el desagüe, y luego cuando estés en medio de esas visiones que dices que te atormentan sin el jugo, soltaré un millar de ratas hambrientas en tu celda y miraré mientras se comen la carne de tu cuerpo vivo. Eso te lo juro.

Kabuto emitió un ruido ronco, mientras la visión de perder todo el jugo de amapolas invadía todo su ser de ansiedad. No podía vivir sin el jugo. No podía. Lo había intentando.

Asintió tanto como pudo bajo la presión de las manos de Kiba.

—Si deseas volver de nuevo a mi buen favor, y tener todo el jugo de amapolas que pueda desear tú débil y cobarde corazón, capturarás a Sasuke como habíamos planeado y me lo entregarás bien sellado cuando yo llegue al Castillo Rosu. ¿Comprendido?

Kabuto parpadeó rápidamente en respuesta. Los contornos de la visión se le estaban poniendo en negro, y empezaba a perder toda sensibilidad en el cuerpo.

—Estupendo —Kiba le soltó el cuello.

Kabuto se dobló sobre sí mismo, tosiendo, con la garganta constreñida. Escupió tratando de despejar la vía de entrada del aire.

—Lo único que me impide sacar la espada y cortarte la cabeza es que no tengo a nadie más que pueda enviar a proteger a Hinata de Sasuke. Lo que me recuerda... —añadió Kiba, alejándose de él y luego dándose la vuelta para mirarle con aire de superioridad—. Mientras estés allí, asegúrate de que esa estúpida criada, Sakura, reciba unos azotes. Esperaba que hiciera mejor su trabajo de proteger a su señora.

—Sí, Kiba —lo apropiado era mostrarse obsequioso, y deseoso de ayudar. Así lo haría Kabuto—. Y quizá deberías enviar una carta a Hinata. Ahora que se están acabando las guerras, debe prepararse para su novio. Sería mejor si deseara verte.

—Hum—Kiba arrugó la cara, y se hurgó los dientes con la uña del dedo—. Sí, tendría que escribirle algo lleno de ese tipo de imbecilidades y de adoración que les gusta a las muchachas. Se desmayará de ansia porque la apriete contra el colchón cuando lo lea.

Conociendo las habilidades literarias de Kiba, Kabuto lo dudaba mucho. Pero no se ofrecería a ayudar. Que Hinata viera por sí misma qué imbécil iba a recibir por marido.

Se le ocurrió de repente que ir al Castillo Rosu no sería tan malo. A solas con Hinata, podría conseguir su favor. Si le gustaba y ella confiaba en él, o incluso le temía y respetaba, sería un modo de poder ejercer un sutil poder sobre su hermano.

Uno necesitaba de todos los apoyos posibles si había que tratar con un bastardo como Kiba.

.

.

.

Sakura escuchaba con molestia mientras Hinata intentaba entender, una vez más, cómo se hacían los bebés. La muchacha tenía una obsesión extraña con el tema, y Sakura hacía mucho que había perdido la diversión que le provocaban las ridículas conjeturas de Hinata. Había veces en las que quería solamente contarle lo que realmente pasaba, para que se callara de una vez. Como fuera, Sakura valoraba su piel demasiado para hacerlo.

—Aquí en la Biblia, dice que Adán conoció a Eva su esposa, y luego ella lo dio un hijo. Isaac tomó a Rebeca, y luego ella fue su esposa y él la amó. En varios otros sitios, un hombre «entra a» una mujer, y ella concibe. Aunque Onán derramó su semilla sobre la tierra. Entonces esto es lo que creo que pasa cuando un hombre y una mujer se unen —dijo Hinata, alzando la vista de la Biblia sobre su regazo—. Dime si lo entiendo bien.

Sakura echó un vistazo por encima de su costura, esperando una posibilidad para poner los ojos en blanco. Estaba trabajando en el vestido ámbar y verde que Hinata había decidido esta mañana que debía ser terminado; había estado a medio hacer durante varios meses. Sakura no sabía para qué creía Hinata que iba a usarlo.

La hermana Chiyo hizo un ruido desesperado desde su asiento cerca de la ventana, donde había estado pretendiendo leer, aunque, realmente, dormitaba.

—Creo que lo pasa es que un hombre entra en la cámara de una mujer y la toma en sus brazos. Escucha esto de la Canción de Salomón —dijo Hinata, y tradujo desde el latín—. «Su mano izquierda está bajo mi cabeza, y su mano derecha me abraza» —Hinata alzó la vista hacia Sakura—. ¿Sí?

Sakura aceptó la señal y puso los ojos en blanco, luego regresó la mirada a su costura. La hermana Chiyo hizo otro ruido como el de una paloma preocupada.

—Y luego, «Dejadlo besarme con los besos de su boca». Así que hay besos. Y luego... «Huerto cerrado es mi esposa». Eso debe de ser la boca de una mujer, ¿cierto? y «Dejad a mi querido entrar en su huerto, y comer sus agradables frutas». Creo que significa que un hombre besa a una mujer, y mientras lo hace la muerde. Y cuando él ha terminado de morderla, él planta su semilla en su boca. ¡Entonces ella debe tragarla, y así es cómo el bebé se hace! Y eso coincide con el final de el Romance de la Rosa, dónde el amante separa los pétalos de la rosa, sus labios, ¿cierto?, y luego derrama su semilla en su interior —Hinata cerró la Biblia en el triunfo—. Tengo razón, ¿verdad?

Sakura no hizo caso a la pregunta y se concentró en sus puntadas, intentando someter el resentimiento que la aguijoneaba. La vida era extremamente injusta, haber hecho a Hinata una princesa y dejado a Sakura como una criada. Sakura pensó que ella misma habría sido una reina excelente, un ingenio digno al lado de ese intrigante que era Kiba. Hinata, sería buena para nada, excepto para criar.

Gesticuló. Pero eso era todo lo que preocupaba a la mayor parte de los hombres, ¿verdad?

Suspiró, la vida era injusta.

La hermana Chiyo escuchó a Hinata con una mezcla de turbación y alarma. ¿De qué estaba hablando la muchacha, amantes y semilla y pétalos de rosas?

—No deberías estar leyendo eso —dijo la hermana Chiyo—. Es malo.

—¡Es la Biblia ! ¡No podría haber nada más apropiado para leer!

La hermana Chiyo selló sus labios en desaprobación.

—No creo que debiera ser leída para esto.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta la Canción de Salomón, con su novia que sueña y el rey que la encuentra hermosa y amada. Seguramente se supone que debe ser leída por su descripción del amor.

La hermana Chiyo sacudió su cabeza, incapaz de encontrar palabras o ingenio con el cual argumentar, sabiendo únicamente que Hinata no mostraba la modestia que caracteriza a una joven inocente. Una sensación breve la atravesó, y pensó que no hacía mucho habría sido capaz de encontrar las palabras para discutir. Seguía teniendo dolores de cabeza, y algunas veces se había desmayado. Se sentía tan confundida después...

—«Levántate, mi amor, mi bella, y ven» —decía Hinata suavemente, repitiendo una de sus líneas favoritas de la Canción de Salomón—. «Porque ¡oh!, el invierno ha pasado, las lluvias se han terminado e ido, y el tiempo del canto de los pájaros ha venido a nuestra tierra» —rió y miró a Chiyo—. Esto es lo que Kiba me dirá, cuando venga: «levántate, mi amor, mi bella, y ven». Lejos de esta fortaleza en la montaña, lejos de la soledad, y las nieblas y lluvias, y las millas infinitas de bosque negro.

La niña tenía una cabeza llena de ideas tontas y románticas. Era todo culpa de aquel libro que su hermana Hanabi le había enviado, el Romance de la Rosa. No era de ninguna manera la forma en que Hinata debía prepararse para el matrimonio con Kiba de Wallachia.

Pero, desde luego, en ningún caso ella vivía aquí entre mujeres capaces de prepararla. Qué despertar tan duro el que Hinata tendría cuando descendiera de esta montaña. Chiyo sacudió su cabeza tristemente, deseando poder proteger a la muchacha de las conmociones por venir.

—Si la Biblia cuenta historias de hombres y mujeres concibiendo niños, yo no veo por qué no puedes explicarme los datos concretos de cómo ocurre —dijo Hinata.

—Es para que tu marido te lo cuente —aunque a menudo se sentía como una tía para Hinata, Chiyo no podía interferir en lo que la familia de la muchacha deseaba para ella.

Neji había dejado claro que debía permanecer pura en cuerpo y espíritu, y no debían contarle ni siquiera la forma en que las bestias del campo procreaban.

Hinata suspiró derrotada y puso la Biblia sobre la mesa. Tocó el pendiente que colgaba entre sus pechos, y Chiyo supo que pensaba en Kiba.

La pobre niña. No tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a obtener cuando se casara con un hombre como se rumoraba que Kiba era. La pobre, pobre niña.

Hinata miró con frustración a la hermana Chiyo y luego a Sakura. Si ninguna de ellas le decía nada sobre la concepción de niños, había aún otra fuente que podría sondear.

Aunque sería indeciblemente malo por parte suya hacerlo. Y significaría la ruptura de su promesa a sí misma de que nunca se quitaría el collar que Kiba le había dado.

Un destello de recuerdo del vívido sueño de la noche anterior atravesó su mente. Aquel guerrero no había tenido ningún interés en besarla, ¿verdad? Parecía tener más intención de mirarla allí abajo.

Hinata sintió un calor en sus entrañas de solo pensarlo. _Guerrero malvado, sucio_. No dejaría a alguien observarla o tocarla allí.

Aunque, si no era nada más que un sueño... se sentía curiosa por ver lo que pasaría después. Ningún mal vendría de hacerlo, y nadie sabría nunca lo que había sucedido. No era como si Kiba alguna vez pudiera saber lo que ella había soñado.

Era su propia mente, su propio collar, y debería ser capaz de hacer lo que quisiera con ambos. El guerrero, si soñaba con él otra vez, sería su propio secreto, oculto solo para ella y complaciéndola con el mismo placer pecaminoso que obtuvo Eva comiendo la fruta del Jardín. Quería un toque del sabor del conocimiento, sin importar las consecuencias.

Sostuvo el pendiente en la palma de su mano, viendo los símbolos secretos grabados sobre él. ¿Era más de lo que parecía? Quizá Kiba lo había pensado como un encanto de protección para ella, alejando los pensamientos indecentes que estropearían su pureza. Sería un error quitárselo. Estaría invitando a la maldad y la tragedia.

Aunque incluso la maldad y la tragedia le parecían irreales; ideas abstractas que no podían tocarla dentro de las paredes de Castillo Rosu, con su día tras día, mes tras mes de triste igualdad donde nada bueno o malo pasaba.

Levantó su mirada hacia la ventana, observó el cielo gris que amenazaba con lluvias antes de la caída de la noche. El oro y rosa de la salida del sol de su visión parecían encontrarse a estaciones de distancia; el futuro, el pendiente y la visión prometían ser más distantes e irreales que la mayoría de sus fantasías más ociosas. En todo caso, debía ser paciente y buena, y esperar a Kiba. Si estaba sola, y aburrida hasta el punto de la frustración, y cansada hasta de sus propios sueños despierta, entonces debería rezar por obtener la fuerza para resistirse a la tentación.

Debería.

Soltó el pendiente, dejándolo caer otra vez a su acostumbrado lugar, entre sus pechos.

Debería, pero no sabía si podría.

…


	7. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI.

Sasuke terminó de otorgarle un sueño a una joven novia tribal al lado opuesto a la tierra de Kiba y Hinata. La muchacha había necesitado algunas instrucciones explícitas sobre cómo conseguir la satisfacción con su impaciente e inexperto novio. Cuando se alejó, ella se dio una vuelta en su sueño y buscó el calor de su nuevo marido, acurrucándose contra su espalda, sus labios besando su hombro y su brazo alrededor de su pecho para sostenerlo cerca. El marido agarró su mano y la levantó a sus labios, luego la sostuvo contra él con un apretón apacible, agradecido de su mano.

Sasuke miró a la pareja dormir, los pechos subiendo y bajando en armonía, el placer simple del contacto del otro calmándolos en su sueño. Sasuke sintió un ramalazo de envidia hacia el hombre, el que dormía tan profundamente en el abrazo de su novia. Él había sido un amante torpe, haciendo daño a su esposa debido a su ignorancia, pero de todos modos ella lo sostenía como si le fuera más precioso que todos los placeres de la tierra. ¿Cómo sería sentir tal amor de una mujer y dormirse en sus brazos?

Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo, excepto para saber que sería bueno.

Sasuke salió por la ventana y subió a la azotea de la nueva casa de la pareja para admirar la vista. La casa de madera y paja estaba a casi 100 metros en el aire, en las altas ramas de un árbol asentado encima de una tierra pantanosa, bordeada por una selva que nunca había conocido a otras personas que estos que ahora la habitaban. Era diferente a cualquier cosa en cualquier otra parte en el mundo, y Sasuke esperaba que su extrañeza le ayudara a aclarar sus pensamientos y a ver las cosas de otra forma.

Se mantuvo en la versión del Mundo de Vigilia de este lejano extremo de la tierra, evitando la versión alterada por sueños que veía mientras se encontraba en el Mundo Nocturno. Disfrutó complaciéndose de la ilusión de que podría ser parte de este mundo sólido donde nada podía ser modificado puramente por un capricho de la imaginación. Si él hubiera sido el joven marido y hubiera perdido el equilibrio construyendo este techo, se habría caído, y ningún deseo lo habría detenido en su caída. Se habría caído y estrellado en las ramas, haciendo daño a su cuerpo antes de golpear la tierra y destruirlo para siempre.

Un descuido en el Mundo de Vigilia podía significar la muerte; lo que una persona hacía tenía consecuencias que no podían ser deshechas. La vida comenzaba y terminaba; las heridas se convertían en cicatrices en el cuerpo, y permanecían hasta la muerte.

Todo era verdadero. Todo importaba. Cada acción tenía una consecuencia.

Nada en el Mundo Nocturno importaba. Todo era ilusión, y todo podía ser cambiado por el capricho en la mente de alguien.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno, su prado azul-negro brillaba con cien mil amapolas blancas, su centelleo luciendo como capullos bajo el aliento de la brisa, descendiendo tímidamente y elevándose otra vez.

Le gustaban las visiones del cielo de nocturno que encontraba en las mentes de las mujeres dormidas, cuando alzaban la vista, veían las almas de sus amados; veían el techo de una esfera, más allá de la cual los dioses vagaban; veían animales y figuras que explicaban sus futuros. Raras veces veían lo que él, un vacío enorme que, aunque frío, era hermoso, que seguía hasta el borde del jamás, desprovisto de significado, con nada que decir o mostrar o expresar. Cuando él observaba las profundidades de la noche, veía que no había nada dentro de su enorme alcance. Sus acciones no tenían ninguna consecuencia, su existencia, ninguna importancia.

Si pudiera ponerse de pie firmemente sobre la tierra del Mundo de Vigilia, y si fuera un gobernante como Kiba, con miles de hombres a su mando, entonces sería importante. Cada momento que respirara sería precioso, porque no se repetiría nunca más, y marcaría otro paso hacia la muerte. Sí, diez, veinte, o treinta años viviendo como un rey en el Mundo de Vigilia bien merecían dejar una eternidad de existencia en el Mundo Nocturno sin significado u objetivo.

La furia que se había estado cociendo lentamente bajo la superficie durante las doce horas pasadas subió burbujeando otra vez. Obligaría a Kiba a ceder. No se vería privado de esta posibilidad en la que ya había invertido seis años de espera.

No sería engañado. ¡No había pasado antes y no iba a dejarlo pasar esta vez, sin importar qué intrigas secretas Kiba tenía en mente!

La visión estaba todavía fresca en su mente, de Kiba y su hermano Kabuto luchando después de la aparición del amuleto en el círculo. Lo que más lo enojaba era que ellos habían estado planeando capturarlo en un jarro de barro, ¡un jarro! Él ni siquiera merecía un frasco de plata o una botella de cristal. Preferiría ser metido en una lámpara, como aquel genio acerca del cual había escuchado, que ser encorchado en un jarro barato.

Se preguntó si aquel genio alguna vez había salido. Probablemente algún humano lo había encontrado y torturado.

Una duda sobre sus propios proyectos revoloteó en su mente, abriéndose camino entre el mar rojo de cólera.

A pesar de ver el amuleto de Hinata caer en el círculo de convocación, a pesar de saber que ella probablemente era vulnerable a las atenciones de Sasuke, Kiba aún no cumplía con su parte del trato e invitado a Sasuke a entrar a su cuerpo. Ahora, con Kabuto en camino al Castillo Rosu, Sasuke tenía solo aproximadamente una semana para mancillar tanto como le fuera posible la pureza de Hinata antes de la llegada del sacerdote.

¿Qué pasaría si eso no era bastante? ¿O qué si, una vez mancillada, Kiba no quisiera a Hinata en absoluto? Sasuke no tendría nada con qué negociar.

Pero ¿qué opción tenía Sasuke? Ninguna. No había ninguna otra posibilidad en la cual pudiera pensar para obligar a Kiba a ceder, excepto quizá... Pero no, no acudiría allí por ayuda. Sacudió el pensamiento de su mente. No lo haría.

Bueno, no a menos que no tuviera ningún otro recurso.

—¡Sasuke! —una voz chillona de repente ladró en su oído, haciéndolo brincar. Si hubiera sido humano, se habría caído de la azotea, y eso habría sido el final del debate.

—¿Qué? —ladró Sasuke como respuesta. Un pequeño demonio mensajero, no más grande que un colibrí, batía histéricamente sus diminutas alas negras y zumbaba en zigzag alrededor de su cabeza. Sasuke intentó mantenerla en campo visual, mientras ella cambiaba rápidamente de un punto al otro.

—¡Has sido invocado! —ella se cernió un momento frente a su cara, sus diminutos ojos azules brillando con encantada maldad. Los mensajeros sabían que no tener noticias, era, en realidad, buenas noticias.

Sasuke sintió que algo dentro de él se encogía. _Hijo de la noche..._

—Mei, Reina de la Noche, Gobernante Suprema del Mundo Nocturno y Diosa sin Compasión por la presente te convoca, Sasuke, miserable suciedad de íncubo, a su presencia.

 _Maldito Sol... Buena diosa_ , ¿sabría Mei todo? Si era así, estaba acabado.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos ante la mensajera, buscando pistas de la verdad.

—¿Es así como ella me describió, como suciedad?

—Ella no se dignó a describirte, tú, miserable mancha de moco de demonio.

Sasuke hizo una finta a la mensajera, como si tratara de arrebatarla del aire. Ella chilló y se distanció rápidamente.

—¡Ella se enterará de esto! —la mensajera chilló—. ¡Sabes que los mensajeros no deben ser tocados! Tú sabes...

Sasuke no escuchó al resto del agudo discurso. Si no fuera por la protección de Mei, los mensajeros serían manoteados del aire como moscas regularmente. Todos los odiaban.

Y todos odiaban un emplazamiento a la presencia de Mei.

La luna y estrellas lo protegieran, no podía pensar en ninguna otra razón del emplazamiento, aparte de que Mei lo supiera ya todo.

Echó una última mirada a la tierra sólida a su alrededor, no sabiendo si esta sería su última posibilidad de verla. Una frustración deprimida se torció dentro de él, todo estaba tan cerca.

Debería haber sido suyo. Qué cruel era el destino, llevarse la posibilidad antes de que pudiera probar de sus placeres.

Con un último y triste vistazo a su alrededor, al enorme panorama del verdadero mundo durante la noche, se escabulló hacia el Mundo Nocturno.

Cuando Mei llamaba, no había nada más que hacer aparte de responder.

.

.

.

En el Palacio de la Noche, Sasuke siguió a un par de demonios femeninos con piel de obsidiana por el largo corredor hacia el salón del trono. Sus escoltas eran tan oscuras que solo podía distinguirlas por las siluetas que formaban contra las paredes llenas de estrellas.

El pasillo, de hecho, la mayor parte del palacio, estaba formado de la sustancia del espacio, cortado e inclinado y combado para construir la residencia de Mei. Cambiaba de forma y posición a la voluntad de ella, y no era más sólido que un susurro, excepto cuando y como ella deseaba que fuera.

No había ningún poder en el Mundo Nocturno mayor que Mei, y hasta los dioses humanos de antaño la habían temido. Ni siquiera Zeus se había atrevido a desafiar a la Reina de la Noche.

Un par de puertas inmensas se abrieron ante él, una brillante luz blanca derramándose hacia fuera. Sasuke se estremeció contra ella, y sintió pánico por un instante de que pudiera ser la luz del sol, pero lo golpeó sin hacer daño. Cuando llegó a la entrada del salón vio que la luz venía del piso, o, más bien de la luna, cuyo esplendor hacía la ilusión de un piso, aunque sin superficie. El palacio flotaba por encima de la luna, y en una gran ventana arqueada de catedral detrás del trono, Sasuke podía ver la tierra distante, medio cubierta por la sombra de noche.

La misma Mei retozaba desnuda sobre un inmenso trono de luz blanca, el mejor quizá para lucir su oscuro esplendor. Ella, tal como su palacio, estaba formada de la oscuridad del espacio y las estrellas y las galaxias que se arremolinaban dentro de él. Ella parecía tener dos veces el tamaño de Sasuke, pero él sabía que darle a ella un tamaño era imposible: ella era la Noche. Cualquier forma que tomara era solo una ilusión escogida. Su cuerpo ahora mismo era largo y delgado, con pechos altos y puntiagudos encabezados por pezones que parecían pequeñas lunas.

Sus ojos eran racimos unidos de estrellas, y voltearon hacia él en un aburrimiento perezoso, con párpados medio cerrados cuando él entró. Una nube de oscuridad ocultaba su regazo, pero en un movimiento rápido de las yemas de sus dedos se alejó, revelando su sexo. La nube giró en un pilar y luego tomó la forma de un hombre: Oscuridad, el consorte principal de Mei, y el padre de varios de sus hijos.

Mei arrastró sus dedos por el frente de Oscuridad, luego dejó que una astuta y estrellada risa separara sus labios.

—¿Te quedarías a conocer a tu más nueva competencia? —Mei preguntó a Oscuridad.

Una profunda onda de sonido que Sasuke no pudo comprender fue la respuesta de Oscuridad, y luego se fue.

—Su majestad —dijo Sasuke, avanzando y arrodillándose, agachando su cabeza, sus alas dobladas detrás de él. No tenía idea de lo que Mei había querido decir con «la competencia». Deseó a las estrellas no tener que luchar con Oscuridad como parte de su castigo. Oscuridad lo borraría en un aleteo.

—Sasuke. Hace ya un tiempo desde que hemos hablado.

—Aproximadamente dos mil años, su majestad —hubo un pequeño incidente acerca de una muchacha nórdica, caciques rivales, y demasiado conocimiento para una jovencita inocente. Había sido un error honesto de su parte, aquella vez.

—Ah, sí. ¿Y has realizado alguna travesura desde entonces?

Él no sabía como contestar. ¿Era una prueba, para ver si él confesaba y se acogía a su piedad? Ella lo miraba con ojos claros, ilegibles. De acuerdo con lo que él sabía, ella podía ver directamente en su cabeza.

—Siempre hay algo de travesura en el trabajo de un íncubo —se evadió.

—¿Ninguna tan perjudicial como la última vez? —su mirada continuó fija sobre él.

—Yo... he intentado ser más cauteloso.

—Una respuesta interesante. Uno casi diría evasiva.

¿Podía él estar absolutamente seguro que ella sabía? Sintió sus alas comenzar a temblar y luchó por controlar el signo revelador de miedo. Si hubiera cualquier posibilidad de que ella no supiera o no estuviera segura, cualquier posibilidad en absoluto, no debía delatarse.

—Procuro ser tan honesto como puedo ser.

Mei se rió.

—Dicho con la desenvoltura de un verdadero demonio. Tienes una lengua melosa cuando decides usarla, Sasuke. Creo que me gustaría que la usaras en mí —ella separó sus muslos ampliamente, los pliegues de su sexo expuestos brillantes como estrella.

—¿Su majestad? —chilló, y miró fijamente, atontado, ante la invitación.

—Eres uno de los más viejos íncubos que todavía envían sueños a mujeres mortales, Sasuke. No el más viejo, no, pero uno de los mayores. He encontrado que los íncubos generalmente llegan a cinco o seis mil años antes de comenzar a ser infectados por idiosincrasias de la humanidad y perder su eficacia. Se vuelven absortos en sus propios pensamientos, verás. Sus propios deseos. Sus propias «personalidades». A ese punto, un íncubo tiene que ser destruido, y la pobre Sueño debe tener otro niño para sustituir al perdido.

—¿Es lo que piensa que me ha pasado? —Sasuke preguntó, apenas logrando mantener el miedo fuera de su voz.

Mei juntó sus elegantes y largas piernas de nuevo y se puso de pie, luego bajó de su tarima y caminó en un círculo lento alrededor de Sasuke.

—Puedes estar al borde, pero sería una lástima que llegaras a ese punto. En cambio, me gustaría hacer el mejor uso de tus cuatro mil años mientras pueda —ella arrastró las yemas de sus dedos por encima de la cabeza de él, desordenando su pelo.

Sasuke sometió el impulso de peinarlo atrás y ordenarlo.

—¿Qué uso sería? —preguntó, pero comenzaba a tener una idea de qué era, y no le gustaba. No, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—Mi harén necesita un miembro nuevo. No tienen nada interesante que hacerme; se han quedado sin ideas. Ni siquiera Oscuridad puede hacer algo para complacerme —se paró frente a él y bajó su barbilla, tomando una expresión casi petulante—. Nadie me da satisfacción.

Su garganta estaba seca.

—¿Cree que yo puedo?

La sonrisa astuta volvió.

—Ah, estoy segura de ello. Esa veta de travesura en ti causaría que pudieras estar dispuesto a atreverte a cosas que los otros nunca harían. Creo que ellos me temen, verás. No se sienten libres de expresar su arte sobre mi cuerpo. Aunque tú no me temerás, ¿verdad? —ella levantó su barbilla con un dedo largo, de medianoche.

—No si eso disgusta a su majestad —¡Sol de medianoche! ¿Cómo iba a salir de esto?—. ¿Cuándo, ah..., deben comenzar mis nuevos deberes?

—¿«Deberes», Sasuke? Es un honor que te estoy concediendo. Ya no visitarás la tierra. Nunca más pondrás la punta del ala en el Mundo de Vigilia. No más esclavizarte a mujeres mortales, no más escuchar sus aburridas frustraciones. Ahora me perteneces solo a mí.

Con cada palabra, Sasuke sentía su estómago hundirse más y más. Sabía del harén; todos en el Mundo Nocturno sabían sobre el harén. Casi todos querían estar en él.

Sasuke no.

Los demonios en el harén tenían sus alas contraídas a un cuarto de su tamaño natural, y el pelo permanentemente removido de sus cuerpos. Cuando no servían a Mei, jugaban juegos y se jactaban de sus proezas pasadas, y generalmente yacían alrededor del palacio sin hacer nada. La mayor parte de ellos tenían sus propios cuartos, hechos para parecerse a cualquier parte de fantasía terrenal o sobrenatural que desearan. Sasuke pensaba en los cuartos como perreras disfrazadas.

El hueso más grande que Mei lanzaba a sus perros del harén, sin embargo, era alterar a sus animales domésticos para que ellos pudieran sentir su placer mientras ella estaba despierta. Mei no dormía, ni soñaba. Los demonios en el harén la complacían con sus manos y bocas, y sentían cualquier satisfacción que ella sintiera. Pero tal como antes, ellos no sentirían ninguna lujuria propia; no culminarían a no ser que fuera un eco del clímax de Mei. Aún serían solo un espejo para la pasión de una mujer.

Hace cien años, Sasuke podría haber saltado ante esta posibilidad. Pero no ahora. No cuando tenía sus propios proyectos en marcha, y estaba adquiriendo un gusto por tratar de controlar su propio destino. No quería holgazanear jugando y hablando. Quería hacer cosas, cambiar fortunas; él quería importar.

Tampoco quería que su primera experiencia sexual verdadera fuera con Mei. Aparte del hecho de que ella era su abuela, la idea de poner su miembro dentro de aquella fría y estrellada hendidura lo hizo estremecerse. La adulación de Mei no lo engañaba, tampoco; ella había estado con cientos de miles de demonios y no daría una estrella gaseosa por Sasuke. Él sería solo uno de muchos, y ella se cansaría tan rápidamente de él como lo hacía de todos los demás.

Era tan diferente al modo en que sería si tuviera a alguien como Hinata como su primera.

Para ella, todo lo que hicieran juntos sería nuevo, y significaría el mundo para ella.

—¿Su majestad, puedo pedir un pequeño favor de ti antes de que yo acepte este gran honor?

Mei inclinó su cabeza, su pelo fluyendo en una cascada rojiza alrededor de ella.

—Puedes pedir.

Sasuke intentó sonreír pero temió parecerse a un sabueso resentido enseñando sus dientes.

Mei tenía que darle esto, tenía que permitir una pequeña ventana de posibilidad. No podía entrar en el harén, preferiría ser reducido a la nada por el sol.

—¿Puedo tener un mes en el cual me despida de mi antigua vida?

Ella levantó sus cejas en un asombro que él no podía decir si era falso o verdadero.

—¿Estás así de encariñado de ser un demonio de sueños?

—Hay mucha belleza en la tierra —dijo con cuidado, esperando parecer sincero—. Yo visitaría mis sitios favoritos otra vez, y quizá visitaría a una soñadora o dos antes de que con gratitud tome mi lugar en tu harén y acepte este gran honor.

Mei bajó la yema de su dedo por el canto de su nariz, y luego a su labio inferior, descansándolo allí. Frunció su boca y despacio inclinó su cabeza de un lado al otro, como si estuviera considerándolo. Su cuerpo se estremeció de ansiedad, en espera de su respuesta.

Ella levantó el dedo de su labio y dio un toque a su nariz.

—Vuelve dentro de un mes, entonces, querido Sasuke, y no me hagas traerte. No soy alguien con paciencia para la timidez, y lo encuentro muy impropio en un demonio.

—Sí, su majestad —el perro daría todo aspecto de obediencia, mientras el ama miraba.

Tenía solo un mes para hacer que todos sus proyectos maduraran. Después de eso, su posibilidad de una vida mortal se iría para siempre.

…


	8. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII.

Hinata esperó hasta que Sakura estuvo roncando, y luego cuidadosamente quitó el collar de alrededor de su cuello. Lo sostuvo por un largo momento, su corazón palpitando con nerviosismo, y luego, con mano temblorosa, lo puso sobre la mesilla de noche.

Se escurrió bajo los cobertores, los ojos abiertos, el cuerpo tenso. Sentía los pechos llenos y tirantes, y una agitación en los muslos que le hacía desear frotarlos el uno contra el otro.

Los minutos pasaban pero nada ocurría, su expectación impidiéndole quedarse dormida.

Los minutos transcurrían acercándose a una hora y ella comenzó a creer que era una tonta ridícula. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, yaciendo con los ojos abiertos, a la espera de una amante de ensueño que no existía? El collar era simplemente eso, un collar; no tenía el poder de controlar sus pensamientos y sus sueños. Probablemente había soñado con ese guerrero porque había estado espiando a Sakura y al centinela. No quería decir nada y no le enseñaría nada más de lo que ya sabía.

Con ese razonable pensamiento, sus párpados fueron descendiendo, sintiendo el peso de la avanzada hora.

Entonces se quedó dormida. Una pequeña parte de ella era consciente de que lo estaba, pero era demasiado pequeña como para hacer algo más que notarlo desde lejos, apenas discernible para el resto de su mente adormecida.

Confusas imágenes del día rondaban su cabeza, disponiéndose en un orden absurdo, tejiendo una historia sin sentido. Hinata se dejó llevar a la deriva a través de lo extraño, conocedora de la rutina, esa organización nocturna de sus pensamientos.

Y luego estaba con su vestido ámbar y verde, caminando escalera abajo hacia el gran salón, donde voces masculinas retumbaban contra la piedra.

Nunca había oído voces masculinas dentro del Castillo Rosu.

Descendió alrededor de la última vuelta en las escaleras. Kiba estaba de pie con varios de sus hombres en el salón.

No..., no Kiba. Sus rasgos sutilmente se convirtieron en los del guerrero de su sueño de la noche anterior.

Ella prefería la cara de Kiba. Trató de que el hombre volviera a ser él.

No pudo.

Se detuvo en el último peldaño de la escalera, desconcertada. Siempre había podido controlar sus sueños. La mayoría de la gente no podía, pero ella hacía mucho tiempo que dominaba con maestría la técnica.

Ella quería a Kiba.

El guerrero estrechó sus ojos onix, puso sus manos en las caderas y continuó siendo un desconocido.

Hinata sintió que un escalofrío de miedo la recorría, comunicándole que ella no era la única que podía controlar lo que el guerrero haría.

—Bienvenido al Castillo Rosu —dijo, mientras el guerrero continuaba mirándola fijamente—. ¿Venís... venís de muy lejos? —¿Qué se le decía a un hombre desconocido que llegaba sin invitación al hogar de una? No había recibido ningún adiestramiento al respecto. La hermana Chiyo no había cubierto tal situación en sus muchas lecciones.

—Vengo de muchos centenares de millas y tendríais que darme la bienvenida como si fuera vuestro esposo.

—Este...

La hermana Chiyo y Sakura aparecieron.

—Me encargaré del resto de ellos —dijo Sakura, y le guiñó el ojo a un soldado.

—Vos debéis encargaros de él —dijo Chiyo, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el guerrero—. Sois el ama de este castillo, y es vuestro deber darle la bienvenida y entretenerle, de cualquier forma que él desee.

—¿De verdad? —era un poco difícil creer—. Pero no se supone que debía estar a solas con él, ¿o debo estarlo?

—Sois la castellana —repitió Chiyo—. Dadle la bienvenida como él lo desea.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, si vos lo decís.

—Preparad un baño para mí —dijo el guerrero.

—Como deseéis —se dio vuelta subiendo las escaleras y le hizo gestos para que la siguiera. No sabía cuál habitación darle... ¿una de las más grandes? Quizá la que tenía vista al este, si pudiera encontrar una criada para que hiciera la cama. No estaba segura de si el colchón no había estado infestado de ratones por largo tiempo, sin uso como estaba—. ¿Puedo preguntar vuestro nombre? —inquirió por sobre el hombro.

Él vaciló, como si hubiera sido tomado por sorpresa por una pregunta tan simple. Sus ojos onix resplandecieron más que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera visto alguna vez, su intensa mirada sobre ella.

—Sasuke. Llámame Sasuke, frecuentemente y con pasión, y recuerda mi nombre mucho después que yo me haya ido.

—De acuerdo... uh, si eso es lo que deseáis.

—No quiero permanecer en un cuarto con ratones. Dadme vuestra propia alcoba.

Él no podía saber lo que ella pensaba, ¿o sí?

—Yo en realidad no debería... no sería apropiado. Tengo una pureza que proteger —dijo ella, sintiendo que eso era lo apropiado que dijera.

—¡Vuestra pureza está condenada! Debéis entretenerme cuando yo lo considere conveniente. Vuestra recámara. ¡Ahora!

Una criada pasó por las escaleras y Hinata le tocó el brazo y ordenó que prepararan un baño en su cuarto. Se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—Sois terriblemente insistente. ¿Los hombres son siempre así?

Él la miró ceñudamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros, y sus labios se curvaron insinuando una sonrisa. Quizá él fuera a estar tan atento a su mala conducta como lo había estado en el prado. Ella tembló anticipadamente.

Cuando llegaron a su puerta, tuvo un repentino y espantoso pensamiento: ¿No se había dejado ninguna de sus prendas interiores esparcidas en derredor, o lo había hecho? Platos de comida a medio comer, ropas, música para su mandolina, proyectos de costura a medio hacer. Ella podía ser un poquito sucia a veces. Él podría encontrar eso poco atractivo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, sin embargo, todo estaba limpio dentro, y había ya una bañera en espera de Sasuke. Tenía dos veces el tamaño de cualquiera que ella hubiera visto alguna vez, los listones de los lados de la tina conteniendo bastante agua humeante como para lavar un caballo.

Bueno, el guerrero era grande y sucio. Quizá requiriera tal cantidad.

—Allí lo tenéis —dijo, señalando la tina—. Alguien os traerá comida en un momento. Esperaré afuera en el jardín. Dejadme saber cuando hayáis acabado.

—Vos os quedaréis, y me lavaréis.

—¿Disculpadme? —inquirió impactada.

Él cerró la puerta de un puntapié y caminó a zancadas rápidamente hacia ella. El corazón de Hinata se aceleró, un rubor de pánico y excitación se expandió a través de ella mientras él se acercaba. Él se detuvo cuando estuvo solo a un paso de ella, mirándola ferozmente desde su gran altura, le sacaba al menos una cabeza. Sasuke parecía haber asumido que sería él quien daría todas las órdenes, y que serían obedecidas sin dudar.

Su corazón trastabilló de la excitación. Sí, quería que él le dijera qué hacer. Quería que él la llevara a lugares en los que nunca había estado antes.

—Sácame las ropas.

—¿Qué? —eso era proceder un poco demasiado deprisa.

—Sácame las ropas.

—¿No vais a tratar de besarme, verdad? —preguntó ansiosamente—, soy virgen y sería un desastre si concibiera un niño antes de haberme casado.

—¿Besar, concebir...? —él negó con la cabeza, como si se quitara de encima el pensamiento—. Prometo que no importa lo que haga, no concebiréis un niño. ¡Ahora desnudadme!

Ella tuvo un instante de duda acerca de su fiabilidad, y él estaba demasiado impaciente.

—¿Lo juráis?

—Por la luna y las estrellas, lo juro. ¡Basta de esta charla!

¡Qué hombre tan rudo! Pero admitía que le gustaba. Cerró los labios sobre los cientos de preguntas que estaban ansiosas por derramarse fuera de su boca y decidió aprender haciendo, no hablando.

Cuidadosamente alcanzó el botón de oro labrado de la parte superior de su ceñido pourpoint, una prenda exterior con mangas que terminaba en la parte superior de sus muslos. Sus dedos delgados lucharon con el gran botón adornado y el grueso tejido marrón, incapaz de desabrocharlo. Se olvidó de que había un hombre debajo de la prenda y comenzó a tironear de la resistente tela, usando el contorno de la mano para meter a la fuerza el botón a través de la estrecha abertura.

El leve sonido de un cansado suspiro emergió de alguna parte de la garganta de él.

—Lo siento —dijo malhumoradamente—, pero no he hecho esto antes. Si lo hiciera a mi modo, este chisme se desprendería y ya habríamos terminado con esto.

—¿No os excita desnudarme?

—Sería mucho más rápido si lo hicierais vos mismo —se le dobló el borde de la uña sobre el botón, dio un respingo y luego atacó la cosa con fervor fiero y renovado. ¡Tiraría el botón por el balcón, lo haría apenas tuviera la maldita cosa desabrochada!

—Pero entonces no existiría la emoción de la anticipación —se quejó él.

—He estado anticipando mi vida entera. No necesito más.

—Confía en mí. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, vais a disfrutar esto mucho más si vos me desnudáis.

Ella le frunció el entrecejo, pero regresó a trabajar en los botones.

—Sé que estoy soñando —se quejó— y debería poder tener exactamente lo que quiero en mi estúpido sueño...

—Tal vez lo que quieres —dijo él suavemente— es no salirte con la tuya.

Los dedos de ella se detuvieron en un botón y su mirada subió hacia la de él. Sus ojos onix brillantes miraban directamente a los de ella, y sintió como si su mirada llegara hasta su alma. Un estremecimiento de rendición corrió a través de sus venas, volviendo sus muslos débiles.

—Tal vez lo que quieres —siguió él— es que se te diga exactamente qué hacer, ya sea que te guste la tarea o no.

—No lo creo —mintió ella, y se relamió los labios.

La boca de él mostró el asomo de una sonrisa, y ella supo que él era consciente de que mentía. El calor inundó sus ijares.

—Desnúdame —dijo él suavemente.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y trabajó los botones con dedos temblorosos, finalmente desabrochándolos todos. Él traía puesta una camisa de lino debajo, y ropa interior también de lino sobre la cual se estiraban sus calzas. Estas se mantenían en su lugar gracias a unas lengüetas atadas con cordones dentro del pourpoint. Ella desató cuidadosamente el primer grupo, el calor de su cuerpo palpable en el calor de su ropa interior.

Se movió alrededor de él, levantando el dobladillo del pourpoint para desatar los cordones de la parte de atrás. No podía vislumbrar nada de su piel aún, a pesar de que sus ojos no se levantaron de los pliegues y las arrugas del lino que lo cubría.

Nuevamente en el frente, el último pedazo a desatar era un triángulo de tela, que cubría el lugar donde las calzas no se cerraban. Un cordón de seda ataba los ojales a cada lado del triángulo. Bajo el triángulo había una protuberancia que no se parecía a nada que ella hubiera visto alguna vez en su propio cuerpo. Estaba en el mismo sitio que el apéndice extraño del demonio.

Sus dedos vacilaron sobre los cordones, insegura de si era un regalo o una trampa lo que yacía debajo.

—¿Os asusta ver eso? —preguntó Sasuke suavemente.

Ella le contempló, buscando certeza.

—¿Pero qué es eso? Dímelo.

—Es lo que me hace hombre en lugar de mujer. Es la diferencia entre nosotros, y la fuente de más placeres de los que hayas soñado alguna vez.

—¿Placeres para ti, o para mí?

—Ambos —dijo él, un indicio de impaciencia afilando su voz.

—¿Todo eso bajo ese pequeño pedazo de tela? —inclinó su cabeza hacia el costado, examinando el área, su lado racional esforzándose por controlar su miedo con preguntas—. Lo dudo.

—¿Voy a tener que impedirte hablar?

—Me gustaría veros hacer un intento —. ¡Ja! Este era su sueño.

Sasuke no se movió, pero repentinamente Hinata encontró que no podía hablar. Su garganta no se movía, sus labios no se abrían.

—¿Y tengo que impediros pensar, también? —preguntó. Un momento más tarde los pensamientos de ella comenzaron a volverse borrosos.

El pánico bombeaba a través de su sangre. Perder el control de su mente era perder el control de sí misma por completo. Era como perderse a sí misma. Era ser vulnerable a cada miedo que acechaba en su corazón. Lloriqueó.

Tan rápidamente como había venido, el aspecto borroso se fue. Ella le volvió la espalda a Sasuke, su agrado debido a su presencia destruido, el aleteo de miedo haciéndola sentirse enferma del estómago. Cruzó los brazos sobre su diafragma, abrazándose.

Esto no era agradable. Era un error, y quería que se detuviera. Debería haberse comportado bien, para empezar, debería haber conservado puesto el collar. Kiba la había estado protegiendo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí, retozando con otro cuando tenía un prometido tan amable y bueno esperando por ella?

Su mirada se prendió del collar, apilado en un montón de oro sobre la mesa al lado de su cama. La pequeña parte de ella que todavía estaba despierta y alerta recordaba que el collar verdadero estaba a corta distancia, junto a su yo verdadero que dormía en la cama. Así como sacárselo había traído este sueño, ella intuitivamente supo que ponérselo expulsaría a este guerrero. Hinata cerró los ojos y se concentró en hacer que su real, durmiente cuerpo alzara la mano y alcanzara...

—Juro que no haré nuevamente eso —dijo Sasuke detrás de ella—. Perdóname, Hinata.

Ella sintió la mano de él sobre su hombro y abrió los ojos. Sabía que su mano verdadera estaba sobre el collar. No necesitaba permanecer en este sueño si no quería.

—Pero deseáis quedaros —dijo él, y gentilmente acarició su pelo a la altura de la parte de atrás de su cuello. Un temblor bajó por su columna vertebral cuando sintió el aliento, cálido y húmedo, en su nuca. Y luego, suaves como el roce de una pluma, los labios de él tocaron su piel.

Los ojos se le cerraron por voluntad propia, sus hombros se aflojaron como si toda fuerza los hubiera abandonado.

Las manos de Sasuke asieron sus hombros con cálida fuerza, luego sus dedos amablemente tiraron del escote de su vestido. De alguna manera, los lazos y ataduras se había deshecho y el escote resbaló sobre sus hombros y la mitad de sus pechos. Los labios de Sasuke se movieron desde su nuca hasta la curva entre cuello y hombro. Sus manos se movieron sobre sus clavículas, trazando ligeramente su perfil y el leve hueco debajo de ellas, entonces las puntas de sus dedos se encontraron sobre el esternón.

Las manos de él se deslizaron hacia abajo, lentamente, sus ásperas palmas raspando ligeramente su delicada piel, el borde de sus manos empujando el escote de su vestido cada vez más abajo, hasta que apenas cubrió las puntas de sus pechos.

Todo el cuerpo de ella esperaba que él completara el descenso. En lugar de eso, una mano bordeó su cintura y gentilmente la atrajo hacia la dura solidez del cuerpo de él. La otra ascendió otra vez, deslizándose hacia la parte delantera del cuello de Hinata, sus dedos extendiéndose para levantar su barbilla y girarle la cabeza hasta que estuvo apoyada contra él de modo de poder inclinarse hacia delante y encontrar su boca con la suya.

Él no hizo más que dejar que sus labios rozaran los de ella, de modo tal que era la suavidad de su aliento lo que ella sintió más que el escueto toque de él. La mano en su cintura se movió más abajo, presionando sobre su vientre, esa leve presión en cierta forma despertando su cuerpo hasta que ella pensó que podía sentir cada punto donde el cuerpo de él tocaba el suyo.

Luego él la soltó, dando un paso atrás, sus manos dejándola libre.

—¿Os quedaréis?

Ella asió el escote de su vestido, evitando que cayera al piso y tratando de evitarse a sí misma el dejarse llevar. Aunque era solo un sueño, todo se sentía un poco demasiado verdadero, un poco demasiado deliciosamente sensual, y seguramente tal placer debía ser pecaminoso.

Nuevamente sintió que esta era una traición a su prometido. Incluso en sus más privados pensamientos, debería serle fiel. No debería buscar el toque de otro.

Volvió la mirada por sobre su hombro hacia Sasuke, su pelo escudando la mitad de su cara como si la proveyera de alguna promesa de protección. Una malvada veta de perversidad se agitó dentro de ella. La fuerte necesidad de no traicionar a Kiba creaba en ella la poderosa tentación de hacer justamente eso. Ella no quería traicionar a Kiba, no quería hacer lo prohibido y poner en peligro su futuro. Seguramente, si él alguna vez sabía de la maldad de sus pensamientos, rompería su compromiso y todas sus esperanzas de un marido y un hijo serían polvo. Pero era como caminar sobre el borde de alta muralla de la fortaleza y mirar abajo, hacia las rocas; no quería dar un paso hacia la nada y caer hacia su muerte, pero había una tentación casi insoportable de hacer exactamente eso.

Quizá si asomara solo un pie por sobre el borde...

—No nublaréis mi pensamiento —ordenó ella—. No me silenciaréis. No me heriréis.

—Lo juro.

—Y no me tentaréis a perder mi virginidad, aunque esto sea solo un sueño.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no lo prometeré. Si vuestro amor por vuestro prometido es tan grande, seguramente os sostendrá fuertemente contra cualquier tentación que yo pueda poner en vuestro camino.

—Es mi honor del que dependo para librarme de tentación —y luego, suavemente—. No tengo tanta confianza en esa fuerza. No ha habido nada contra lo cual probarlo.

—Tomadme como vuestra prueba, entonces. Mirad cuánto podéis resistir, y sabed que no haréis nada salvo por vuestra propia voluntad. Ningún toque os será impuesto, si os negáis. Vuestros deseos serán los míos.

Ella tiró del escote de su vestido de vuelta sobre sus hombros. No deseaba tener tanto control sobre lo que él hiciera. Esperaba que él fuera impredecible, como antes. Solo que no tan atemorizante.

—Siempre hay miedo en lo que no podemos controlar. No podéis tener el uno sin el otro.

—Conocéis mis pensamientos —dijo ella, finalmente aceptando eso como la verdad.

—Únicamente los fuertes. Y una cierta cantidad que habéis ocultado. Soy, después de todo, parte de vuestro sueño.

—¿Lo sois? Nunca he tenido sueños como este antes. Nunca he sido incapaz de controlar todas las partes de mis sueños. ¿Sois verdaderamente solo parte de mis pensamientos? —caminó en un ancho círculo alrededor de él, sintiéndose mucho más desnuda y vulnerable de lo que un vestido que se escurría podía llevar a considerar. Este guerrero debía saber que ella había tenido el deseo de que él la tocara en el más oscuro, más pecaminoso de los lugares. Un rubor de vergüenza la traspasó, haciéndola sobresaltarse. Miró hacia arriba, tropezando con los ojos de él.

—Nada de lo que deseáis es vergonzoso. A menos, claro está, que encontréis placer en la vergüenza —descontó él, y la sonrisa que curvó sus labios estaba más allá de la mordacidad.

Él era solo una invención de su imaginación, una parte de su fantasía, y a pesar de eso... no lo era. Era algo distinto, algo que no se había revelado en todos los años en que ella había llevado puesto el regalo de Kiba. Como si ese demonio, ya fuera real o imaginario, se hubiera mantenido lejos de ella.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama, sus rodillas apretadas una contra otra para que dejaran de temblar, dejando traslucir su nerviosismo.

—¿Pensáis que vuestro honor está a la altura del reto? —preguntó él—. ¿Podéis resistir cualquier tentación que yo os ponga en el camino? ¿Estáis dispuesta, querida Hinata, a probar cuán cerca del borde podéis caminar sin caer?

Ella ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo, su asustada mente tratando de resolver lógicamente y, por consiguiente, controlar este sueño que estaba fuera de control.

—No puedo caer. Si estáis solo en mi imaginación, entonces no podéis mostrarme nada que sea nuevo para mí, y, por consiguiente, no hay nada que no haya afrontado antes. Si tenéis algo más que mostrarme de lo que ya está en mi mente, entonces vos mismo no sois de mi mente. Sois... otro. Y no sé quién o qué sois. ¿Quién sois, Sasuke?

Él frunció el entrecejo.

—Pensáis demasiado.

Ella se rió.

—Eso no es algo de lo que haya sido acusada a menudo. Más bien dicen que me distraigo demasiado en fantasías sin valor alguno.

—Distraeos ahora mismo, y terminad con vuestras preguntas. Guardadlas para la luz del día, si de todos modos debéis pensar en ellas. Las horas de la noche son cortas, y hay mucho que os falta aprender —él subió hacia donde ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, sus calzas permaneciendo en su lugar por algún milagro del sueño. El triángulo de tela sobre su ingle estaba justo delante de ella, rogando ser desatado.

—No debería —susurró ella. No estaba del todo segura que Sasuke fuera solo una imagen obsesiva de su fantasía. ¿Qué sucedería si él era realmente algo diferente? Entonces no debería tocarlo. Debería ponerse el collar y de esa forma despacharlo, y considerarse afortunada por haberse librado de cualquier maldad que él hubiera planeado para ella. Kiba quería que ella llevara puesto el collar, y debería obedecer los deseos de su prometido.

—Esto es demasiado atemorizante para vos, ¿no es cierto? —dijo Sasuke, pasando una vez su mano ligeramente sobre el triángulo de tela en su ingle—. Vos, que habéis sido encerrada entre estas paredes blancas —alzó condescendientemente la frente—, os han enjaulado incluso en vuestros sueños.

—Eso nunca —juró ella, levantando velozmente la vista hacia él—. Mis sueños son míos.

—¿Lo son? ¿O son de Kiba y de vuestro hermano, mantenidos puros por ellos, porque es así como desean que seáis? Os lo aseguro, el paisaje de vuestros sueños está tan pobremente amueblado como estas blancas paredes, comparado con lo que podría ser.

Ella sintió un arrebato de cólera.

—¡Mis sueños son ricos!

—Pero solo la mitad de ricos de lo que deberían ser. No sabéis nada de un hombre, y aquellos que pueblan vuestros sueños son solo maniquíes asexuados, demostrando que no sabéis nada de lo que es real. Son los sueños de una niña, no de una mujer

—¿Por qué estáis aquí? —demandó ella coléricamente. ¿Quién pensaba él que era, para decirle cosas así?

—¿Aquí?

—Aquí en mi sueño. ¿Por qué habéis venido a mí?

—Porque puedo.

—Seguramente hay más que eso en todo esto —sostuvo ella, descreída.

—Habría habido docenas como yo antes de que viniera a vuestros sueños, si no hubierais llevado puesto el amuleto. Docenas para tocarte y enseñarte, y aliviar una parte de esa dolencia que sientes dentro.

Una parte de su cólera con Sasuke se desvaneció a medida que ella confrontaba esta nueva idea. Luchó por darle sentido, lucho por cambiar su paradigma para acomodar este concepto extraño.

—¿Es de esa forma para todo el mundo, entonces? ¿Cada mujer tiene tales hombres en sus sueños? —¿De verdad ella se había estado perdiendo eso todo el tiempo?—. ¿Los hombres están hasta, digo, en los sueños de la hermana Chiyo?

—Tarde o temprano, sí. Aún en los de la hermana Chiyo.

Así que el collar de Kiba la había mantenido protegida más allá incluso de la ignorancia de una monja. Hinata sintió que su cólera, así como la llama de una antorcha, se convertía en una hoguera de resentimiento dentro de ella, sus leños amontonados pieza sobre pieza durante los años de su permanencia en el Castillo Rosu. Había sido encerrada y mantenida pura más allá de todo lo que era natural. No solo había sido aislada de cualquier familiar que la amaba, como su hermana Hanabi, sino que había sido mantenida con los conocimientos de una niña. No era justo. ¡No era normal!

—Cuando era niña, hablaba como niña, entendía como niña, pensaba como niña —Hinata recitó de memoria, y luego parafraseó el resto con una voz baja, fiera—, al convertirme en mujer, rechazo las niñerías —dijo con voz determinada—. Debería haber rechazado las niñerías.

Se estiró hacia los lazos en el triángulo de tela, y de ese modo dio un paso por encima de la pared, hacia el vacío. Esta vez, sencillamente, iba a experimentar la caída desde la alta muralla. Se entregaría por completo a este sueño, y entonces dejaría el collar detrás para siempre. Sasuke era una serpiente seduciéndola, lo sabía, pero era una mujer y esperaba saborear el fruto prohibido. Kiba nunca le debería haber dejado sola durante tanto tiempo si esperaba otra cosa.

Con ese rebelde pensamiento tiró bruscamente para deshacer el lazo y el triángulo y las calzas cayeron. Debajo de ellos había un par de calzones cortos de lino, fruncidos en el frente en un saquillo. Hinata podía ver la carne de Sasuke y el oscuro pelo presionando contra el lino, lo que fuera que había allí contenido por la tela. La prenda estaba atada en la parte superior por un delgado cordón que emergía de dos ojales. Ella tomó el extremo de uno de ellos, cuidándose de tocar el saquillo de la prenda.

Antes de que pudiera tirar del cordoncillo, Sasuke se encogió de hombros en su pourpoint.

—¿No os gustaría sacarme primero la camisa? —preguntó.

Ella sintió enrojecer sus mejillas ante su propia precipitación.

—Sí, por supuesto —se levantó y tiró del ruedo de su camisa para sacarla fuera de sus calzas, levantándola luego sobre su pecho.

Y la levantó y levantó, sus brazos estirándose y su cara quedando enfrentada a una ancha extensión de pecho desnudo, musculoso, asombrosamente plano y libre de blandura visible.

Ella hizo una pausa, sus brazos en alto, los propios brazos de Sasuke también en alto y en espera de que ella le sacara la prenda. Su cara estaba oculta por la camisa levantada.

Algún instinto atávico le hizo a ella inclinarse hacia delante y olerle. Él olía débilmente a sudor y cuero, caballo y lino. Ella acercó tanto la cara a su pecho que no podía ver nada más y el más leve balanceo hubiera puesto sus labios en contacto con la piel de él.

Sus pezones eran pequeños pero se habían endurecido con el frío, tal como le pasaba a ella a menudo. Hinata resistió la repentina urgencia de mordiscar uno con sus dientes.

Él se aclaró la garganta. Ella volvió en si, y se percató que había estado aspirando el perfume de él por mucho más que un momento.

—Inclinaos, no alcanzo.

Él obedeció, y ella le quitó la camisa por la cabeza, el escote enganchándose primero en su barbilla y luego en su nariz, aflojándose solo después de un buen tirón.

—Esto debería ser más simple —se quejó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Vos lo queréis así. No deseáis que ocurra demasiado rápido.

—Sí lo quiero.

Él negó con la cabeza otra vez, y se alejó de ella, hacia la tina.

—No queréis ver esto aún —él desató los cordones y de espaldas a ella, se bajó las calzas, salió de ellas y se introdujo en la batea.

Ella observó su trasero, los ojos ensanchados. Él tenía unas nalgas redondeadas, de aspecto firme, que coronaban unos muslos musculosos, sin nada de grasa que señalara la transición. Un vello oscuro cubría ligeramente sus piernas, y ella captó por un instante la sombra de un movimiento entre sus muslos mientras él entraba en la tina.

El corazón le tronó en el pecho. Su trasero no se veía en absoluto como el suave trasero, propio de una niña, que lucían sus príncipes imaginarios. Todo el cuerpo de Sasuke era más grande y más duro de lo que ella había pensado que un hombre debía ser.

Y también mucho más atractivo. Quería deslizar sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Quería sentir esos planos y crestas, esos músculos bruñidos, esa piel bronceada. Se movió hacia la tina y la alcanzó justo cuando él se hundía bajo el agua caliente con un suspiro.

Él levantó una ceja, una mirada conocedora en su cara.

—Lávame.

Ella se desabrochó las mangas, desató los lazos bajo sus antebrazos. Se remangó completamente las mangas del camisón y se arrodilló a un lado de la tina.

—Te ves lista como para fregar un piso —dijo Sasuke.

—No quiero que mi túnica se moje.

—Retrasos, retrasos... —él se reclinó contra el lado de la tina y abrió sus brazos a lo largo del borde, ofreciéndose en manifiesta invitación.

Hinata apretó los labios, recogió la esponja y la barra de jabón y los mojó en el agua, chapoteando hasta que la esponja estuvo mojada y jabonosa a su placer.

Ella tomó aliento profundamente y enfrentó el espacio de su pecho con la esponja entre sus manos, tentativamente lo frotó ligeramente con ella.

—¡Ohhhh! —gimió él, como si sintiera un placer extremo.

Ella se echó hacia atrás de una sacudida, la esponja agarrada con fuerza contra su pecho.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Solamente bromeaba.

Ella le tiró la esponja a la cara. Esta rebotó, y antes de que Hinata pudiese darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, él la arrastraba por sobre el borde de la tina y dentro de la tina. La sumergió, el agua caliente filtrándose rápidamente a través de sus ropas, y luego su rostro estuvo otra vez por encima del agua, y se encontró a sí misma aferrándose a los hombros de él, su cuerpo flotando ligeramente, a sentadillas justo por encima de sus muslos.

Él extendió completamente su mano en el pelo mojado de ella, su palma rozando su mejilla mientras la tomaba de la cabeza y tiraba de ella hacia abajo para encontrar su beso.

Tomó posesión de su boca antes de que a ella pudiera ocurrírsele protestar, y luego el movimiento de sus labios, tan inesperadamente gentil y suave, borrando cualquier pensamiento de su mente. Hinata permaneció inmóvil, sus manos quietas sobre los hombros de él, permitiendo que los labios de Sasuke acariciaran los suyos. Fue un masaje lento, húmedo, de boca contra boca. Los labios de él atraparon su labio inferior y tiraron amablemente, su lengua rozando su carne. Luego la mordiscó ligeramente.

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon y se echó hacia atrás de un tirón.

—¡No! ¡No comeréis de mis frutas!

—¿Comer de vuestras..., qué? ¿Frutas? ¿Queréis decir de vuestros labios?

—No depositéis vuestra semilla en mi boca.

—No, si vos no queréis, pero a algunas mujeres les gusta eso. No a muchas, solo a unas cuantas. No intentaremos eso hasta más tarde.

—Prometisteis que no concebiría un niño contigo —protestó ella.

—No lo harás, no importa qué... —él dejó que su voz se fuera apagando, y miró directamente a los ojos de ella, como investigando sus pensamientos. Meneó la cabeza—. Hinata —suspiró—, tenéis ideas muy extrañas. Nada que hagamos con nuestras bocas te podría embarazar.

—¿De verdad? Condenación —maldijo ella por lo bajo—. Pensé que esta vez lo había entendido.

—Estás justo encima de la respuesta, mi asustada princesa —la hizo rebotar hacia arriba con sus caderas. Él estaba más lleno de bultos de lo que ella habría pensado.

—¿Estoy cerca?

—Mucho —él la hizo rebotar otra vez.

Ella recordó, tardíamente, que mientras ella estaba totalmente vestida, él estaba desnudo.

Un rayo de alarma la atravesó cuando se dio cuenta que el bulto que sentía no era un rollo de manguera. En un repentino pánico de comprensión se apartó de un empujón, alejándose de él y salpicando al trastabillar hacia el otro lado de la tina, su desmañado movimiento provocando una oleada de agua que rebasó el borde de la tina, derramándose en el piso.

—¿Tienen los hombres algo diferente en sus ingles que las mujeres? —jadeó ella, su corazón corriendo como si hubiera monstruos acechando bajo la superficie del agua. Una débil fantasía de algo así como un gran pez revoloteó en su mente, casi como si se tratara de un recuerdo.

El demonio. Eso era la cosa como una trucha que ella había visto en los ijares de un hombre. ¿Pero seguramente Sasuke no estaría construido así?

Sasuke lentamente comenzó a levantarse, el agua chorreando por su cuerpo como lluvia por un cristal. Su pecho se elevó fuera de agua, y luego su vientre musculoso y acanalado.

Y luego algo rompió la superficie del agua a poca distancia de su cuerpo, una cabeza púrpura como la de una tortuga, atisbando hacia arriba para clavar los ojos en ella. Ella chilló y se tiró hacia atrás contra el borde de la tina, tratando de escapar de la cosa antes de que nadara hacia ella y la atacara.

Sasuke continuó levantándose, y la cabeza de la tortuga se alzó sobre el agua, revelando un cuello carnoso grueso que salía y salía sin parar, ensanchándose con la apariencia de una gran serpiente tiesa, tan gruesa como su antebrazo. Rizos de pelo negro brillando con gotitas de agua cubría la base de esa cosa monstruosa, aunque poco hacía por cubrir las bolsas de un rojizo profundo que pendían libres, como talegas de queso.

—María Madre de Dios, protégeme —susurró Hinata horrorizada y persignándose.

Sasuke la miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡Esto es magnífico!

—¿Por todos los santos, de dónde vino? No estaba allí antes, detrás de ese pedacito de tela.

—Estaba. Crece cuando un hombre está listo para hacer el amor con una mujer.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron más todavía.

—¿Llegará a tener un tamaño mayor?

—Bueno, no.

Ella le miró boquiabierta.

—¿Queréis decir que estáis listo para hacer el amor conmigo?

Él sonrió abiertamente.

Ella gateó hacia atrás y se lanzó fuera de la tina, aterrizando en un montón de tela empapada. Se dio vuelta y trató de poner sus pies debajo de ella, desesperada por escapar, pero se enredaron en el pesado ruedo. Lloriqueó y frenéticamente trató de gatear alejándose de la tina, sus rodillas inmovilizadas por el vestido, su largo pelo atrapado bajo sus palmas.

Oyó una salpicadura de agua detrás de ella y miró por sobre su hombro.

Ella gritó agudamente. ¡Él salía de la tina! La cosa gigantesca parecía tener su estrecho ojo clavado en ella. El ojo comenzó a ampliarse, abriéndose, y reveló un anillo de dientes afilados. Le gruñó e hizo chasquear sus mandíbulas, poniéndose mayor y mayor...

—¡Hinata, deteneos! —ordenó Sasuke. Él le dio una bofetada al monstruo de la entrepierna en un lado de su cabeza gruñidora. Eso chilló y le mordió el dedo, y él lo abofeteó otra vez.

Dijo a gritos y mordió su dedo y él lo chasqueó otra vez. Repentinamente volvió a ser la serpiente de ojos rasgados que había sido al principio cuando él emergió del agua.

—No, no, no... —ella reanudó su gateado frenético, luego tropezó con su túnica y se golpeó su codo contra el piso—. ¡Ay!

—No me acercaré más.

Ella miró sobre su hombro otra vez. Él estaba todavía de pie al lado de la tina.

—Esos dientes no están realmente allí. Los imaginasteis. Vuestros miedos asumieron el control del sueño.

Ella dio la vuelta y se sentó vigilándolos a ambos, a él y su serpiente previsoramente.

—¿Precisamente qué es lo que ocurre entre un hombre y una mujer?

—Si hiciéramos amor, pondría mi verga —aquí él gesticuló hacia la serpiente—, dentro de ti.

—Eso es una cosa horrible para decir —dijo ella. Clavó los ojos en la cosa, que parecía latir con vida. Estaba esperando simplemente una oportunidad para alcanzarla, ella lo sabía. Pero entonces, mientras continuaba clavando los ojos en el monstruo de la entrepierna, comenzó a calmarse. Era una cosa intrigante, realmente, y si todos los hombres tenían tal bestia...—. Me atragantaría con ella. Nunca cabría.

—Seguramente, hay muchos hombres que disfrutarían de tener una mujer que intentase llevarlos a su boca, pero eso no es lo que yo quise decir. Se pone dentro, entre vuestras piernas, en ese lugar donde la sangre fluye.

La mandíbula de ella se abrió y se sintió mareada.

—¿Dentro...? —empezó y no podía terminar, imaginando esa cosa tocándola ahí—. ¿Cuánto de eso? —preguntó, con la boca seca.

—Todo, hasta aquí —él tocó la base de la serpiente.

Ella sabía que había una pequeña hendidura en su carne de la cual fluía sangre, ¿pero cómo podía caber esa cosa? Recordó las palabras de Sakura: dolor y sangre. Sí, la cosa se abriría paso a la fuerza en ella como un ariete. La lacearía de medio a medio hasta su corazón y la mataría.

¡No le extrañaba que Kiba la quisiese pura y libre de conocimiento! Él la protegía de tales terrores. Nunca debería haberse quitado el collar; ¡Nunca!

—Os puede lastimar un poco la primera vez, pero aprenderéis a amarla —dijo Sasuke—. Os dará tal gran placer que ansiaréis tenerla dentro de vos una y otra vez.

A medida que él hablaba, ella sentía su cuerpo respondiendo. Sus ingles zumbaban, como si estuvieran ansiosas porque esa cosa malvada se abriera paso a la fuerza dentro de ella.

Esa verga era la serpiente engañándola, tentándola hacia su perdición. Sentía un pulso en ese lugar secreto entre sus piernas, como si estuviera preparándose para él, como si ese lugar fuera a traicionarla y llevarla a cometer horribles actos.

Ella quería recuperar su pureza. Quería escupir el sabor del conocimiento que había traído tal maldad a su mente y cuerpo.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia a ella, y ella vio la cabeza de la serpiente sonreír y producir un siseo feliz. ¡Venía por ella!

Y ella la deseaba.

—¡No! —gritó en un pánico histérico, peleando contra sí misma, y repentinamente rompió los lazos del sueño, su propio grito asustándola al despertar.

Abrió los ojos a un enorme hombre desnudo, en cuclillas encima de su pecho, su verga a pulgadas de su cara. La miraba fijamente con ojos ardientes de un brillante onix que resplandecían con su propia luz contra la oscuridad del cuarto.

Hinata gritó.

El hombre extendió unas grandes alas negras y se elevó en el aire, y luego, en un parpadeo, se fue.

Hinata gritó y gritó, y al darse cuenta que la criatura era la que la visitó cuando tenía catorce años, gritó aún más, hasta que Sakura vino y la asió por los hombros.

—¿Mi señora, qué es eso? ¿Qué es eso?

—Verga—jadeó Hinata. Sintió sus ojos ponerse en blanco, y entonces todo fue oscuridad.

…


	9. Capítulo VIII

Capítulo VIII.

Sasuke voló en distraída confusión sobre la versión del Mundo Nocturno de los Alpes Transilvanos y las Montañas de los Cárpatos, viajando desde el Castillo Rosu en el sudoeste al Lago Strigoi en el noreste, el pantanoso lago donde otros íncubos le habían dicho que Karin estaba cumpliendo su sentencia como humana.

A duras penas podía mantener su atención en seguir las direcciones que los otros le habían dado, no podía recordar si se suponía que tenía que girar al este antes o después del desfiladero donde acampaban los gitanos. Sus sueños llenos de música y plata brillaban en la noche, mientras sus más oscuras pesadillas enviaban fantasmas y espíritus malignos a arrastrarse por los bosques de las montañas y a acechar en oscuras cavernas y sombras.

Voló por encima de su campamento, ignorando las tensiones de anhelo sexual provenientes de algunas de las mujeres, y giró hacia el este, a Moldavia. Había jurado que no iría a ella a por ayuda, pero ahora parecía como si Karin y su mago tullido fueran su única esperanza para vencer a Kiba.

Por la buena diosa de la noche, era humillante ir a ellos a pedirles ayuda. ¿No podía él conseguir nada por sí mismo, ni siquiera forzar a un humilde humano a cumplir totalmente con un trato?

Seducir a Hinata para que le dejara atormentarla cada noche con orgías de placer claramente no iba a funcionar. Hinata probablemente tendría ese maldito amuleto ajustado alrededor de su cuello después del miedo que había pasado.

Nada había salido como lo había planeado. Incluso mientras dormía, Hinata no estaba completamente dormida. Una parte de ella permanecía consciente, bastante más consciente que ninguna otra mujer que él hubiera visitado alguna vez. Había sido incapaz de hacerle olvidar más allá de un momento que estaba soñando. Su conciencia hacía más difícil para él leer y controlar sus pensamientos y emociones, y ella instintivamente había empezado a construir barreras contra él en su mente. Incluso había conseguido alterar partes del sueño, cambiar la polla del guerrero por una bestia que gruñía no había sido su idea. Los miedos de ella habían hecho eso.

Si ella hubiera sido una mujer normal, él nunca la habría juzgado tan mal como para asustarla dentro de su sueño con la visión de un pene erecto. Tal y como era, sin embargo, no se sorprendería si incluso sin el amuleto Hinata fuera pronto capaz de resistir cualquier control que él ejerciera en los sueños de ella.

Ella era misteriosa, y era un problema. No estaría menos sorprendido si ella le reconociera en el cuerpo de Kiba y lo exorcizaba. Estaba demasiado asustada para arriesgarse a nada más.

Si, la diosa lo prohibiera, él fallaba en su intento de poseer el cuerpo de Kiba, entonces casarse con Hinata sería suficiente castigo para Kiba. ¡Todas esas preguntas! ¡Todas las negociaciones y compromisos! Ella podría ser una criatura de ensoñaciones y fantasías, pero era una cabezota controla-cosas una vez que les hincaba el diente.

Sasuke había visto a la cabezonería ganar a la inteligencia, la brutalidad, el sentido común, el talento; al final del día, cualquiera que fuera la oposición, los cabezotas eran los que conseguían su meta. O los que se hacían matar. De cualquier modo, Kiba conseguiría más de lo que había negociado con Hinata.

Sí, Sasuke podía verlo. Ella seduciría a Kiba con sus grandes y adoradores ojos y suspiros de temor y placer. Incluso los tiranos podían ser seducidos. Una vez que Kiba estuviera en su poder, ella empezaría con sus ruegos y quejas, hasta que Kiba no supiera qué parte de su propia espada era la necesaria para apuñalarse a sí mismo en la tripa y librarse de su propia miseria.

¡Ja! Lo tendría bien merecido.

Pero Sasuke no quería que Kiba fuera el que tuviera que desafiar a Hinata en carne. Ella era su batalla para pelear y ganar. Y menudo premio que sería, verla abandonar sus armas verbales y abrir sus piernas con confianza. Si fuera coaccionada a dejar entrar al enemigo, entonces ella alegremente se adheriría a él con cada pulgada de su suave carne.

Un íncubo volador le asustó sacándolo de su imaginada escena de Hinata con el cuerpo extendido ante él en ofrecimiento, sus ojos llenos de amante aceptación mientras él se arrodillaba entre sus rodillas.

Debería haberse retirado durante un tiempo para pensar en otro plan para forzar a Kiba a cumplir su trato, pero la amenaza de Mei con su harén no le había dejado tiempo que perder. Necesitaba hacer algo que funcionara, y hacerlo ya. No tenía tiempo para sueños ineficaces y advertencias.

Allá delante, Sasuke vio una fortaleza ruinosa en una isla en mitad de un pequeño lago.

Una multitud de íncubos y súcubos estaba reunida alrededor de la torre de una iglesia en el centro de la fortaleza, mirando por las ventanas con gran curiosidad. Eso debía ser el Lago Strigoi.

Se unió a los otros demonios del sueño en una de las ventanas y miró al interior.

Karin, sin alas y vistiendo ropas humanas, estaba sentada en una mesa con un hombre de pelo rubio: el Príncipe Naruto Uzumaki, le habían dicho a Sasuke. Ambos, Naruto y Karin, parecían estar estudiando libros. Los minutos pasaban.

Sasuke se giró hacia una mujer súcubo que estaba husmeando cerca de él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Horas.

—¿Han hecho alguna vez otra cosa?

—Karin trata de seducir a Naruto, y falla, y algunas veces luchan.

—Supongo que ella duerme, también —dijo Sasuke.

—Hacia la mañana. Pero si estás pensando en invadir sus sueños, no tendrás suerte. ¿Ves el libro que tiene bajo su codo?

Sasuke asintió.

—Duerme con él. Ningún demonio puede hacer mucho más que poner un dedo sobre ella mientras lo sujeta. Lo han intentado.

¡Maldición! ¿Es que todo el mundo tenía encantamientos contra los demonios en estos días?

A través de la ventana pudo ver que había más demonios del sueño dentro, descansando en las vigas sobre Karin y Naruto. El techo de la torre tenía forma piramidal, extendiéndose hacia arriba otros treinta pies sobre las vigas, el oscuro espacio surcado con varias hileras de travesaños. Incluso aunque los demonios fueran visibles a los ojos despiertos, ellos no podrían verlos en semejante vasta oscuridad. Sasuke avanzó lentamente a través del marco de la ventana y saltó a uno de los travesaños.

—¡Hora de irse! —ordenó—. ¡Fuera! ¡Iros!

Los demonios del sueño se giraron y le miraron airadamente. Uno de los íncubos gruñó:

—¡Vete tú mismo!

Sasuke le agarró por el pelo y la base de sus alas y lo lanzó contra la pared. Otro íncubo fue hacia él, y también un súcubo por detrás, y él desató toda su fuerza contra ellos. Venció y lanzó y humilló cuerpos de demonios, retorció y golpeó y destrozó en un torbellino de violencia que rápidamente limpió la torre. Era uno de los demonios del sueño más ancianos que todavía quedaban, tal y como Mei había dicho, y sabía una cosa o dos sobre cómo herir a sus compañeros.

Miró hacia una de las ventanas. Los demonios que miraban desde fuera se giraron y desaparecieron.

Sasuke se sentó en la viga, y miró a Karin y al otro humano. Todavía estaban quietos, estudiando los libros, pero más pronto o más tarde Karin se dormiría. Él dudaba que pudiera mantener agarrado ese libro durante toda la noche, no era la manera de ser del sueño mortal. Y cuando ella lo soltara, él le haría una visita a su amiga en sus sueños.

Forzó una sonrisa en sus labios. Esto debería ser bastante más divertido que visitar a Hinata. Karin era mucho mejor contrincante para él. Mucho.

Deseó creerlo.

.

.

.

En el Castillo Rosu, Hinata paseaba en la galería cubierta encima del pequeño patio interior, con miedo de acostarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos, aún cuando fuera medio día.

Había estado despierta desde el restablecimiento de su desmayo, y había insistido que Sakura encendiera las velas, engrasara las lámparas y las mantuviera quemando hasta que amaneciera.

La lluvia golpeó suavemente la azotea encima de la galería y se escapó a través de los lugares donde las piedras se habían deslizado ya que estaban sueltas, el sonido del agua goteando era demasiado calmado para su gusto. Quería el relámpago y escuchar los truenos, generando vientos y torrentes de lluvia. Quería mantenerse despierta, no arriesgarse a cerrar sus ojos para volver a ser acechada por un demonio.

Sostuvo su amuleto sobre su corazón, esperando que la protegiera tanto del demonio como de ella misma. La peor parte de la noche había sido despertarse para encontrar a la criatura encima de ella, pero en un segundo recordó haber disfrutado de los besos del extraño en su sueño y había estado voluntariamente comprometida en su corazón.

Un sentimiento se precipitó en su interior, de temor y vergüenza que sobrevino sobre ella.

Kiba nunca lo sabría, ¿verdad? Nadie querría a una novia que fuera visitada por demonios mientras duerme y extraños que la besaban en sus sueños. Nadie querría a una esposa cuya pureza no podía ser confirmada, quien podría llevar un niño bastardo. ¡Ahora lo comprendía y la aterraba!

Pero ella no podía merecer esperar otros seis años para casarse y tener un niño. No podía sobrellevar la soledad. No podría.

Por otra parte, el matrimonio significaría el acercarse al monstruo de la entrepierna. Hinata tembló al recordar como se había elevado enorme y amenazador en su mente. No estaba segura, pero, allí donde el miedo la había detenido, una excitación perversa y vergonzosa había comenzado, aquel lugar entre sus muslos se había humedecido incluso de pensar en la cosa.

Quizá el sueño había sido una mentira, y nada había sido real, ¿podría haber soñado una cosa tan extraña, haber salido de su imaginación, verdad?

Tal vez había imaginado al demonio posado sobre su pecho, tal como lo imaginó hace tantos años. Nunca había sido real. Todavía podía ser inocente, de mente pura, su ignorancia benditamente completa. ¡Podía! Explotó una esperanza salvaje dentro de su corazón. Era todo un sueño, ¡Nada de eso había sido de verdad!

Sakura apareció en el patio abajo, llevando una capa con capucha de lana para protegerse de la lluvia mientras iba hacia una esquina y luchaba para bajar el cubo en el pozo profundo en medio de la montaña. El torno tenía el hábito de atrancarse.

—¡Sakura! —Hinata la llamó—. ¡Sakura! Sube aquí. Debo preguntarte algo.

Sakura frunció el ceño, levantando la vista y protegiéndose contra la lluvia.

—Pregúnteme desde ahí. Estoy ocupada —ella tiró de la manivela del pozo.

—¡Necesito que vengas aquí!

—Estoy demasiado cansada, mi señora —se quejó Sakura, aparentemente, en uno de sus momentos de carácter desagradable—. ¡Estoy cansada de encender las lámparas desde las primeras horas de la mañana! No he tenido tiempo de dormir ¡Y ahora esta maldita cosa no funciona! —ella tiró con ira la manivela—. ¡Este lugar se cae a pedazos sin hombres! Filtraciones en las azoteas, pisos desiguales, rendijas por las paredes. ¡Incluso las letrinas se pudren! Se van a caer desde el costado del castillo uno de estos días.

Hinata sabía de lo que hablaba. Ella misma tenía miedo de entrar en los pequeños cubículos de madera que contenían las letrinas que se extendían a lo largo de la pared exterior del castillo, agarrándose como caracoles a las altas murallas del castillo y dejando caer su basura por el aire hacia abajo por la ladera escarpada. Usaba una vasija en su recámara en vez de eso.

—Sé que estás cansada, pero no quiero preguntarte desde aquí arriba —se quejó Hinata.

Había solo quince pies separándola de Sakura, pero lo que quería consultarle no le parecía apropiado hacerlo al aire libre.

—¡Pregúnteme ahora!

Hinata echó un vistazo alrededor. No había nadie a la vista, los otros criados se agrupaban dentro del interior de la frialdad húmeda. A ello entonces.

—¿Los hombres tienen cosas llamadas «vergas»? —gritó hacia abajo—. ¿Cosas grandes, asustadizas, tortuosas en sus ingles, con una perilla como la cabeza de una tortuga al final, que puede o no pueden tener un ojo y una boca? Y ellos se la hunden a una mujer entre sus muslos...

—¡Silencio! ¡Mi señora, silencio! —gritó Sakura, soltando la manivela del pozo, por lo que la cadena cayó con un ruido sordo, y el cubo cayó al agua—. ¡¿Quién le ha dicho estas cosas?!

—¿Entonces realmente tienen una verga? ¿Y tienen sacos rojos que cuelgan debajo?

—¡Tranquila! ¡Mi señora! —gritó Sakura otra vez, e hizo un movimiento para que callara con sus manos—. ¡No diga más, le pido a usted! Voy para dentro. Encuéntreme en su recámara.

—De acuerdo —dijo Hinata, alarmada y en secreto un poco encantada por la respuesta dramática de Sakura a sus preguntas. Así que podría haber algo verdadero del sueño, después de todo. Se estremeció y tembló. Eso podría significar que el demonio había sido tan verdadero como lo había visto. De algún modo, él y el sueño estaban atados juntos.

Encontró a Sakura en su cuarto, la criada verificó puerta por puerta, comprobando que estuvieran todas cerradas y con el cerrojo echado. Todavía llevaba puesta la capa mojada.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Hinata.

Sakura dio la vuelta, sus ojos verdes abiertos ampliamente.

—¿Frío?

—Tus manos tiemblan.

—Tiemblan de miedo.

—No dirás que tienes miedo de las vergas también, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hinata con una esperanza creciente. ¡Quizá su miedo era normal para las mujeres!

—¡Desde luego que no!

—Ah. ¿Entonces qué te asusta?

—Usted. ¿Quién le dijo esas cosas sobre vergas? —exigió Sakura.

—Nadie.

—No pudo encontrar nada de esto en la Biblia. ¿Quién le dijo? ¿Uno de los soldados se metió dentro del castillo?

—No. No había nadie.

—Está mintiendo.

Hinata se mordió los labios.

—No realmente.

—¡Para la sagrada piedad, mi señora, dígame quién!

—Lo soñé.

Sakura estaba lista para darle una bofetada.

—¡No me mienta!

—No estoy mintiendo. Soñé que un guerrero vino, él me mostró su verga, me dijo que un hombre la ponía en una mujer en el lugar por sus flujos de sangre caen.

—Por la sangre de Dios, pedirán mi piel —dijo Sakura desalentadamente, y se hundió en una silla—. Él nunca le creerá que lo soñó. Me culpará.

—¿Realmente me crees?

Sakura sacudió su cabeza como si lo estuviera negando, pero sus palabras decían otra cosa.

—Cuando despertó anoche creí que había dicho «verga» pero esperé que mis oídos me estuvieran jugando una mala pasada. Me convencí de que solamente se ahogaba, y no era nada para preocuparse.

Que consolador.

—¿Quién es «él» de quien hablas? ¿Quién no creerá que yo lo soñé? ¿Tu amante, Utakata?

Sakura se sorprendió, debido a la turbación su rostro cambió de color.

—¿Es de allí de donde lo vio, entonces? ¿Nos vio a Utakata y a mí juntos?

—Yo no vi nada más que un beso.

Sakura cayó sobre sus rodillas al suelo, su cara cenicienta.

—Mi señora, le ruego, nunca diga a Kiba Draco que yo tenía un amante. No cuando él venga por usted, no hasta después de que se case, o hasta diez años más tarde. Él nunca debe saberlo.

—No sé por qué debería preocuparse él. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Sakura se rió, un sonido amargo y áspero.

—Como siempre, no entiende nada.

—Ver un beso no ocasiona ningún daño a mi inocencia. Incluso la Biblia describe besos. Él no puede protestar contra eso.

—Él puede hacerlo. Antes de que yo fuera enviada a este castillo alejado de la mano de Dios, su prometido amenazó con... —ella sacudió su cabeza—. No importa.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¿Amenazó con qué?

—¡No importa! ¡Esto no le afecta, así que no importa!

—¿No querrás decir que Kiba te amenazó de algún modo? —ella sacudió su cabeza—. No puedo creer eso. Él es un hombre justo y gentil.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Le concedieron la Orden del Dragón Rojo —dijo Hinata con orgullo.

—Sí, lo sé. Todos lo sabemos.

—¿Pero acaso eso no sugiere que él es un hombre bueno?

—Solamente prométame que no le contará —suplicó Sakura—. Si nunca va a hacer algo más por mí, al menos haga esto. ¿Lo hará? —Sakura tragó densamente, parecía tener el sabor de la bilis al dorso de la lengua —. ¿Por favor?

Hinata no podía entender que hacía estar a Sakura tan desesperada. ¿Por qué la criada temía tanto a su prometido? ¿Era solo porque él era un príncipe dirigente?

—Si esto significa tanto, entonces sí, lo prometo.

—Gracias a Dios —Sakura se levantó y se sentó otra vez en la silla.

—Quiero un favor a cambio.

La mejilla de Sakura tembló, debido a los nervios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó descortésmente.

—¿Puedes decirme si todo lo que vi en mi sueño es cierto?

Sakura apretó los labios con fuerza, luego exclamó la respuesta, como si intentara hacerlo y pasarlo tan rápidamente como fuera posible

—Es verdadero.

Hinata se puso la mano en la boca, horrorizada.

—¿Y... y tú has hecho esa cosa con un hombre?

Sakura asintió.

—Eso no te mató —declaró Hinata.

—Al parecer, no.

—Pero seguramente no disfrutaste de ello. ¿Verdad?

—Es mejor que escuchar a la hermana Chiyo roncar o su charla —Sakura se sacó la capa mojada y la dobló en un montón apretado—. Moriría de aburrimiento aquí. Al menos puedo hablar con los soldados, y ellos me tratan bien.

—Pero podrías hablarme a mí —dijo Hinata con voz baja. Qué no habría dado por tener una amiga. En todos los años que habían estado juntas aquí, esto era lo mas cerca y abiertamente que ella y Sakura alguna vez habían hablado la una con la otra.

Sakura se rió.

—¿Hablarle sobre qué?

—Podríamos hablar como lo hacemos ahora.

—Esto es solo porque tiene mi vida en sus tontas manos, mujer estúpida. Ni siquiera sabe el poder que ostenta.

Hinata se alejó de Sakura debido al insulto, aunque no lo entendía.

—No tengo ningún poder.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza en señal de repugnancia y se levantó de su silla, luego se movió como si fuera a dejar el cuarto.

Hinata vio la posibilidad de humillarse para impedir que la conexión con Sakura desapareciera, e hizo un último intento, sintiéndose como una mendiga, su orgullo más bajo que el cubo del pozo.

—Sé que no te gusto, pero nunca he entendido por qué.

Sakura suspiró, y se puso de pie.

—No creo que quiera escuchar una respuesta.

—Dime. Tal vez puedo cambiarlo —que Dios le ayudara, ¿era esto lo que conseguía la soledad? ¿Humillarse frente a una criada que la había insultado? Vio cuan patética estaba actuando, para lograr alguna conexión con Sakura.

—No puede cambiarlo. Es lo que usted es —Sakura sacudió su capa de lana en la silla y puso las manos sobre sus caderas—. El cielo sabe que me tienta decir más, pero no voy a hacerlo.

—Nadie nunca me dice nada. ¿Por qué no puedes decirlo en privado? Esto quedará solo entre tú y yo, y prometo que no me descargaré contra tu persona.

Sakura resopló.

—¿Por qué soy así de despreciable? —preguntó Hinata—. Dime, por favor —Ella sintió el principio de lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras su soledad se extendía profundamente dentro de ella, inundando su alma. Había obviamente algo sobre ella que la gente encontraba despreciable. Era tan despreciable, que su hermano, el que había sido como un padre para ella, ya que el suyo propio había muerto, la había desterrado a este castillo; tan despreciable, comprendió ahora que no le había escrito ninguna palabra o enviado un regalo desde la firma de su contrato nupcial; tan despreciable era, que su propia criada se mofaba de ella, los demonios le eran enviados, y su única compañía la había encontrado en sueños, en un hombre que la asustaba con su monstruo en la entrepierna.

Quizá ella había nacido mala, corrompida de algún modo. Tal vez era a eso que Neji se refería cuando decía que debía ser protegida. Él había visto que encontraría problemas en su vida.

Y miradla ahora, sin oportunidad para realizar ninguna travesura, pero, aun así, se las arreglaba para traer un demonio en su dormitorio.

—No es despreciable —dijo Sakura—. Es solamente... nada. No sabe nada, no entiende nada. No ve como la gente a su alrededor tiene que trabajar duramente para mantenerle limpia y asegurada. Parece un niño, ignorante e inconsciente, sin inteligencia para hablar, y, aun así, usted espera charlar y que la escuchen. Y tenemos que escuchar, porque es una princesa y va a ser un día una reina.

—Yo no sabía que era aburrida —dijo Hinata apenas, las palabras de Sakura quemaron profundamente en su corazón.

—¿Qué ha hecho para merecer todo esto? —continuó Sakura, gesticulando en el cuarto alrededor de ellas—. Nada más que nacer en una familia de bien. La única cosa admirable ha sido el permanecer pura e inocente, y ahora ya no lo hará. Constantemente me fastidia tanto como a la hermana Chiyo, buscando el conocimiento, que sabe que esta prohibido. Si yo estuviera en sus zapatos, daría gracias a Dios por no tener que fregar el piso de cualquier persona y lavar los trapos sucios de nadie para mantenerme pura. Yo lo haría silenciosamente, bordaría mis linos, jugaría con mi mandolina, y estaría agradecida a aquel Dios que me haya permitido ser una princesa tan cabeza hueca, tonta. No gastaría todas mis energías en intentar hacer una cosa de la que me habían dicho no.

Hinata movió su cabeza, las palabras le llegaban como dardos, pinchándola con cada golpe.

Luchó contra el asalto, intentando dejar su camino libre de las acusaciones que la azotaban, una por una.

—Tú misma nunca habrías sido capaz de soportar este lugar sin los soldados. No puedes culparme de buscar un poquito de lo que tienes.

—Yo no estoy prometida al príncipe dirigente de Wallachia. Va a ser una reina, por Dios. Allí esperan más de usted.

Sakura estrechó sus ojos, mirando a Hinata de arriba y abajo, luego continuó:

—Nunca va a sobrevivir siendo la reina de Kiba. Nadie le respetará. La debilidad de carácter hará que la gente la ataque como un perro cuando atacan la carne. Incluso si Kiba decide que le gusta lo suficiente, en su corte la despreciarán y le destruirán.

Sakura recogió su capa de lana y lo metió bajo su brazo.

—Es por eso que no me gusta. No importa cuán noble pueda ser su pretendiente, a nadie le gusta una mujer débil e inútil que no es más que una carga para otros. Si yo estuviera en su situación, y tuviera energía suplementaria luego de jugar con la mandolina y comer la cena que alguien más ha cocinado para mí, y después de que alguien más me hubiera lavado, peinado el pelo, entonces podría pensar como hacer la vida un poco menos miserable para los que no han sido tan afortunados en su nacimiento. Pero no soy usted, así que debe perdonarme, mi señora, debo volver a mi trabajo. Sus linos necesitan ser lavados, y debo ocuparme de su cena —sin esperar una respuesta, Sakura giró la espalda hacia Hinata y abandonó el cuarto.

Hinata sintió toda la fuerza abandonar su cuerpo, y tropezó con su cama, derrumbándose sobre sus cubiertas de piel. Sus ojos muy abiertos, mirando fijamente a la nada y sintiendo un vacío agotado en su alma que se extendía dentro de ella.

Era despreciada, y lo merecía. Nadie nunca iba a amarla, ya que no era merecedora de ello. Solo su propio hijo podría, antes de que conociera a cualquier mujer mejor.

Sakura tenía razón: era débil e inútil y lo estropeaba todo.

El demonio podría tenerla. Nadie más podría.

…


	10. Capítulo IX

Capítulo IX.

Sasuke yacía tendido boca abajo sobre la viga y suspiró con impaciente aburrimiento, molesto con Karin y su príncipe estudioso. Dejó sus brazos y una pierna colgando sobre los bordes de la viga como un gato perezoso y los balanceó ocioso a manera de pobre diversión mientras esperaba que Karin regresara a la cama.

Había estado allí varias noches, observando, malgastando su precioso tiempo, esperando la oportunidad que aún no había llegado. Su impaciencia encendía un fastidio que tenía que contener con creciente frecuencia.

Incluso mientras estaba profundamente dormida, Karin había sostenido apretado aquel libro demoníaco como si su misma vida dependiera de ello. Sasuke no sabía por qué ella estaba tan ansiosa a propósito de que uno de sus compañeros la visitara. Pensaba que ella estaría contenta de dirigirse a su propia clase, y aún más alegre de aliviar su tensión sexual.

De algún modo el endemoniado libro parecía estar magnificando las pasiones insatisfechas que ella estaba sintiendo, enviando un grueso río de lujuria a través del Mundo Nocturno.

Sasuke casi había tenido que rasgar las alas de varios íncubos que habían venido para aliviarle sus miserias. Si alguien iba a aliviarla, sería él.

En vez de dar la bienvenida a tal posibilidad, sin embargo, Karin parecía estar interesada solo en Naruto. Sus ojos se dirigían hacia él con regularidad repugnante, como un perro buscando la aprobación de su amo. Era como si ella hubiese olvidado quien era realmente, olvidado que había tantas y mejores posibilidades para ella que ese príncipe marcado y cojo.

Era como si disfrutara siendo humana, ella que tanto había protestado por tal cosa antes.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes con frustración. ¿Cómo había terminado ella con un cuerpo mortal mientras él todavía luchaba con tanta fuerza para robar uno para él? Mirad que pobre uso le estaba dando ella al suyo. No había ganado ningún poder para sí misma, no había hecho ninguna alianza, no había establecido ninguna posición de fuerza, no es que hubiera mucha oportunidad ahí. Este Príncipe Naruto solo tenía cinco soldados en esta fortaleza calcinada. Pero Karin ni siquiera había logrado seducir a Naruto, una tarea que Sasuke pensaba que podría lograrse sin ningún esfuerzo en absoluto. Ella era un súcubo, por el amor de la Noche. Ella sabía lo que los hombres querían.

Abajo, Naruto dejó el libro demoníaco al otro lado de la mesa y lo abrió. Sasuke dejó de balancearse, manteniéndose quieto, no fuera a ser que Naruto alzara la vista y de algún modo fuera capaz de verlo. Sasuke no sabía cuales podrían ser los poderes del libro, y no quería darle ninguna posibilidad.

Karin bostezó. Miró a Naruto, que estaba absorto en el libro.

Pasaron otros diez minutos. Karin bostezó otra vez, y sus párpados se inclinaron. Dirigió otro vistazo hacia Naruto, con un pequeño ceño fruncido entre sus rojizas cejas.

Entonces alzó la vista hacia las vigas y a las sombras, obviamente buscando cualquier signo de demonios. Sus ojos humanos debían haberle mostrado nada más que vacía oscuridad, ya que bajó su mirada de regreso a Naruto.

Por fin se levantó de la mesa y fue a su jergón, gateando bajo las mantas y envolviéndose en ellas apretadamente. Cuando se hubo alejado de la luz de las velas sobre la mesa, Naruto levantó su propia mirada y la miró, aunque Sasuke no tenía ni idea de lo que pudiera él estar pensando.

Media hora más tarde, Naruto dejó de lado el libro demoníaco en favor de otro.

Karin estaba todavía despierta, apenas. Sasuke podría sentir las ondas irregulares de sus deseos cuando se introdujo en el sueño y luego regresaba a la superficie. Y luego, finalmente, estuvo completamente dormida.

Él saltó al piso de madera de la torre, aterrizando silenciosamente al lado de ella. Se había hecho una atractiva mujer humana, pero era extraño verla sin sus alas. Extraño, también, ver su pelo fuertemente trenzado y su cuerpo cubierto de ropa. Era como si negara cualquier cosa que hubiera sido.

Él tendría que recordárselo.

Él dio un paso ingrávidamente sobre su pecho y se agachó sobre ella. Podía sentir sus deseos sexuales insatisfechos corriendo a través ella, no con la fuerza que tenían cuando sostenía el libro, pero lo bastante fuertes para dejarle saber que Naruto no había hecho nada para aliviarla. ¿Qué estaba mal con el hombre? Quizá su pene estuviera tan mutilado como su pierna y su brazo.

Sasuke extendió la mano y tocó la frente de Karin. Estuvo inmediatamente en sus sueños, rodeado por imágenes de Naruto y sentimientos de deseo. Él encontró su sentido de sí misma y formó una copia de su cuerpo real, durmiendo en el suelo de la torre. Recreó la torre también, para que pareciera como si hablasen en el Mundo de Vigilia, en vez de en sus sueños. Se sentó al lado de ella sobre su jergón.

—Pensé que nunca te dormirías —le dijo.

Los ojos de Karin revolotearon, luego se ensancharon con sobresalto cuando lo vio. Un momento de turbación nubló su mirada, y luego el entendimiento se aclaró en su mente.

—¿Mis ojos no están realmente abiertos, verdad? —preguntó.

—No, y realmente no estás hablando. Tampoco tienes por qué parecer una sirvienta —la despojó de su fea ropa y la sentó sobre la cama de Naruto, sus grandes alas negras estaban otra vez sobre su espalda como deberían estar. Él dejó que su pelo fluyera alrededor de ella en una brillante gloria granate. ¡Mucho mejor!

—¡Sasuke, no! —se quejó.

—¿Te gusta ser una campesina?

—Me gusta tener el control sobre mí misma.

Él se encogió de hombros, aunque en verdad estaba un poco turbado. ¿Cómo podría ella preferir el aspecto de un siervo mortal, siquiera en sus sueños?

—Muy bien —le devolvió la forma humana, aunque esta vez su ropa era de suave seda y terciopelo—. ¿No vas a quejarte de las ropas, verdad?

—No, estas son mejores —concedió. Más bien en forma descortés, pensó él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Menuda bienvenida le ofreces a tu amigo, y eso después de que he estado intentando durante mucho tiempo tener la posibilidad de hablar contigo en privado. ¿Por qué, por el amor de la Noche, sostenías aquel libro cada noche?

Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, como si se protegiera a sí misma.

—Podría haber hablado contigo despierta si te hubiera tocado. ¿Por qué no te mostraste?

—Por él —dijo Sasuke, inclinando su cabeza hacia Naruto—. Era una charla privada la que yo buscaba, pero él esta siempre contigo de noche.

—Lo está, ¿no es así? —dijo ella con algo de placer.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Comenzaba a pensar que el sentido de amistad que él y Karin habían compartido había sido sustituido por su atracción a Naruto. Ella no parecía del todo feliz de verlo, y eso que lo había conocido durante la mayor parte de sus tres mil años. ¿Tan fácilmente se le reemplazaba?

—Has atraído hordas de íncubos, también, cada vez que dormías con el libro —dijo él—. Pero he espantado a la mayor parte de ellos.

—¿Has estado viniendo aquí cada noche? —preguntó ella, sin sonar para nada contenta con sus esfuerzos. Parecía molesta e infeliz.

—¿Temes que haya estado espiándote? —no se imaginaba qué podía asustarle a ella que él viera; no había hecho nada más que leer y dormir cada noche. Estaba demostrando ser espectacularmente aburrida como mortal.

—¿Sasuke, por qué estas aquí? Nunca dije tu nombre a Mei, no atraigas su atención ahora visitándome.

Él sintió que ella fingía preocupación. Quería que se fuera, era todo.

—Ella no pensará nada de eso. Los rumores han estado volando por el Mundo Nocturno acerca de tu humanidad temporal, y te has convertido en una curiosidad, un entretenimiento para ser observado detenidamente. La mayor parte de tu audiencia rápidamente se aburre y sigue adelante, estarás feliz de saberlo.

—Encantada.

Se levantó y se reunió con ella sobre la cama, encontrando un lugar donde pudo estirarse sobre sus piernas y ponerse cómodo sobre las almohadas. Su virilidad grande y medio hinchada se posaba sobre el valle donde el muslo terminaba en la cadera. Su mirada fue a la deriva hacia abajo, y sus deseos insatisfechos lo hicieron crecer y endurecerse. Ella encontró sus ojos, los suyos ensanchados y alarmados.

Él sonrió abiertamente, aunque fuera cólera lo que sentía. Ella no quería nada relacionado con él, en todo, excepto en palabras, le decía que se marchara. ¿Y por qué? Por un mortal que ella había conocido solo durante algunas semanas.

—Tienes dentro de ti bastante lujuria humana, Karin. Tu Naruto no ha estado ayudándote con esto —miró hacia a su erección con exagerado placer—. Sabes que una prueba de ello es tu deseo frustrado. ¿No te gustaría que cuidara de ti en ese aspecto? Prometo que lo haré bien. Hasta me parecería a él, si es lo que quieres —y al momento que lo dijo, se transformó en Naruto, solo que sin las cicatrices de quemaduras.

Él flexionó los músculos de su región púbica, haciendo que su erección se moviera.

—Venga, montemos un rato —dijo con lascivia.

—Sasuke, detente —dijo Karin con ira, pero él podía sentir que ella estaba afectada.

Parte de ella no podía evitar estar excitada, tanto si le gustaba como si no.

Él cambió, de regreso a su propia forma y se incorporó, queriendo oírla admitir la verdad.

—¿Has estado temerosa de que yo pudiera visitarte, verdad? Deseas que me marche. Puedo verlo en tu mente.

—Eso no es justo.

Él tocó su barbilla, inclinando su cara hacia él, y miró profundamente en sus ojos.

—Nada lo es —si ella lo había abandonado en su mente, entonces él quería que ella recordara que estaba en el mundo mortal ahora, y él era todavía un demonio del sueño.

Estaba a su merced.

Él la sintió temblar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Sé que sientes que ya has hecho demasiado por mí —dijo él suavemente, soltando su barbilla y mostrando una actitud despreocupada—. Necesito que hagas otra cosa, sin embargo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No, Sasuke. Nada más.

—Pero esta vez ayudará a tu precioso Naruto. Indirectamente, desde luego.

—Sospecho que te ayudará más a ti.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Naturalmente. ¿Por qué lo haría yo, si no es por eso?

—¿Por qué, en verdad? —repitió ella.

Él escuchó el resto de sus pensamientos, no dichos y ocultos: ella lo compadecía. Pensaba que había evolucionado más allá de él, entendiendo las verdades profundas de la humanidad, de las cuales él no era consciente.

Qué sarta de tonterías. Su capacidad de pensar obviamente se había deteriorado tanto como su capacidad de seducir. Su adoración, como la de un perro a su amo, hacia Naruto la había convertido en una tonta condescendiente.

—Kiba ha faltado a su trato conmigo —dijo Sasuke, entrando de lleno al asunto.

—¿Trataste de cobrar?

—Era la hora.

Sus labios se separaron ante la conmoción y sacudió la cabeza en negación, entendiendo claramente las implicaciones. El país de su Naruto estaba como todos bajo el talón de Kiba.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están las fuerzas de Kiba?

—La mitad sur de Moldavia es suya. Los campesinos le llaman Kiba el Diablo, ¿lo sabías? Fue hecho Caballero del Dragón Rojo por su defensa del catolicismo, pero dragón y diablo es lo mismo en la lengua de los campesinos: Draco. No pueden notar la diferencia, y ni yo lo puedo hacer, francamente. El hombre es malo. Kiba espera ahora a Neji para terminar el trabajo de conquistar Moldavia.

—¿Neji? —preguntó ella con un jadeo.

Sasuke asintió.

—Neji y su ejército se disponen a dirigirse por el Paso Tihutsa y seguir el camino hacia la capital de Suceava. Deberían estar pasando por aquí aproximadamente en diez días. Los días de Minato y su clan de lobos Uzumaki están casi terminados —¡Ja! Dejemos que ella se inquiete por eso cuando observe a su precioso príncipe.

Él revoloteó sus alas.

—Así que Kiba se sienta, sin nada por hacer, excepto guardar sus tierras y esperar, su victoria tan segura como cualquier victoria que ocurre en este lugar de guerra entre locos. ¿Pero cumplirá al final nuestro trato? No. Se rehúsa. No creo que él tuviera alguna vez intención de cumplirlo.

Karin le echó una mirada de «te lo dije» y preguntó enérgicamente.

—¿Qué quieres que yo haga con eso?

—Hacer que tu emplumado mago lance un hechizo por mí.

—¿Naruto?

—Ese libro demoníaco debe tener un hechizo para permitir convertir a un demonio en un ser humano. Haz que lo encuentre y luego ve a Galatsi, donde Kiba ha montado su cuartel general, y échalo sobre Kiba. Una vez que lo hayas hecho así, podré tomar el cuerpo de Kiba —esperó, creyendo que ella estaría de acuerdo. No era tanto lo que él pedía, después de todo. Naruto debería estar encantado con la posibilidad de hacer daño a su enemigo.

Pero Karin sacudió la cabeza.

—Has ayudado a la destrucción del país de Naruto. ¿Por qué demonios él querría ayudarte ahora?

—A cambio de la información que acabo de darte, desde luego. Su padre no sabe que Neji va a atacar por el oeste. Minato piensa que Neji esta con Kiba, en el sur.

—Ese no es un verdadero trato. A cambio, quiero que jures que cuando tomes el cuerpo de Kiba, retirarás tus fuerzas de Moldavia.

Sasuke se rió. ¿Con quien pensaba ella que estaba negociando?

—Karin, querida, ¿cuál sería el objeto de ser un rey si regalara la mitad de mi reino?

—No serás un rey en absoluto si no puedes poseer el cuerpo de Kiba.

—Sé razonable —la engatusó, aunque sabía que le daría lo que ella quería si tuviera que hacerlo. Estaba todavía enfadado, sin embargo, porque ella hubiera abandonado su amistad tan fácilmente. Pero más todavía, de que ella hubiera abandonado sus alas a favor de un debilucho como Naruto—. Sabes que esto es por lo que he estado trabajando durante años. No voy a dejarlo por un insignificante príncipe desterrado y marcado, con un ejército de cinco guardias. ¡Míralo! No tiene ningún futuro. Apenas tiene un presente. Mejor que Moldavia, o al menos algunas regiones del sur, esté en mis manos que en unas vacilantes como esas.

Mientras Sasuke hablaba, sintió retroceder a Karin con resistencia. No quería atender razones. Quería, por el contrario, quedarse a los pies de Naruto y gruñirle a cualquiera que se acercara.

—No habrá ninguna negociación —exclamó. Si ella hubiera tenido plumas en el cuello, se le hubieran erizado—. No le pediré que te ayude.

Sasuke la miró con divertida sorpresa. Ella pensaba en ese macho inútil casi como un dios.

Se desconcertó por un momento, entonces comprendió qué le pasaba y comenzó a reírse.

—¡Te has enamorado de él!

—Los súcubos no pueden amar, ya lo sabes. Lo que veo es que es un buen hombre, sin embargo, y con el potencial de la grandeza dentro de él. Él...

—Tú ves en él lo que tu pequeño corazón humano quiere que veas. No puedes ocultarlo de mí, Karin. Puedo ver directamente en ti. Estás enamorada de él.

¡Ella estaba enamorada y ni siquiera lo sabía! Pero entonces, quizá no era una emoción tan poderosa, como siempre habían creído. Las criaturas del Mundo Nocturno, desde Mei hasta el demonio más humilde, no amaban o lloraban, ya que no tenían almas.

Karin sacudió la cabeza.

—Los súcubos...

—Tú no eres una ahora mismo, después de todo, ¿no? Pero, realmente creía que tenías normas más altas como para enamorarte de un escurridizo estafador, un guerrero manco.

—¿Creías que me enamoraría de alguien como tú, quizá?

Él lo había pensado, y se dio cuenta de que su orgullo estaba herido. Tenía más sentido que a ella le gustara alguien como él; tenían el mismo fondo, y los dos eran fuertes. O habían sido. Él ya no estaba seguro sobre ella.

—Tú no lo quieres —dijo Sasuke, asintiendo hacia Naruto—. Crees que lo haces, pero es solo porque él es el único hombre con el que has pasado algún tiempo como mujer humana. No puedes ayudarte a ti misma. Piensa, Karin: haz que Naruto nos ayude y entonces poseeré el cuerpo de Kiba y vendré a recogerte. Tendré todo Wallachia y Moldavia, ¡y tú podrás gobernar a mi lado!

—¿No va Kiba a casarse con Hinata Hyūga? Neji no aprobará la ruptura del compromiso.

—No será lo suficientemente fuerte como para quejarse. Moldavia preferirá estar al lado de un gobernador de Wallachia antes que de los Maramures o Transylvania. Y si lo peor ocurre, podemos hacer con Hinata lo mismo que he hecho con Kiba. Estaría dispuesto a introducirte en el cuerpo de Hinata.

Incluso al decirlo se preguntó si era una mentira. Comparada con esta nueva versión de Karin, Hinata era la mujer más interesante de lejos: la más provocadora, la más fuerte. Al menos, Hinata podría ejercer algo de control sobre sus sueños, mientras que Karin, para quien debería haber sido su segunda naturaleza, estaba perdida. Prácticamente todo en la mente de Karin estaba atado a Naruto, y la hacía ser débil. Él podría hacerle cualquier cosa que quisiera ahora mismo y ella no sabría como detenerle.

—¡Tú no vas a insertarme en ningún cuerpo en absoluto! —protestó ella, con su mente todavía diciendo Naruto, Naruto, Naruto—. ¡Has perdido tu confusa mente de sueños, Sasuke! No puedes robar vidas de esa manera. Eres un demonio del sueño; no tienes sitio en el Mundo de Vigilia.

—Tú has encontrado uno. ¿Por qué no yo?

—¡No fue mi elección! ¡No pertenezco aquí!

—Pero quieres quedarte.

—No quiero —dijo ella, y él supo que era mentira.

—Quieres que él te haga el amor y susurre tu nombre en tu oreja. Quieres que él olvide que fuiste una vez un demonio. Quieres que te ame como mujer humana, y que te pida estar a su lado por el resto de sus días.

Ella sacudió su cabeza en negación.

Una furiosa frustración le hizo querer que ella viera la verdad. Quiso frotar su nariz en ella hasta que viera en qué desgracia para su antiguo ser se había convertido. Quería que ella volviera a ser la Karin que él conocía, la que se arriesgaría para ayudarle. A él. Su amigo.

No a Naruto.

—Él nunca olvidará lo que fuiste, Karin. Nunca te amará. No podrá soportar tener sexo contigo, y ¿qué impediría a un hombre tener sexo con una deseosa y hermosa mujer?

—No soy yo, es el pasado —ella parecía al borde de las lágrimas y repitió más suavemente—. No soy yo.

—Nunca te amará —dijo Sasuke, más gentilmente—. ¿Por qué tratas de ayudarle? Ayúdame a mí en su lugar, y te daré la vida y el amor que quieres.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—No puedes. No entiendes nada.

—Te entiendo mejor de lo que te entiendes tú misma. Encajaré contigo tan bien como él. Mejor, porque te entiendo de maneras que él nunca podría.

—No te deseo, Sasuke. Y tú no me deseas a mí, no realmente, no como un hombre debiera. No tienes corazón.

Él no admitiría ante ella que tenía razón: él no la deseaba de la manera en la que ella deseaba a Naruto. ¡Y gracias a la diosa de la noche por eso! Cuando tomase el cuerpo de Kiba, tendría cuidado de no enamorarse y hacerse a sí mismo una criatura tan necia como en la que Karin se había convertido. Pero todavía necesitaba su ayuda y usaría cualquier persuasión que pudiera encontrar.

—Te llevarías bastante bien conmigo. Al menos te daría la satisfacción sexual que tan desesperadamente necesitas —él se inclinó y acarició con las yemas de sus dedos uno de sus pechos, e hizo que sus ropas desaparecieran.

—Sasuke, no —dijo ella, pareciendo asustada—. Por favor, no.

—Todavía eres virgen. ¿No quieres saber lo que se siente al tener un hombre en tu interior?

—No tú...

—¿Entonces qué tal esto? —cambió de forma a Naruto, esta vez tan desnudo como ella. Habló con la voz de Naruto y dijo lo que sabía que Karin deseaba oír con todas sus fuerzas—. Déjame amarte. Te deseo, Karin. Te he deseado desde el principio.

—No eres Naruto —murmuró ella.

—Karin —dijo él suavemente, y gentilmente tocó su mejilla—. No estés asustada —inclinó su cabeza hacia la de ella y la besó, aunque fue solo el placer de ella lo que él sintió. La versión del sueño de sí mismo no tenía sustancia real, no tenía manera real de sentir una caricia. Era todo una ilusión de la mente de ella, y solo a través de ella podía él sentir cualquier cosa. Deslizó una mano alrededor de su cintura mientras con la otra suavemente acariciaba la parte externa de su muslo.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti, Karin —dijo suavemente, y apoyó la espalda de ella en las pieles de la cama. Su mano se movió entre los muslos de ella, que se abrieron como si su cuerpo no tuviera control. Acarició expertamente con sus dedos los pliegues femeninos, jugando con la fuerza exacta de presión, excitándola hasta que pudo usar su propia humedad con los dedos.

—Te daré lo que has querido —dijo, e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella al mismo tiempo que deslizó su dedo profundamente en su interior, la perfección del sueño impidiendo cualquier espacio al dolor.

Ella arqueó su espalda, gimiendo, la yema del dedo de él presionando dentro de ella contra un punto sensible que la hizo desear más y más. Era como arcilla maleable en sus manos, rindiéndose sin un quejido ni una lucha.

Qué diferente de Hinata. Y qué extrañamente decepcionante.

—¡Quítate de encima de ella! —gritó Naruto repentinamente.

Sasuke alzo la vista, sorprendido, su mano todavía en la frente de Karin en el Mundo de Vigilia, sus pies todavía plantados en su pecho mientras permanecía agachado encima de ella. Naruto estaba de pie sobre él, sujetando el libro demoníaco y pálido con ira o miedo.

Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción.

—¡Él habla! Y ve. Pero no hace nada.

—¡Quítate de encima de ella, ahora!

Sasuke hizo una triste mueca. ¿Qué veía Karin en este mentecato, de todas formas?

—Pero me estoy divirtiendo, Naruto, y ella también. No hagas que nos paremos ahora, justo cuando las cosas se están poniendo interesantes. Tiene que perder su virginidad en algún momento, después de todo.

Pareció como si Naruto hubiera sido golpeado.

—Sasuke —siseó. Así que Karin había estado hablando sobre él. Probablemente todo malo, por supuesto.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos por un momento.

—Ohhhhh, a ella le gusta esta parte.

Naruto se acercó y encontró sus ojos, el miedo desaparecido ahora y con una determinación mortal en sus ojos azules.

—Por última vez: quítate de ella.

Sasuke sonrió.

—No.

Naruto cayó de rodillas, agarrando el libro con un brazo, y colocando su otra mano sobre Karin.

Una explosión de dolor y energía lanzó a Sasuke como una pelota gritona hacia arriba, a través del tejado. No pudo ver nada más que imágenes confusas y emociones que lo sobrecogían, sumergiendo sus propios pensamientos bajo una ola gigante de recuerdos y sentimientos que no eran suyos.

Llamas y batalla; entrechocar de espadas, cuerpos sangrantes; dolor y soledad; rostros de hombres que le miraban con ausencia de fe; con vergüenza y embarazo; soledad y humillación; orgullo herido y penosa esperanza; velas, libros y Karin; protección, curiosidad; ansiedad y energía; determinación.

Y entonces, extendiéndose fuera de su pecho con una profunda y consumidora calidez, vino una emoción que él nunca había experimentado. No sabía lo que era, pero lo sentía abriéndose camino a través de sus miembros hasta el extremo de cada extremidad, y hacia arriba por su cuello hacia su mente. Su habilidad para pensar se evaporó, y pudo sentir la extraña emoción llenando su cabeza, cambiando todo lo que tocaba. El pánico explotó en su pecho mientras sentía la extraña calidez que de alguna manera estaba cambiándole. Luchó para encontrarse a sí mismo dentro de las emociones prestadas, y cuando recuperó algo de control su visión se limpió.

Estaba en las alturas del Lago Strigoi, sus alas batiendo lentamente, sujetándole en el aire.

La extraña tibieza empezaba a remitir, pero dejaba tras de sí una sensación de que algo le habían hecho; había sido invadido y alterado.

Miedo y furia se mezclaron, y colocó sus ojos sobre la torre de la iglesia a lo lejos. Se zambulló hacia abajo con velocidad y la intención letal de un halcón tras un roedor. Apenas se estremeció cuando pasó a través del tejado de la torre y las vigas que lo separaban de Karin y Naruto.

Ella estaba agarrando los brazos de Naruto, con una mirada de pánico en su cara.

—¡Trajo noticias terribles, Naruto! Dijo...

Sasuke aterrizo enfrente de ellos, furioso.

—¿Qué dije? ¿Vas a contar secretos que no son tuyos para compartir, Karin? Quizá deba hacer lo mismo por ti. Hay cosas que tu precioso Naruto debería saber, ¿no crees?

—¡Déjanos! —ordenó Naruto.

—No lo creo —dijo Sasuke, y caminó despacio a su alrededor, fuera del alcance de la mano. Esas malditas imágenes estaban todavía parpadeando en su mente. ¿Venían de Naruto? Llamas y dolor, y deseo torturado... y luego destellos de aquel calor ardiente, todavía lamiendo su mente como si se preparara para devorarla en una suavidad sofocante. Trató de acallarlo todo, enfocándose en Naruto, que de alguna manera le había hecho esto. Saltó ágilmente sobre la mesa y se agachó, mirándoles con una bravura que no sentía, tratando de no mostrar que todavía estaba medio atontado—. No deberías tener tantas ganas de verme marchar, Príncipe Naruto. Hay mucho que puedo contarte, sobre Neji y sobre ese pequeño demonio que se te adhiere con tanta gracia. Incluso podríamos tratar un negocio, tú y yo.

Karin susurró algo a su amado, y él apretó su brazo alrededor de ella, sujetándola contra su pecho. Naruto comenzó a cantar.

Una nueva llama de miedo parpadeó dentro de Sasuke.

—¿En qué estás ahora?

Naruto siguió cantando, reconociendo las palabras de Sasuke solo con un leve alzamiento de cejas.

—¡Aska ma douska, ooska ma düska! —terminó en voz alta, con una mirada en su cara como si algo dramático hubiera ocurrido.

Sasuke miró hacia su cuerpo. Nada había cambiado. Miró de nuevo hacia Naruto y sonrió.

—Muy bien, mago. No has logrado absolutamente nada.

Naruto sonrió a su vez y despacio giró su cabeza hacia la ventana en la parte este de la torre.

—¿No lo he hecho?

Sasuke siguió su mirada. Cuando miró a la ventana, sus ojos se ensancharon con horror, y se agazapó bajo la mesa. El amanecer asomaba en el paisaje, el borde del sol apareciendo por el horizonte.

La luz del sol era la destrucción para una criatura del Mundo Nocturno: un toque de él y Sasuke se quemaría. Si permanecía en el mundo diurno incluso protegido o bajo tierra, se desgarraría por la fuerza del día. Dejaría de existir.

Pero era la mitad de la noche cuando llegó, y Naruto no era más que un medio mago, no tenía semejantes poderes, ¡estaba seguro de eso!

—No has podido...

—No sabes de lo que soy capaz. He aprendido de Karin lo empañada que está la visión de aquellos del Mundo Nocturno. Nada de lo que crees que has visto o entendido se puede comparar a lo visto bajo la clara luz del día.

Sasuke miró boquiabierto a la ventana. Un eje amarillo de luz de sol le perforó repentinamente, pasando a través de Sasuke y alumbrando un objetivo brillante en la pared tras él.

—¡Maldito seas! —maldijo Sasuke, apartándose del rayo. El daño era demasiado grande; demasiadas cosas inesperadas le habían ocurrido aquí esta noche, y no quería que fuera la última de sus noches.

Esquivó el Mundo de Vigilia y fue hacia la seguridad de la Noche, volando tan rápidamente como le era posible alejándose del amanecer y de aquel libro de magia demoníaca. Alejándose, también, de la traidora Karin, que le había dejado de lado tan fácilmente por su amado mortal.

Mientras ganaba distancia desde el Lago Strigoi ralentizó su vuelo, dándose cuenta de que inconscientemente había dirigido su camino hacia el Castillo Rosu y Hinata. Esa extraña calidez seguía parpadeando a través de su cuerpo y asentándose en su mente parecía querer empujarle a ir allí.

¿Y cuál era la razón de eso, sin embargo? Hinata seguiría llevando el amuleto, así que no podía invadir sus sueños. Y ella habría puesto el grito en el cielo cuando se despertara y le viera en su forma natural. No recibiría su visita mejor de lo que lo había hecho Karin. No había ninguna razón para ir, pero a pesar de todo voló hacia el Castillo Rosu.

…


	11. Capítulo X

Capítulo X.

Hinata sumergió ligeramente un pedazo de pan en su tazón de sopa de callos e intentó mantenerse despierta. Estaba demasiado cansada para comer; demasiado cansada para hacer algo más que mirar cómo el pedazo de pan se empapaba tanto como para mantenerse unido y se hundía en el caldo. Una tira de callos, perturbada en su sueño en el fondo del tazón, subió a la superficie. Por un momento Hinata se encontró súbitamente alerta, recordando el horror del monstruo de la entrepierna mientras surgía del agua del baño.

—¿Se siente usted bien? —preguntó la hermana Chiyo del otro lado de la mesa, donde terminaba su propio tazón de sopa.

Hinata forzó una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Estoy bien. Solamente cansada.

Los acuosos ojos azabaches de Chiyo parpadearon con preocupación.

—Luce pálida, mi querida, y hay sombras bajo sus ojos.

—No he estado durmiendo bien —Hinata habló a través del bostezo que estiraba su boca—. Solo... necesito... tomar una siesta.

—Quizá debería acostarse.

—Es media tarde.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Chiyo un tanto sorprendida—. Creí que era más tarde. Pero debería descansar. Se enfermará. Acuéstese, niña.

Hinata rió y asintió, aunque fuera a seguir el razonable consejo. Podía tomar una siesta en el jardín o sobre el asiento de una ventana en el gran salón, pero no se acostaría en su propia cama cuando estaba tan fatigada. Hacer eso sería arriesgarse a quedarse dormida por el resto de la noche. Tenía otros planes para la noche.

Durante cuatro noches, hasta ahora, se había quitado el collar de alrededor de su cuello antes de arrastrarse a la cama, y luego se había mantenido despierta, durante todas las horas de oscuridad, forzándose a mantener los ojos abiertos no sea que el demonio viniera. Quería hablar con él, y averiguar qué parte había jugado él en ese terrible sueño. Quería saber por qué él había venido a ella, entre toda la gente. Estaba segura que la respuesta tendría algo que ver con el collar.

Hasta ahora, sin embargo, no vio ni sintió al demonio, y como noche tras noche seguía sin una señal suya, comenzó a preguntarse si volvería alguna vez.

 _Ni siquiera el demonio quiere pasar tiempo conmigo_ , dijo la parte solitaria de ella.

Si fuera completamente honesta consigo misma, lo cual no quería ser, aun cuando podía oír la verdad susurrando en su interior, debería admitir que no era realmente un interrogatorio lo que quería hacer con el demonio. No quería decirle que se mantuviera alejado, tampoco; eso sería bastante fácil de hacer con solo ponerse el collar.

No, lo que realmente quería del demonio era un poco de compañía.

¡Loca, para querer compañía de un demonio! Sí, estaba loca. Pero después de las ásperas palabras de Sakura, no se sentía capaz de tener compañía humana. Estaba incómoda rodeada por los criados de un modo que nunca antes había estado, y se preguntaba cada vez que hablaban entre ellos si estarían susurrando sobre ella. No había nadie más: Sakura la odiaba, y la hermana Chiyo... bueno, el interés principal de la hermana Chiyo parecía ser el que tomara siestas.

Hinata vio que la hermana Chiyo se había quedado dormida otra vez. Su barbilla descansaba sobre su pecho, y un poco de callos se adhería a la parte anterior de su traje negro. Hinata sintió de pronto un fuerte anhelo por el modo en que Chiyo solía ser: alerta y atenta, y poseída de una sabiduría simple que atraía a otros. Chiyo era una persona totalmente buena.

El demonio era malo. Era demoníaco; no era bueno. Él probablemente pensaba que eso era un buen modo de ser, también. A diferencia de Hinata, él no estaría sobre su cama gimiendo porque nadie gustaba de él. Él no se sentiría solo y no amado. ¿Qué le importaba?

Tampoco quería preocuparse. Si no se preocupara, no estaría dolida por dentro, y no se sentiría un miserable guisado de auto-aborrecimiento.

Se le escapó un suspiro mientras reconocía lo tonta que era. No iba a encontrar amistad en un demonio. Era un signo de lo desesperada que estaba por compañía el hecho de que incluso lo consideraría. La hermana Chiyo estaría horrorizada si supiera que Hinata daba la bienvenida a un diablo para jugar.

Además, con cada noche que pasaba parecía cada vez más probable que su mente hubiera estado jugando trucos con ella, y que no había ningún demonio después de todo. Los penes podían existir tal como ella lo había visto en su sueño, pero eso no probaba que un demonio le hubiera hablado sobre ellos.

Le gustaría tener otro sueño con ese guerrero, Sasuke, sin embargo el solo pensarlo la hacía temblar con una mezcla de miedo y placer, e incitaba una malvada y determinada conducta de rebelión. Un trocito de su conversación en particular había quedado grabado en su mente, volviendo una y otra vez a lo largo de los días:

—Mis sueños me pertenecen —dijo ella.

—¿Te pertenecen?¿O son de Kiba, y tu hermano, manteniéndote «pura» para ellos porque así es cómo ellos desean que seas?

¿Por qué no podría ser tan mala como quisiera ser, en sus propios sueños? Una llama de cólera se encendió otra vez dentro de ella, por lo que los deseos de su hermano y Kiba habían significado para ella: soledad durante seis años. No necesitaba ser pura y estar sola en sus sueños, pensó, ¿o sí? Especialmente cuando los sueños no estaban completamente bajo su control, como Sasuke le había demostrado. No debería ser considerada responsable de nada de lo que pasara. Nada era un pecado si estaba más allá de su control, ¿verdad?

Hinata bostezó y miró otra vez a la hermana Chiyo, la monja roncaba suavemente ahora.

Ellas eran, las dos, un par lamentable, confundidas por la somnolencia y solo a medias atada a la realidad.

Hinata levantó con la cuchara un pedazo de callo, el pálido pedazo de carne temblando en su baño de caldo cremoso, y se preguntó si esta noche sería la noche que el demonio volvería.

.

.

.

Sasuke aterrizó en la barandilla del balcón exterior de la recámara de Hinata, con la lluvia cayendo incesante sobre él con punzadas de dolor, pero sin mojarle en absoluto. No había ni luna ni estrellas en el cielo, una espesa capa de nubes bloqueaba toda la luz celestial, y la oscuridad era tan absoluta que incluso él, con sus ojos del Mundo Nocturno, veía el paisaje solo como oscuras sombras grisáceas.

Para su sorpresa, pudo sentir una firme corriente de deseo de Hinata fluyendo desde su recámara. ¿Qué, en nombre de la Noche, estaba ocurriendo? ¿Había pasado algo con el collar? Era una buena cosa que ningún otro íncubo hubiera tropezado con el deseo de Hinata mientras él estaba fuera; hubiera tenido que ser violento con cualquiera que tratara de invadir sus sueños. Nadie la tocaría. Nadie más que él.

Las ventanas de la habitación de Hinata estaban fuertemente cerradas contra las inclemencias del tiempo, aunque un haz de luz amarillenta de velas brillaba en los pequeños y ondulados cristales de vidrio. Sasuke saltó de la barandilla y caminó a través del balcón de piedra hacia una de las ventanas y miró al interior.

Hinata estaba sentada en la cama, su cabeza inclinada torpemente hacia un lado, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos. Una vela se quemaba en la mesilla de noche, iluminando una pila brillante de oro y amatistas en su base.

Buena madre de la Noche, se lo había quitado. ¿Incluso después de lo que había ocurrido la última vez?

Giró de izquierda a derecha, con la cara pegada al cristal, escudriñando la habitación en busca de signos de algo inusual. Sakura dormía en su lugar habitual en el suelo. No se veía a nadie más; nada parecía diferente, y la única traza de movimiento venía del baile de la llama de la vela como si fuera zarandeada por la habitación.

Miró por sobre su hombro, a medias esperando ver al hermano de Kiba acudir tambaleándose desde las sombras del balcón con su jarrón de arcilla y su crucifijo, recitando un hechizo para capturarle. Todo lo que oyeron sus oídos, sin embargo, fue el golpeteo de la lluvia en el balcón y en las tejas del tejado del castillo, y el único movimiento era el de la lluvia sobre los charcos que se extendían como una inundación sobre el suelo de pizarra del balcón.

De todas formas, Kabuto no habría llegado todavía, no a menos que hubiera cabalgado a todo galope, y no parecía del tipo que hacía eso, sin importar la fiereza de las amenazas de Kiba. Deberían pasar varios días antes de que Kabuto alcanzara el pie de la montaña, y quizá bastante más si encontraba alguna dificultad o si se distraía con su jugo de amapola.

Después de una comprobación más de la habitación, Sasuke se deslizó a través de la pared. Pasó sobre Sakura y cautelosamente se encaminó hacia la cama, vigilando cuidadosamente la cara de Hinata por cualquier signo de desvelamiento o incluso semidesvelamiento. Ella estaba semisentada, apoyada en el cabecero como si hubiera intentado permanecer despierta durante la noche, había tres velas más descansando junto al candelabro, suficientes para iluminarla desde la oscuridad hasta el amanecer. Parecía como si ella hubiera tenido miedo de dormirse o de enfrentar la oscuridad.

¿Pero por qué se había quitado el collar entonces?

Avanzó hasta la cama y se agachó junto a ella, con los músculos tensos, y preparado para escapar. Ella parecía exhausta: tenía oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos, y su respiración era lenta y profunda.

¿Podía ser que ella hubiera estado sentada, esperando su regreso? Si esto no era una trampa, entonces quitarse el amuleto parecía la invitación más clara que ella podía posiblemente hacerle.

Quizá el deseo hacía superado al miedo. Tenía tanta lujuria fluyendo a través de ella que podía de verdad invitar a un demonio a su habitación si ello significaba que podía hallar algo de alivio.

Sin embargo, parecía improbable.

Se arrastró a gatas hasta el cabecero de la cama. Hinata parecía más vulnerable de lo que recordaba. Más joven, también. Miró hacia el amuleto en la mesilla y sintió un parpadeo poco familiar en su pecho. Hinata tenía alguna idea de lo que él era, y a pesar de eso le había invitado a visitarla.

Qué contraste con Karin, que había aparentado ser su amiga pero que ahora estaba pegada a un libro mágico para intentar mantenerlo alejado.

Si tuviera corazón, se hubiera sentido afectado por la demostración de fe y confianza de Hinata. Siendo un demonio con demasiada experiencia sobre las mujeres sexualmente frustradas, tendría que asumir que era su ansia la que hablaba, no su aprecio por él como demonio.

Todavía tenía que corromper su inocencia, por supuesto, pero era agradable que ella le deseara, incluso para ese propósito básico. Haría un esfuerzo especial por ser gentil esta vez, y por ir tan despacio como ella necesitara. Quizá esta vez ella no lucharía contra él, y se relajaría y disfrutaría.

Crearía un personaje diferente al guerrero para esta visita. Si Hinata no reconocía que era él quien le estaba dando su sueño, quizá caería más fácilmente bajo su hechizo. Crearía a alguien menos amenazador, para calmar sus miedos más profundos y hacerle creer que cualquier cosa hecha a su cuerpo, sin importar lo rara que fuera, era buena y correcta.

 _No te mientas a ti mismo_ , dijo una oscura voz interior. _Eres un cobarde; tienes miedo de que ella agarre ese amuleto y se escape de ti en el momento en que se dé cuenta de que eres tú, y entonces sabrás con seguridad que no eres deseado. Es por eso por lo que quieres ocultarte tras una cara desconocida._

Él apartó a un lado el pensamiento. No tenía sentido, sin duda estaba provocado por ese encuentro con Naruto que había revuelto su cerebro.

No, la verdad era que si él iba a darse al libertinaje con Hinata en sus sueños, no había ninguna razón por la que no pudieran pasar un buen rato mientras el trabajo se hacía. Nadie más parecía estar desesperado por la compañía de ninguno de los dos; así que podían divertirse el uno al otro.

Él extendió su mano y le tocó la frente.

Agotada por varias noches sin dormir, los ojos de Hinata se cerraron a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por permanecer despierta, y cayó en el sueño más profundo que había tenido en años. Soñó, y por una vez estaba demasiado perdida en el sueño como para ser consciente de que soñaba.

Estaba sentada en el banco de un jardín bajo el cálido y suave sol del final de la primavera, los árboles frutales llenos de frescas y pálidas hojas, y las rosas fragantes con miel y especias trepaban las paredes y lanzaban sus rojos pétalos al suelo. Estaba sola con el perezoso zumbido de las abejas y las canciones de los pájaros, y más allá de las paredes del jardín, el sonido metálico y distante de un cencerro o el balido de una oveja.

Más allá del jardín se elevaban las altas torres de un castillo, pero uno distinto a cualquiera que ella hubiera visto. Este parecía estar más dedicado a la belleza que a la batalla, con coloridos pendones flotando desde lo alto de las almenas. Era un lugar de paz, más allá del mundo que ella conocía.

Su azabache pelo caía por su espalda y flores unidas en una corona descansaban en su cabeza. Su vestido era de seda dorada, ajustada con bandas de terciopelo rosa, y con lazos de terciopelo atando las mangas al corpiño del vestido. Su fina camisola de lino asomaba por las junturas, y su delicado bordado se mostraba sobre el bajo escote de su corpiño.

Recogió su mandolina y empezó a tocar una alegre cancioncilla ideada por ella. Su mente no estaba en la melodía, sin embargo; en lugar de eso, estaba pensando que debía ser un maravilloso cuadro, sentada en el banco del jardín con rosas a su espalda, tocando la mandolina. Lucia mejor que nunca, con su pelo agradablemente arreglado y el sol sacando destellos azulinos de su cabellera, y nunca había llevado un vestido tan hermoso. Incluso sentía como si sus pechos fueran algo más grandes y más henchidos de lo normal, y su estómago estaba deliciosamente libre de gorduras.

Lo que ella necesitaba ahora era un atractivo príncipe que se acercara y la viera. Si alguno lo hiciera, seguramente le hablaría, ansioso de averiguar quién podría ser esta hermosa criatura, su corazón listo para ganar el de ella de tal manera que pudiera llevársela consigo y amarla por siempre jamás y...

—Que imagen más encantadora haces —dijo una gentil voz masculina.

Ella tocó una áspera nota en la mandolina que se deslizó de sus manos y cayó al suelo de piedra con un vibrante sonido hueco. Alzó la cabeza para ver a un delgado joven vestido de terciopelo blanco ajustado con oro. Sus rasgos eran finos, pero suaves, casi femeninos.

Tenía pelo rubio y la piel ligeramente bronceada, y brillantes ojos ónix.

—Por favor, no dejes de tocar —dijo.

Con mano temblorosa ella cogió de nuevo la mandolina y le dio la vuelta, examinando el daño provocado por la caída.

—Creo que sus días de tocar se han acabado.

—No me gustaría pensar que yo he provocado eso. A ver, déjame verla —él se sentó a su lado en el banco y alcanzó el instrumento.

Ella se lo tendió, demasiado sobrecogida con su timidez como para hacer algo más que encontrar sus ojos un momento, y luego mirar de nuevo sus manos, apretadas nerviosamente en su regazo. Nadie se había mostrado alguna vez feliz por oírle tocar la mandolina. El que él aparentara estar contento con que ella lo hiciera hacía que ya le apreciara.

—No es más que un arañazo, pero haré que le envíen una nueva. Una criatura perfecta como tú nunca debería tener que tocar un instrumento dañado.

—No soy perfecta.

—Déjame ver —él apartó la mandolina y se acercó para tocar sus apretadas manos, gentilmente cogiendo la más cercana. El contacto inesperado la asustó haciendo que se quedara quieta, viendo como él levantaba su mano, descansando los largos dedos de ella al lado de los suyos propios.

Con su pulgar acarició ligeramente sus nudillos y luego bajó por las puntas de sus dedos, haciendo que su corazón se agitara.

—Estos parecen perfectos —dijo él. Jugó con el borde de su pulgar suavemente contra las sensibles yemas de los dedos de ella, enviando remolinos de sensaciones a través de ellas.

La mano contra la que se apoyaba permanecía lo suficientemente alejada como para que él pudiera girarla y entonces acariciar la suave carne de su palma.

Ella contuvo el aliento, el inocente toque zumbó sobre su piel y despertó sensaciones resonantes en otras partes de su cuerpo. Apretó sus muslos fuertemente, tratando de contener el sentimiento, y apartó su mano.

—He viajado por más de cien países buscando la perfecta princesa que sea mi novia. ¿Podrías tú ser ella? —preguntó el joven.

Hinata sacudió su cabeza y apartó su cara tímidamente, usando su cabello para esconderse.

—No soy una criatura de perfección, y ya estoy comprometida.

—Los compromisos pueden romperse, y tú podrías ser la que he estado buscando durante tanto tiempo. ¿No me dejarás ver si lo eres?

Ella echó una ojeada hacia él. Era tan atractivo como Kiba en su retrato, pero de una manera más gentil. Parecía un hombre amable, uno que no la aterrorizaría. No la forzaría a hacer cosas que ella no quería hacer; no la cazaría a través de una habitación con el monstruo de su entrepierna, como el guerrero Sasuke.

Los compromisos podían, como él había dicho, ser rotos. Ella alzó una ceja interesada.

Quizá él podría ser un marido mejor que Kiba. Él, al menos, estaba aquí ahora mismo, mientras que Kiba parecía existir más en su imaginación que en la realidad.

—¿Cómo sabrás que soy la única? —preguntó, girándose un poco más hacia él. Escucharle no le haría daño, después de todo.

Él se arrodilló en la tierra, arriesgándose a manchar sus prístinas ropas.

—Tengo que ver los dedos de tus pies.

—¿Qué?

—Veo tu zapato asomando bajo el dobladillo de tu vestido. ¿Puedo tocarlo?

 _Esa era una extraña cosa para que hiciera un príncipe_ , pensó, pero si era lo que él quería...

—Muy bien —tiró de su falda desde el tejido de su regazo, dejando ver sus zapatillas.

Eran mucho más bonitas que cualquier zapatilla que ella recordara poseer, estas estaban hechas de paño de oro y recubiertas de joyas. Las puntas se curvaban al final, y una diminuta campanilla tintineaba del extremo de la curva.

Él levantó el pie con su mano, y cuidadosamente desató la zapatilla, revelando su pie revestido de medias de seda blanca. Dejó que el arco de su pie descansara en la palma de una mano, y con la otra suavemente acarició los lados de su tobillo. Sus dedos se curvaron de placer y ella aspiró fuertemente.

—No deberías tocarme así.

—No te toco más estrechamente de lo que lo hace tu zapatilla. Seguramente no dirás que tu zapatilla hace más de lo apropiado, ¿no?

Las yemas de sus dedos dejaron el tobillo y remontaron suavemente hacia la punta de su pie, bajo los dedos. Su pie se arqueó como si estuviera de acuerdo, buscando su toque como si ella fuera un gato solitario.

—No, mi zapatilla es intachable —susurró.

—Al igual que yo —dijo él, y sus dedos recorrieron de adelante atrás su pie, su cálida mano curvándose alrededor de su tobillo y agarrándolo firmemente durante un momento antes de liberarlo, y luego deslizándose suavemente, rápidamente, hacia su rodilla. Sus dedos encontraron el tierno lugar detrás de su rodilla y jugó allí, masajeando gentilmente.

Profundos músculos se contrajeron de sorpresa, de placer, mientras ella miraba asombrada hacia su falda, la tela que ocultaba de su vista la mano del príncipe en su pierna.

—Yo... yo creo que deberías apartar la mano ahora. Mi zapatilla nunca se aventura tan arriba.

—No, pero tu liga sí —mientras él decía esto, sus indagadores dedos encontraron la banda de su liga, apretada en el muslo sobre su rodilla. Con unos pocos tirones estuvo suelta y lejos de ella. La mano de él, cálida y grande, descansaba contra su muslo desnudo, y luego se deslizó con la media hacia abajo sobre su rodilla. La ondulante tela de la media cayó fácilmente sin la liga para sujetarla. La mano del joven la siguió por la parte delantera de su pierna, para luego agarrar el tobillo de nuevo, un breve apretón que envió un nudo de sensaciones a lo largo de su pierna.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró Hinata, con el aliento contenido en un jadeo.

—Tengo que ver tu pie si debo saber si eres la mujer perfecta que estoy buscando —la mirada que él le lanzó no era del todo cándida. Apartó la media del pie, dejando sus dedos desnudos a la luz del sol.

—¿Es perfecto? —preguntó ella, mirando por encima de su rodilla. Esto era un poco demasiado extraño como para emocionarse.

—No estoy seguro aún —él alzó su pie hacia su cara como si estuviera oliendo una rosa.

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás, forzada por su pierna izada, sus manos agarrándose al banco.

Con su pierna alzada, ella podía sentir el frío aire del día ondulándose bajo su falda, y se preocupó por cuánto él podría ver. Un momento más tarde tuvo algo más de lo que preocuparse: él estaba llevando los dedos de su pie hacia su boca.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—¿Qué estás...?

—Solo un beso. Mi princesa debe saber perfecta en todas partes, desde sus labios hasta los dedos de sus pies.

—No, no, no —dijo, y esta vez trató de apartar su pie de su agarre. Él la sujetó fuertemente, con más fuerza de la que ella hubiera supuesto que tenía un hombre de apariencia tan delgada y gentil—. Los pies son sucios —gritó ella.

—Los tuyos son perfectos —él abrió sus labios y succionó el segundo dedo en su boca.

Hinata dio un grito y trató de apartarse de nuevo. Pero otra vez él la agarró fuertemente, y mientras ella luchaba, la lengua de él retomó su trabajo, haciendo remolinos alrededor de su dedo y aplicándose en el espacio entre él y sus compañeros. Ella se rió una vez, avergonzada, luego dejó sus luchas por un largo y asombroso momento, la lengua de él y la gentil succión haciendo cosas extrañas en su cuerpo. Estaba mal, lo que él hacía: sucio, obsceno y antinatural, absurdo...

Y se sentía tan bien.

Débilmente, trató de apartarse de nuevo, y él la miró por encima de sus cejas, con el pie de ella todavía en su boca. Sintió que otra risa empezaba a crecer en su garganta, pero entonces él deslizó su suave aunque ruda lengua profundamente entre sus dedos, y la risa se convirtió en un suave gemido de placer.

Con una larga y lenta succión él sacó el dedo fuera de su boca y entonces bajó el pie de nuevo a la tierra.

—¿Estás seguro de que mis dedos son perfectos? —preguntó ella deseando que no se hubiera detenido.

—Tus dedos son perfectos —aseguró él—, pero hay otras partes que necesito comprobar —todavía arrodillado, él alcanzó los lazos de su corpiño.

Ella apretó sus manos contra la cinta de terciopelo y sobre las manos de él.

—No, no puedo.

—Si vas a ser mi prometida, tengo que saber que eres perfecta. Nos veremos el uno al otro en nuestra noche de bodas, así que no hay pecado en vernos el uno al otro ahora —tiró de la cinta, las manos de ella sobre las suyas no eran ningún obstáculo.

—Pero... —protestó ella, aunque no hizo nada más para detenerle. Le gustaba la sensación de sus manos tocando su pecho, y quería que él echara un vistazo a sus senos, aunque sabía que no debería.

—No me tomaré más libertades que las que se toma tu camisola. Y tú no le acusarías a ella de ser perversa, aunque se está presionando contra tu cuerpo y descansa sobre tus senos —el nudo del escote se deshizo, y él lentamente tiró de la cinta para sacarla de los ojales.

Ella sintió el alivio de la presión de la ropa, sus senos fuera de confinamiento. Cerró los ojos, demasiado tímida para ver mientras el joven apartaba la parte superior de la camisola hacia abajo. Sintió sus pezones liberarse de la tela, y una ola de embarazo la recorrió, que era al mismo tiempo deseo y vergüenza.

Ella esperaba una caricia en sus pechos, pero en lugar de eso sintió su mano de nuevo deslizándose hacia arriba por su pierna, esta vez levantándole el vestido y la camisola por encima de las rodillas. Su mano se deslizó a lo largo de la parte superior del muslo, alzando fácilmente la tela, hasta que ella estuvo desnuda desde lo alto de sus muslos. Él se movió, encontrando un lugar entre sus rodillas, su cuerpo acercándose más al de ella. La anchura de su cuerpo forzó a que sus muslos se abrieran más, dejando la parte más íntima de ella casi totalmente expuesta.

Ella murmuró en protesta, pero él la ignoró, su mano todavía moviéndose más arriba por su muslo hasta que llegó a su cadera. Extendió sus dedos por la parte superior del muslo, con su pulgar presionando el pliegue en el que la pierna se une al cuerpo. Su otra mano, por fuera del vestido, fue hacia su cintura, deslizándose por su espalda y agarrándola firmemente.

Hinata abrió los ojos. La cara del hombre estaba cerca de la de ella, no las separaban más que unos pocos centímetros. Sin embargo, él no la estaba mirando a la cara; estaba mirando sus pechos.

Ella permaneció sentada inmóvil, con la mirada de él casi tangible sobre su piel. Miró hacia abajo a sus pechos y observó mientras su carne se tensaba, sus pezones frunciéndose como si hiciera frío, aunque sabía que era la mirada del príncipe la que la estaba afectando tanto. Olas de deseo bajaron y fluyeron por ella, y silenciosamente le urgió a tocarla.

—¿Son perfectos? —consiguió preguntar, mientras se balanceaba con la fuerza de su deseo. Oh, cómo deseaba que fueran perfectos para él.

—Debería probar uno para ver —él inclinó lentamente la cabeza y cogió un pezón en su cálida boca, su lengua haciendo círculos y luego chasqueando contra su punta. La mano en la parte inferior de su espalda la acercó más, hasta que ella pudo sentir el terciopelo de su pourpoint contra su lugar secreto. La mano en lo alto de su muslo se movió rodeando sus nalgas, pellizcando una mejilla mientras su boca tiraba más fuerte de su pezón.

Su respiración pareció abandonarla y Hinata se encontró a sí misma cayendo despacio hacia atrás. El hombre la estaba sujetando, bajándola y girándola hasta que quedó tendida a lo largo del banco, con sus piernas por encima del borde, sus rodillas inclinadas y sus pies en la tierra. Él todavía estaba entre sus piernas, y la mano bajo su falda se deslizó más arriba aún, hasta que pudo extender sus dedos a través de su bajo vientre.

Él rodó el pezón entre sus labios, y luego con tirón succionador la liberó. Ella se miró y vio que la aureola se había vuelto de un rosa brillante, su pezón largo y erecto.

—Tus pechos son perfectos —dijo él.

—¿Entonces soy la única? ¿Me llevarás a donde sea contigo?

—Hay todavía un lugar más que tengo que ver.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó ella con agitación.

La mano extendida en su vientre se movió hacia abajo, y su palma la cubrió allí.

—Oh, oh, no... —dijo ella, y trató de cerrar sus muslos.

El cuerpo de él bloqueó sus esfuerzos, y entonces él movió su palma suavemente sobre ella. La sensación era distinta a cualquiera que ella había conocido, enviando un deseo zumbante a través suyo como calor, pero él la estaba tocando allí, en el oscuro y sucio lugar, y ella no podía disfrutarlo.

—Para, no debes... —él no podía disfrutarlo tampoco. Seguramente era como tocar a un animal asqueroso.

—Shhhh —la calmó él, y alzó sus faldas sobre sus muslos, sobre sus caderas, hasta que estuvieron en su cintura y ella se reveló a él en su totalidad.

Hinata giró su cabeza a un lado, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente en humillación. Él no podía querer mirarla allí. Ella era igual que una bestia allí abajo, llena de pelo y con los húmedos pliegues de carne. Cada sucia función de su cuerpo tenía su salida allí abajo. Era como si la luz del sol estuviera brillando en su más profundo y más vergonzante secreto, y él estuviera justamente allí siendo testigo de ello.

—No hay ninguna perfección allí —dijo ella suavemente, todavía tratando ineficazmente de cerrar los muslos.

Sintió la yema del dedo de él acariciarla, su toque como un riachuelo de frío deseo deslizándose a través de su vergüenza.

—No veo nada más que perfección. Eres preciosa.

—No...

—Preciosa, en todas partes.

—No ahí.

—«Huerto cerrado eres» —dijo él reverentemente, y ella reconoció las palabras tomadas prestadas del Cantar de los Cantares—. «Fuente cerrada, fuente sellada», y yo voy a abrirte, si puedo —dijo el hombre.

—No puedo, esto no está bien —protestó ella débilmente, su toque todavía acariciándola suavemente—. Por favor, cúbreme —ella bajó sus manos, tratando de bajar sus faldas, pero se detuvo en su bajo vientre, demasiado avergonzada para tocar la mano de él mientras él le hacía eso.

—«Levántate, Aquilón, viento del norte, y ven, Austro, viento del sur. Soplad en mi huerto, despréndanse sus aromas» —dijo él suavemente, casi cantando—. «Venga mi amado a su huerto y coma de su dulce fruta». Déjame probarte, y saber que eres perfecta.

Hinata se obligó a abrir los ojos y encontrar su mirada. Sus brillantes ojos ónix eran firmes, diciéndole a ella sin palabras que él iba a continuar, tanto si ella le daba permiso como si no. Mientras sus miradas se unían, un débil reconocimiento parpadeó a la vida dentro de ella. Ella no había visto...

Antes de que pudiera completar el pensamiento él bajó su cabeza, y ella sintió el suave y húmedo toque de su boca sobre ella. Sus muslos se cerraron fuertemente contra él, tratando de hacerle detenerse, pero entonces la intimidad de sus mejillas presionando contra la parte interior de sus muslos fue incluso peor, y ella los abrió de nuevo.

No sabía lo que él estaba haciendo allí abajo, pero sus labios y su lengua parecían estar en todas partes a la vez, remolineando y acariciando. Su toque era ineludible, y estaba empezado a provocar una respuesta a su pesar; había un punto que él tocaba una y otra vez y que la hacía sentirse débil, y que agotó cualquier voluntad de protestar.

Sin embargo, una parte de ella estaba todavía confundida por la vergüenza. ¿No sabía él que estaba poniendo su boca en un lugar tan sucio y asqueroso? No podía estar disfrutando esto, no podía pensar que era agradable. Él debería estar deseando poder parar y abandonarla, ahora que sabía lo repugnante que era ella allí. Se estiró hacia abajo y cautelosamente tocó su pelo.

—Puedes irte; no soy perfecta, no soy la que estás buscando.

Él levantó su cabeza y se elevó un poco de manera que pudiera ver su cara.

—Eres como un lirio; eres una flor en el campo, y eres perfecta. Eres preciosa. La única imperfección —dijo, y se estiró hacia delante para tocar su frente con una de sus yemas—. Está en la visión aquí. No ves que has sido creada con belleza en todas tus partes.

Ella no tenía respuesta para él. Él no la veía sucia y asquerosa. Él realmente la encontraba perfecta y hermosa en todas partes.

—Te enseñaré lo hermosa que eres —dijo él, y bajó su cabeza de nuevo.

Ella cerró los ojos, sobrecogida con la deliciosa tensión que apretaba los músculos de todo su cuerpo mientras la lengua de él hacía su trabajo, adorándola con sus caricias. Cada lamida y caricia se sentían reverentes, como si él se estuviera inclinando ante una diosa y estuviera buscando su favor, rogando por él con cada toque de placer que le daba.

Ella sintió su lengua pasar por la hendidura por la que fluía su sangre. Quiso rodar apartándose por la vergüenza, pero el firme acariciar la mantuvo inmóvil, exponiéndola a esto sin duda, sin repulsión, sin nada más que un constante propósito. La punta de su lengua forzó su camino en la pequeña apertura, una suave y cálida invasión que hizo que ella apretara sus puños. Ella quería más, y no quería nada más.

La punta de su lengua presionó dentro y fuera de su hendidura, y él usó su pulgar para acariciarla más arriba, sobre el sensible botón que había encontrado antes. Por su propia voluntad, los muslos de ella se abrieron un poco más, como si su cuerpo quisiera animarle a un empujón más profundo de su lengua.

Porque ella quería eso. Quería sentir algo más espeso y con más sustancia presionando dentro de ella. Quería...

Sus ojos se abrieron a la brillante luz del jardín cuando se dio cuenta de lo qué quería.

Quería eso, la cosa, el monstruo de la entrepierna. Quería que este hombre, este príncipe rubio de ojos onix intenso, se desabrochara su pourpoint y bajara sus medias y braies y liberara a la criatura con forma de serpiente de dentro. Quería sentirla forzando su camino dentro de ella, abriéndola, llenándola, llegando profundo dentro de ella de una manera que su seductora lengua no podía.

En el mismo momento en que pensó eso, recordó dónde había visto esos ojos de un ónix tan brillante antes: el guerrero. Y con ese pensamiento se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando.

Y si estaba soñando, entonces el demonio debía estar en su cuarto, con sus ojos onix brillando como llamas rojizas en la oscuridad.

La lengua del príncipe investigó dentro de ella, su pulgar acariciando expertamente en su lugar de placer, su cuerpo cautivado por su toque. Sus ingles estaban capturadas por él, sus caderas meciéndose en sincronización con los empujones de su lengua y las caricias de su pulgar. Parecía como si su carne estuviera hinchándose y volviéndose más sensible a cada momento, persiguiendo su propio final sin importar lo que su mente estuviera pensando.

Y el demonio estaba acechando probablemente encima de ella en este mismo momento.

El príncipe dejó su lengua y la reemplazó con su dedo, la punta deslizándose dentro de su apertura, estirándola gentilmente y trazando un pequeño círculo justo dentro de ella. Ella arqueó sus caderas contra él, urgiéndole a hacer más, a presionar más duro.

En lugar de eso, la boca de él se movió para sujetar su lugar sensible, succionando la punta entre sus labios y acariciando la carne cautiva con su lengua. Su dedo se mantuvo haciendo círculos dentro de su entrada, sin ir lo suficientemente profundo como para darle lo que ella quería.

Quizá fuera realmente el demonio quien estaba agachado entre sus piernas en ese mismo momento, disfrazado; quizá fuera la boca del demonio la que lavaba sus ingles. El pensamiento la excitó perversamente, incrementando el placer que la recorría. Estaba creciendo, su necesidad por él, continuaba creciendo más fuerte con cada mecida de sus caderas.

Él era un demonio, y creía que ella era perfecta. Lo había dicho, y ella podía sentir que era verdad. Sí, tenía sentido, encajaba, porque ella era asquerosa a los ojos de sus compañeros humanos. Para un demonio ella podía ser hermosa. ¡Deja que él la tenga, entonces!

—Sasuke —dijo suavemente, arqueando su espalda—. ¿Es ese tu nombre? —ella sabía que lo era—. Dime tu nombre, Sasuke —gimió.

—Sí.

Ella inclinó su cabeza para poder verle. Había detenido sus caricias y estaba mirándola, sus ojos ardiendo.

—Eres el guerrero moreno —dijo ella—. Y eres el demonio agazapado en mi pecho.

La declaración pendió en el aire, el silencio entre ellos interrumpido solo por el incongruente e inocente sonido de los pájaros, el placer de ella tan en el aire como la acusación.

Al final, él dijo de nuevo:

—Sí.

Mientras lo decía, deslizó su dedo más profundamente dentro de ella, estirándola, la sensación totalmente diferente a cualquiera que ella alguna vez hubiera intentado imaginar.

Su yema encontró un nuevo lugar de placer en su interior y lo masajeó, el roce enviando sensaciones que resonaban en la punta de sus pliegues, como si los dos estuvieran conectados. La mano de él acarició los muslos de Hinata, su dedo empujando gentilmente ahora. Ella arqueó la espalda, con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de hacer nada más.

Ella no había creído realmente que había una manera para que un hombre entrara en su cuerpo, pero ahora finalmente lo entendió. Esto era parte del secreto sobre lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer. Era un conocimiento prohibido, como debía ser. Ella sintió la boca de él bajar una vez más sobre sus pliegues, con su dedo todavía dentro de ella.

—¿Qué... qué está pasando? —preguntó entre gemidos, mientras sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba y su corazón empezaba a galopar. Era como si estuviera corriendo una gran distancia, solo que no se estaba moviendo en absoluto.

Él no le contestó, excepto para ralentizar su lengua y utilizarla para rodear con delicada precisión su parte más sensible. Su dedo dentro de ella detuvo sus empujones y en lugar de eso presionó firmemente en ese lugar escondido.

Su cuerpo entero se tensó en respuesta, y era como si ella estuviera haciendo equilibrios sobre el borde de algún gran acantilado. Él chasqueó su lengua una vez más contra ella y llegó al borde, cayendo ingrávidamente en ola tras ola de contrayente placer. Podía sentir su carne pulsar contra su encajado dedo, músculos que no sabía que tenía agarrándole una y otra vez. Las contracciones fueron más y más en aumento, decreciendo en tamaño, y mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar ella cerró sus muslos contra él.

El latido de su corazón se ralentizó, y una cálida languidez se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sintió cómo deslizaba su dedo fuera de su cuerpo, y permitió que sus muslos se apartaran de él, sin importarle que ahora yaciera expuesta al mundo. Con sus ojos cerrados, descansó bajo el cálido sol, sintiendo como si estuviera flotando, sintiendo como si en este momento fuera bueno y correcto que su cuerpo estuviera desnudo, sus más íntimas partes expuestas. El uso que se le había dado a su cuerpo era hermoso, de una manera que un espejo nunca le podría contar.

El dichoso agotamiento permaneció sobre ella unos minutos más, y luego su mente encontró sus poderes de pensamiento y ella recordó con quien estaba.

Parpadeó para abrir los ojos. Con aquella dominante necesidad de placer satisfecha, cada pensamiento y sensación de que su necesidad la había sobrecogido salieron golpeando a la superficie. _Madre María, protégeme, ¿acabo de dejar que un demonio lamiera mis ingles?_

El pensamiento fue suficiente para sacarla de su lasitud, y rápidamente se sentó, bajando sus faldas sobre sus piernas. Sus senos estaban todavía expuestos, y con un pequeño grito de sorpresa, había olvidado que estaban desnudos, tiró del escote de su camisola y su traje hacia arriba, atando las cintas del vestido.

Sasuke estaba de pie a unos pocos pasos, aparentemente estudiando las rosas que subían por el muro de piedra. Sus ropas blancas estaban intachables.

Como debía ser, se recordó ella a sí misma; esto era un sueño.

—Esta no es tu verdadera forma —dijo en voz alta, declarando el pensamiento tan pronto como se le ocurrió.

Él se apartó de las rosas y caminó de vuelta a ella, mirando hacia donde estaba sentada en el banco.

Arqueó una oscura ceja rubia.

—¿Preguntas de nuevo?

—Sí —ella cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago, como si pudiera cubrir ahora todo lo que había estado totalmente expuesto unos minutos antes.

—No estoy aquí para preguntas, Hinata —él se agachó y le acarició una mejilla. El toque envió un zumbido por su cuello, e increíblemente sintió que su cuerpo respondía. Él dejó a las yemas de sus dedos recorrer el rastro de esa brillante sensación, como si supiera exactamente dónde estaba en ella—. Una mujer puede tener su clímax una y otra vez. Estás satisfecha ahora, pero el potencial para la pasión todavía está ardiendo dentro de ti. Puedo alimentar tus fuegos y apagarlos, una y otra vez.

Ella se apartó de su toque, aunque quería inclinarse hacia él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has venido?

Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron su clavícula, y luego subieron de nuevo a su cuello. Él sostuvo su barbilla en su mano, y con la punta de su pulgar suavemente acarició su labio inferior.

—Para realizar cada uno de tus secretos deseos.

Los labios de ella se abrieron, y ella sintió el hambre comenzar una vez más en su cuerpo.

No. Ella no quería sucumbir otra vez, no sin algunas preguntas primero.

Pero él la previno diciendo:

—No hay preguntas que requieran una respuesta tan rápida. Siempre hay tiempo para el placer —su mano se deslizó por la parte de atrás de su cabeza y lentamente bajó su boca hacia la de ella, descansado sus labios gentilmente contra los de Hinata y besándola suavemente.

El latido de su corazón se aceleró, y ella fue consciente no solo del beso sino de todo el cuerpo masculino de Sasuke surgiendo sobre el suyo más pequeño. Y, también, sabía ahora algo de lo que él podría persuadirla a hacer.

No. Ella apretó sus puños, clavando sus uñas en sus palmas, tratando de conservar sus sentidos. Si le dejaba continuar, no aprendería nada sobre el demonio tras esta ilusión.

Tenía que mantener el control de sí misma.

Pero se sentía tan bien, su beso...

La lengua de él acarició sus labios, recordándole lo que había sentido cuando la había acariciado en otra parte. Su cuerpo reaccionó como si fueran sus pliegues internos los que él estaba lamiendo, y no su boca, y sintió un tirón de deseo en sus ingles.

¿Qué pasaría si ella le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera con ella una vez más? Habría tiempo para las preguntas más tarde.

¡No!

Contra todos los impulsos de su cuerpo hambriento, y todavía cautiva entre el sueño y la vigilia, se forzó a sí misma a abrir sus ojos reales, en su habitación del Castillo Rosu.

El demonio llenó su visión.

…


	12. Capítulo XI

Capítulo XI.

La mano del demonio se estiró y tocó su frente. Se solidificó, haciéndose espantosamente real. Un chillido creciente de horror se alzó en el interior de Hinata, una histérica necesidad de agitarse y escapar. Quiso gritar; intentó gritar. No pudo.

El darse cuenta de ello hizo que su terror fuera peor, ya que sabía que el demonio tenía el control de ella.

Sasuke estaba esta vez sentado en cuclillas sobre sus muslos en lugar de sobre su pecho, mientras ella se sentaba rígida en la cama. No podía sentir su peso sobre ella, aunque sus propios miembros se sentían extrañamente pesados. Intentó moverlos y no pudo. Tampoco podía alejarse de su roce sobre la frente.

Sintió como si no pudiera respirar, como si necesitara jadear para respirar, pero que, al hacerlo, su pecho no se movería. El pánico la inundó, y el sueño que todavía nublaba su mente se decoloró, el príncipe vestido de blanco desapareció. Sasuke finalmente notó su atención y dejó caer la mano de su frente.

El aliento volvió a ella, y de repente se sintió como si pudiera moverse otra vez, si así lo deseaba. Comprendió que no estaba totalmente despierta; estaba, en cambio, en uno de aquellos trances en que había pasado prácticamente toda su vida. Por suerte, su estado de trance, que no era una verdadera vigilia, le permitía contener su miedo detrás de una pared.

El único modo de tratar con un enorme y desnudo hombre con alas de murciélago acuclillado sobre sus muslos era permanecer tan aparentemente tranquila como fuera posible, mostrar debilidad era ser aplastada.

—Por favor salga de encima de mis piernas —dijo Hinata tan calmadamente como pudo, intentando impedir que su voz rechinara o temblara.

—Sé que no estoy lastimándote.

—Por favor, aléjese.

Él se encogió y bajó de sus muslos.

—Muy bien.

Su parte histérica hizo una pausa dejando de hacer ruido, la buena voluntad de Sasuke de hacer lo que le rogaba alivió un poco su tensión. Soltó otro corto chillido de todos modos, como el ladrido de un perro emitiendo una advertencia, mientras es tranquilizado parcialmente; todavía estaba en guardia.

Sasuke movió sus alas, acomodándolas para que no interfirieran mientras se sentaba a la manera sastre sobre la cama, de cara a ella. La posición dejó sus genitales totalmente expuestos. Hinata parpadeó y desplazó su mirada hasta su cara.

Él era una criatura hermosa, con rasgos masculinos que eran casi demasiado perfectos. Su pelo negro y brillante colgaba sobre su frente en un fleco desordenado, y sus cejas era perfectos y suaves arcos sobre sus brillantes ojos con sus espesas y negras pestañas. Un indicio de sombra de barba teñía su mandíbula y barbilla, ubicadas sobre las curvas elegantes y sutiles de sus labios. Ella podía ver en sus rasgos insinuaciones tanto del guerrero como del príncipe rubio.

—Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle.

Sasuke suspiró dramáticamente.

—Mujeres. ¿Siempre necesitan hablar, verdad?

Su exasperación era un acto, sin embargo, que buscaba cubrir la inquietud que se deslizaba por su espinazo. Estudió a Hinata mientras ella se sentaba en el último parpadeo de luz de la llama de la vela, su cara misteriosamente tranquila y compuesta. Él no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando detrás de aquella fachada encantadora, que tanto lo alarmaba del mismo modo que, perversamente, lo excitaba. Él tampoco había tenido el control completo durante el sueño: solo había sido capaz de seducirla hasta cierto grado, y a la velocidad en que ella deseaba ser seducida.

Le provocaba un placer inesperado enfrentar ingenios y voluntades con ella, usar sus mejores artimañas para engañar sus barreras, filtrándose en sus pensamientos y encontrando la receta exacta para su seducción. Ella era un desafío, y había pasado miles de años desde que él había afrontado cualquier desafío con una mujer humana.

En realidad, habían sido miles de años desde que había afrontado cualquier desafío verdadero. Al menos en su trabajo. Esa era la razón por la que había sido tan miserable: la existencia de un demonio de los sueños había parecido no tener nada nuevo para ofrecerle.

Era un regalo, entonces, verse, tan improvistamente, intrigado y entretenido incluso si eso lo conducía a un objetivo mayor. E incluso si aquella diversión involucraba una cautelosa inquietud. Él no sabía de lo que Hinata podía ser capaz.

—Contestaré tus preguntas —dijo Sasuke, decidido a jugar—. Pero por cada una que yo conteste, deberás responder una pregunta mía.

Los párpados de Hinata revolotearon por la sorpresa.

—¿Has visto todo lo que está en mi mente ya, verdad?

—No todo —respecto a ella, él sospechaba que enormes partes de su mente aún estaban ocultos de él. Y con su fuerte imaginación, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si lo que él veía en su mente era real o fantástico—. Así pues, haz tus preguntas con cuidado, porque tendrás que darme tanto como recibas —él tenía curiosidad por saber si ella limitaría sus preguntas por el miedo de que él pudiera devolvérselas a cambio.

Esperaba que ella limitara sus preguntas, ahora que pensaba en ello. No quería contestar algunas cosas, pero entonces, otra vez, había parte de él que le gustaba la idea de que alguien mostrara interés en él. En su personalidad, en sus deseos.

—¿Me dirás la verdad? —preguntó Hinata.

—Los demonios siempre dicen la verdad.

Ella parpadeó hacia él, la duda llenando sus ojos lilas.

—Pero tú otorgas sueños que son mentira.

—Cierto —él se encogió, pensando en su mentira a Kiba cuando hicieron su trato—. Quizá mentimos a veces, en circunstancias extraordinarias, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, no.

Aunque él sabía que en su estado de trance ella no podría mirarle frunciendo el entrecejo, sintió la fuerza de una de esas miradas.

—Bien, bien. Prometo no mentirte a ti —le ofreció—. ¿Estás satisfecha?

—Tampoco me darás respuestas complicadas.

Él refunfuñó, pero no respondió. Le gustaban las respuestas difíciles.

—Y te cubrirás. No deseo hablarte con eso mirando hacia mí —su mirada fue rápidamente hacia su ingle.

Su pene se movió en respuesta y comenzó a engrosarse y crecer. Era su propia atracción la que causaba el cambio.

—¿Ahora quien miente?

—Eso es un distractor —se quejó Hinata.

Él se rió. Esto, al menos, no era una mentira.

—No tengo nada con lo que cubrirlo.

—Una almohada.

Él pasó su mano a través de la cama en la que estaba sentado.

—No puedo mover la materia sólida. Puedes verme y oírme, pero no puedes tocarme. Es solo por comodidad que parezco usar el piso y la cama como tú lo haces.

—Entonces date vuelta. ¡No miraré la cosa! —dijo ella con más fuerza de la que él le había escuchado en uno de sus estados de trance.

Él rió.

—Me parece que apenas puedes apartar tus ojos de ello —sin embargo, él se desdobló de su posición de sastre y se estiró sobre su estómago al lado de ella, apoyándose sobre sus codos—. Mis alas necesitan espacio —dijo, y señaló con su cabeza en dirección a su espalda.

Sus cejas se crisparon bruscamente, y mientras su mirada viajaba sobre sus grandes alas negras él pensó que ella parecía asustada.

—No voy a saltar sobre ti —la tranquilizó.

Yaciendo de esta manera, él estaba más cerca a ella, y le gustaba la intimidad forzada de ello. Desde luego, había estado tan cerca y más cerca de miles de mujeres, pero todo ello había sido durante el sueño. Nunca había hablado a alguien de esta manera.

Quiso extender la mano y tocarla. Realmente tocarla, como un hombre humano tocaría a una mujer humana. Y quiso que ella lo viera con ojos que no estuvieran en trance.

Sus párpados revolotearon nerviosamente, y había un temblor en su voz. Podría estar imaginándoselo, pero parecía como si más de sus emociones estuvieran mostrándose a través de su estado de trance.

—Tienes alas tan grandes. Son bastante impresionantes. Y tú mismo eres tan...grande.

Él sonrió abiertamente otra vez.

—Di exactamente estas mismas cosas sobre la verga de Kiba en tu noche de bodas y estarás bien encaminada hacia un matrimonio feliz.

Ella sacudió su cabeza infinitesimalmente.

—No creo que a Kiba le gustara eso.

—Podrías tener razón.

—Realmente no se ha encontrado con él, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella, sonando sorprendida.

—¿Es esta tu primera pregunta?

—¿Es esta la tuya ? —contestó ella.

—Y una segunda pregunta para ti.

Ella presionó sus labios en una línea apretada, molesta.

—Bien. Solamente una. Sí, lo he encontrado —admitió él, y se preguntó si fue un error hacerlo así. Había dicho que no mentiría, sin embargo, y allí parecía haber mucho más potencial para el entretenimiento si jugara con las reglas—. Y ahora mi pregunta para ti: ¿Por qué te sacaste el amuleto esta noche?

—¿Amuleto? ¿Quieres decir el collar?

Él asintió.

—Yo...

—Nada de mentiras.

—Yo no iba a mentir —protestó ella.

—Una pausa larga suena como alguien preparando una mentira.

—Bien, yo no iba a hacerlo. Ese es el modo de pensar de un demonio.

—Es el pensamiento de la experiencia. Y no has contestado la pregunta.

—Si dejaras de distraerme...

—Responde.

Ella soltó el aliento molesta, el extraño efecto otorgándole relativa calma a sus rasgos cuando lo hizo.

—Me quité el collar porque quería verte otra vez.

—Obviamente. ¿Pero por qué?

—No es tu turno.

—Pero...

Ella le miró fijamente.

—Muy bien —se quejó él, y luego murmuró muy despacio—. Calcinada por el sol, hija de un...

—Puedo oírte.

—Lo sé.

—¿Te encontraste con Kiba antes o después de que se encontrara conmigo? —preguntó ella.

—Antes. ¿Por qué querías verme otra vez?

—Yo quería hablar contigo y averiguar quien o qué eras. Había estado esperando verte otra vez desde que tenía catorce años. Yo sabía que volverías. O yo...

Él sintió que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba.

—Realmente lo sabías. Recuerdo ahora: me dijiste que nosotros nos encontraríamos otra vez.

—¿Yo? No recuerdo eso.

—¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste eso? —preguntó él. ¿Ella habría querido decir que se encontrarían como eran ahora, o él conseguiría el cuerpo de Kiba y la vería otra vez así? ¿Qué sabía ella?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No recuerdo lo que quise decir. A veces sé cosas, pero no puedo explicarlas. Tengo visiones...

—Espero que no le hables a la gente sobre ello —dijo él rápidamente, sintiendo un arranque de preocupación.

¿Preocupación? ¿Desde cuándo él sentía preocupación por la gente? Pero allí estaba: no le gustaba la idea de lo que le pasaría si ella comenzara a proclamarse una visionaria. Algunas personas en el área tenían una gran disposición para quemar a aquellos que pensaban que eran brujas. Él no quería que eso le pasara a ella.

—No, no le he contado a nadie. Mi turno para hacer una pregunta: ¿Qué eres tú? Simplemente dame una palabra. Explícalo.

—Soy un demonio del sueño, desde luego —dijo con alguna sorpresa—. Creí que entendías eso.

—¿Demonio del Sueño?

—Somos los Oneroi, los mil niños de Sueño. Los nietos de Mei, la Reina de la Noche, aunque ella misma es la única niña de la inmensidad del principio: Caos.

Un pequeño fruncimiento forzó un camino entre sus cejas.

—¿Existes solo en sueños, entonces? ¿O medio-sueños? Y esta pregunta es parte de mi originalidad, así que no intentes esquivarla.

—Existimos en el Mundo Nocturno, con todo el resto de los descendientes de Mei. Visitamos sus sueños mortales, cuando una mente humana necesita más ayuda de la que su propia imaginación pueda proveer.

—¿Entonces esta es la ayuda que das? —preguntó ella con incredulidad.

—Sí, desde luego. Soy un íncubo: los sueños que yo ofrezco son sexuales. Muchas, muchas mujeres necesitan buenos sueños sexuales. Tienen tan pobres experiencias en sus preciosas vidas conscientes que pocas de ellas pueden saber lo que es un orgasmo, y no pueden imaginar en carne propia lo que se siente ser correctamente poseída por un hombre.

—Entonces haces esto a cientos de mujeres.

—He dado sueños a decenas de miles.

—Oh.

—¿Eso te molesta?

—No, para nada.

Él frunció el ceño. Sonó como una mentira. Una noción extraña lo golpeó.

—Tú...Tú no estarás celosa, ¿verdad? —se sintió como un idiota incluso nada más preguntarlo.

—¡Desde luego que no!

—Aquellas otras no significaron nada. Eso era solamente…

—¡No estoy celosa! ¡Eres un demonio, por el amor del cielo, no un hombre! ¡Y no mi novio!

Aquellas palabras no deberían haberlo afectado, pero lo hicieron. Tampoco creyó que fuera solo porque mencionaban el rompimiento del trato con Kiba.

 _Hijo de la luna_ , ¿qué estaba mal con él? Sasuke hizo rodar sus hombros, sintiéndose extraño, e intentando inútilmente arrancarse el sentimiento. No había estado sintiéndose el mismo toda la noche, desde aquel encuentro con Naruto. Algo lo había infectado, cambiado, y ahora estaba casi herido porque ella estuviera diciéndole que no le interesaba lo que él hacía. Cuán curioso, y...

—No hablé con ninguna de aquellas otras mujeres así como hablo contigo, si esto hace cualquier diferencia —le aseguró. Él quería que ella se preocupara.

—Dije que no estaba celosa.

—No podía dirigirme a ellas. Tú eres diferente.

—¿Lo soy? —preguntó ella, ablandándose un poco, atrapada por la promesa de adulación.

—Debes saber que lo eres. Esto, lo que hacemos aquí, no es posible con nadie más. Tienes raros talentos, Hinata. Y un extraño coraje. No conozco a nadie más que buscaría hablar con alguien como yo mismo sin motivos ulteriores.

—Yo no soy impresionante.

—No has tenido ninguna posibilidad de mostrar todo lo que eres. ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo soñando despierta?

Las comisuras de sus labios volvieron bajar, y él creyó haber vislumbrado un brillo repentino en sus ojos. Ella respiró profundamente, y su aliento fue entrecortado.

—Sueño despierta porque no tengo a nadie y nada más que hacer. ¿Cómo más debo llenar mis días hasta que Kiba venga por mí? —miró lejos de él, observando fijamente la nada durante varios momentos antes de que hablar otra vez, ahora incluso más suavemente—. Mi mundo es vacío, y peor que simplemente aburrido. No hay nada en él a lo que pueda aspirar, nada nuevo para hacer, ningún desafío.

Sus palabras resonaron dentro de él, expresando lo que él mismo sentía. Nadie y nada más. Cuán triste.

—Mi turno —dijo Hinata ligeramente, como si intentara romper el reciente humor sombrío—. ¿Por qué me visitaste cuándo yo tenía catorce años?

—Yo... — _amanecer_ , juró él silenciosamente. No quería explicar todo eso. Ella no estaba lista para tanta verdad. Lo aborrecería si supiera que él era indirectamente responsable de que estuviera aquí en el Castillo Rosu.

—Nada de mentiras —le advirtió ella, y él casi temió por un momento que ella pudiera ver sus pensamientos.

—Yo estaba viendo a un súcubo que visitaba a tu hermano, Neji, y cuando él se despertó y bajó al pasillo para ver cómo estabas, yo lo seguí. Tenía curiosidad —esto era la verdad, tan simple como podía hacerla.

—¿Curiosidad acerca de mí ?

—Muchos acontecimientos han girado alrededor de ti. Vidas han cambiado el curso debido a ti.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, un movimiento apenas perceptible.

—No, eso no puede ser cierto. He estado encerrada en conventos y en este castillo. No he hecho nada de importancia y no puedo significar nada para nadie.

—Tú eres el ojo de un huracán, el lugar silencioso del aire quieto alrededor del cual las fuerzas violentas soplan.

—¿Pero por qué yo? —dijo ella, en casi un gemido.

Él se encogió.

—El destino, quizá. O un efecto de aquellas capacidades misteriosas tuyas. La tuya no será una vida tranquila.

—Ha sido ensordecedoramente tranquilo hasta ahora —comentó amargamente.

—Oirás el aullido de los vientos bastante pronto.

Su amargura cedió el paso al temor.

—No diga cosas así. Me asustan.

—Querías la verdad. No es mi culpa que esta no sea tan bonita como la deseas.

—Comienzo a sentir como si ninguna verdad fuera bonita, demonio.

—Estoy seguro de que algunas lo deben ser. Simplemente no me preguntes acerca de cuáles lo son. Y ahora es mi turno para hacer una pregunta. ¿No había más que curiosidad acerca de por qué te sacaste el amuleto? —la pregunta ardía en él. Dentro de él.

—¿Como qué?

Él encogió un hombro, un ala revoloteó ligeramente. Por alguna razón, estaba terriblemente ansioso de oír la respuesta. Ansioso, incluso, de hacer la pregunta. Un indicio de... ¿eso era vergüenza? ¿Vulnerabilidad? Zumbaba incómodamente a través de él.

—Dime.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero la respuesta nunca llegó.

.

.

.

Sakura se despertó al sonido de la voz de Hinata. Al principio se puso la manta sobre los oídos, intentando aislarse de los suaves sonidos del discurso de su señora; pero luego, cuando su mente soñolienta despertó completamente, comprendió que Hinata no debería estar dirigiéndose a nadie en aquel momento de la noche. ¿Quién estaba allí? Sakura tenía el rostro en la dirección opuesta y tuvo miedo de que si se daba la vuelta, quienquiera que estuviera allí podría notar que estaba despierta. En cambio, se quitó la manta del oído e intentó escuchar.

—No he hecho nada de importancia ni que pueda significar nada para nadie —dijo Hinata.

Pasó un largo momento de silencio y luego Hinata habló otra vez—. ¿Por qué yo?

Sakura se giró con cuidado, intentando no hacer ningún movimiento visible. Sonaba como si Hinata estuviera teniendo una conversación, solo que nadie contestaba.

—Ha estado ensordecedoramente tranquilo hasta ahora —dijo Hinata.

Sakura sintió una frialdad controlada subir por su cuello cuando vio a la muchacha. La luz de la vela casi consumida la reveló sentada en la cama, su rostro tranquilo con una expresión de paz... Cuando habló, su mirada parecía fija en el espacio vacío a su lado en la cama, como si hubiera alguien allí escuchándola.

—No digas esas cosas. Me asustan.

 _Santa madre de Dios_ , juró Sakura en voz baja. ¡Esto la asustaba a ella también! ¿A quién o qué se estaba dirigiendo Hinata? ¿Y aquello le contestaba? Sakura había visto a su señora en trances muchas veces antes, pero nunca había sostenido conversaciones unilaterales mientras estaba en ellas.

Habían estado pasando cosas extrañas por la noche desde la última semana. Como su propio y extraño sueño sobre el collar, y luego el haberse despertado para descubrir que había salido de la cama y se lo había quitado del cuello a Hinata. Sakura no tenía ni idea de por qué había hecho aquello. Entonces sucedió el ataque de gritos de Hinata, terminando con la palabra verga, y ahora esta conversación con nadie.

Se acurrucó más entre sus mantas, su piel poniéndose lentamente de gallina. No quería tomar parte en ninguna cosa malvada que estuviera pasando. Incluso mientras se acurrucaba, sintió una puñalada de culpa. Se había estado sintiendo mal desde que le había dicho a Hinata exactamente cómo se sentía hacia ella. Todo había sido verdad, pero más de lo que nadie debería oír sobre sí mismo.

—Comienzo a sentir como si ninguna verdad fuera bonita, demonio.

Sakura se estremeció, las palabras de Hinata de una manera extraña encajaban con sus pensamientos. ¿Pero...demonio?

 _Ohhh. Oh, no_. Sakura miró detenidamente por encima de su manta. ¿Seguramente no había nadie allí, y menos un demonio? No lo parecía.

De todos modos debería despertar a Hinata de su trance. Sabía que debería. Era lo correcto.

Agarró más fuertemente la manta, y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. No quería arriesgarse; no quería averiguar demasiado tarde que había un demonio sobre la cama de Hinata.

Ella sabía lo que Kiba le haría si resultara que un demonio había estado visitando a Hinata y ella, Sakura, no había hecho nada. No podía contar con que sus compañeras sirvientas en el Castillo Rosu no le contaran cuentos sobre ella a Kiba una vez que él viniera. Ella no parecía gustarles mucho. Estaban celosas, desde luego, tanto de su belleza como de su posición.

Como la perspectiva de Kiba enfadado era más espantosa que un demonio, Sakura gateó silenciosamente de su nido en el suelo y se acercó a la cama.

—¿Como qué? —dijo Hinata a nadie, mirando los cobertores de su cama como si hubiera alguien allí, dirigiéndose a ella. La desnuda sombra de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la muchacha. Sakura sintió su piel ponerse rápidamente de gallina y fue vencida por una necesidad repentina de romper el misterioso trance de Hinata—. Supongo que si fuera honesta, diría...

Sakura corrió los pocos últimos pies hasta la cama y agitó su mano delante de la cara de Hinata.

—¡Mi señora! ¡Mi señora! ¡Despiértese!

Hinata parpadeó rápidamente, pero su expresión llana no cambió.

Sakura la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió. Hinata se quedó tiesa durante unas pocas sacudidas y luego de repente sus músculos se relajaron y se derrumbó sobre las almohadas.

—¿Mi señora? ¿Está bien?

Hinata miró de manera confusa a su alrededor, como si buscara a alguien que no estaba allí; entonces su mirada se posó en el rostro de Sakura.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces despierta?

—Yo le preguntaría lo mismo a usted. Estaba en uno de sus trances, pero se dirigía a alguien. Pensé que más valía que la despertara.

Hinata miró alrededor de ella otra vez, pareciendo inquieta.

—Estoy bastante bien.

Sonaba irritada.

—Le oí decir...

La mirada de Hinata cayó con fuerza sobre el rostro de Sakura.

—¿Qué me oíste decir?

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró, y comprendió con un sobresalto que se sentía de pronto intimidada. Siendo el duro centro de la mirada de Hinata, Sakura podía ver las insinuaciones de la futura reina en que la muchacha posiblemente podría convertirse. En el pasado cualquiera de los intentos de Hinata por imponerse habían sido atenuados por su buen humor y un general aire de debilidad.

Sakura comprendió que la desaparición del buen humor, al menos cuando era dirigido a ella, era su propia y lamentable culpa. Había hecho un buen trabajo estropeando la relación.

El señor la ayudara. Qué estupidez había cometido.

—Yo...creí oírle decir «demonio». Estaba preocupada por su bienestar y pensé que debería despertarla.

—¿Viste un demonio?

—No, pero...

—¿Y parezco como si me hubieran hecho algún daño?

Sakura inclinó la cabeza.

—No —maldición. Podía ver su futuro como poco prometedor. Ahora que finalmente le había revelado a Hinata todas sus molestias encerradas durante seis años, vio que en el proceso había hecho un buen trabajo para asegurarse de que sería abandonada para defenderse ella sola en cuanto Hinata se casara. La muchacha encontraría una criada más amistosa, y Sakura podría olvidarse de la vida en la corte.

Ella por su parte, probablemente tendría que casarse con un granjero de ovejas y romperse el trasero con el trabajo de una esposa granjera. _Maldición. Maldición, maldición, maldición._

—Lo siento, mi señora. Y si yo pudiera, pediría perdón por aquellas cosas tan crueles que dije. Usted no las merecía.

Sakura esperó, los ojos bajos, sin atreverse a comprobar la reacción de Hinata y delatarse como nada menos que perfectamente sincera.

Los momentos pasaron, y entonces por fin Sakura sintió a Hinata tocar su mano.

—No hablaremos de ello otra vez —dijo la muchacha.

Sakura alzó la vista. La expresión de perdón y aceptación que había esperado ver en la cara de Hinata no estaba allí. La muchacha parecía, en cambio, como alguien que no podía hablar de la herida, pero no había dejado de pensar en ella, y que no había dejado de considerar qué motivos podría tener Sakura para disculparse.

 _Maldición._

…


	13. Capítulo XII

Capítulo XII.

Él había venido. Hinata dormía en un asiento al lado de la ventana, su cabeza inclinada atrás contra la pared de piedra, la luz gris del húmedo día rozaba débilmente su piel. Dejó el marco entornado a pesar del frío y la humedad, sintiendo como se refrescaba su piel, ocasionales gotas de lluvia llegaban a la oscura tela de su vestido. La brisa suavemente azotaba las bisagras en cortos golpes, su hueco y suave aullido hacía eco alrededor del castillo.

Él había venido. Todavía estaba atontada por todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, todo lo que ella había permitido que pasara. Había hablado con un demonio, la criatura que yacía sobre su cama con toda la familiaridad de un amigo íntimo.

Incluso más espantoso, había permitido al demonio invadir sus sueños y...

Un estremecimiento de apretado deseo y de placer la recorrió, incluso cuando cerró su mente a lo que había pasado en su sueño. Era demasiado vergonzoso. No había tenido ni modestia ni honor. Se había permitido acostarse expuesta a él con solo una ligera persuasión. Y había sentido una maravillosa explosión de sentimientos y sensaciones... Sus mejillas se calentaban, y huía de las imágenes cada vez que venían a su mente.

Solo había sido una fantasía, pero su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera sido real. Peor aún, su cuerpo quería hacerlo otra vez. Desesperadamente.

Había muchas preguntas que quería hacer al demonio. No sería capaz de hacerlo hasta que estuviera en trance de nuevo, aunque, no con Sakura en el cuarto. Tendría que lograr hacerlo mientras dormía, tomar el control de su sueño no importando lo que el demonio intentase hacerle.

Tembló con el placer anticipado que le producía el que él pudiera venir, y rápidamente se sintió inundada de vergüenza por su reacción. _Él era un demonio_ , se recordó.

Sí, pero había conversado con ella. Le había dicho que era hermosa y perfecta. La había tocado, y la había hecho sentir cosas que nunca se había imaginado. Y había parecido que todo era para su beneficio.

Tal como la hermana Chiyo había advertido: el Diablo tendría una hermosa cara y la bañaría en adulación. La advertencia era como un suspiro contra una tormenta de tentación.

Un pensamiento sobre Kiba revoloteaba brevemente en la superficie de su mente, y un sentimiento de que estaba traicionándole de la manera más maliciosa. Él nunca sabría que, aunque ella pudiera seguir siendo virgen en su cuerpo aun, su mente estaba lejos de ser pura.

Otra ola de vergüenza la recorrió, mientras pensaba cómo podía tener una vena tan engañosa dentro de ella.

Pero aún cuando lo sentía así, sabía que ni la culpa ni la amenaza de condenación la mantendría sin quitarse el collar otra vez. Intentaba persuadirse de que tenía que averiguar que quería el demonio de ella, eso era un asunto crítico.

No sería engañada. Ella era Eva, y ahora, habiendo mordido la manzana, no se detendría hasta que haberla devorada íntegramente.

Sasuke caminó por la cama de Hinata y se quedó de pie a horcajadas por encima de la dormida forma, mirando hacia abajo con una mezcla revuelta de emociones que no podía descifrar.

No llevaba el amuleto. Tampoco estaba sentada, intentando enfrentarlo mientras estaba en trance. Parecía como si ella estuviera invitándolo otra vez a sus sueños. Ella quería soñar con él, aun cuando supiera que era un demonio.

 _Era solamente su hambre sexual lo que la impulsaba_ , se dijo. No tenía nada que ver con la conversación de la noche anterior. No le gustaba él; solo lo que él le había hecho sentir.

Pero de todos modos la esperanza temblaba en su pecho: el deseo tonto y loco de que ella pudiera querer más de él que eso.

Intentó quitárselo del pensamiento, y recordar por qué estaba aquí. ¡Llevar a cabo su amenaza a Kiba! ¡Ensuciar la pureza de Hinata y enseñar a Kiba una lección! Hacerle pagar al mortal maldito por el sol, antes de que Mei pusiera a Sasuke en su harén y así se llevara cualquier posibilidad de que alguna vez escapara del Mundo Nocturno y el hastío masculino que había encontrado allí.

No estaba aquí para suavizar a Hinata. Era hora de reestablecer alguna distancia entre ellos, y hacer a Hinata dar otro gran paso hacia abajo en la escala a la depravación. Demostraría tanto a él como a ella que era sexo lo que quería, de cualquiera que pudiera dárselo.

Entonces podría parar de hacerse la absurda pregunta sobre lo que ella sentía por él.

Dio un paso ingrávidamente hacia su pecho y se agachó, su sexo endureciéndose cuando sintió el hambre de ella recorrerlo. Extendió la mano y tocó su frente.

En su sueño ella iba a caballo, galopando a través de una enorme llanura verde, su pelo ondeando como una bandera detrás de ella, el viento revolviendo en una fresca euforia femenina a través de su ropa. Montaba a horcajadas, la yegua castaña bajo ella flotaba suavemente como una nube encima de la tierra, sin perder ningún paso.

La llanura recordó a Sasuke el interior salvaje de Asia, y a los mongoles que montaban a caballo con una facilidad llena de gracia sobre sus enormes estepas. Oleadas de esos hombres habían cabalgado desde Asia hasta Europa durante siglos, arrasando todo a su paso.

Usó tal historia como inspiración, y sobre el horizonte hacia el que Hinata montaba a caballo creó una multitud de jinetes.

Él se sintió alarmado por Hinata. Ella giró su caballo en un amplio arco y galopó alejándose de los invasores, inclinada sobre el cuello del caballo, el pánico tensando todos sus músculos.

—¡Más rápido, más rápido! —urgió al caballo—. ¡Oh querido Dios, más rápido!

El pánico le impedía pensar, le impedía recordar que esto era un sueño. Toda su atención estaba enfocada en el caballo entre sus piernas, y la multitud tras ella.

El tronar de los cascos aumentó cada vez más, los jinetes acortaban la distancia con respecto a ella con una velocidad posible solo en sueños. Hinata arriesgó un vistazo sobre su hombro, y chilló cuando vio que el jinete más adelantado estaba a solo unas yardas por detrás. La cara del jinete estaba cubierta por la visera de su casco, y todo lo que era visible era una mandíbula sombreada y la línea de una boca dura.

El corazón de Hinata corría ligero, y vertió su esencia en el caballo del sueño, adelantando por momentos y acelerando la velocidad que la empujaba más allá del alcance de su perseguidor.

Sasuke miró con atontada sorpresa por un momento mientras ella se ponía fuera del alcance del jinete, y entonces él tuvo que luchar otra vez por obtener el control del sueño.

Su guerrero se levantó, delante de la multitud, los cascos de su semental levantando terrones de suciedad y hierba con cada ruido de cascos. Hinata dio una vuelta para mirar otra vez, sus ojos abiertos por el miedo, pero Sasuke sintió también un destello de emoción sexual que la atravesaba. Disfrutaba de esto.

Era solo sexo lo que ella quería. Un chorro de decepción lo recorrió, y rápidamente fue sustituido por la cólera. ¡Él le daría todo lo que ella pudiera tomar, entonces!

El jinete llegó hasta ella, y con un barrido de su fuerte mano la cogió por atrás de su montura y la sentó delante de él. Hinata se apretó a su cuerpo armado de cuero, el paso del semental y su precaria posición le hacia temer por su vida.

El jinete se alejó de la yegua, que iba en una dirección diferente, la multitud que les seguía a distancia por detrás.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —gritó Hinata—. ¡Déjame ir!

Sasuke hizo que el jinete no dijese nada, solo apretó su abrazo. El miedo de Hinata a caer se desvaneció. Ella temía lo que el guerrero había planeado para ella, pero, aun así, su cuerpo comenzaba a prepararse para lo que debía venir. Sasuke sintió una emoción de deseo atravesándola, y le entregó la imagen del guerrero deslizándose profundamente dentro de ella. Su pasaje interior se contrajo en respuesta.

El jinete la llevó a una ciudad bárbara construida sobre un lado de la montaña. En el punto más alto de la ciudad había un templo, que tenía cien escalones para llegar a él. El jinete subió directamente hasta la cima, montado a caballo y fue al encuentro de unos hombres vestidos con trajes ceremoniales en la puerta. Él les entregó a Hinata, y ella lo miró con turbación. ¿Ya la abandonaba?

—Ella nos servirá bien —dijo el jinete bruscamente, y cabalgando _¡Ajá! ¿Qué pensaría ella de esto?_ Sasuke pensó con satisfacción.

Dentro del sueño, ocultado a la conciencia de Sasuke, Hinata sabía que soñaba, y sabía también que Sasuke era el que creaba esta aventura para ella. Sabía que debía ejercer su control y comenzar a hacer las preguntas que había apuntado para hacer al demonio. En cambio, una curiosidad salvaje sobre lo que pasaría después la consumía. No quería controlar.

Quería ser mala. Quería dejar a Sasuke hacer lo que quisiera con ella. De un modo extraño, le parecía que este sueño era su regalo; un poema, una canción, una pintura que había sido creada solamente para ella.

Todavía se encontraba en la encantadora ignorancia de que sucedería después, cuando los hombres vestidos con trajes ceremoniales la condujeron al templo. Sus pilares estaban cubiertos de diseños dentados en rojo y oro, el techo alto y abovedado pintado de un azul profundo, con gemas que hacían de estrellas brillantes en su profundidad. Los pisos eran de malaquita, las nubes verdes de color pulido a un brillo parecido a un espejo. Al final del pasillo de pilares había una tarima, y sobre la tarima un altar cubierto con una suave sábana de piel negra. Parecía una cama, con cuatro postes de oro en forma de espirales en sus esquinas. Correas de oro de seda colgaban de los postes.

—¿Qué quieren de mí? —preguntó Hinata a los hombres vestidos con ropas ceremoniales, una agitada excitación la inundaba a la vista del altar que parecía una cama. Siguieron sin darle ninguna respuesta. Ella sintió un momento de desconfianza de las intenciones de Sasuke, pero entonces recordó que podría detener esto siempre que deseara.

Una extraña música comenzó a sonar tranquilamente de algún sitio por detrás del altar; sonidos huecos de cuernos y tambores, y flautas sin melodía. Un humilde coro masculino fuera de su visión cantaba una canción sin palabras, los tonos profundos vibraban en el pecho de Hinata. Los sonidos se repetían de una manera extraña en su cabeza, marcando un sentido extrañamente desorientado y desequilibrado.

Los hombres le sostenían los brazos mientras los ayudantes la despojaron de sus zapatos y sus medias. Y luego, mientras luchaba débilmente contra su asimiento, la desnudaron, manos extrañas que la tocaban ligeramente mientras cada una de sus prendas era quitada.

En un momento estuvo completamente desnuda, de pie sobre el embaldosado frío con únicamente su propio pelo largo y sus manos para cubrirse. Parpadeó de sorpresa, no segura de haber deseado esto.

La curiosidad, y el conocimiento de que era solo un sueño, fue todo lo que le impidió largarse.

Los hombres vestidos de manera ceremonial dieron un paso alejándose, y luego ellos y sus ayudantes formaron una línea a cada lado del pasillo. Inclinaron sus cabezas.

Hinata miró hacia el final del pasillo, a la cama de piel negra, y como si de su propia voluntad se tratara, sus pies comenzaron a llevarla hacia ella. La música creció más fuerte, llenando sus sentidos, distrayéndola de cualquier sentido de vergüenza en su desnudez. _Sasuke está aquí conmigo_. _Él crea esto para mí_ , se recordó, y se sintió rendir de buen grado a la revelación de la historia. Estos sueños son la verdadera lengua que Sasuke conoce.

Cuando alcanzó el altar, dos de los hombres avanzaron para empujar adelante un taburete como escalera con una joya incrustada que ella, obedientemente, utilizó para subir a la cama. Giró y se sentó, la piel suave bajo sus muslos, pero bastante tensa contra su sexo sensible. _Sasuke quería que yo sintiera esto_ , pensó, y sintió una emoción que la embargaba.

Los hombres vestidos con ropajes ceremoniales tenían todavía sus cabezas inclinadas. Los que la habían ayudado en la cama ahora estaban en su cabecera, en espera al lado de los postes, cada uno sosteniendo una correa de seda. Uno de ellos le sujetó su mano.

No, ella no podría... Y, aun así, se vio dándole la mano. Con entusiasmo tembloroso extendió su brazo cuando él la tomó por la muñeca y ató la cinta de seda alrededor. Los hombres silenciosos ataron cada muñeca y tobillo a un poste, hasta que ella estuvo echada en el centro de la piel negra, sus rodillas inclinadas, y sus muslos separados. Un rubor de vergüenza la atravesó al verse tan claramente expuesta, y tiró con cierto retraso de sus ataduras, como si intentara cubrirse a sí misma.

Sasuke escuchó las emociones superficiales que desbordan a Hinata, vergüenza luchando con una emoción llena de entusiasta excitación cuando se dio cuenta de que cualquier hombre podría admirarla. Era vergüenza lo que Sasuke quería que ella sintiera, eso, y la extraña convicción que tenía de que su sexo era sucio y asqueroso y algo que debía ser ocultado hasta de un amante.

A Kiba le gustaría tal retorcida modestia, pero para Sasuke solo era un obstáculo para el placer.

Sasuke hizo que los hombres vestidos con ropajes ceremoniales movieran a Hinata levantando sus caderas, y cuando ella obedeció, ellos deslizaron un cojín grande y aterciopelado bajo su pelvis, levantándola dejando su sexo aún más expuesto. Hinata gimoteó, y tiró otra vez de las ataduras que la sostenían y a las que dócilmente se había sometido tan solo hacía un momento. Levantó su cabeza para ver lo que pasaba en el templo, pero su propio cuerpo bloqueó su vista.

Sasuke hizo que la música fuera más alta, incrementándose poco a poco, que construyendo algo desconocido hasta llegar al clímax. Hinata luchó más fuertemente contra las ataduras, intentando cerrar los muslos, pero entonces sintió unas manos masculinas que la sostenían, y poco después sintió el beso de una boca fresca contra ella, tomando el centro sensible de su placer entre sus labios y chupando. El asombro dejó a Hinata inmóvil, mirando al techo tachonado de gemas por encima.

Tan profundo en la mente de Hinata como Sasuke podía sentir, ella suspiró de placer. Sí, esto era lo que ella había estado esperando. Esta maldad de una boca sobre sus partes más asquerosas era lo que quería, y era lo que solo podría imaginarse aceptando de Sasuke. Él la conocía, y aceptaba cada parte oscura y depravada de ella y la encontraba perfecto.

La boca del hombre la liberó y presionó largas y lentas caricias de lengua contra sus pliegues.

Por el rabillo de un ojo Hinata vio al jinete acercarse. Reconoció al personaje, aun cuando no llevara más el casco. Su pelo negro estaba húmedo alrededor de su rostro como si se acabase de lavar, sus ojos onix brillaban con destellos rojizos contra su piel morena.

Tenía una nariz grande y rasgos rugosos, y una cicatriz sobre su frente, y no había nada de suavidad en él.

Pero sus ojos lo descubrieron. Era la cara que Sasuke había decidido tomar en este sueño.

Una boca más suave se posó contra su sexo, y sus ojos se abrieron más cuando comprendió que obviamente no era el jinete quien la tocaba. Una lengua más tímida que la anterior, provocándola y luego dejando un rastro en su centro, lamiendo contra su entrada.

Tiró de sus ataduras, intentando cubrir sus pechos con sus manos, su tentativa y la imposibilidad de cerrar sus rodillas contra el hombre que la chupaba allí. Un hombre que no era Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó al jinete.

El jinete, Sasuke, tocó su labio inferior con la callosa yema de su dedo, y dijo con voz apacible.

—Tú eres nuestra diosa de la vida —dibujó una línea bajo su labio, sobre su barbilla, y se deslizó hacia su cuello al punto justo encima de su corazón. Sus pechos se endurecieron por la proximidad de su mano, sus pezones pedían ser tocados—. Mis hombres te adoran en su altar, buscando tu bendición antes de volver a la lucha.

—¿Hombres? —una boca nueva sustituyó al tímido. Este empujaba la lengua más profundamente dentro de ella, arremolinándose como si buscase una recompensa. Sus manos se deslizaban bajo sus nalgas, cogiéndola, levantándola como si el hombre quisiera beber de ella. Hinata entreabrió los ojos, su cuerpo respondiendo incluso cuando su mente no tenía valor para aceptar el toque de tantos hombres en un lugar tan perverso. Tiró de las ataduras que sostenían sus muñecas, luego agarró las correas en sus puños.

—Hazlos detenerse —dijo suavemente, hasta que una boca nueva vino y le dio delicados golpes de lengua sobre sus pliegues. La turbación se arremolinó en ella: ¿todos eran parte de los hombres de Sasuke?

 _Sí_. Cuando ella recordó que este sueño era por entero creación de él, sus caderas se elevaron para encontrar cada toque de mariposa de la lengua que chasqueaba contra su carne, la sensación estremeciéndola.

—Tu placer es la bendición que ellos buscan. Cada gota de tu excitación es una poción de fuerza y poder.

—¿Qué gotas?

Él se puso entre sus piernas, inclinándose hacia de modo que su rostro quedó más cerca del de ella. Hinata miró fijamente a sus brillantes ojos ónix, sabiendo quién era él.

La yema del dedo de Sasuke sustituyó la lengua del anterior guerrero, metiéndolo dentro de ella. Hinata cerró los ojos, la firmeza de su toque mientras deslizaba la punta dentro de ella le provocaba más satisfacción que el juego apacible de lenguas. Levantó sus caderas, impulsándolo más profundo.

En cambio, él se retiró, trayendo su dedo hasta sus propios labios y acariciándola a través de ellos, dejando un brillo de humedad allí.

—Estas gotas. Beber el placer de una mujer debe ser bendito por su esencia.

Un toque nuevo vino a su sexo, chasqueando contra ella y luego bebiéndola a lengüetadas en su vagina, como si ella lo hubiese persuadido de secar su humedad.

—Tu placer fluye de ti como el vino —dijo él—. Ellos beberán de ti por la noche, y solo se detendrán cuando tu orgasmo esté cerca. Y luego... —Sasuke la miró atentamente, esperando la pregunta.

—¿Y luego? —apenas logró preguntar.

Él retiró su ropa y estuvo de pie ante ella desnudo, su deseo era evidente en el estiramiento ascendente de la barra gruesa de su cuerpo.

—Y luego entraré en ti.

—No —sacudió su cabeza, pero no sabía si realmente quería protestar—. ¡No! Soy virgen.

Él desató una de sus manos, y la trajo hacia su ingle.

—Siente el poder que se abrirá camino en tu cerrada entrada.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron ampliamente, y no luchó cuando él atrajo su mano a su excitación y con cuidado la puso alrededor de ella. Estaba caliente y duro, y como terciopelo liso. Se lo imaginó arrodillándose entre sus muslos, presionando esto profundamente dentro de ella, y mientras el hombre oculto jugaba con su boca llegó al orgasmo.

Su cuerpo entero se tensó cuando las ondas de placer la atravesaban.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó.

Sasuke se detuvo con sorpresa. Se quedó boquiabierto mirando como Hinata alcanzaba su orgasmo, calmando el ondular distante, dejándola flotando en un mar apacible de deseo satisfecho.

—Sé que eres tú, Sasuke —dijo Hinata, incluso tomó el mando del sueño y se quitó las ataduras restantes de su muñeca y tobillos, y quitó a los otros hombres del templo. Mantuvo sus brazos tímidamente abiertos—. Yo lo he sabido durante el sueño. Vas tú a...

Ella no completó la pregunta, pero él la sintió en su mente, y sintió también el miedo de ella a que él dijera no.

Todos los pensamientos de mantenerse alejado de ella volaron lejos, y a cambio sintió el fuerte anhelo que lo había torturado mirando a la novia tribal abrazada por su marido.

Quería sentir el toque tierno de una mujer, sentir sus brazos alrededor de él cuando ella buscase el refugio dentro de su abrazo. Quería importarle a alguien.

Era un anhelo completamente diferente al que un demonio debería sentir.

—¿Tú sabes quién soy yo, y no me tienes miedo? —le preguntó, hablando a través de la máscara del jinete.

Ella comenzó a dejar caer sus brazos sobre su pecho, aún la pregunta de él hizo que se sintiese rechazada.

Aun cuando él no pudiera sentir su toque, él era el jinete que subió a la cama de ella, abriendo los brazos ampliamente otra vez y tomándola en su abrazo.

Hinata suspiró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del jinete, presionando su rostro cerca, sus pechos aplanados contra su amplio pecho. Sasuke podía sentir cuán profundamente ella disfrutaba de sentir un cuerpo contra el de ella, como si su piel tuviera hambre de este tipo de contacto incluso más de la que tenía del toque sensual de un hombre.

El amuleto podría haber mantenido a Hinata lejos de la libertad sexual ofrecida por el demonio del sueño, pero era su encarcelamiento en el Castillo Rosu lo que la había aislado del toque de cariño de familia y amigos. Sasuke comenzó por primera vez a entender cuán dolorosa era la herida que había dejado este aislamiento en su psique. Había dejado un enorme vacío dentro de ella, bordeado solo por el anhelo y la incomprensión.

Era su culpa, desde luego, por hacer negocios con Kiba. Nunca había pensado que podría hacer este tipo de daño a una persona, aunque no lo hubiera detenido hace seis años, aun cuando lo hubiese sabido. Él no estaba para sentir culpa o compasión. Y aún, con Hinata...

Ella se apretó al jinete, llamando a la figura por su nombre, y Sasuke fue vencido por la culpa, y por un deseo de algo que nunca podría ser.

—No lo hagas, Hinata —le dijo con voz ronca—. No estoy tocándote realmente.

Ella levantó su cabeza, alejándose de su pecho, sus manos aflojándose alrededor de su cuello.

—Sé que sueño, pero se siente casi tan bien como si fuera real.

—¿Casi? —él había pensado que ella lo sentía exactamente como si esto fuera en realidad.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nada en sueños se siente como si fuera de verdad. Es siempre... hay algo que falta.

—¿Falta de qué?

Ella se encogió, rodando sobre su espalda, alejándose de él, y con una sacudida de su mente se puso un vestido.

—Intensidad.

La casual palabra, aparentemente sin importancia, era un choque para él. Recordó como se había sentido brevemente al estar en posesión del cuerpo de aquella muchacha, cuando había estado Kiba, y de repente supo que Hinata tenía razón. Esto era diferente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella, rodando a su lado y elevándose encima de un codo.

Él parpadeó con sorpresa.

—Desde luego.

—Pareces preocupado.

¿Ella preguntaba por su bienestar?

—Yo solo... solamente no comprendía que tu Mundo de Vigilia fuera tan diferente en sus sensaciones.

—Y, aun así, yo prefiero el mundo de sueños —dijo ella tristemente—. Cuanto más tiempo paso allí.

Una idea lo golpeó de repente.

—¿Quisieras hacer un trato?

Ella levantó su frente, con cautelosa curiosidad en sus ojos.

—¿Qué tipo de trato?

—Conocimiento por conocimiento.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No tengo nada que enseñarte.

—Enséñame como es ser un humano.

Ella se rió suavemente, un sonido sin humor.

—Habría otras personas mejor preparadas para dar tales lecciones. No sé casi nada de la vida.

—No hay nadie más que pueda hablar conmigo como lo haces tú.

—¡Pero no sé nada!

—Conoces la diferencia entre sueño y realidad.

—¿Yo? —preguntó ella, y él sintió que la pregunta era más para sí misma que para él.

—Sí, tú. Y a cambio te enseñaré cualquier cosa que quieras saber.

—¿Me enseñarás sobre el mundo de los demonios? —preguntó, una luz de entusiasmo parpadeó dando vida a sus ojos—. ¿Y mostrarme la historia de los míos? Y sobre todo...

Él esperó que terminara. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas.

Ella bajó su voz a un susurro, como si pudieran ser oídos por casualidad hasta en un sueño.

—¡Sobre todo, dime cómo se hace un bebé!

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Puedo hacerlo mas que decírtelo —él tomó el mando del sueño, y poco después Hinata estaba embarazada, solo a unas semanas del parto.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, sus manos fueron inmediatamente a su estómago. Sasuke había estado en las mentes de las mujeres embarazadas incontables veces, y había sentido sus síntomas con desconcertante frecuencia. Había una cosa que él quería estar seguro de que ella consiguiera sentir: hizo que el bebé del sueño le diera una patada.

Hinata brincó.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Es el bebé, se está moviendo.

La boca de Hinata formó una O de maravilloso asombro.

—¿Realmente, es esto lo que se siente cuando estás embarazada?

—Tan cerca de ello como yo puedo mostrártelo —dijo él.

Ella abrazó con sus brazos sobre su vientre dilatado, con un movimiento protector y posesivo.

—Quiero uno—dijo, con toda la fuerza de su mente y alma. Él sintió que una ola de deseo por un niño corría a través ella con un poder mucho mayor que cualquier orgasmo sexual.

Y en aquel momento él sintió el deseo, también. Formado por lo que Hinata quería o lo que quería él mismo, no lo sabía, pero él la admiraba con sus manos sobre su vientre y se imaginaba que era su niño el que crecía así de seguro dentro de ella.

Un niño. Era un pensamiento nuevo y estimulante. Un niño, formado de él y Hinata.

Un niño, de carne y sangre.

Tenía que conseguir el cuerpo de Kiba.

…


	14. Capítulo XIII

Capítulo XIII.

Hinata tocaba la mandolina, una música suave mientras su mente repasaba las cinco últimas noches con Sasuke. A la luz del día, apenas podía creer lo que había pasado. La señal más fuerte de que era real era cuán cansada estaba: era como si su sueño no fuese un sueño de verdad en absoluto, y el mundo maravilloso que Sasuke compartía con ella también se alcanzase caminando.

¡Las cosas que le mostraba! Tantas personas que nunca había soñado que podían existir; tantos paisajes que eran más exóticos que cualquier cosa que podría haberse imaginado.

Algunos pensarían que estaba loca por haber dejado que algo así ocurriese. Era una pecadora más allá de la comprensión por disfrutar sus noches con un demonio. Él parecía casi tan humano, sin embargo... con una necesidad casi humana de conexión, por mucho que fingiera lo contrario, y pese a ello, lo hacía apareciéndose cada noche con un aspecto diferente.

Él había mantenido su promesa de no tomar su virginidad, pero ella había sido cada vez más perversa y le permitía hacerle muchas cosas más.

Rasgueó un acorde en la mandolina, intentando ahuyentar los pensamientos culposos. No lamentaría esas caricias. ¡No lo haría! Eran solo sueños, después de todo. Podía hacer lo que deseaba en su propia mente. ¿Y dónde estaba Kiba?

Oyó golpear la puerta principal del castillo y dejó de tocar. Estaba en el pequeño patio en el centro de la fortaleza, y la puerta principal estaba bajo un pasillo estrecho y un tramo de escarpadas escaleras. Los golpes resonaban a lo largo del túnel como un tambor.

Alguien abrió la puerta, y Hinata oyó voces masculinas. ¿Los guardias? Una discusión acalorada comenzó cuando el criado había abierto la puerta, y Hinata dejó su mandolina y fue hacia la entrada al pasillo, escuchando atentamente, con una sensación de alarma deslizándose por su columna.

Después de unas pocas palabras ininteligibles de cólera masculina, la criada gorjeó algo conciliatorio. Fuerte pasos comenzaron a subir por la escalera.

Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon. ¿Un hombre, en el Castillo Rosu? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Serían noticias importantes?

Unos segundos después, una masa de oscuridad comenzó a subir por el oscuro pasillo. Su corazón saltó en su garganta y se retiró hacia atrás, nuevamente a la luz del sol, tropezando con uno de los adoquines y apenas manteniéndose derecha.

La figura oscura surgió del pasillo y parpadeó a la luz brillante como una rata que surge de los sótanos. Y el hombre se parecía a una rata: un roedor negro, y enfermo con la blanda carne de su cara y el pelo desordenado por rascarse las pulgas. Los ojos pequeños, brillantes y hundidos en púrpuras sombras, bajo unos lentes redondos.

Fue solo cuando la confusión empezó a aclararse que reconoció su traje negro como los de un sacerdote.

—Mi señora —dijo una criada, corriendo hacia ella—. Es el Padre Kabuto. Dice que es el hermano de Kiba Draco, su prometido.

Hinata miró fija y mudamente al hombre. Habían pasado seis años desde que había estado cerca de un cuerpo humano masculino. En comparación con Sasuke, en toda su perfección del sueño, era menos que favorable.

Peor aún, era el hermano de su prometido, y un sacerdote. Todo su alarde de no lamentar las últimas noches huyó de ella. El sacerdote estaba parado ante ella como una viva acusación de sus pecados, enviado en el momento mismo en que ella más necesitaba tal recordatorio. La culpa por todo lo que había hecho la inundó.

Cuando el Padre Kabuto inspeccionó el patio y luego descansó su mirada sobre ella, juntó coraje y dio un paso adelante, luego le hizo su mejor reverencia, oxidada por el desuso.

—Padre Kabuto. Bienvenido al Castillo Rosu. Soy Hyūga Hinata, la hermana del Príncipe Neji, y le doy la bienvenida a mi casa.

—Entonces usted es Hinata. Le han crecido unos buenos pechos. Kiba se sentirá complacido.

—¿Padre? —dijo Hinata, desconcertada

Él se rasguñó la cara y su hombro dio un tirón, como si tirara involuntariamente.

—Lleva el collar que Kiba le dio. Bien. Él dijo que le pidió que nunca se lo quitara.

Ella sonrió cansinamente, con la culpabilidad hundiéndola otra vez.

—Así es.

El sacerdote sonrió, un movimiento rápido y así de rápido se fue.

—¿Tiene un cuarto para mí? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Uh, sí, estoy segura que podemos prepararle uno —Hinata ensanchó sus ojos hacia la sirviente. La criada asintió y salió corriendo—. ¿Se queda con nosotros, entonces?

—¿Por qué más estaría aquí? —preguntó él, moviéndose con impaciencia.

—Yo solo... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hubo un hombre dentro de las paredes del Castillo Rosu.

—Así se suponía que debía ser, ¿verdad? —él chasqueó la lengua—. Pero soy un sacerdote, y no es lo mismo tener soldados durmiendo en el vestíbulo. Mi escolta se quedará en los cuarteles con el resto de los mugrientos —él hizo un gesto con su cabeza en dirección a la puerta principal.

—Er, sí. Perdone mi impertinencia, pero ¿cual es... ah... la razón de su visita? ¿Noticias, quizá? —preguntó ella esperanzadamente.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Noticias? No. Tengo una carta de Kiba para usted, sin embargo.

Su corazón saltó, cogido entre el entusiasmo y la culpa.

—¿Una carta? ¿Realmente?

Él buscó en la cartera de cuero que colgaba de su hombro.

—Probablemente está en uno de los bolsos. Los guardias tendrán que buscarla para usted.

Hinata apretó sus puños, intentando impedirse coger el bolso de su hombro y averiguarlo por sí misma. Una carta de Kiba. Era el mayor regalo que alguien podría haberle traído.

Estaba sobresaltada, contenta y confundida.

—¿Será esto? —Kabuto sacó un rollo muy viejo de pergamino, aplastado, arrugado, y manchado del fondo de la cartera—. Sí, esto es. Aquí —se lo tendió.

Ella lo tomó con avidez, horrorizada por que él hubiese dañado la carta. Si había alguna palabra ilegible debido a su negligencia, no estaba segura, pero le daría un buen sacudón, futuro cuñado o no.

—¿Kiba vendrá pronto? —preguntó, la realidad de esta promesa desbordándose por ella, ahogando los pensamientos y amantes en sueños.

—Pronto. Sí, pronto. Bastante pronto. Unas semanas más y Moldavia estará acabada. Vendrá por usted entonces.

—¿Él lo envió para decírmelo?

—Él me envió para asegurarse de que estaba lista, y comprobar que todo es como debería ser.

—¿Cómo debería ser? —repitió ella, sintiendo otro arranque de culpabilidad.

Los ojos agitados, distraídos de Kabuto se trabaron con los suyos.

—Él está preocupado por su inocencia. ¿No hubo ninguna amenaza?

Hinata quedó demasiado aturdida para mentir por un largo momento y luego las palabras vinieron a su lengua desleal.

—Como dije, no ha habido ningún hombre dentro de las paredes del Castillo Rosu por mucho tiempo.

—¿Ninguna visita nocturna ? —preguntó él de forma significativa.

La alarma corrió por sus venas. Él no podía saber nada sobre Sasuke, ¿verdad?

—¿Visitas? ¿Qué clase de visitas podría esperar encima de esta montaña en medio de la noche?

—No dije en medio de la noche —dijo. Él pareció aún más sospechoso.

—Podría decir el mediodía y la respuesta sería la misma, ninguna alma viviente viene al Castillo Rosu.

Él la estudió durante un largo momento, sus ojos enardecidos.

—Ya veo. Muy bien, entonces. Estoy seguro de que Kiba estará interesado en oír que esto es así. Iré a mi cuarto ahora, ¿verdad?

—Sí, de acuerdo. Déjeme encontrar a un criado para que le acompañe.

Ella fue a buscar un criado, las palabras de Kabuto la acobardan, y el hermano de Kiba dijo que lo vería en la cena. Tan pronto como su inquietud, y su piel de gallina desaparecieron, corrió hasta su cuarto y se lanzó en su cama, la carta apretada fuertemente en su mano.

Un mensaje de Kiba. ¡De Kiba!

Examinó el sello, roto por el áspero viaje, y eligió el símbolo de un dragón con el arqueo de la cola claveteada y la lengua de fuego. Cuando comenzó a abrir el sello, un ramalazo de culpa la atravesó otra vez. No había sido tan fiel a él como debería haber sido; había estado dándole la bienvenida a Sasuke en su mente con un inmodesto entusiasmo.

Si era tan fácilmente tentada que un demonio podría encontrarse invitado a su dormitorio al anochecer, no era nada asombroso que la hubiesen retenido aquí. Los hombres vivos podrían ser mucho más de lo que alguna vez podría resistir.

La imagen de Kabuto le vino a la memoria, y arrugó la nariz. Podría resistirse a algunos, seguramente.

Agarró el rollo aplanado de pergamino fuertemente en su mano. Sería mejor de ahora en adelante: ningún juego sexual más con Sasuke. Ella sería la esposa que Kiba había estado esperando, y él sería el padre de sus niños. Él merecía una esposa fiel. Después de todo, probablemente le había sido fiel a ella todo ese tiempo. Él podría haber estado ausente, pero no había estado alejado en la guerra seguramente sin motivo alguno. Y él merecía todo lo que le habían prometido.

Con aquella resolución en su corazón, casi sintió merecer abrir la carta. Con cuidado despegó el sello, conservando tanto del precioso símbolo de cera como pudo, lo desdobló, y comenzó a leer.

Mi querida Hinata,

Confío en que esta carta te encuentre segura y bien en tu fortaleza en la montaña, y que

hayas estado disfrutando de las ventajas de una vida así, el aire puro y rodeada de

tranquilidad. Envidio la vida pacífica que has estado viviendo.

Hinata hizo una mueca. ¿Gozando del aire? ¿Disfrutando de la tranquilidad? Había tenido bastante aire y tranquilidad para durarle una vida.

Siento no haber estado en libertad de escribirte antes del momento actual, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Tenía un reino que ganar para mi hermosa novia. Todo lo que hago, lo hago pensado que mantienes felizmente mi corazón latiendo por ti. Pienso en ti en mi cama...

¡Eso era más como lo que deseaba oír! ¡Él luchaba batallas por ella! ¡Su corazón palpitaba con amor! Y lo mejor de todo, él se la imaginaba en su cama, esperando para venir a hacerle el amor apasionadamente.

En mi baño...

Oh. ¡En la bañera, también! Le había gustado eso con Sasuke, al menos hasta antes de que la cabeza de tortuga hubiera aparecido y le hubiera dado un susto de muerte.

En mi tienda y sobre mi caballo...

¿Sobre su caballo? ¿La gente no vería? Él tendría que agarrarse a ella con fuerza, además, estaba segura que se caería.

Y hasta comiendo mis salchichas.

¿Salchichas?

Le tomó un minuto, pero entonces comprendió con un rubor de vergüenza que había asumido un significado muy diferente del que Kiba había querido. Desde luego él no había querido decir que pensara tener sexo con ella sobre su caballo o en su baño. Él era un hombre bueno y honorable y no escribiría tales cosas a su amada.

Reemprendió la lectura.

Ganaré Moldavia para ti, mi amor, mi dulce copo de nieve de montaña con ojos de miel.

Lo haré porque preveo el día cuando la región entera será unida conforme a mi regla, y

cada boca pronunciará el nombre Kiba Draco con el respeto debido a un dios. ¡Draco!

¡Draco! ¡Draco! Cantarán, y lanzarán flores ante de mí, besando mis pies mientras piden

piedad. Tú estarás allí también.

Hinata se mordió el labio. Aunque fuera magnífico tener un marido tan popular, esperaba que él no esperase que ella le besara los pies y pidiera piedad.

Por otra parte, ella besaría sus dedos si le gustaba tanto como a ella le gustó cuando Sasuke le había chupado los suyos.

Aquel pensamiento le recordó que todo lo que había hecho no era inocente, y sintió otro rubor de vergüenza. No, no podía chuparle los dedos del pie de Kiba. Eso le recordaría a su amante demonio.

Espero el día cuando serás mía, en cuerpo y alma, y saber que debes esperar ese día con

tanta impaciencia como lo hago yo. Será muy pronto; quizá dentro del mes.

Mantente en salud, querida Hinata, y siempre lleva el collar que te di.

Tu fiel e impaciente prometido,

Kiba.

Hinata levantó su pendiente en la palma de su mano, y pareció guiñarle acusadoramente.

No creía estar lista para dejar a Sasuke completamente, pero quizá esa noche podría decirle que ya no podía tocarla más en sus sueños. Se estremeció ante ese pensamiento. No quería dejar aquellas fantasías y caricias. Se habían convertido en su sustento, y temía morirse de hambre sin ellas.

Tenía que hacerlo, pese a todo. Su amado venía. Kiba era real, y su futuro. Sasuke, a pesar de quererlo, no era su futuro y nunca podría serlo. Ni siquiera podía hacerse sustancial, verla a la luz del día. No, él no iba a ser el marido a quien debía su lealtad. Nunca podría ser más que un sueño.

Y el tiempo de ensueños terminaba, el momento de despertar comenzaba. Su vida iba a empezar por fin.

.

.

.

Sakura suspiró para intentar alejar el temblor de sus manos, y golpeó la puerta.

—¡Entre! —dijo el Padre Kabuto desde adentro.

Sakura abrió la puerta y apenas atravesó el umbral, manteniendo su mano sobre el cerrojo como si así pudiese girar y escapar. Nunca se había encontrado con este sacerdote, pero había oído de él en su breve tiempo en el palacio de Kiba antes de haber sido enviada aquí.

La gente decía que estaba medio loco, pero que la Iglesia lo mantenía en sus filas porque podía ver al Diablo en la gente y perseguirlo. Otros decían que estaba más aliado con el

Diablo que en contra de él.

En ese momento, aunque el Padre Kabuto estaba tumbado en una silla, su cuerpo parecía deshuesado bajo sus ropas negras. Sostenía flojamente una pequeña botella de arcilla en una mano. Cuando ella miró, él tomó un sorbo y luego se estremeció como si lo encontrara amargo.

Cuando su expresión se despejó, Kabuto gesticuló imperiosamente con una mano.

—Entra. Cierra la puerta.

Sakura hizo como le ordenó, y se acercó hasta estar de pie delante de él, sus manos apretadas fuertemente delante de ella.

—¿Pidió verme, Padre?

—¿Tú eres Sakura, la criada de Hinata, verdad?

—Sí, Padre —dijo sin encontrar sus ojos. Parecía más seguro mirar fijamente al piso.

—Kiba me dijo que debería azotarle por tu flojedad en tus deberes con tu señora.

Ella jadeó, encontrando sus ojos.

—¿Padre? —chirrió.

—No tengo que hacerlo así, si puedo contar contigo para que me ayudes.

Ella lo miró más asustada que complacida.

—Sí, Padre, desde luego puede contar conmigo.

Un bostezo alcanzó a Kabuto, su boca se abrió ampliamente y un bramido de placer cansado salió de su garganta.

—Maldición, fue un largo viaje. Y no quiero subir aquella escalera otra vez. Buen Cristo, creí que mi corazón iba a explotar.

Sakura intentó ocultar su sorpresa ante su blasfemia. Él no se veía en absoluto sacerdotal.

—Er, sí, Padre. Hay más escaleras de las que a cualquiera le gustaría subir.

Él puso su pequeña botella sobre una mesa cerca de la silla y enfocó sus agudos ojos negros en ella.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? —él preguntó.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, pero tuvo miedo de que él estuviera aquí para ver como de bien ella había, o no había, estado haciendo su trabajo de proteger la inocencia de Hinata.

—¿Amas a tu señora?

—Sí, Padre —mintió, asumiendo que era la respuesta correcta.

—¿Más de lo que amas tu deber hacia tu príncipe?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—¡No! ¡En absoluto!

Kabuto se metió un dedo en la nariz y la escarbó. Encontró un tesoro y lo sacó.

—Tengo que saber donde está tu lealtad —dijo, examinando brevemente el pequeño moco seco antes de limpiarlo sobre la silla y mirar otra vez a Sakura—. ¿Está con Hinata o con Kiba?

Sakura intentó contener la repulsión de su cara mientras su mente sopesaba las respuestas posibles, intentando decidir lo que a Kabuto más le gustaría oír. La verdad era que su lealtad estaba dondequiera que fuese mejor para Sakura.

—Sirvo a mi señora por deferencia a su señor. Él sabe lo que es mejor para ella.

Kabuto levantó una ceja.

—Una respuesta inteligente. ¿Me entiendes, entonces, cuándo digo que lo mejor que puede hacer por tu propio futuro es recordar lo que acabas de decir?

Sakura asintió.

—No irás rápidamente donde Hinata, a derramarle en su oído todo lo que suceda entre tú y yo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y esperó que él no tuviera ninguna idea acerca de tocarla. Se le revolvió el estómago ante el mero pensamiento.

—Bueno. Ahora contéstame esto: ¿Hinata alguna vez se ha sacado el collar?

Una línea de sudor helado bajó por la espina de Sakura. ¿Cómo podía saberlo él? Y si él lo sabía, probablemente podría saber que ella misma había sido la que se lo había quitado la primera vez. Los ojos de cáscara de escarabajo negros de Kabuto la miraban estrechamente, y ella tuvo miedo de mentir aunque fuese un poco.

—Hubo algunas noches en que ella no lo ha llevado. Pensé que no quería ponérselo para que no se le enredara mientras dormía.

—¿Esas veces cuándo no lo llevó... notaste algún acontecimiento extraño durante la noche?

Sakura se humedeció los labios. Podría sentir el sudor que brotaba por todas partes en su cuerpo. ¡No quería ser culpada por eso! Pero tuvo miedo de ocultarlo. Kabuto parecía tener modos de saber cosas que no debería.

—Hubo una noche...

—¿Sí? —preguntó, irguiéndose.

—Una noche, hace casi una semana en que realmente parecía conversar con alguien, pero no había nadie allí.

—¿Conversando? —preguntó él, con evidente sorpresa.

Ella asintió, le preocupaba haber dado la respuesta equivocada.

—Conversando. Estaba sentaba y tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no había nadie allí. Estaba en trance, pero me asusté por ella así que la sacudí despertándola —gracias a Dios podía decirlo, y que fuese verdad. Al menos parecería como si ella hubiese estado cuidando de Hinata.

—¿No has visto nada más?

—No.

—Ningún signo de algo... ¿demoníaco?

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon.

—¿Qué es eso? —el sacerdote preguntó bruscamente.

—¡Ella dijo... dijo «demonio» cuando no hablaba con nadie! —el corazón de Sakura latió de miedo. ¿Había un demonio en el cuarto, junto a ella?

—¿Qué más le dijo a nadie?

—No puedo recordar; no tenía sentido. Era como si oyera solo media conversación —nunca sería capaz de dormir otra vez. ¿Y si realmente había un demonio allí, y si había venido más de una vez? De pronto recordó la noche que había andado en sueños y había despertado al lado de la cama de Hinata, el collar encima de las pieles. ¿Un demonio la había hecho hacerlo? Se estremeció de horror y se persignó.

Kabuto la miró airadamente, todavía esperando más información, y ella buscó más profundo en su memoria, intentando encontrar alguna exquisitez que darle.

—Ella dijo algo sobre asustarse, y sobre la verdad. Pero cuando la desperté, pareció enfadada conmigo y dijo que no había nada de que preocuparse.

—¿La creíste?

—Ella parecía diferente, mas que de costumbre, pero no como si se hubiese dañado. Yo no sabía que pensar, o que más podría hacer.

Kabuto asintió.

—No había nada más que hubieses podido hacer, excepto volver a ponerle el collar.

Él la miró airadamente como si eso debiese haber sido obvio, luego le sonrió como para tranquilizarla.

—Me has dicho lo que necesitaba saber, Sakura. Estoy seguro que Kiba recompensará ampliamente tu ayuda.

Sakura permitió que una risa cautelosa asomara a sus labios. Podría encontrarse bien, después de todo.

—Desde luego, Kiba no estará feliz de saber que un demonio ha estado visitando a su prometida en su recámara, y que la criada de Hinata no era ignorante de lo que sucedía a menos de diez pies de sus perezosos huesos.

Sakura sintió su estómago caer hasta sus rodillas, sus piernas debilitarse y tambalearse.

—Pero... —podía ver el final de su vida, girando hacia ella en una tormenta de dolor y oscuridad—. Si eres una muchacha muy buena, puedo darte una posibilidad para redimirte.

—¿Sí? —la esperanza revoloteó a la vida dentro de ella.

—Vas a ayudarme a coger al demonio.

Su aliento se congeló en sus pulmones. ¿Coger a un demonio? No podía hacer eso. Él también podría haberle pedido que cogiera una fiera con sus manos desnudas.

No había nada que hacer, sino acceder, pese a todo. Estaba entre un demonio y un diablo, y para donde se girara, sería rasgada a trozos. Era mejor estar al lado del diablo que podía ver, sentando ante ella con su dedo otra vez en la nariz, que al lado del demonio que no podía ver.

—Sí, lo ayudaré.

Ella habría estado mejor como esposa de un granjero.

.

.

.

Bajo la cubierta de semioscuridad de las pieles de su cama, Hinata se quitó el collar y lo empujó al borde del colchón. Tiró la sábana y las pieles hasta la nariz y se encogió bajo la almohada, esperando que cualquiera que pudiese venir a vigilarla, como el horrible hermano de su prometido, el Padre Kabuto, no viera nada malo.

El Padre Kabuto había aparecido en la mesa a cenar a más de la mitad de la comida, y Hinata estaba agradecida que no lo hubiese hecho más temprano. Supuso que debería estar más ansiosa en trabar amistad por su futura relación, pero el hombre la hacia estremecerse.

Su comportamiento en la mesa había sido mucho más relajado que en su primera reunión; tan relajado, de hecho, que había seguido el ejemplo de la hermana Chiyo una vez y se había dormido.

Había despertado al principio y había fijado en Hinata su mirado de rata, mirándola fijamente, luego sonrió como si intentase ser afable.

—¿Puede ver el futuro, como lo hacía su bisabuela Kokoro? —le preguntó.

La pregunta la había confundido, tomándola completamente de improviso. Se había quedado boquiabierta, ninguna respuesta vino a su lengua mientras intentaba calcular como él podría haberlo sabido, como para hacer aquella pregunta.

Chiyo había resoplado a su derecha despertando entonces, con los ojos llorosos parpadeando a la luz de la vela mientras se orientaba.

—¿Es el momento del postre?

—Casi —dijo Hinata.

—Yo preguntaba a la joven a su cargo si tenía visiones del futuro —dijo el Padre Kabuto a Chiyo.

—¡Aquellos trances son trabajo del Diablo! Usted tendrá que decirlo así, Padre Kabuto. Ella no me escucha.

—Creo que tales capacidades son un don de Dios —dijo por el contrario el Padre Kabuto—. Yo no querría que ella las detuviera. Al contrario, me gustaría muchísimo conocer lo que ve.

Hinata sacudió su cabeza.

—Yo no veo el futuro. Son solo ensueños.

—¿Ninguna profecía?

—No soy una vidente.

Kabuto estrechó sus ojos, mirándola fija y duramente. Hinata comenzó a removerse bajo su mirada fija, la culpa provocando que un rubor de calor subiera a sus mejillas.

—¿Ninguna visión del futuro, alguna vez?

—Son tan raras...

Él se inclinó hacia delante, las manos sobre la mesa, como si avanzase lentamente a través de ella y le extrajera la respuesta.

—¿Qué ha visto? —gruñó, y ella de pronto estuvo demasiado asustada para no contestar.

—Yo vi a Kiba llegar aquí, al Castillo Rosu para reclamarme.

—¿Y?

—Y eso es todo. Kiba, llegando.

Kabuto se sentó atrás en su silla, todavía examinándola.

—Eso dice muy poco —se disculpó Hinata, todavía asombrada de que aquel sacerdote quisiera enterarse de sus visiones en vez de aconsejarle que rezara para pedir perdón.

—Eso dice mucho. Eso dice que saldrá victorioso en la batalla, y que sobrevivirá para reclamarle.

—Oh. Sí, supongo que lo hará —ella ni siquiera había pensado en aquel aspecto de la visión. Todo en lo que había pensado era en cuán triste se había sentido. Otra vez, se preguntó por qué.

El sacerdote interrumpió su reflexión.

—Podría serle muy útil a Kiba de otros modos además de una alianza con su hermano si usted se lo propone.

En vez de sentirse adulada por la sugerencia, Hinata se encontró sintiéndose de algún modo rebajada. Mientras que en efecto le gustaría ser de ayuda a su futuro marido, no le gustaba sentir que las visiones o alianzas eran lo único de valor que ella tenía. De algún modo, en todos sus sueños románticos a lo largo de los años pasados, había olvidado que en el fondo era una unión política.

Pero entonces recordó la carta de Kiba, llena de impaciencia por estar con ella, y apartó a un lado los pensamientos inquietantes. Por supuesto Kabuto hablaría extensamente del aspecto útil; él no estaba enamorado, como Kiba.

—Le he dicho que tiene que ser una buena esposa para su marido —interpuso la hermana Chiyo—. Ella no debería pasar todo su tiempo soñando despierta.

—Entonces usted es una idiota, anciana —siseó Kabuto—. ¿No ha estado escuchando? ¿O es solo que es estúpida?

Hinata sintió que su corazón saltaba. Nunca había visto a nadie siendo cruel con la hermana Chiyo. La anciana monja era inofensiva y amable.

—Padre Kabuto, por favor —dijo suavemente, sintiendo que tenía que hacer algo. No había nadie más para hablar en favor de la mujer.

—¿Qué?

Hinata sacudió su cabeza, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Es el momento del postre? —la hermana Chiyo preguntó otra vez, parpadeando hacia ambos como si nada hubiese pasado.

Kabuto puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora llegan —dijo Hinata, cuando una de las muchachas que servían traían una bandeja con pasteles de almendra.

No se había dicho mucho después de eso, y Kabuto se había retirado a su recámara pronto. Hinata había vuelto a su propio cuarto para encontrar a Sakura actuando de una manera extrañamente nerviosa, y varios objetos del cuarto habían sido levemente movidos.

Un candelero, un pequeño espejo de plata, una jarra bien pulida de plata...

—¿Por qué estás moviendo las cosas? —le había preguntado.

—Por ninguna razón, realmente. Para hacer algo.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Estás segura?

Sakura había encogido un hombro, un movimiento desigual y torpe.

—Solo entusiasmo por un visitante.

Hinata no pudo impedir la mueca de aversión que cruzó sus rasgos.

La boca de Sakura se había movido nerviosamente en una risa estirada.

—Él es un poco... raro, ¿no cree?

—Un sacerdote de lo más insólito.

—Sí. ¿Se supone que él se quedará hasta que Kiba llegue? —preguntó Sakura.

¡Hinata esperaba que no! Pero solo se había encogido de hombros en ignorancia. Ella no iba a compartir sus pensamientos con Sakura. La criada tenía un largo camino que recorrer antes de ganarse su confianza otra vez. Hinata solo había sonreído un poco.

—¿Mi señora?

Hinata sacudió su cabeza, sin contestarle. Acababa de comprender que tenía una veta obstinada, desconfiada, vengativa dentro. ¿Quién lo habría adivinado?

Ahora Sakura yacía sobre su plataforma, pero no dormía, considerando el sonido bajo de su respiración. Hinata no tenía ninguna razón para sospechar que Sakura iría a cotorrearle al Padre Kabuto si la viese quitarse el collar, pero no iba a correr el riesgo; tenía que quitarse el collar secretamente. No podía arriesgarse a intentar hablar con Sasuke mientras estaba en trance, de cualquier modo, no quería que Sakura oyera algo de lo que dijera.

Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, dispuesta a que el sueño acudiera rápidamente. Sin embargo, mientras más desesperadamente deseaba un sueño genuino, más se alejaba este de su mente ansiosa. Pasaron varias horas antes de que finalmente resbalara bajo la superficie.

…


	15. Capítulo XIV

Capítulo XIV.

Sakura escuchó mientras la respiración de Hinata se hacía mas profunda a medida que se iba durmiendo completamente. Después de algunos minutos se levantó silenciosamente de su cama, sus nervios al borde del colapso, su corazón latiendo violentamente.

¿Estaba el demonio allí, en ese mismo instante? ¿Podría verla? Ella no podía ver nada más que la oscuridad del cuarto, los bordes de los muebles apenas iluminados por la única vela que goteaba cera en la mesa de la esquina donde la había colocado con mucho cuidado.

Esa tarde, siguiendo las instrucciones del Padre Kabuto, había acomodado muchas cosas.

Espejos relucientes, una jarra de plata, la vela y una taza de cristal dispuestos en un gran círculo alrededor de la cama de Hinata, su ubicación parecería arbitraria a los ojos de cualquiera que observara. Las superficies reflexivas de la plata y el cristal sustituirían a velas encendidas, según lo que explicaba el Padre Kabuto. Él le había ordenado que lo mandara a buscar en cuanto Hinata se durmiera. El demonio la visitaría en su sueño, pero si el Padre Kabuto se mantenía al acecho toda la noche fuera de la puerta de Hinata, el demonio sospecharía lo que estaba pasando.

También era importante, sin embargo, que Hinata no fuera consciente de lo que se estaba planeando. El Padre Kabuto pensaba que Hinata podría haberse aliado con el demonio, que ella podría intentar ayudar a la fuga de la criatura.

Con algo de suerte, Sakura no tendría que enfrentar al demonio. ¡Dios del cielo, esperaba no tener que hacerlo! Después de que buscara a Kabuto, el sacerdote entraría en la cámara de Hinata, colocaría rápidamente una vela en un punto que completaría el círculo y luego el demonio quedaría atrapado. Había un pesado jarro de barro colocado por Sakura misma bajo la cama de Hinata, y Kabuto recitaría un hechizo que capturara a la criatura del Infierno dentro de él.

Si todo salía bien, la noche estaría terminada casi antes de que comenzara.

Pero primero Sakura tenía que buscar al sacerdote.

Su corazón golpeaba salvajemente, consciente de que el demonio podría estar, en ese mismo momento, sentando sobre la cama, Sakura hizo todo un teatro, bostezando y estirándose para dirigirse a la bacinilla. Levantó su camisón con las manos temblorosas, dobló sus rodillas y con gran esfuerzo se obligó a concentrarse. Cuando terminó, miró la bacinilla e hizo una cara como si ya estuviera demasiado llena y necesitara vaciarse.

Encendió otra vela y luego recogió la bacinilla, el candelero y se dirigió hacia la puerta. A medida que se alejaba de la cama sintió que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba, su imaginación diciéndole que el demonio miraba, que no lo había engañado y que saltaría sobre ella en cualquier momento.

Vaciar la vasija era la única excusa que había sido capaz de idear para levantarse y abandonar el cuarto en medio de la noche. El demonio podría sospechar de su objetivo si no tuviera algo tan obvio en la mano.

Un destello blanco la asustó, haciéndola casi volcar el contenido de la vasija. Durante un vibrante instante se iluminó el espacio alrededor de ella. Miró por sobre su hombro hacia las ventanas y vio otro destello. Varios segundos más tarde, truenos distantes retumbaron a través del aire.

Una tormenta se acercaba, deslizándose por sobre las montañas.

Sakura apenas contuvo un quejido. Demonios y relámpagos en medio de la noche. ¿Podrían acaso empeorar las cosas?

Abrió la puerta y con mucho gusto salió de la habitación, sintiéndose una poco más segura al cerrar la puerta tras ella. Descendió por los largos y oscuros pasillos, la vela parpadeante y casi al borde de apagarse. Visitó la letrina y dejó la bacinilla en el suelo a un lado. La puerta de la letrina crujió por el viento y Sakura juró que mientras pudiera evitarlo jamás lo usaría. Si la letrina se cayera eso significaría una larga caída desde lo alto del castillo hasta los árboles y las rocas en la peligrosa cuesta abajo.

Un relámpago alumbró, destellando con una explosión de luz blanca y transparente, visible a través del agujero del asiento del privado.

Sakura cerró la puerta. Mas tarde volvería a encargarse del pote. Era hora de buscar al Padre Kabuto.

.

.

.

Hinata soñaba. Se encontraba sobre una balsa cubierta en mantas afelpadas, meciéndose con cuidado sobre la superficie de un mar vidrioso. El sol poniente teñía de rosas y naranjas el cielo occidental y pintaba nubarrones a la distancia. Encima de ella el crepúsculo había oscurecido de violeta el cielo y las estrellas ardían silenciosamente como los fuegos distantes de los campamentos gitanos.

Hinata giró y vio una isla verde, su vegetación lozana y exótica bañada en la luz de oro.

—¿Dónde estoy esta vez? —preguntó.

—En un lugar a miles de millas del Castillo Rosu —le dijo la voz de Sasuke.

Hinata giró otra vez y vio a un hombre yaciendo de costado, llevando nada más que una vistosa tela envuelta sobre sus piernas y caderas. Esta vez, él tenía la piel morena, el pelo espeso, oscuro y la nariz ligeramente ganchuda. Sus labios eran llenos y casi marrones, y si bien sus ojos eran negros, estaban alumbrados por una veta rojiza que los iluminaba desde el centro.

—¿Por qué siempre apareces en un aspecto diferente? —preguntó ella.

—En la variedad está el gusto o por lo menos eso es lo que dicen.

—Pero siempre sé que eres tú.

—No, no lo sabes.

—Sí que lo sé —dijo ella ligeramente, con una confianza que no debería haber tenido, pero que, sin embargo, poseía—. Puede tomarme un poco, pero siempre sé.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que también ella llevaba solo una tela alrededor, aunque la suya era roja y cubría sus pechos, dejando solo sus hombros y sus brazos al descubierto. No usaba nada debajo y su cabello estaba suelto. Alzó la mano y tocó una gran flor colocada en su cabello, luego deslizó la tela que la envolvía entre sus dedos, fascinada por la textura.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es lo que usa la gente de aquí.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Él se incorporó y apoyó un brazo sobre su rodilla doblada.

—Este es uno de mis sitios favoritos y quería mostrártelo.

Nunca antes habían ido al mar y ella nunca se había imaginado que existiera un lugar como ese.

—Qué milagro, poder viajar a miles de millas de Transilvania con solo el cerrar los párpados para dormir.

—La gente de aquí no sabe que Transilvania existe. Ellos nunca han oído tu lengua ni han visto a una persona con un color tan pálido. Son todos oscuros, como yo y pasan sus días en el sol y el agua, a la sombra de las chozas hechas de hojas de árboles.

—¿Son una gente feliz?

—Bastante. Pero hasta ellos tienen su dosis de malos amantes, si no, yo nunca habría tenido una razón para venir hasta aquí —él sonrió abiertamente.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No te gusta que te recuerde a las otras mujeres que he visitado, ¿verdad? —le preguntó él.

—No significan nada para mí.

—¿De veras?

—Desde luego no. Y va a tener que significar menos aún —ella reunió coraje y lo miró a los ojos—. No puedes tocarme otra vez en estos sueños que compartimos.

.

.

.

La hermana Chiyo se desnudó despacio y con cuidado, preparándose para la cama.

Apenas recordaba haber estado sentada un rato en su silla, pero luego se había despertado tiesa y helada, yaciendo en el piso en su habitación donde ya reinaba la oscuridad.

Y ahora le parecía que no podía pensar correctamente. Sus manos estaban tiesas de frío y la mitad de su cuerpo parecía estar ligeramente entumecido. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba. Con las manos tan heladas se le dificultaba quitar los pequeños alfileres en su griñón negro, entonces se lo dejó puesto y se quitó el vestido.

Necesitaba cambiarse la camisa. Era difícil y, sin embargo, se las arregló para quitársela llevando todavía puesto el griñón. Al menos la longitud de este le mantenía los hombros calientes. Estaba desnuda con la excepción de sus medias negras, atadas alrededor de sus rodillas con unas ligas gastadas. ¿Había algo más que debiera quitarse antes de ir a la cama? Creía que no.

Se miró los senos. Estaban flojos y caídos, nada como los pechos hermosos y llenos que había tenido a la edad de Hinata. A veces le parecía que su juventud había pasado hacía mil años. En otras ocasiones era como si los acontecimientos hubieran sucedido solo ayer, de tan claros que se encontraban en su mente. Más claros que muchas de las cosas que pasaban en el presente.

Frunció el ceño, recordando que un sacerdote había llegado hoy. Debía contarle a él sobre los trances de Hinata... aunque guardara un vago recuerdo de él diciendo que los consideraba como un don de Dios. Él no entendía. Ella tenía que decirle que tales trances eran el trabajo del Diablo.

Él se hospedaba en un cuarto al otro lado del castillo. ¿Era en el ala este, verdad? ¿O era hacia el ala oeste? Debía dirigirse a él antes de que se acostara a dormir.

Abrió la puerta y salió a la galería en penumbras, olvidando traer una vela para iluminar su camino, solo vagamente consciente de que estaba helada y nada consciente de que todo lo que llevaba puesto era su griñón y sus medias. La poca atención de la que era capaz estaba concentrada en encontrar al sacerdote.

Una pequeña burbuja de placer se estaba formando en su corazón. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez en que ella había conversado con otra persona religiosa.

Seguramente el Padre Kabuto le daría la bienvenida a la visita de una hermana, sin importarle lo tarde que era. Él estaría encantado de verla.

.

.

.

—¿No puedo tocarte otra vez? ¿Y como es eso? —preguntó Sasuke enarcando una ceja.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes derecho. El hermano de Kiba, el Padre Kabuto, ha llegado y me ha traído una carta de Kiba.

—¿Kabuto ya esta aquí? —Sasuke se levantó de un saltó, agitado, mirando a su alrededor en el mar en calma, como si el agua azul escondiese al sacerdote.

—¿Ya? ¿Eso significa que sabías que vendría?

—Sí, lo sabía. Es una peste sobre la tierra, como habrás descubierto. Mantente alejada de él.

—Lo intentaré. Parecía sospechar que había tenido contactos contigo o por lo menos con un demonio.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿No se lo dijiste verdad?

—No, claro que no. ¡No es la clase de cosa de la que yo me confesaría culpable delante del hermano sacerdote de mi prometido!

—No lo vi estar al acecho cuando llegué. ¿Ha hecho alguna sugerencia acerca de la posibilidad de capturarme?

—¿Qué? ¡No! No, que yo sepa al menos. Pero olvídate del Padre Kabuto de momento. Kiba vendrá a por mí pronto y no esta bien que haga cosas tan íntimas contigo cuando estoy prometida con él en matrimonio.

—Apenas es ser infiel compartir un sueño conmigo —él parecía más afectado por sus palabras de lo que ella había esperado, pero al menos le distraía del tema del Padre Kabuto.

¿Pero por qué Sasuke se preocuparía de si podía o no tocarla? Había miles de mujeres que dejarían que lo hiciera.

—La fidelidad está en el corazón y la mente, tanto como en el cuerpo —le dijo ella.

—Quizá, si Kiba tuviera la misma cortesía.

—¿Perdón? —le dijo parpadeando.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Supongo que sabes que Kiba ha llevado mujeres a su cama en cada oportunidad que ha tenido.

—No es verdad —protestó Hinata.

Sasuke se rió benévolamente.

—Hinata, yo mismo lo he visto.

Ella no sabía si tenía que creerlo. No quería creerlo pero...

—Incluso si eso es verdad, estoy segura que él me será fiel tan pronto como contraigamos matrimonio.

—Tus ideas románticas no tienen nada que ver con la realidad —Sasuke se echó atrás sobre la sábana y quedó de lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano. Estaba más cerca de ella esta vez y sintió la atracción física de su proximidad. No pensaba que se vería tan afectada viendo el fuego rojizo en sus ojos que le decían que este era Sasuke y no cualquier otro demonio.

¿Cómo podían crecer en ella unos sentimientos tan tiernos por un demonio? Era inmoral.

Y, aun así, allí estaba.

—¿Qué conoces de la realidad humana o del amor? —preguntó ella—. Pensaba que te referías a mí como una autoridad.

—He tenido cuatro mil años para contemplar a la gente. No soy un completo ignorante.

—Contemplar, sin aprender nada —le dijo ella si pensarlo. Solamente estaba enfadada con él por hablar mal de Kiba.

—No hables como si tú supieses de que estás hablando, Hinata. Tú nunca has besado a un hombre excepto en tu imaginación.

—Tampoco tú has tocado alguna vez a una mujer.

Él se estremeció.

—Y aun así yo conozco más sobre el amor y el sexo de lo que tú alguna vez podrías llegar a soñar.

—¿Pero los demonios aman? —preguntó ella.

Ella vio un músculo temblar en su mandíbula.

—No, no lo hacen —admitió él—. Pero probablemente esto hace mucho más fácil para mí pensar racionalmente sobre esta emoción, más de lo que algún mortal alguna vez podría.

—No quiero ser racional. Solamente quiero disfrutar. Quiero tener una posibilidad de amar a mi marido sin culpa.

—¿Y si demuestra que es imposible de amar?

—¿Por qué no? De acuerdo con todo lo que he oído, Kiba es un hombre, heroico, hermoso, amable y sensible.

Sasuke se rió a carcajadas.

—¿Amable y sensible? ¿Kiba Draco?

—¿No es verdad? —preguntó preocupada.

—Hinata, tendrás que despertar de tus sueños de amor si quieres aguantar un matrimonio con Kiba. ¿Tienes alguna opción? ¿Puedes rechazar el matrimonio?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, y no querría. Ah, siempre podría rechazar decir mis votos, pero mi vida no valdría nada si lo hiciera.

—Tampoco valdrá nada si lo haces.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Intentas solamente trastornarme? ¿Por qué no quieres que yo sea feliz?

—Es eso lo que realmente quiero, tu felicidad. Y sé que no la encontrarás en la miseria de Kiba. Él no es el caballero que te imaginas, Hinata. Es un pervertido, un mentiroso y un hombre violento.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Te prometo que no.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No te creeré. ¡No puedo basar mi decisión en las palabras de un demonio! ¿Qué ha hecho él que sea tan terrible?

—¿Acaso no crees que sea horrible invadir Moldavia por ninguna otra razón que hambre de poder?

—Moldavia es un enemigo de Maramures. ¿Por qué lloraría por Moldavia estando bajo el mando de Kiba en vez del de Minato?

—Tú podrías llorar si conocieras todo lo que Kiba ha hecho por conseguir lo que tiene —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me preguntaste anoche si yo había hablado con Kiba antes o después de nuestro encuentro. Hablé con él antes, porqué me había convocado mediante un conjuro con la esperanza de conseguir la ayuda de un demonio.

—¿Ayuda, para hacer qué?

—Para romper tu compromiso con Naruto Uzumaki y conseguirte para él.

Hinata, atónita, se sentó durante un momento. Empezó asomar un sentimiento de comprensión y traición que despacio crecía dentro de ella. Nada estaba completamente claro aún, pero sintió que estaba a punto de conseguir las respuestas a cien preguntas que la habían estado atormentando durante los pasados seis años.

—Cuéntamelo todo —dijo ella suavemente.

.

.

.

Kabuto abrió su puerta de su recámara y dejó entrar a Sakura.

—¿Está dormida?

—Sí.

—¿Viste algún signo del demonio?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, a no ser que la tormenta tenga algo que ver con eso.

Kabuto refunfuñó en voz baja y fue hasta la pequeña mesa donde había estado releyendo sobre el conocimiento acerca de los demonios, preparándose para la batalla que tenía por delante.

Cuanto antes capturara a Sasuke, mucho antes podría obtener el jugo de amapola que Kiba habían enviado con el capitán de la guardia. Gracias a Dios que Kabuto había pensado en ocultar un suministro separado en el forro de su bolso, sino ya se habría vuelto loco. Aquel capitán era tan tacaño con el jugo como si le estuviera repartiendo leche a una mujer con veinte niños.

Hojeó las páginas del tomo sobre demonios, buscando la información sobre tormentas y sobre como ellas podrían afectar la captura de uno. Su mano se sacudía mientras giraba las páginas.

Maldición. Había estado negándose a tomar su dosis nocturna de jugo, esperando con ello tener la cabeza clara cuando fuera necesario activar la trampa para cazar a Sasuke. No había contado con que a Hinata le tomaría la mitad de la noche para dormirse. Su necesidad de la dosis de jugo era grande pero lo mejor sería que siguiera privándose de él hasta que completara su tarea, porque de otra manera corría el riesgo de dormirse.

Se sentía nervioso. Y seguía pensando que con el rabillo del ojo, veía cosas moverse.

Probablemente era la carencia del jugo de amapola o su imaginación.

Aunque podía ser el demonio...

—¿Quién es eso? —le preguntó Sakura, señalando la página abierta del libro. Había un dibujo de una horrible vieja bruja, con sus pechos envejecidos colgando hasta más abajo del vientre, largos pelos erizados creciéndole por los flancos. Tenía la parte baja de las piernas cubiertas de un vellón oscuro y un par de grandes alas negras que se elevaban desde su espalda.

—Es la reina de los demonios.

Sakura se santiguó, sus ojos redondos de miedo.

—Ella te asusta, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kabuto con placer—. ¿Te asustaría más el saber que ella viene por la noche, buscando almas para comer?

Sakura lo miró.

—Ella rasga los vientres humanos, los abre y aspira las almas por las entrañas mientras sus víctimas gritan en agonía.

—Sálvame Virgen María —susurró Sakura.

Kabuto sonrió abiertamente, disfrutando de la reacción de la criada.

—La reina de los demonios y sus crías son las que visitan a Hinata. Solo Dios sabe cuantos de ellos andan por los pasillos de este castillo en este momento. Este es un lugar maldito Sakura, y mejor trata de mantener tus entrañas a salvo. Ahora, regresa al cuarto de tu señora y coloca la vela donde te indiqué. Nadie debe sospechar lo que hemos planeado. En un momento te seguiré y tenderé la trampa.

—¿Tengo que volver sola? —chilló Sakura.

Kabuto le pegó ligeramente con la parte de atrás de su mano, apenas como para llamarle la atención.

—¡Vete ya! Pensar en tu maldito pellejo cuando es tu ama quien enfrenta el mayor riesgo.

—Sí, Padre —gimoteó Sakura, y salió sigilosamente del cuarto.

 _Campesina estúpida_ , pensó Kabuto. Los ignorantes eran tan fáciles de asustar.

Una sombra se movió en el borde de su visión, y él giró su cabeza.

Nada.

Un relámpago destelló y un estruendo de truenos hizo que los pequeños paneles de cristal de la ventana temblaran en sus marcos. Un viento se arremolinaba y comenzaba a aullar alrededor de las esquinas del castillo como si fueran las almas malditas de Infierno. La lluvia empezó a repiquetear contra las ventanas como lo harían los huesudos dedos de los muertos, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Kabuto miró hacia atrás, al dibujo de la reina de los demonios y se estremeció. Quizá Sakura no estaba tan equivocada al asustarse.

Recogió un candelabro y siguió los pasos de la criada por el pasillo oscuro.

…

Viene lo bueno xDDD


	16. Capítulo XV

Capítulo XV.

Hinata miró a Sasuke con incredulidad. No eran sus palabras las que no podía aceptar como verdad; era, por el contrario, su aparente creencia de que la historia que le acababa de contar hacia ver a Kiba peor que al mismo Sasuke.

Había dejado a esta, esta... esta inhumana criatura tiránica…, había dejado a esta cosa invadir su mente y tocarla en sus partes más intimas. Había dejado a esta cosa encontrar un lugar en su corazón. Había traicionado a su prometido en su mente por un demonio desalmado, avaricioso, ambicioso, sin corazón, venido de las profundidades del Infierno, uno que había venido a ella solo para ejecutar una venganza a su prometido.

—Ya que no conseguí que Kiba cerrara su parte del trato...

—Un trato que intentabas sabotear, de la peor manera —lo interrumpió Hinata.

—Si, pero él se lo merece. Ya que no conseguí que cerrara el trato, estaba pensando que quizá después de que venga por ti, y tú estés casada con él, podrías ayudarme a remover su alma para poder tomar su cuerpo. Aún no sé de que manera, pero debe haber alguna manera de...

—No. No, claro que no. Estás loco.

—Tú me conoces. Tú no lo conoces, y créeme, no lo quieres conocer.

—Desearía nunca haberte conocido. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Empezaste una guerra. Una guerra. Cientos tal vez miles de hombres han muerto porque interferiste con lo que mi hermano había planeado para mí.

—De todos modos no querías casarte con Naruto Uzumaki.

—Tenía catorce años. Me habría ajustado. No estaría atrapada aquí en un maldito castillo vacío en la cima de una montaña, atormentada por demonios, con solo un manojo de mujeres solas, enfadadas y secas por compañía si tú... no... hubieras... ¡interferido!

—Podría haber sido peor.

—¿Como?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca sabrías. Quizá habrías muerto dando a luz.

—Quizá tendría un niño propio.

—Realmente creo que debes reconsiderar mi plan. Tendría más oportunidad de ser feliz conmigo habitando el cuerpo de Kiba que con Kiba. Realmente es un vicioso bastardo, Hinata. No he exagerado en eso.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

—He sido una idiota. Una idiota engañada. La hermana Chiyo tenía razón. Es tiempo que deje de soñar y despierte —Sasuke realmente era un demonio. Una criatura de la oscuridad.

¿Cómo se había olvidado de eso? Nada más que un maldito monstruo que con toda serenidad aconsejaba tomar un cuerpo humano vivo.

Nadie, solo un demonio podría tratar tan ligeramente el completo desastre que había hecho de su vida. Su vida. Toda la frialdad de su hermano, todos estos años de soledad se remontaban a Sasuke. Y él no parecía comprender la enormidad de ello.

Encontró sus ojos y por un momento su corazón se detuvo en su pecho. A pesar de todo lo que dijo, a pesar de todo lo que él le había dicho que lo revelaba como menos que el compañero humano que había empezado creer era él, a pesar del conocimiento de que nunca podría alguna vez haber algo entre ellos... a pesar de todo, realmente no quería decir adiós. Sí, era un monstruo, pero en su corto y extraño trato, él había sido lo más cercano a un amigo que había tenido.

—Sasuke has sido tan amable conmigo, tú lo sabes. Has sido gentil. Sé que podrías haber sido más aterrador en el principio, especialmente dado que querías lastimar a Kiba a través de mí. Así que te agradezco por eso y espero que encuentres otra manera de tener una oportunidad de vida mortal, si eso es lo que quieres todavía —se detuvo impetuosa—. Pero no podemos vernos nunca más. Voy a utilizar el collar de ahora en adelante.

—¿Qué?

Si no lo conociera mejor, pensaría que también estaba herido. Aunque no tenía un corazón que lastimar. No tenía alma. Él no amaba. Él mismo se lo había dicho. No debería sentir una punzada al causar un dolor a una criatura que no podía sentir de la misma manera que una persona.

—¿Qué más hay para nosotros? Tú no eres lo que pensé que eras. Y quizá tampoco soy tan buena como pensé que era —debería de haber roto este embrollo tan pronto como comenzó.

Él no dijo nada por un largo momento. Y luego, de manera casi cortante.

—¿Puedo tener un beso de despedida?

Debería haberse sentido aliviada de una capitulación tan fácil. Aunque no lo estaba. Su voluble corazón deseaba que protestara, que presentara lucha. No quería desaparecer tan fácilmente de su vida. Ser despedida. Sabía que pensaría en él durante años por venir.

—Un beso. Si, está bien —dijo, como si no le importara. Si eso era todo lo que él quería de ella, era todo lo que le daría.

Se inclinó hacia delante.

.

.

.

Sakura se arrastró lentamente por el pasillo, el candelabro temblando en sus manos, su diminuta llama enviando trepadoras sombras por las paredes. Pasó por un nicho de ventana y brincó cuando el viento golpeó el vidrio, cimbrándolo con ira como si quisiera entrar y robar su alma.

O tal vez era la reina de los demonios, buscando la entrada al castillo. Sakura gimoteó y apresuró el paso, el pelo de la nuca erizándosele, cada vez más convencida de que estaba siento perseguida por un demonio. Cuando no pudo aguantar más el suspenso, se volteó con un giro repentino y puso la vela por delante, retando a cualquier criatura de la noche a entrar a la luz.

El pasillo estaba vacío.

Sakura retrocedió despacio hasta el pie de la estrecha escalera de caracol, la cual debía subir para volver a la parte del castillo donde se encontraba Hinata. Sus ojos fijos con firmeza en la oscuridad detrás de ella, subió la escalera solo sintiéndola.

Cuando se acercó a la cima escucho un ruido... y estaba delante de ella. Sonaba como respiración jadeante. Su cuerpo entero tembló, y lentamente se dio vuelta para mirar.

Vio una vislumbre de piel gris desnuda y unos pechos horrorosamente hundidos, y luego el candelero cayó de sus nerviosas manos.

—¡El sacerdote! —gritó la bestia—. ¿Dónde esta el sacerdote?

Sakura jadeó de terror y se lanzó más que corrió bajando las escaleras, aferrándose a la baranda de cuerda, sus músculos tan débiles de miedo que parecía que apenas podían sostenerla.

Segura que estaba a punto de sentir la mano con garras de la reina de los demonios en cualquier momento, Sakura tropezó y volvió corriendo hacia el cuarto del Padre Kabuto.

Giro en la esquina y vio la luz de una vela y la débilmente alumbrada cara del Padre Kabuto. Se tambaleó en los últimos pasos y se derrumbó a sus pies como si acabara de recorrer cien millas de desierto.

—El demonio... —barboteó Sakura.

—¿Qué? ¿Que pasa con el demonio? —preguntó alarmado el Padre Kabuto.

—¡La reina de los demonios!

—¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Qué? ¡Habla, maldita sea!

Sakura señaló hacia atrás, por donde había venido, todavía jadeando de terror.

—La reina de los demonios está aquí. ¡Y lo esta buscando a usted!

—Santa madre de Dios —juró el Padre Kabuto, y Sakura miró su floja cara sudorosa y pálida con el terror.

.

.

.

Hinata abrió la boca para recibir el beso y dejó que su lengua se deslizara contra la de Sasuke, tal como él le había enseñado. La de él estaba húmeda, áspera y cálida, y sabía levemente a especias. Cuando su beso se hizo más profundo, ella sintió un hambre familiar elevándose dentro en su interior. Extendió sus manos alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos extendiéndose hacia el pelo de su nuca.

Abrió los ojos mientras se besaban, y supo que no quería que él pareciera un extraño mientras se besaban para despedirse. Tomó el mando del sueño y lo cambió, lo convirtió en el Sasuke que se había estado sentado sobre su cama en medio de la noche, con su pálida piel, su negro pelo y sus ojos ónix rojizo.

Él debió sentir el cambio, ya que rompió el beso y se apartó de ella, observando sorprendido su propia mano. Poco después se volvió a convertir en el guerrero.

Hinata dejó que una astuta y gatuna sonrisa curvara sus labios y lo obligó a volver a ser el Sasuke verdadero. Su imagen se tambaleó entre los dos.

—¿Por qué me quieres así? —preguntó él.

—Quiero saber a quién le digo adiós.

Él se convirtió entonces por completo en Sasuke, aunque ella no supo si lo había obligado, o si él, simplemente, le había concedido su deseo.

Ella sostuvo su cara entre sus manos y examinó sus ojos.

—¿Puedes verme con esos ojos? ¿O yo siempre he sido una imagen en un cuadro creado por ti?

—No estoy realmente aquí, bajo tus palmas —dijo su voz en su cabeza, mientras el Sasuke del sueño delante de ella no había dicho nada—. El Sasuke que crees tocar es solo una imagen en tu sueño.

—¿Entonces realmente no sientes nada cuándo te beso?

—Solo siento un eco del placer que tú sientes, cuanto más disfrutas de ello, más disfruto yo.

—¿Entonces qué sientes cuando hago esto? —ella besó al Sasuke del sueño otra vez, chupando suavemente su lengua dentro de su boca y deslizando la suya a lo largo de la de él. Él le devolvió el beso, su boca avariciosamente sobre la suya, y luego deslizó sus labios por el costado de su cuello y suspiró en el lugar donde el cuello y el hombro se unen. Ella sintió un riachuelo de placer correr por su cuerpo, desde su boca hasta su vientre, reuniéndose allí en un deseo ardiente.

—Siento que un beso no va a ser bastante —gruñó él, hablando desde el Sasuke del sueño. Raspó sus dientes contra su cuello—. No puedes decirme adiós, Hinata. Esto te gusta demasiado.

—No —dijo ella, sabiendo que no era sincera, sabiendo que quería mofarse de él para que obligarlo a que intentara hacerla cambiar de idea.

—No puedes mentirme, no sobre esto. Seguirás quitándote ese collar cada noche, incluso cuando creas que no quieres, porque tu cuerpo sabe que esto es lo que necesitas.

—Tal vez eres tú quien me necesita —dijo ella, cuando la boca de él se movió hacia su pecho. Él tiró de su chal, y ella jadeó cuando él tomó su pezón en su boca, su lengua arremolinándose alrededor de él—. Quizá necesitas a alguien que sepa quién eres. ¿Es mejor con otras mujeres?

—El placer es el placer.

—¿Lo es? ¿De verdad? —ella casi alargó su mano hacia su entrepierna, pero entonces recordó que era su propio placer el que él sentía. Se acostó y él la siguió, una amplia palma bajo su nalga, sus labios todavía en su pecho—. Entonces te sientes igual cuando otra mujer te hace esto —ella bajó su mano y, con cautela, sin experiencia o sin saber como, tocó con las yemas de sus dedos sus propios labios inferiores. Un zumbido de placer traspasó su carne como la vibración de una cuerda de mandolina.

Él levantó su boca de su pecho y la miró fijamente. Ella se tocó otra vez, deslizando ligeramente sus dedos sobre los sensibles pliegues. Se avergonzaba de ello, pero se sentía bien, y quería que él sintiera el placer.

Deslizó los dedos más abajo y acarició suavemente la entrada a su centro, su propia caricia despertando el deseo dentro de ella.

—Hinata... —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Te sientes igual cuándo otras mujeres hacen esto?

Él tembló, como si fuera incapaz de controlar las reacciones de su yo del sueño.

—Doy sueños a las mujeres donde hacen esto por su propio placer... pero nunca lo hacen por mí.

Ella sintió la humedad sobre sus dedos e instintivamente la deslizó por encima de sus pliegues, usándola para deslizar su caricia sobre el pequeño y endurecido pico de su deseo.

Él seguía congelado encima de ella, como si fuera preso del placer que ella le hacía sentir.

—Nunca encontrarás esto con nadie más —dijo ella—. Lamentarás el hecho de que nunca visitarás mis sueños otra vez.

—Pero lo haré. Tú me llamarás por la noche, cuando no puedas estar ya más sola —él deslizó su mano sobre su muslo desnudo, luego otra vez hacia arriba y a través de su vientre—. Me llamarás, el primero en conocer tu cuerpo, el primero en traerte al clímax, el que tomó tu virginidad en tu mente, si no de hecho.

Ella dejó que su mano cayera con desgana.

—Pero no lo has hecho.

—Lo haré.

Ella negó con la cabeza, incluso mientras su mano recorría su muslo interior y luego volvía a subir, sus largos dedos moviéndose su sexo y luego alejándose otra vez, dejando un brillante deseo en su estela.

—¡No! —dijo ella, y no supo si lo pensaba realmente—. Esto es para mi marido, no para ti.

—Intentas resistirte a mí.

—Puedo borrar este sueño en cualquier momento que desee.

—Quizá, si lo deseas. Y quizá no —los dedos de él rozaron otra vez el sexo de ella.

Ella mentalmente intentó empujarlo lejos, pero él no hizo más que estremecerse. Entonces cerró sus muslos fuertemente y rodó sobre un costado, obligándole a arrancar su mano de en medio de ellos cuando subió sus rodillas hacia su pecho.

—No puedes obligarme a nada.

Él rozó su mano contra su cadera y luego a través sus nalgas y sus pliegues expuestos debajo, su carne femenina apretada por sus muslos y desvalidamente abierta a su toque.

Cuando sus dedos se deslizaron sobre ella, fue dos veces más intenso que cuando sus muslos habían estado separados.

—No tengo que obligarte a nada —dijo él—. Solo haré lo que, al menos una parte de ti, quiere que haga.

Las yemas de sus dedos la acariciaron otra vez, y ella cerró los ojos y subió sus rodillas más alto, exponiéndose más. Sí, realmente quería que él hiciera aquello. Esta sería su última oportunidad antes de estar casada. Era solo un poco de placer, no dañaba a nadie...

Él le dio un suave toquecito para hacerla rodar sobre su espalda, y luego la cogió en sus brazos y la llevó a una cama cubierta de ricas telas, en medio de la balsa donde no había nada antes. La puso con cuidado sobre ella, sus caderas en el borde.

Se arrodilló ante ella y luego levantó sus piernas unidas hasta que las hubo doblado encima de su pecho, sus rodillas y tobillos juntos. Sostuvo sus rodillas con las manos.

Una vez más, estaba expuesta a él, pero cuando miró hacia abajo todo lo que pudo ver fueron sus propias piernas bloqueando la visión. Una vergüenza en forma de regaño le susurró que no debería exponerse tan audaz y groseramente, su cuerpo apretado en forma de pelota mientras su sexo estaba abierto a él para que hiciese con él como le complaciera.

Sí, sabía que esto era lo que a ella le complacía. Ella quería que él la tocara. Quería...

Su lengua la lamió. Un grito de placer se atascó en su garganta, y Hinata meció sus caderas, pidiendo más.

Él la lamió otra vez, con más fuerza, y luego tan ligeramente que ella apenas pudo sentir su toque. Él puso sus manos planas en la parte de abajo de sus muslos y la meció contra su boca, su lengua golpeándola con movimientos rápidos y cortos que eran casi palmadas contra sus pliegues. Él fue más despacio y luego puso su boca abierta sobre ella, chupando con cuidado, su lengua arremolinándose despacio por sus colinas y valles.

Ella se sintió elevar hacia el punto culminante, donde se había perdido antes, y se agarró más fuertemente a sus rodillas, sus piernas tensas y sus caderas otra vez meciéndose por voluntad propia.

Él levantó su boca alejándose, y cuando no regresó, ella gimoteó. Abrió los ojos y vio que él estaba ahora de pie, el terciopelo violeta del cielo de la noche detrás, las estrellas rodeándolo como si adularan su belleza.

—Ahora, Hinata. Te daré lo que siempre has querido.

Ella liberó sus rodillas y despacio bajó sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, allí donde no había nada para ponerlas. Cuando su línea de visión se liberó, vio que él ya no llevaba su bata de paño. Estaba desnudo. Su sexo señalaba hacia arriba, elevándose grueso y valiente desde una base de rizos oscuros. A ella le pareció correcto ahora, como si así fuera exactamente como debía ser. Aquello era lo que era un hombre, y ella, una mujer, estaba hecha para aceptarlo. Solo...

—Esto no es lo que yo siempre he querido. Lo que siempre he querido no tienes manera de dármelo —dijo ella, con la tristeza de la verdad en su corazón.

—Puedo darte cualquier cosa dentro del mundo de los sueños.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

—No puedes darme amor, en este mundo o en ningún otro. Tampoco puedes darme un niño. No puedes ser un marido para mí. Realmente no puedes sostenerme en tus brazos. Solo puedo soñar contigo.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, sujetando sus brazos a ambos lados de ella, la punta de su sexo tocando sus pliegues con la misma caricia cuidadosa que sus dedos.

—¿No es esto casi la misma cosa? —preguntó él, y ella oyó un eco de su propia tristeza en su voz. Él también lo sabía.

Ella parpadeó contra las lágrimas por el deseo de amor.

—No, no lo es. Y tú no serás capaz de tomar mi virginidad, ni siquiera en este sueño, porque no es lo que yo quiero.

Él se meció contra ella, la longitud de su eje deslizándose sobre ella adelante y atrás, una vez, dos veces, tres veces, hasta que ella comenzó a mecerse con él, su cuerpo respondiendo a aquella caricia, de acuerdo con lo que quería. Entonces la cabeza de su miembro se detuvo en su apertura y se presionó contra ella, la presión un tanto áspera, y de una manera extraña, agradable.

—No serás capaz —dijo ella. Podía sentir su control casi perfecto sobre lo que pasaba a su propio cuerpo. Él no sería capaz de entrar a la fuerza dentro de ella—. Me he vuelto más fuerte, Sasuke, más fuerte quizá que tú, en mis propios sueños.

—¿Pero eres más fuerte que tus propios deseos? —preguntó él, casi con desesperación, como si pensara que solo por hacer aquello podría mantenerla con él. Sus caderas se mecieron, y la presión contra su entrada se duplicó.

Ella cerró los ojos, su cuerpo zumbando de placer ante la fuerza calmante y apacible apretándose contra ella.

—Esto es lo que quieres —dijo Sasuke—. Dime que esto es lo que quieres.

.

.

.

Kabuto frunció su esfínter anal para mantener el control a sí mismo, sus entrañas se aflojaban del miedo.

—¿La reina de los demonios? ¿Estás segura?

—¡Ella era más horrible que el dibujo! Estuve tan cerca de ella como lo estoy de usted. ¡Podría haberla tocado! —la voz de Sakura bajó dramáticamente—. La piel gris de muerte, el vientre colgante, y los pechos como grandes sacos vacíos, con pezones que apuntaban hacia la tierra para amamantar mejor a su joven demonio.

Kabuto se estremeció, la bestia haciéndose más grande y más horrible en su imaginación.

—¿Dónde estaba?

—En el pasillo fuera del cuarto de Hinata, en lo alto de la escalera. Ella dijo: «¿Dónde está el sacerdote?» ¡Ella estaba buscándolo!

Él sintió el candelero deslizarse de su palma sudorosa. ¡Dios le ayudara!

—¿Qué va a hacer usted? —preguntó Sakura, agarrando el dobladillo de su traje—. ¿La capturará, verdad?

—Sí, seguramente... —Dios del cielo, ¿cómo se suponía que haría eso? Él fingía saber mucho más de lo que en realidad sabía sobre el mundo de demonios y como controlarlos—. Debemos encontrar una botella o un jarro.

Se apresuraron de regreso a su cuarto, y él empezó desesperadamente a buscar algo con lo cual capturar a la reina de los demonios, sabiendo todo el tiempo que estaba condenado.

¡Condenado! Quizá podría capturar un demonio masculino en un círculo de velas, ¿pero a una reina de los demonios vagando libremente?

¡Condenado!

—¡Aquí, esto funcionará! —dijo Sakura.

Él giró justo a tiempo para verla vaciar uno de sus preciosos frascos de jugo de amapola de su compartimiento.

—¡No!

Ella parpadeó hacia él por la sorpresa, el frasco todavía inclinado.

Él se precipitó hacia ella y lo arrebató de su mano, las puntas de sus dedos intentaron coger las últimas preciosas gotas mientras goteaban fuera del borde. Él lamió un débil rastro de su dedo, pero no era nada. ¡Nada!

Lo usaría, entonces. No había nada más que hacer. Agarró unas pocas velas más e hizo señas a Sakura hacia la puerta.

—Llévame a donde la viste.

Juntos se arrastraron por los pasillos y regresaron a la escalera. Miraron la oscura escalera.

Un relámpago destelló y los truenos sonaron, y el torpe puñado de velas de Kabuto resbaló y se deslizó de su sudoroso asimiento.

Oyeron una voz que resonó en el pasillo encima desde arriba, y ambos se congelaron. Los amplios ojos de Sakura se encontraron con los suyos.

—Ella dice...

La voz vino otra vez, más débil esta vez, pronunciando una sola palabra.

—Paaaa-dre...

—¡No quiero subir allí! —lloriqueó Sakura, y comenzó a gritar—. ¡No me haga subir allí!

Kabuto sintió que la orina goteaba por el costado de la pierna. Con miembros temblorosos, puso la mano en el pasamano de la escalera y comenzó a subir.

.

.

.

Hinata abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Sasuke, y aun cuando sabía que era solamente una imagen de sueño la que veía de él, vio las ardientes profundidades de una verdad sobre sí misma: se estaba enamorando de él. No era ni correcto, ni una equivocación, ni siquiera tenía sentido, ni tampoco había perdido el juicio; simplemente era así.

Mientras la comprensión de lo que ocurría la golpeaba hizo su mejor esfuerzo para esconderlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, donde él no pudiese encontrarlo. Su cuerpo sabía la verdad, sin embargo, y la pared que había estado tratando de construir contra él, se había venido abajo. La cabeza de su verga separó su carne, y emitió un gritito de placer y desesperación cuando lo sintió estirándola, llenándola, entrando en ella con unos cuantos empujones para abrirse camino, y luego enfundarse por completo en ella, hasta que pudo sentir su región lumbar apretada contra su carne.

No había tenido ningún control después de todo; su corazón, cuerpo, y alma deseaban lo que su mente había prohibido. No sabía que la mente era la más débil de todos ellos y que era la primero en ceder el terreno.

Él se echó atrás y luego la llenó otra vez, su pasaje interior apretándolo como si no pudiera conseguir lo suficiente. Con cada retirada, se empujaba hacia él, indefensa de hacer otra cosa, su cuerpo deseando ardientemente la plenitud que él daba con cada empuje.

Su corazón ansiaba una satisfacción diferente, pero tendría que sobrevivir con este sustituto, tomando lo que podía de su determinación por estar con ella y en su cama, incluso si esto estaba solo en su propia mente.

Él bajo una mano entre ellos, para alcanzar y colocarla sobre su montículo púbico, su pulgar se deslizó más abajo todavía y froto el pico de su sexo. Se sintió trepar hacia el clímax, cada empuje la llevaba más alto hasta que perdió todo el sentido de lo que era ella, todo el sentido de lo que era él, todo sentido de donde estaba o lo que él estaba haciendo.

Todo lo que sabía era el placer que irradiaba hacia fuera desde donde estaban unidos sus cuerpos.

Estaba casi en la recta final; el borde del abismo le estaba haciendo señas y no quería nada más que tirarse por él.

.

.

.

Kabuto llegó a lo alto de las escaleras. El pasillo estaba a oscuras, y los sonidos eran de la lluvia y el aullar del viento que daba vueltas alrededor del castillo como lobos alrededor de unas maltrechas ovejas.

Dio un paso vacilante hacia delante y luego otro, sabiendo que solo era cuestión de matar o ser matado. La vela encendida que llevaba hacía que el pasillo pareciera más oscuro y cegándolo, por lo que no podía vislumbrar los lugares más inaccesibles, aunque no tenía el coraje suficiente para apagarla.

Un sonido diferente al del viento y la lluvia captaron sus oídos y se quedó paralizado.

¿Sería acaso una respiración ronca lo que escuchaba? Sintió que el vello de sus brazos y del cogote se le ponía de punta, su mirada buscó frenéticamente en la oscuridad.

Un relámpago destelló en lo alto, y el brillante fulgor de luz blanca se abrió camino por las ventanas y reveló, a menos de diez metros por delante de él, a la horrenda reina de los demonios.

Ella lo vio en el mismo momento en que él la vio, y levantó sus brazos abiertos hacia él, con su espantoso rostro rompiendo a reír con la risa de los malditos y su boca como una entrada al infierno.

—¡Te he encontrado! —la demonio lloriqueó alegremente, avanzando hacia él.

La oscuridad descendió otra vez cuando los truenos cayeron sobre el castillo, y el último fragmento de su coraje se disolvió. Dejando caer la vela y el frasco, se dio la vuelta y escapó.

—¡Padre! —gritaba la bestia detrás de él.

Kabuto sintió que su corazón casi dejaba de latir en su pecho y se lanzó del vestíbulo hasta el salón, buscando una vía de escape, algún lugar donde esconderse.

Tropezó con una pequeña puerta de madera, y tiró de ella, abriéndola. Un estallido de aire frío lo golpeó en la cara, tiñendo el pálido hedor de las evacuaciones humanas. La letrina.

Se agachó bajo el dintel y se desplomó en el asiento de madera, tirando de la puerta para cerrarla detrás de él. Pasado un breve momento, escuchó un fuerte gemido, un crujir que resonó a su alrededor, audible incluso por encima del aullar del viento y los truenos.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando sintió que el asiento bajo él cambiaba de posición, inclinándose hacia atrás. Se agarró al marco de la puerta, pero este, de pronto, estuvo fuera de su alcance, y una repugnante comprensión de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir lo golpeó.

—Oh, mierda.

La letrina fue separada de la pared de castillo, cayendo hacia los árboles y las lejanas rocas, muy, muy lejos.

…

¡Ajá, toma esa Kabuto! xD


	17. Capítulo XVI

Capítulo XVI.

—Abre los ojos —susurró Sasuke.

Ella obedeció, observando fijamente su alma desnuda en sus llameantes ojos onix, mientras se acercaba al borde, su cuerpo contrayéndose en una ola tras otra ola con una avariciosa satisfacción, su pasaje agarrándolo con fuerza en su interior. Ajustó sus muslos contra sus caderas, sus tobillos se cruzaron detrás de él, para poder sujetarlo dentro de ella para siempre.

Cuando las olas se desvanecieron ella se relajó, y él se retiró de encima de ella, luego rodó para quedar a su lado, todavía unidos, con su pierna por encima de su muslo. Él peinó su pelo hacia atrás, lejos de su rostro húmedo, besándola en la frente con rara solemnidad.

—Colócame como un sello sobre tu corazón, como un sello sobre tu brazo —citó él.

Inclinó su cabeza para mirarlo, desconcertada.

—Eso es una cita de Salomón. ¿Cómo la sabías?

—La oí en tus pensamientos. Colócame como un sello sobre tu cuerpo y corazón, Hinata. Eres mía y nunca pertenecerás a Kiba. Incluso si te casaras con él todavía serías mía. Nunca te dejaré ir.

Hinata inclinó su rostro, colocándolo contra su pecho, cerrando sus ojos e intentando impedir que entrara en su mente. Sus palabras no la confortaron o complacieron, aunque eran todo lo que había querido escuchar. Mientras el hambre del deseo se desvanecía de su sangre, la culpabilidad vino, dejando su estela.

Había faltado a su propia promesa, al menos la de salvar su virginidad para Kiba. Su cuerpo permanecía intacto, pero esta unión vivida en su mente, con tanta intensidad como si se hubiera llevado acabo en realidad. Kiba no iba a conseguir una novia pura el día de su boda.

Ella era una criatura repugnante y malvada, que disfrutaba apareándose con un demonio.

Su alma seguramente estaba condenada tres veces más por haberse enamorado de él al mismo tiempo.

¡Que el poder de Dios la ayudara, porque sabía ahora, que no podía ayudarse a sí misma!

.

.

.

La hermana Chiyo despertó temprano, cuando la primera luz tocaba el horizonte. No había dormido bien, nada bien en realidad. Tenía vagos recuerdos de pesadillas, pero por suerte revoloteaban lejos de su mente incluso cuando intentaba capturarlos.

Su vejiga estaba llena y su tripa estaba haciendo desagradables sonidos gorgojeantes; la cena no le había caído bien anoche y rogaba por salir. Se colocó un abrigo alrededor de los hombros cubiertos por una camisa y se apresuró al pasillo hacia la letrina.

Cuando llegó allí y abrió la puerta, sin embargo, se encontró con un espacio vacío en el lugar donde debería haber estado el retrete. Unas pocas y podridas vigas mostraban el sitio donde la madera había cedido.

Por suerte, alguien había dejado un orinal en el suelo, y Chiyo se agachó encima de ello con gran alivio.

Arrugó la nariz. No, la cena no le había caído nada bien.

Cuando hubo terminado, abrió la puerta del excusado una vez más y levantó el orinal.

.

.

.

Shikamaru, el capitán de la guardia, enviado por Kiba con el Padre Kabuto, bostezó y se rascó las nalgas, e hizo su camino alrededor del castillo. Había una maravillosa vista de las montañas y la salida del sol, y mientras hacía pis el sol de la mañana atrapó su corriente de orina, convirtiéndola en brillantes gotitas de oro.

Había sido una noche salvaje en los cuarteles. Los soldados aquí detenidos eran un grupo tosco, y el aburrimiento les había enseñado cómo entretenerse. El ardiente y feroz brandy del ciruelo local los había puesto a todos de buen humor, y los Maramures y los soldados Transilvanos se habían llevado tan bien con los Wallaquianos como hermanos perdidos hace mucho.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca de culpable diversión cuando recordó lo que el espíritu de camaradería lo había incitado a hacer. Cuando el brandy se había agotado, había ido tan lejos con las copas que había levantado el maletín del jugo de amapola del Padre Kabuto y lo había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Olviden el brandy de ciruelo —había dicho—. ¡Echen una mirada a lo que el buen sacerdote bebe!

Shikamaru agitó las últimas gotas y se metió la verga en las calzas.

Un gemido flotó hacia él traído por la brisa. _¿Qué diablos?_

Miró alrededor, pero no vio nada. El gemido vino otra vez, esta vez sonando como si estuviera ligeramente encima. Alzó la vista.

Al principio no podía hallarle sentido a lo que veía. Lucia como un cuervo increíblemente enorme que de algún modo se había enredado a sí mismo en uno de los pinos que se aferraban a la montaña en la base del castillo. Entonces la brisa corrió y las plumas negras se movieron, revelando masas pálidas y deformes de carne.

La cosa gimió otra vez, y Shikamaru comprendió con un sobresalto que eso era humano.

—¿Está usted bien allí arriba? —preguntó.

Los gemidos se detuvieron, y luego, después de un momento de silencio vino una voz enfadada.

—¿Parezco estar bien? ¡Bájeme de aquí!

—¿Padre Kabuto? —no había nadie más que pudiera contestar una pregunta de interés con tal mal genio. _Bastardo_. Hubo una docena de veces durante el viaje en las que Shikamaru había deseado poder dejar al hombre ir solo. Indudablemente habría llegado a un mal fin en un breve tiempo.

—¡Sí, desde luego que soy yo, idiota cerebro de estiércol!

Shikamaru apretó los dientes.

—Los soldados le quieren agradecer por el jugo de amapola.

—¿Qué?

—Espero que tenga más oculto en algún sitio, porque creo que nosotros podríamos haberlo gastado todo.

Un chillido incomprensible siguió a este anuncio, y una lucha salvaje en las ramas de pino, no consiguiendo ningún cambio excepto sacudir unas piñas flojas. Por fin el sacerdote jadeó y se detuvo.

—¿Cómo consiguieron levantarlo hasta allí? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—¡Si valora su alma y su carrera, cerrará la boca y me bajará!

—Sí, desde luego —en un buen rato. Parecía poco compasivo no dejarlo colgando un minuto o dos más.

Shikamaru miró del sacerdote al trozo de madera que también se enredaba en el árbol, luego miró hacia la pared del castillo. Había una pequeña puerta de madera que se abría sobre la nada excepto por unos pocos tocones de madera que habían, alguna vez, sido el soporte de la letrina. Shikamaru sonrió abiertamente, empezando a comprender.

Mientras miraba la puerta de la letrina abierta, por un breve creyó ver una cabeza cubierta por un griñón. Entonces hubo un movimiento de una bacinilla siendo vaciada, y una descolorida agua de desecho voló por el aire.

—Contenga el aliento —le dijo Shikamaru a Kabuto.

—¿Qué? Contenga mí...

Poco después no había ninguna necesidad de explicar.

Mientras Shikamaru fue a conseguir ayuda, fluían los ultrajados aullidos de Kabuto en el dorado amanecer y se repetían abajo hacia los valles profundos y pacíficos de las montañas.

 _Era_ , pensó Shikamaru, _un día hermoso para estar vivo_.

.

.

.

—Mi señora, su traje está terminado —dijo Sakura, sujetando el traje de color ámbar y verde que Hinata había pedido que terminara. Uno con el que se había visto en la visión.

—Gracias, Sakura —dijo Hinata con voz muy baja. No quería mirarlo, ni pensar en lo que representaba. Kiba vendría a por ella, quizá mas pronto de lo que esperaba.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Sakura con un rastro de débil preocupación, dejando el vestido sobre una silla.

—Cansada, nada más.

—Ha estado muy cansada la mayor parte de la tarde.

—No lo entiendo. Duermo toda la noche —ella dormía, y Sasuke la visitaba en sus sueños, y durante toda la noche exploraban el cuerpo de cada uno, y él le enseñaba más cosas de las que ella nunca se habría imaginado que podían ocurrir entre un hombre y una mujer. Su primera resolución de no llevar el collar había sido en vano.

Y siempre se despertaba sintiéndose al borde del agotamiento. Cuando se había mirado hoy en el espejo, había visto con preocupación sombras debajo de sus ojos y sus mejillas habían comenzado hundirse.

No tenía apetito durante el día y ningún interés en lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

El Padre Kabuto había estado postrado en cama durante una semana y media, recuperándose de su trágica caída desde la letrina. Se había roto unas costillas y tenía cortes en diversos sitios, además de tener graves moratones y un hombro dislocado. Todavía no había ido a su habitación para comprobar su estado de salud.

Además del sexo, ella y Sasuke hablaban. Una y otra vez él sacaba a colación lo vil que era Kiba Draco, y ella casi lo creía.

Hinata miró a Sakura, que iba de un lado para otro a través de la habitación.

—Sakura, sabías de Kiba antes de que vinieras aquí. ¿Lo conociste o no?

La criada detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y la miró cautelosamente

—Sí.

—He oído rumores de que él no es tan apacible y tan noble como yo creía que era.

—¿Quién le dijo esas cosas? —preguntó Sakura, dándose media vuelta, alejándose y acomodando una almohada.

—Sakura... —repitió Hinata.

La criada se volvió, con cara asustada.

—¿Mi señora?

—No le pondré en contra tuya, tampoco repetiré lo que me digas a ningún ser vivo. ¿Es Kiba Draco el hombre que me han hecho creer, o es un tirano asesino y un violador?

—No hay ninguna duda de que es un gran líder para sus hombres. Muchos lo temen y respetan en las batallas.

—No es eso lo que te pregunté. Es sobre su manera de ser, ¿es un buen hombre?

—Mi señora... —dijo Sakura suavemente, había súplica en su voz—. No me haga decir cosas malas sobre él.

—¿Incluso si son verdaderas?

—Sería tanto como si mi vida lo mereciera.

Su rechazo a contestar era más inquietante, que una descripción de todas las asquerosas fechorías que podría haber hecho. Y al mirar su cara.

—Le tienes miedo. ¿Y el padre Kabuto? ¿Es tan perverso como Kiba? —preguntó Hinata.

—Es un sacerdote.

—Otra vez, no me respondes.

—Sé que él ha tratado de conquistar el mal, cuándo y dónde lo ha encontrado —observó Sakura.

—¿Lo ha encontrado aquí? —pensó con alarma en las visitas de Sasuke. Había estado pensando en la seguridad de Sasuke mientras el sacerdote había estado clavado en la cama, pero seguramente el padre Kabuto se pondría bien pronto.

—Él lo ha visto, sí. Algo maligno lo lanzó desde la letrina aquella noche.

—Oh, no creo que fuera eso. Aquella letrina estaba podrida, lo habías notado tú misma. Todos lo sabíamos.

Pero Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—Yo vi a la criatura. Era la reina de los demonios, iba a tomar el alma del padre Kabuto.

—¿Qué?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—Solo fue por la gracia de Dios que el padre Kabuto no fuera asesinado por la bestia, por ella.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?

Sakura agitó su cabeza y miró a los ojos de Hinata.

—¿Debe preguntarme eso?

Hinata solo pudo sostenerle la mirada un momento, y luego se alejó, sintiéndose culpable.

Así que Sakura sabía o sospechaba sobre Sasuke.

—Puedes dejarme.

—Sí, mi señora —la criada salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

Hinata se hundió sobre una silla.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo se había podido convertir en una sombra, existiendo casi completamente para sus sueños? Las horas del día se habían convertido nada más que en un obstáculo aburrido mientras esperaba a que llegara la noche.

Estaba minando su fuerza. Era como si toda su energía vital fuera destinada al tiempo que pasaba con Sasuke, ninguno de los sueños en los que había estado con él había sido algo inocente.

¿Era esto lo qué el amor se suponía que hacía? Aunque no tuviera ninguna experiencia, todavía intuía que no del todo correcto. Era anormal, esto que tenía con Sasuke.

Y ella ya no podía ayudarse. No podía evitar quitarse el collar cada noche, y cada noche cuando él aparecía en sus sueños, ella lo saludaba con los brazos abiertos.

Tan hastiada como estaba durante el día, con mas intensidad caía cada noche en sus sueños. Ahora tenía tanto control como él, si no más; era, después de todo, su propia mente donde jugaban.

Casi mejor que el sexo con Sasuke, eran los sitios que él seguía mostrándole. Él había ido a todos los lugares habitados de la tierra, y los había estado mirando durante los últimos cuatro mil años. En su mente él podía recrear las imágenes de cualquiera de ellos.

Cualquier tiempo, cualquier lugar. Había visto las grandes pirámides del desierto, pirámides en una selva, había visto a las personas que vivían en una casa de hielo, a personas que vivían en pantanos, sus casas tejidas con las hojas que crecían a su alrededor.

Había visto la antigua Grecia, y la gran tierra del este, China. Sitios y personas que parecían ser una fantasía, pero Sasuke le aseguraba que eran, o habían sido, tan reales como ella misma, y para ellos, ella sería tan exótica e inimaginable como ellos lo eran para ella.

Era una enseñanza como ningún monasterio lleno de libros alguna vez le hubiera dado, y ella se sentía incapaz de dejar todas esas aventuras como era incapaz de dejar a su profesor.

Miró el vestido verde y de ámbar que estaba sobre la otra silla. Era un recuerdo de lo que vendría. Quién venía. Kiba llegaría.

¿Cómo podría casarse con él? No podría, no solo por Sasuke, sino también porque Sasuke la había inducido a creer que Kiba era un monstruo.

Sasuke la había dejado ver un breve trabajo de Kiba, sin cortesía a su sensibilidad. Unas pequeñas vistas de la violencia que él creaba y suficiente para hacerla enfermar, pero aún peor fue el recuerdo que Sasuke le había mostrado de una de las muchachas a las que Kiba había violado.

Ella no podía casarse con Kiba. Y con todo no tenía elección, ninguna en realidad. Sasuke no podía ayudarla; no tenía ninguna sustancia corpórea en este mundo, y ya había dejado de intentar robar el cuerpo de Kiba. Estaba sola.

Solo había una persona a la que podría pensar en dirigirse. Una persona que siempre la escuchaba.

.

.

.

Hinata encontró a la hermana Chiyo en el jardín, sentada en su banco favorito a la luz del sol. Reconocía que la monja ya no era completamente ella misma, la vejez la había privado de parte de su ingenio, pero el corazón de Chiyo no se había visto afectado. Estaba todavía allí, cuando Hinata lo necesitaba.

Hinata se sentó a los pies de la anciana, la sensación de la luz en su piel calmándola y calentándola, el olor débil de la ropa de la hermana Chiyo que le devolvía a la memoria las muchas veces que se había sentado justamente así en tiempos pasados.

¿Cuántas veces habían sido? Demasiadas pocas, se temía. Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar y Chiyo se acercaba al final.

La monja despertó de su cabezada con un resoplido y parpadeó mirando el jardín a su alrededor, frunciendo el semblante. Acarició a Hinata en el hombro.

—¿Has estado estudiando Latín?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Has estado toda la noche levantada estudiando. ¿Leías aquella historia? Te examinaré de ello, pero puedo darte más tiempo, si lo deseas.

Hinata sonrió tristemente.

—No, no estaba leyendo. Estaba pensando solamente.

—¿Soñando despierta?

—Pensando. Y deseo tu asesoramiento.

La hermana Chiyo acarició el pelo de Hinata.

—Pareces preocupada.

—Asustada.

—¿De qué?

—Del matrimonio.

—Eso no es para estar asustada. No es una cosa mala y hasta tiene sus placeres.

—Habla casi como si supiera —dijo Hinata.

—Hace mucho tiempo que mi marido murió, pero mientras nosotros estuvimos juntos fui bastante feliz con él.

Hinata se giró y miró boquiabierta a la hermana Chiyo.

—¿Estuvo casada?

—Cuando era muy joven. Pero él murió y no había nadie que pudiera ocuparse de mí. Nuestro niño murió, también —la mirada fija de Chiyo estaba muy lejos en el tiempo.

—Fue una época muy triste.

—¿Su marido era un hombre bueno?

—Era un hombre sencillo, pero bueno de corazón, sí.

—¿Y lo amó? —preguntó Hinata.

—Crecí para amarlo, era mi destino. Esto pasa así a veces, cuando dos personas viven juntas y se preocupan el uno del otro.

—¿Pero si el hombre es malo y tiene negro el corazón? ¿Aún se puede crecer para amarlo?

Chiyo parpadeó.

—¿Qué te preocupa, mi niña?

El cansancio y las preocupaciones de Hinata, parecieron salir a la superficie inmediatamente, desbordadas ante la sencilla bondad de Chiyo. Notó un temblor en los labios.

—Yo... he escuchado algunas cosas muy malas sobre Kiba Draco. Temo que no sea un hombre bueno. ¿Cómo voy a casarme con él y ser su esposa, si es cruel y violento?

—Ah, niña —la hermana Chiyo tiró de Hinata hacía ella, sosteniéndola suavemente mientras temblaba y lloraba. Acarició el pelo de Hinata e hizo sonidos murmurando—. Siempre hay alguna alternativa. Quizá no la opción que deseas, pero siempre se puede escoger.

—¿Qué otra opción tengo? —preguntó Hinata, levantando la cabeza y limpiándose con las palmas de las manos las lágrimas.

Una claridad extraña pareció iluminar el rostro de la Hermana Chiyo y durante unos momentos Hinata pensó que veía la pasada juventud reflejada en el rostro de la vieja monja.

Cuando habló no lo hizo con la incertidumbre temblorosa que había sido habitual en ella hasta esa tarde.

—Tienes la opción de cómo debes ser como esposa —dijo Chiyo—. Puedes encogerte en tu habitación llena de miedo y aceptar sin pensar el sonido de su voz. Puedes demostrarle con cada palabra y gesto que le temes y le odias. O, si eres fuerte, puedes ocupar tu lugar a su lado, estar de pie digna e impertérrita, aunque tu corazón tiemble. Puedes usar tu suavidad para calmarlo en la oscuridad de la noche y ablandar su dureza. Puedes ganar su respeto y quizá entonces ganar su oído, de modo que él escuche cuando tú aconsejes piedad.

—¿Pero le amaré?

La hermana Chiyo sacudió su cabeza.

—Debes ser una reina, Hinata. Una gran responsabilidad viene con tal posición y los deseos de tu propio corazón tendrán siempre menos importancia que tu deber hacia tu gente. Podrías ser una reina egoísta —continuó después de un momento Chiyo—, y vestida siempre con las mejores galas y comer dulces todo el día y calcular el número de tus joyas, y nunca prestar atención a aquellos que sufren bajo las leyes de tu marido. Es allí donde siempre tendrás elección.

Hinata se tragó las últimas lágrimas, asombrada por las palabras de Chiyo. No era la suave compasión que ella había esperado, no eran de consuelo, él te amará y será sensible, y tú serás feliz, era lo que ella había esperado oír.

—Siempre hay una opción —dijo Chiyo otra vez, y la anciana miró fijamente a la distancia. Parpadeó y luego la luz de sus ojos se fue cuando miró a Hinata—. ¿Niña, has estado estudiando el latín?

Hinata volvió a su habitación, las palabras de Chiyo resonaban en su mente. Se sentó otra vez y contempló el vestido ámbar y verde.

Pensó que ahora entendía el sentido de su visión. Tocaría su collar y estaría triste porque había enviado a Sasuke lejos para siempre. Lloraría porque debía entregarse a un hombre que no amaba y probablemente nunca amaría. Limpiaría sus lágrimas y lo haría porque era su deber. Sería capaz de atenuar su violencia y traer la piedad a aquellos que vivían conforme a sus leyes. Se proponía ser una reina y una reina digna con la cabeza alta, respetada por todos y pondría el deber antes que sus deseos. Y tenía que hacerlo porque ya no era una niña y porque había llegado la hora de guardar lejos sus sueños infantiles y deseos.

—Por un momento vemos a través de un cristal, misteriosamente, para luego ver cara a cara —recitó suavemente. Era a sí misma a quien no había visto claramente y ahora se veía cara a cara, los velos de los sueños y deseos finalmente habían caído. Sabía lo que era correcto y tenía que hacerlo si quería mirar su propia cara en el espejo otra vez.

Ya no era una niña, pero sabía que no tenía la fuerza para actuar sola. Vio la verdad en las sombras bajo sus ojos, sombras que le hablaban de una mujer que no podía renunciar al placer.

Hinata se levantó y antes que pudiera pensarlo dos veces en ello, se dirigió a la habitación del Padre Kabuto.

…

¡Nooo, Hinata! :C


	18. Capítulo XVII

Capitulo XVII.

Sasuke revisó para estar seguro de que el Padre Kabuto todavía estaba pegado a su cama, luego se dirigió a la recamara de Hinata, pensando todo el tiempo acerca de lo que le mostraría esta vez. ¿Los nómadas del desierto, tal vez, con sus camellos? O quizá la sabana de África, llenas de animales que Hinata nunca había visto.

Sí, quizá la sabana. Fue a su cuarto y se subió a la cama, deteniéndose para mirarla mientras dormía.

—Eres tan hermosa —dijo suavemente. No entendía como alguna vez pudo haber pensado que era aburrida. Obviamente no sabía nada de ella.

Las horas entre sus encuentros eran una tortura para él. No había visitado a otras mujeres dormidas, el pensamiento de saborear su placer dormido era repulsivo para él. Solo deseaba a Hinata.

Ella llenaba sus pensamientos. Todas sus energías estaban enfocadas en ella. Cuando no estaba con ella, pensaba en ella, y planeaba sus noches juntos. Recordaba cosas que quería decirle, y preguntas que hacerle. Pensaba en la música que había oído, música que recrearía para ella mientras la llevaba al clímax una y otra vez.

Tan pronto como el alba se acercaba cada mañana, se alejaba de mala gana de Hinata. Cada día que debía abandonarla maldecía a Kiba por romper su pacto, y buscaba infructuosamente un plan que por fin le permitiera sacar a Kiba de su cuerpo. Su tiempo se acababa: no faltaba mucho para que Mei exigiera su presencia y sus alas fuesen cortadas, sus energías forzadas a servir su placer.

Pero él solo quería el placer de Hinata. La quería sólida en sus brazos, quería engendrar un niño con ella. Quería la vida que había visto imaginada en la mente de ella, donde juntos podrían formar una familia, y ver a su carne y sangre crecer y prosperar.

¿Que era una existencia en el harén de Mei, comparado con eso? Sería el infierno.

Pero cada mañana, cuando nuevamente no había logrado encontrar ninguna respuesta a cómo entrar en el Mundo de Vigilia y reclamar a Hinata para sí mismo, sus pensamientos regresaban a ella, perdiéndose en los preparativos de su próxima noche juntos.

Se convirtió en un esclavo de su felicidad, tanto como un perro faldero, como Karin lo era de Naruto. Él veía eso, y no le importaba. No había nada que le importara ahora más que Hinata.

Se inclinó y tocó su frente.

Hinata sintió la llegada de Sasuke en su mente y lo dejo cambiar el escenario alrededor de ella como él deseaba. Los llevó a la cima de una torre alta abierta al cielo. Había una cama en el centro, cubierta de sedas de un color verde pálido. Recorrió el sendero alrededor de la torre y miró el paisaje de abajo. Enormes prados aparecieron mientras observaba y una manada de pequeños caballos pintados con rayas negras y blancas. A lo lejos, enormes bestias grises avanzaban lentamente.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

—África, muy, muy al sur de tu patria.

—¿Que son esas criaturas? —señaló hacia los caballos blanco y negro.

Le explicó y continuó contándole más acerca de las criaturas y pueblos en los prados. Ella escuchó con solo una parte de su mente, el resto de ella, oculto para que él no pudiera sentirlo, roto de aflicción por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y cuestionando por segunda vez la rectitud de sus acciones.

Todavía aparentemente dormida, obtuvo el control físico de su mano y se obligó a levantar un dedo, tamborileando sobre la cubierta de su cama. Tamborileó hasta que sintió a Sakura poner una mano sobre la suya, dejándola saber que la señal había sido recibida.

Ahora Sakura iría a traer al Padre Kabuto y Hinata tendría el control del sueño y de la atención de Sasuke. Lo ataría al verdadero mundo físico, creando para ello la ilusión de que estaban solos en el cuarto excepto por una Sakura dormida. La Sakura verdadera y el Padre Kabuto serían entonces capaces de completar un círculo de velas alrededor de la cama de Hinata y capturar a Sasuke.

Tenía grandes dudas. Aunque ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a Sasuke? ¿Cómo?

¿Pero como no podría? Tal como el Padre Kabuto le había señalado, no había ninguna manera de estar seguros de que Sasuke nunca se acercaría a ella otra vez. Todo lo que podía hacer era quitarlo de su vida completamente, y para ello, evidentemente, no podía solo limitarse a hablar con él.

Y no sabía cuán violenta podía ser la reacción de Sasuke si simplemente trataba de detener sus visitas. Después de todo él había venido a ella en busca de venganza. Podría tener una reacción violenta ante tal rechazo. Y, como Kabuto, amablemente le había recordado, él era un demonio.

Aunque su cabeza le dijera que era correcto hacer esto, que era la única manera de asegurar su futuro, ser una adulta y actuar responsablemente, su corazón lloraba y la acusaba de traición. Era más que cruel, y casi más de lo que podría sobrellevar. No sabía si alguna vez sería capaz de perdonarse.

Sin embargo, era lo que ella estaba destinada a hacer; había visto la visión y sabía que tocaría el collar y lloraría por lo que había significado.

Era hora de despertar, y de ser una mujer completa en el mundo. No importando la angustia que causaba a su corazón.

Sasuke notó que Hinata no les prestaba atención a las cebras y a los elefantes y sintió una ola de decepción. Había fallado en su elección de entretenimiento. Quizá incluso estaba aburrida con estos viajes a tierras extranjeras. ¿Estaría hablando demasiado? ¿Enseñando demasiado? Hijo de la luna, no había tenido práctica entreteniendo a una mujer, solo con sexo. No sabía que estaba haciendo.

Tomó su mano.

—Los animales no te interesan.

—¿Que? No, son fascinantes, de verdad. Muchas gracias por traerme aquí.

—¿Te gustaría ver otro lugar? Di el lugar. Di el tiempo. Te lo mostraré.

—No, realmente, Sasuke. Es encantador. Solo me siento un poco cansada.

La acurrucó en sus brazos, tomándola por sorpresa, y la llevo a la cama.

—Entonces ven y acuéstate, mi adorada. Te despertaré de la mejor manera que sé —la depositó en la cama, luego se acostó a su lado. Recorrió con los dedos su esternón.

Ella dejó una de sus manos sobre las de él.

—¿Está bien si solo hablamos?

La alarma lo recorrió. Ya se había cansado de él. ¿Le aburría su forma de hacerle el amor? ¿Tendría dudas sobre él? Fingió despreocupación.

—Desde luego. ¿De que quieres hablar?

Se encogió de hombros con apatía.

—No sé.

—¿Algo anda mal?

—No, todo está bien.

—Por favor, dime. ¿Qué te molesta?

—Nada.

—¿Hice algo malo?

—No, no eres tú. Soy yo —dijo ella.

Otra sacudida de alarma lo recorrió. Había visto este discurso en las mentes de miles de mujeres, siendo recibido o dado. Era el discurso de ruptura.

—¿Quieres dejarme?

El leve ensanchamiento de sus ojos la traicionó.

—Diosa de la noche—maldijo suavemente, sintiendo un frío temor recorriéndolo. Se instaló en su vientre, haciéndolo sentir enfermo. Por un momento no pudo ver directamente, el borroso verdadero cuarto donde Hinata dormía bajo su mirada incuba. Cerró sus ojos, y se concentró en el sueño.

—¿Porque?

—No creo que esto estuviera predestinado a ser.

—¿Que significa eso? —preguntó, aunque sospechaba que ya sabía la respuesta. Tan duro como había tratado que cada uno de sus encuentros fuera perfecto, había sentido un vacío creciente. Era como algo podrido en el corazón del árbol, dejando las ramas verdes hasta que cayera con la más mínima brisa.

—Significa..., significa que tengo que casarme con un hombre verdadero, no un fantasma de mi imaginación.

—Soy real. Tal vez no tangible, pero soy real.

—No es lo mismo.

Él sabía que no lo era. De ahí venia el vacío: se tocaban en sueños pero no en la vida real.

No hablaban de un futuro. Nunca podrían tener un hijo, y Hinata merecía tener un hijo.

No le había dicho de Mei y la amenaza del harén. Lo avergonzaba, no quería que supiera nunca que sería convertido en un esclavo sexual para su reina, sin opción en el asunto. Era humillante.

—Ningún hombre vivo podrá conocerte como yo lo hago, o darte tanto placer —intentó convencerla—. Nadie podrá mostrarte el mundo como lo hago yo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito una vida a la luz del día, Sasuke. Necesito hacer cosas reales, con mi cuerpo real. Necesito dejar el Castillo Rosu. Quiero tener hijos. ¿Puedes darme hijos?

—Esa no es una pregunta justa.

—Claro que lo es —dijo ella.

Desde luego que lo era. No podía parar de protestar, sin embargo.

—¿Pero por qué detenernos ahora? ¿Podríamos seguir hasta que Kiba venga por ti? —por lo que había visto al espiar, la victoria de Kiba contra Moldavia y su llegada al Castillo Rosu, podría pasar no estar muy lejos del momento en que el indulto de Mei para Sasuke hubiese acabado.

De nuevo Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Esto no esta funcionando.

—Por favor Hinata. Trata de razonar.

—¿Que razón hay para el corazón? Si hubiera razón, nunca me habría enamorado de ti.

Él la miró fijamente, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Enamorarte de mí.

Se sentó y levantó sus piernas, dándose vuelta, distanciándose de él y mirando hacia la sabana.

—No puedo amar a un demonio.

—¿Estás diciendo que no me amas, o no quieres admitir que lo haces?

—¿Que es el amor? Dijiste que yo no lo sabía. Obviamente, tú no lo sabes. ¿Acaso se supone que el amor es agotador? ¿Se supone que quita el placer de vivir?

—¿Así es como te sientes?

Asintió, mirando sus manos

—No lo sabía.

—¿Cómo podrías? Tú no puedes amar.

Sacudió su cabeza, sintiendo que algo no andaba bien.

—Las mujeres que he visitado en el pasado, las que estaban enamoradas, eran miserables la mitad del tiempo, pero la otra mitad se encontraban extáticas. Nunca estaban agotadas, sin embargo. Parecía que tenían el doble de energía que las demás.

—Quizá tenían esperanza de un final feliz a su romance. ¿Que esperanza tenemos nosotros? Esto, ahora, es lo mejor que podemos esperar. Este no es el modo en que quiero vivir mi vida.

—No querrás vivir con Kiba una vez que lo conozcas. Desearás esto devuelta. He visto más que tú, Hinata. Confía en mí cuando digo que tan incompleto como esto es, es mil veces mejor de lo que la mayoría de la gente podría esperar.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? No puedes saberlo Sasuke. Realmente no puedes entender. No fui creada para vivir mi vida a través de sueños, aunque he tratado de hacerlo. Es tiempo de despertar y convertirme en una mujer. Una mujer real, no una falsa. Y eso significa ignorar las suplicas infantiles de mi corazón y hacer lo correcto —suspiró—. Y es mejor hacerlo mientras todavía tengo la energía.

Él puso su mano en su espalda. No se retiró, solo dejó caer su cabeza como derrotada.

—Estás agotada, ¿verdad? Quizá eso está afectando la manera en que sientes.

Cambió de posición, dándose vuelta para enfrentarlo. Sostuvo la mano de él entre las suyas.

—Me canso más y más con cada mañana. Es como si esta existencia en sueños estuviera vaciando mi vida. No creo que eso sea bueno para mí.

Mientras hablaba, Sasuke sintió que lo recorría una fría náusea.

—Hinata... oh, diosa del bien. Hinata no me di cuenta... Tu agotamiento es mi culpa. Maldición.

—Es mi culpa, por no decirte que no.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—No. Lo olvidé. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? De todas las cosas estúpidas que he hecho, mi única excusa es que estaba tan atrapado por verte en tus sueños, que lo olvide completamente.

—¿Olvidaste que?

—Los demonios de los sueños tienen prohibido visitar a un humano específico noche tras noche. Es una regla que he roto, pero no me detuve a considerar las consecuencias para ti: con cada visita, con cada clímax que sentías, tomaba un poco de tu energía. Es un alimento para nosotros, ya ves.

—No, no veo —dijo irritada.

—Todo ese deseo sexual frustrado que sentías, para un íncubo es como la esencia de... bueno, del cerdo ahumado para un mortal hambriento.

Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Me adulas.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Con una visita de un íncubo, o hasta dos, una mujer mortal queda sintiéndose relajada y feliz. La tensión extra la abandona.

—Pero con más visitas, no hay tensión extra acumulada. El íncubo comienza a extraer la energía que la mujer necesita para su rutina diaria.

—Eso es lo que ha pasado contigo. He estado tomando demasiada de tu energía.

—¿Qué pasa si no dejas de venir a verme? —preguntó ella.

—Finalmente... —buena diosa de la noche ¿Cómo había permitido que eso se deslizara de su mente? Había estado tan absorbido en su propia necesidad de estar con ella, que se había olvidado completamente de su bienestar. Ella tenía razón: No sabía nada del amor. Nada—. Finalmente, morirías.

—¿Y te olvidaste de eso? —preguntó incrédula. Él vio lágrimas nacer en sus ojos—. Has estado vaciando mi energía de vida y ¿ni siquiera lo notaste? Pudiste haberme matado, y todo lo que hubieras hecho es quedarte parado y preguntarte que pasó. ¿Lo ves? ¿Ves que esto está mal? Esta tan mal, que me mataría si continuara.

—Solo necesito darte tiempo entre visitas. Estarás bien Hinata. Si te doy unos días, volverás a la normalidad.

—No, Sasuke. No más. Si de verdad te preocupas por mí, has lo que te pido y déjame ser.

El no quería dejarla. No podía.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Solo estas cansada. Te daré una semana para descansar, luego regresaré. Entonces hablaremos de ello. Verás, te sentirás de otra manera.

—Déjame Sasuke.

—No puedo.

—Debes dejarme. Déjame ahora.

Algo cambio en la visión de él, y por un breve momento se dio cuenta de que no todo era como lo había creído en la recamara de Hinata. Había velas casi a todo el rededor de la cama. Velas y el Padre Kabuto estaba cantando.

Su verdadero yo se alejó de Hinata, saltando en el aire y fuera del círculo justo cuando la ultima vela estaba siendo puesta en su lugar. Se cernió fuera, su cuerpo enrojecido por el pánico, y observó cómo el Padre Kabuto terminaba el hechizo y luego jalaba una cuerda, arrastrando una jarra de barro desde debajo de la cama.

—Te tengo —gritó el Padre Kabuto con júbilo y cerró de golpe el cuello de la jarra con un corcho. Un momento después vertió cera roja sobre el corcho y presionó el sello de su anillo—. Una buena treta y... ¡Listo para volver con Kiba!

Hinata se levantó, despertándose y sentándose en la cama.

—¿Lo atrapó?

Padre Kabuto levantó la jarra y le dio un golpe con la mano.

—Justo aquí.

Hinata cerró los ojos por un largo momento, luego los abrió de nuevo.

—Es lo mejor.

Sasuke sintió que las palabras lo perforaban como un mortal rayo de luz.

Ella había planeado esto. Había sabido que el Padre Kabuto iba a capturarlo. Había sabido, y lo mantuvo ocupado mientras el círculo era completado.

Algo se estremeció dentro de él, destrozándolo con dardos de dolor.

Voló fuera del Castillo Rosu como un murciélago de Hades, lleno de rabia y dolor, y un sentimiento en el pecho, como si estuviera siendo destrozado por un avaricioso gigante, su pecho roído y masticado de una solo mordedura.

Sasuke busco a alguien a quien culpar por su dolor; cualquiera. Quería desahogarse con otro, desahogar su propia agonía causándole a un alma que lo mereciera, sufrir los tormentos del infierno.

Un nombre vino inmediatamente a su mente.

.

.

.

Sasuke cruzó velozmente el cielo como un meteorito hasta su destino. Queriendo aterrizar sobre Kiba Draco como una tonelada de rocas, para hacer añicos al maldito bastardo. Así Hinata nunca tendría que casarse con ese bastardo, ya que no existiría después de que Sasuke se ocupara de él.

Bajo la rabia, la pena lo atormentaba más cruelmente que cualquier otro demonio que alguna vez hubiese atormentado a un mortal. Ella no lo quería. Nunca podría introducirse dentro de su mente de nuevo. Nunca le hablaría otra vez, nunca compartiría su placer con él. Estaba otra vez solo, como había estado durante cuatro mil años.

No le quería. Ella lo habría hecho capturar en un jarrón antes de dejar que la tocase de nuevo.

No podía entender como sería su existencia a partir de ahora, si hubiese tenido alma, diría que se le había roto, abandonado cualquier objetivo, toda su voluntad para continuar con su existencia.

¿Dónde se había equivocado?

No podía hallar la respuesta. Todo lo que sabía era que ella no le daría otra posibilidad para hacerlo bien.

Esto no evitaba que siguiera sintiendo cariño por ella, o que estuviera horrorizado porque Kiba se casaría con ella y haría de su vida un infierno. Ella podía rechazarlo y tratar de capturarlo hasta que hubieran pasado otros mil años, pero, aun así, Sasuke no querría que ningún daño la pasara.

Si no podía hacer nada más por ella, al menos detendría a Kiba antes de que fuera a reclamarla. No le preocupaba si él mismo era destruido en el proceso. Ya estaba destruido, nada dudaba de su antigua existencia. Lo único valioso de su existencia sería salvar a Hinata de Kiba.

Después de eso, se podría de pie de buena gana en la tierra y dejaría que cayera el sol sobre él. Esa sería una liberación bastante misericordiosa ante la pena que lo devoraba.

Encontró a Kiba en una tienda de campaña, acampando con su ejército al sur de Galatsi. El bastardo hablaba de estrategias con sus generales: el devenir de la guerra había tomado un curso contrario a sus expectativas a medida que el hijo de Minato, Naruto, se había hecho a cargo de la conducción de las tropas de su familia. Al oír eso, el torpe mago había aprendido una cosa o dos desde que Sasuke lo había visto por última vez, y las fuerzas de Minato estaban fortalecidas de nuevo. Kiba, sin embargo, estaba pasando apuros.

Sasuke sobrevoló el campo, la mayor parte de los guerreros estaban acostados para pasar la noche, aunque había un número justo de soldados aún despiertos y acuclillados alrededor del fuego, hablando o limpiando sus armas. Sasuke escuchaba con gran interés las conversaciones entre ellos. Los rumores se estaban extendiendo, trataban de monstruos y grandes bestias sobrenaturales; demonios del Infierno y espíritus malignos, todos bajo las órdenes de Naruto Uzumaki para ir en ayuda de las fuerzas de Minato.

Los hombres perdían la voluntad para luchar, preocupándose más de su propia piel y sus almas eternas que por la invasión de un país en el que habitaban esos seres malditos.

Naruto y sus generales montaban sobre enormes lobos, se decía.

Los soldados murmuraban sobre irse a casa, a tierras familiares donde nunca tendrían que preocuparse de ogros gigantescos que arrancaban la cabeza de la gente que se aproximaba.

Con su coraje quebrado, los hombres no luchaban con ferocidad; y sin ferocidad, eran vulnerables a las espadas y las flechas del ejército mortal de Minato. Los Moldavianos habían abierto una brecha en las filas de Kiba, empujándole hacia atrás, a la frontera de Wallachia.

 _Bien_ , pensó Sasuke. ¡Se alegraba de eso! Era grato que Kiba sufriera el fracaso y la ignominia antes de que Sasuke lo destruyera.

Se alegró, también, por Naruto, ya que el éxito de Naruto debía complacer a Karin. No sabía si su mes como humana había terminado, pero estaba seguro de que ella se alegraba por las victorias de Naruto, dondequiera que estuviese.

Sasuke encontró las tiendas de campaña donde estaban los heridos recostados. Detrás de una de aquellas tiendas de campaña estaban los hombres que no necesitarían el cuidado de los cirujanos. Sus cuerpos estaban apilados, rezumando sangre, con la carne desgarrada y desnuda, quebrados.

Eran justamente lo que necesitaba.

Él no podía habitar un cuerpo humano que estuviera vivo sin el permiso de su dueño. Pero con un cadáver, el dueño ya se había marchado. No sabía, personalmente, si algún demonio había intentado alguna vez animar un cadáver, pero había escuchado historias y en su estado de desesperación, estaba dispuesto a realizar el intento.

Miró a través de la sangre para saber cuál de ellos sería el mejor para habitarle, intentado calibrar cual estaba menos maltrecho.

Encontró el candidato más probable en lo alto de todo un montón, había sido asesinado con un navajazo en el vientre. Todos sus miembros parecían estar de una sola pieza, aunque el rostro estaba hecho pedazos. Pese a ello, un de sus ojos parecía estar bien, y la boca no estaba tan mal. Sasuke, lanzando su destino a los cuatro vientos, se zambulló dentro del cuerpo.

Todo era oscuridad. Sintió una sacudida de pánico, preguntándose si acababa de matarse.

Tan rápidamente como el pánico llegó, se fue, si hubiera sido destruido, aunque no tendría la opción de preguntárselo.

Trató de levantar un brazo, y, pasado un largo momento intentando estirarlo, sintió que este se movía. Se concentró en abrir el único ojo bueno y después de varios segundos fue recompensado con una visión algo nublada del campo. Usó el brazo que había conseguido mover para ayudarse a ponerse en posición sentada, pero al momento cayó sobre el montón de cadáveres, dándose un golpe en la cabeza, que, sin embargo, no le causó dolor cuando aterrizó sobre la tierra.

Sentía el cuerpo entumecido, y ya era un gran esfuerzo balancearse con las manos y rodillas, y más aún cuando logró colocarse sobre sus pies. Se balanceó, tropezando, sintiendo los pies torpes al intentar mantener derecho su torso, cuando, otra, vez se cayó de bruces.

Tambaleándose lejos del montón de cadáveres, se dirigió hacia el final del campamento de Kiba.

—¿Shino? —preguntó un soldado, deteniéndose de golpe y mirándole boquiabierto.

—Muhhh-wuhhh— dijo Sasuke, la boca magullada le había dejado un grave problema para la utilización de la lengua y labios—. Murrrrr...

El soldado, con ojos agrandados por el asombro se echó hacia atrás cuando Sasuke tropezó al ir hacia él. No pensaba perseguirle, ya que, simplemente, trataba de no salirse del camino y permanecer sobre sus pies. Levantó sus brazos, con la única intención de agarrarse al soldado para mantener el equilibrio.

—Muhhhhh...

El soldado se escapó.

—¡Muhh! —le llamó Sasuke.

Un grito desencajado fue su respuesta. Los soldados que se movían alrededor de sus fuegos y de sus tiendas de campaña, prestaron atención a su manera de correr, y al camarada que gritaba.

Sasuke tropezó cuando cambió de dirección, todavía dirigiéndose hacia la tienda de campaña de Kiba.

El único ojo en funcionamiento le mostró solo un pequeño, pero borroso cuadro a su alrededor, con poco profundidad. Tropezó con una cuerda de la tienda de campaña y casi sufrió una caída a un lado de la lona. Intentó mantenerse más estable, aunque al final cayó, generando una serie de violentas maldiciones desde dentro de la tienda.

Cuando Sasuke se agitó entre la lona y las cuerdas, un soldado que estaba dentro logró deslizarse hacia la salida, surgiendo con la cara encendida por la cólera.

—¡Muhhh! —dijo Sasuke, atrapado sobre su espalda como un escarabajo—. Muhhh!

—Que en…, oh, Cristo, ¿qué te pasó?

La mano de Sasuke se introdujo en algo, y estiró el cuello para mirar. _Maldito Sol_... Sus entrañas se habían salido. Se habían derramado por donde tenía la cuchillada en el vientre.

Levantó su mano hacia el soldado, pidiendo sin palabras que le ayudara a levantarse.

El hombre retrocedió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Muh! —dijo Sasuke furiosamente. Los muy bastardos, ¿por qué ninguno de ellos le ayudaba?

El soldado se lanzó a una tienda de campaña vecina, hablando rápidamente con sus inquilinos.

Sasuke se dio una vuelta y finalmente logró salir del enredo de lona y cuerdas. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró encima de la espada del soldado. ¡Perfecto! La usó para ayudarse haciendo palanca sobre sí mismo para sostenerse sobre sus pies.

Los soldados de la otra tienda de campaña salieron y lo miraron boquiabiertos. Sasuke miró abajo, a sí mismo otra vez, y vio que sus entrañas se prolongaban casi hasta la tierra.

Bien, no pasaría nada. Tropezó. Y, muy despacio, recogió el lazo resbaladizo en lo que se habían convertido, con las manos entumecidas por el duro clima, y las lanzó sobre su cuello.

—Necesitas un cirujano —dijo uno de los más valientes soldados.

Sasuke trató de decir Kiba.

—¡Kwda!

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¡Kwda! ¡Kwda!

—Permanece aquí, llamaremos al cirujano.

—¡Muhhhh! —dijo Sasuke disgustado, y se movió para alejarse otra vez.

—¡Oye, esa es mi espada!

Sasuke se giró en redondo, balanceando la espada en un arco sin control.

—¡Muh!

Hubo una furiosa discusión entre los soldados, y cuando Sasuke se tambaleó hacia delante, escuchó.

—No me importa, ¡es mi espada! No puedo dejarle que la tenga, aun si está medio muerto.

Un momento después el soldado estaba sobre él, intentando arrancarle la espada de su agarre. Apenas fue una lucha, ya que el soldado fácilmente la tomó del débil agarre que tenía el cadáver de Sasuke.

Se volvió loco.

—Rrrr...

—No tengo nada en contra tuya, compañero, pero no puedes tomar mi espada. Consíguete un cirujano, por el bien de Cristo.

—¡Rrrr!

El soldado se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Sasuke dando tumbos le siguió y se lanzó contra el hombre. El soldado se tambaleó bajo su peso, pero permaneció sobre sus pies.

En ese momento, el primer hombre que había visto a Sasuke llegó con varios de sus compañeros.

—Mirad, ¡es Shino!

—Cristo bendito —dijo uno de los otros, cruzándose con él.

—¿Conoces a este monstruo? —dijo el hombre a quien Sasuke se había aferrado. El soldado trató de soltarse de Sasuke con bastante prisa, pero él consiguió que su brazo pasara alrededor del cuello y se agarrara.

—Es Shino, que murió esta tarde.

—¿Quién? ¿Qué?

—Ha estado muerto todo el día.

—¡Rrrr!

—¡Quitádmelo! ¡Quitádmelo! —chillaba el soldado.

Sasuke trató de morder el cogote del soldado, pero, más que eso, trataba de pegarse al hombre con su fangosa boca.

El soldado gritó histéricamente, una y otra vez, moviéndose en círculos como un perro persiguiendo su propia cola.

—¿Qué, por el amor de Dios esta ocurriendo aquí? —exigió una severa voz autoritaria.

Sasuke liberó al soldado y tropezó, y luego, encontrando algo de equilibrio, quedó cara a cara con Kiba. Sasuke sonrió abiertamente.

Kiba hizo una mueca de repugnancia.

—Kwda —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ji nee kah —se suponía que había dicho Hinata.

—¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? —pregunto Kiba al grupo en general.

Sasuke dio un paso acercándose a la cara de Kiba y trató de decir su propio nombre.

—Tas-ke.

Kiba frunció el ceño.

—¿Eh?

—Tas-ke. Ji nee kah.

Un parpadeo de pánico se desprendió de los ojos de Kiba, como si lo comprendiera.

—¡Alguien que me lo explique!, ¿Por qué no ha sido atendido este hombre por un cirujano?

—Su señoría, este hombre murió esta tarde.

Sasuke sonrió abiertamente otra vez.

—Kwda.

Kiba se alejó y dibujó un arco con su espada.

—Este hombre está muerto, ¿eso me estás diciendo?

—Desde esta tarde. Tal vez los cirujanos se han confundido.

—No seas imbécil. No debería de moverse o hablar. Un niño podría ver esto. Es lamentable que los soldados no puedan comprender algo tan simple.

Con un solo golpe de su espada, Kiba cortó el brazo que Sasuke le ofrecía.

Sasuke miró con el ceño fruncido al muñón. No sangraba.

—¡Kwda! ¡Muhhh!

—¡Cállate! —exigió Kiba, y con un segundo golpe de su hoja cortó la cabeza de Sasuke de sus hombros. Esta fue a parar a un metro de los pies de Kiba.

—¡Kwda! —decía la cabeza de Sasuke—. ¡Kwda!

Uno de los soldados se desmayó. Los otros retrocedieron. Susurros acerca de espíritus malignos y brujería de oyeron alrededor del círculo.

—¡Esto no puede dañarle! —dijo Kiba, levantando la cabeza de Sasuke por el pelo.

Sostuvo la cara que había tomado prestada Sasuke delante de la suya y dijo en voz baja, lo suficiente baja para que los demás no escucharan—. ¿Esto es el mejor que puedes hacer?

—Ji nee kah. Muhn.

—Ella no es tuya. ¡No lo es! —Kiba se balanceó hacia atrás, y luego tiró la cabeza de Sasuke en la oscuridad.

Sasuke dejó aquella parte del cuerpo y se zambulló en el cuerpo del cadáver sin cabeza.

Avanzó lentamente hacia Kiba.

—¡Estás muerto! —gritó Kiba lleno de furia, y cortó cada miembro del cadáver—. ¡Estás muerto y no puedes hacerle daño a nadie!

Sasuke se metió en uno de los brazos cortados, agarrándose al tobillo de Kiba.

Kiba se inclinó y tiró del antebrazo, y luego usó sus propios dedos para hacer palanca y abrirlos completamente.

—¡Vete al diablo, dónde perteneces!

Sasuke abandonó el cuerpo hecho trizas, para encontrar uno fresco.

A la noche siguiente Sasuke encontró un cuerpo mucho más fresco, sin signos obvios de daño. Cuidadosamente ocultó la herida que se estaba pudriendo y que había envenenado al soldado, tratando de andar como un hombre borracho mientras encaminaba sus pasos directamente en busca de Kiba. Sin embargo, los miembros estaban muy rígidos, y no podía ni doblar los brazos. Con paso tambaleante, fue una odisea intentar doblar las piernas para pasar a través del campo.

Marchó hacia Kiba, que volvía a su tienda de campaña, para reunirse con sus generales justo ahora. Su guardia personal estaba alrededor, pero aun no había tomado su posición junto a su príncipe.

—¡Kiba Draco! —dijo Sasuke bruscamente tan buenamente como pudo a través de la boca del cadáver. Se dio un golpe en la mandíbula, ya que se le caía hacia abajo.

Al menos llamó la atención de Kiba.

Sasuke afectó una postura tan relajada y casual como podía, aunque temía parecer como si se hubiera congelado mientras subía a un árbol. Uno de las guardias cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y le bloqueó el paso.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kiba.

—¡Un mensajero, señor!

Kiba entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente. Sasuke aguantó firme y con una pierna doblada, levanto un brazo, su mano subió hasta su cabeza como si se rascara los piojos. Kiba se acercó, y sacó la daga del cinturón de Sasuke antes de que Sasuke pudiese detenerlo.

—Este es otro disfraz pobre, demonio.

 _Pero bastante bueno para que me escuches_ , pensó Sasuke.

—No tendrás ningún regalo por parte de Hinata. He tomado toda la inocencia con la que te amenacé, y he sentido las convulsiones de su orgasmo cuando me sumergí dentro de ella. Está arruinada, Kiba. Arruinada. Tu virgen página ha sido manchada con mi tinta.

La cara de Kiba se volvió roja de furia.

—No has podido. ¡Ella llevaba puesto el collar!

—Ella se lo quitó por la promesa del placer que yo podía darle. He lamido sus ingles, Kiba Draco, y bebido de su placer. Ella no tiene ninguna inocencia que dar y me ha dado su corazón. Si la tomas ahora, solo obtendrás los restos que yo dejé.

Una vena se le hinchó en la frente a Kiba.

— ¿Tus restos?

—Tu hermano trató de capturarme, pero puedes ver cómo lo consiguió. Deberías haber sabido que el amuleto tenía poca eficacia.

Las fosas nasales de Kiba llamearon.

—Si ella está arruinada, entonces ya no tendré que tener ninguna consideración con ella, ¿o sí? Todavía será mi esposa, los lazos con su familia son demasiado valiosos para renegar de ese trato.

Las tiesas manos de Sasuke se comprimieron, lamentando el no tener la daga en una de ellas.

—Si Hinata está arruinada, puedo tomarla por el culo y no preocuparme si le gusta o no. Puedo azotar su entrepierna hasta que sangre y sepa quién es su amo. Sí, si Hinata esta arruinada, puedo poner unas tenazas en sus pezones y empujar una aguja por sus pliegues, cosiéndola hasta cerrarla. Puedo colgarla por el pelo y dejarla boca abajo desde una viga mientras bebo vino. Y cuando me canse de todo esto, podré atar una roca a su tobillo y lanzarla al río, y culpar de su asesinato a mis enemigos.

Kiba retrocedió.

—Matadle —ordenó.

El guardaespaldas hico un arco con su espada.

Durante siete noches Sasuke anidó en los cadáveres del ejército de Kiba, aterrorizando a los soldados y persiguiendo a Kiba con un firme propósito: matarlo.

El problema era que el cadáver de Sasuke no podía hacer nada contra Kiba con una espada. Cuando la semana pasó, los soldados comenzaron a quemar los cadáveres, y Kiba se rodeó con una guardia armada, con instrucciones de cortar a pedazos cualquier muerto andante que se acercara. El terror que Sasuke causaba las primeras noches comenzó a decaer cuando los soldados se acostumbraron a los cuerpos que se reanimaban. Más que eso, lo que creció fue el respeto a su líder, cuando circulaba la historia de cómo, con toda tranquilidad, Kiba había tratado con un espantoso Shino.

—Kwica —blasfemó Sasuke, cuando una espada cortó otra vez la cabeza del cuerpo que había poseído.

El ejército todavía estaba retrocediendo, forzado a volver a Wallachia. Gracias a que espiaba en forma de íncubo, Sasuke sabía que Kiba pensaba pedir una tregua y estaría de acuerdo en retirarse de regreso a sus tierras.

Aunque esta no era la victoria que Kiba había querido, al menos sería un final a las guerras. Y significaría que iría a por Hinata, y ejecutaría todas las atrocidades con las que había amenazado.

Sasuke solo tenía una noche antes tener que ir a Mei. Solo una noche para proteger a Hinata de las torturas a las que Kiba la sometería en una tienda.

Sasuke entró en su forma de íncubo a la tienda de campaña de Kiba y se posó sobre una silla plegable, los ojos de Kiba estudiaban un mapa y sudaba mientras estudiaba las fuerzas con las que disponía. La mente del hombre estaba claramente lejos de miedos que sufría Sasuke.

Era como si el bastardo no tuviera alma. Nada le perturbaba en esos momentos. Kiba era pura frialdad y calculadora confianza. Claramente sabía que siempre ganaría. Nadie lo había superado nunca, y nadie lo haría.

Sasuke vio cuando Kiba finalmente se fue a dormir, vestido y listo para la acción a la más leve alarma.

Cuando las horas se acercaban hacia la mañana, Sasuke miró y trató de proteger su mente de lo que tenía planeado hacer. Pero mientras lo hacía se preguntaba, ¿podía uno, incluso un demonio del Mundo Nocturno, estar preparado para el suicidio?

Ya que ahora lo veía: no había conseguido detener a Kiba. Ninguna amenaza había podido asustar al hombre, ningún modo de luchar contra él físicamente, y ya no podía obtener su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, esto no significaba que Kiba fuera ganar. Sasuke tenía una cosa que Kiba no tenía: alguien que era más importante para él que su misma existencia.

Trató de separar sus siglos de experiencia, buscando algo para saborear por una última vez, algo para examinar, y de lo que estuviera contento, algo que pudiera decirle que su existencia había tenido algún significado.

Todos sus pensamientos volvían a Hinata. Nada importaba, salvo ella. Sus primeros proyectos de ser rey en la tierra eran solo una mera fantasía de niño, y de un ignorante de las cosas importantes en la vida.

Solo importaba Hinata. Hinata debía tener una posibilidad para vivir una vida feliz, cosa que nunca tendría si Kiba conseguía poner sus manos sobre ella.

 _Hinata._

Con ese único pensamiento en la mente, Sasuke extendió sus alas, elevándose de la silla y cerniéndose en el aire durante un largo momento, su mirada recayó en Kiba, anticipándose al exterminio que sobrevendría a ambos en un momento, cuando se forzó a entrar en el cuerpo de Kiba.

El final había llegado.

 _Hinata._

Se dejó caer.

.

.

.

—Abre tus ojos —dijo una voz femenina y profunda.

Sasuke obedeció, abriendo sus ojos a una suave oscuridad con luces diminutas y centellantes como estrellas distantes. Estaba acostado, y su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente pesado. Algo áspero rozaba su piel, pero al menos estaba tibio.

Tibio. Nunca había tenido una sensación como esa antes. Parpadeó en la oscuridad.

—¿Lo he hecho, entonces? ¿Es esto lo qué viene después?

—Para los demonios, nada viene después —dijo la voz.

Se giró vuelta hacia la voz, tratando distinguir o al menos imaginar el rostro de quien le hablaba. Los puntos de luz como estrellas cambiaron, y en el movimiento vislumbró algo de su contorno.

Su mente se despejó con prisa, y luchó para sentarse.

—¡Su majestad! —era Mei.

—No te levantes, descansa, Sasuke —con un toque que él no pudo ver, ella lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás—. Necesitarás tu fuerza.

—Ya no me desea para su harén, después de lo que intenté, ¿verdad?

Ella se rió suavemente.

—Yo no estaba segura que lo harías, sabes, pero la verdad de las cosas, siempre fuiste diferente de los demás.

—¿Su majestad?

Las estrellas se fundieron un poco más, y ahora podía distinguir la forma de su rostro.

Estrellas se reunían para formar el azul de sus ojos y el blanco de sus dientes. Su sustancia era la noche en sí misma, su carne un oscuro rastro de eternidad arremolinándose con galaxias distantes.

—Kiba ya no existe más —dijo ella—. Él solo tenía la sombra de un alma, y no presentó demasiada lucha antes de marcharse para el mundo de más allá de los Dioses del Día.

El alivio se desbordó de él como una cascada de agua caliente. Hinata estaba segura.

¡Estaba a salvo! Él lo había hecho. Un sentido de paz lo llenó.

—¿No deseas saber sobre ti, entonces? —preguntó Mei con risa en su voz.

—Asumo que me enviará como alimento para los Dioses del Día también.

—¿No crees que te deseo en mi harén?

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—Yo no le sería de mucha ayuda. He perdido mi magia. He perdido la voluntad para ello. Eso que los Dioses del Día me tendrán y rasgarán mi cuerpo en pedazos.

—Ah, Sasuke. No es tiempo para tu fin. Lo hiciste, ya ves.

—Lo hice —repitió él, no entendiendo—. ¿Qué?

—Tomaste el cuerpo de Kiba.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No. Me forcé a entrar en su cuerpo. Seré destruido.

—Pero aún no lo has sido.

—¿Me salvó?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No. Tú encontraste la forma en las leyes naturales. Encontraste el único modo de conseguir lo que deseaste desde el principio.

—No entiendo —¿Ella estaba diciendo que él estaba en el cuerpo de Kiba justo ahora?

Movió una mano sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo la cosa áspera que lo cubría. ¿Estaba vestido?

—Sé que no lo entiendes. Se trata de amor, Sasuke. Y de sacrificio. Los seres del Mundo Nocturno no lo hacen por nadie. No tienen almas, no aman, no ponen el bienestar del otro por encima del suyo propio. Pero tú, Sasuke, has aprendido de alguna manera a amar, y te has permitido un alma. Porque el alma de un mortal está hecha del amor que siente por otros. Cuando te introdujiste en Kiba, lo hiciste en toda tu pureza, con amor en tu corazón. No tenías deseos para ti mismo, ni esperanzas de obtener alguna ganancia. Todo lo que deseabas era proteger a la mujer que amas. Si Kiba la hubiera amado, si Kiba hubiese amado a alguien, esto habría terminado de forma diferente. Pero aquí estás, y Kiba se ha ido, y tengo una nueva historia para entretener a Oscuridad la próxima vez que me visite.

—Gracias —dijo Sasuke, demasiado atontado para pensar en algo más que decir. Todavía no lo creía.

Mei se rió, se puso de pie, y comenzó a alejarse.

—Realmente nunca te quise en mi harén, ya sabes. Yo sabía de antemano la travesura que estabas realizando con Kiba y Neji. Me puse impaciente en la espera de ver cómo terminaba, y pensé que necesitabas una razón para acelerar las cosas —ella le sonrió abiertamente, perversa como solo la hija de Caos podía ser—. Disfruta de tu vida robada, Sasuke. Se irá demasiado rápidamente.

La oscuridad la siguió, estrellas arremolinándose a su paso mientras se alejaba. Cuando desapareció y la oscuridad se decoloró, la luz comenzó a llenar la tienda de campaña donde estaba Sasuke.

Era la luz suave de la mañana, entrando a través de las paredes de lona. Se quedó inmóvil, y miró en el silencio y con temor cuando tocó su piel y no se quemó.

Era humano.

Se había convertido en Kiba Draco.

…

Compas, ha llegado el triste y bonito final :,)

Espero que hayan disfrutado del penúltimo capitulo.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

Capítulo XVIII.

En el Castillo Rosu, Hinata despertó mucho antes del alba. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dormida, pero suponía que no había sido más que unas horas. No había dormido una noche entera desde la tentativa abortada de capturar a Sasuke hace dos semanas.

Su sueño agitado no era por miedo a que volviera. Era por no saber de él.

El Padre Kabuto se regodeó con su jarro como un anciano con pecho de oro. Estaba convencido de que había capturado a Sasuke, aunque Hinata estuviera segura de que no lo tenía. Había sentido a Sasuke escapar antes de que la vela final estuviera en su lugar y tenía la certeza de que no había sido capturado.

Pero aun cuando él se hubiera escapado, sabía que no volvería a sus sueños. No querría hacerlo, después de tamaña traición.

Y ella tenía miedo de afrontarlo incluso si él lo hacía, su vergüenza era demasiado grande para sobrellevarla. Su auto-aborrecimiento pesaba más que su deseo, y por ello llevaba puesto el collar día y noche.

¿Cuánto tiempo faltaría hasta el alba? Se sentó en la cama y miró fijamente a la oscuridad vacía y solitaria. No sentía ninguna presencia, solo la suya y la de Sakura, ningún amante esperando, ninguna promesa de tierras distantes y placer indescriptible.

Sasuke había tenido razón: después de un par de noches de sueño, había recuperado su fuerza y energía, lo suficiente en todo caso, como para que añorara su toque. Sabía que era una equivocación, pero aun sabiéndolo no podía evitar desearlo.

Echó atrás las mantas y salió de la cama. No quería pasar el resto de la noche allí, deseando cosas que no podían ser. Mejor vestirse y distraerse con la lectura, o la mandolina, o incluso coser. Cualquier cosa.

—¿Mi señora? —preguntó Sakura desde el suelo, despertada por los movimientos de Hinata.

—Quiero vestirme.

Sakura se levantó y fue a encender una vela. Hinata había notado un cambio en la criada desde la noche del círculo de velas. Parecía más sumisa y dispuesta a obedecer; subordinada, incluso. Como debería haber sido antes. Sakura parecía haber ganado un respeto por Hinata que no había estado allí antes.

Había llegado tarde, a Hinata ya no le preocupaba lo que pensase Sakura.

La criada peinó y arregló el pelo de Hinata, trajo agua para sus abluciones, y luego cogió un vestido del armario.

—Aún no ha llevado este, mi señora —dijo Sakura. Le ofrecía el vestido verde y ámbar.

Hinata lo miró fijamente, y el sentido de inevitabilidad la inundó. ¿Debía ser hoy, entonces?

—Sí, está bien. Ese.

Se sintió casi separada de su propio cuerpo mientras Sakura la ayudaba con el vestido, fijando las mangas y atando el lazo en su espalda. La vida que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo, finalmente iba a comenzar, y no podía haber estado menos excitada.

La apariencia aburrida del Castillo Rosu parecía preciosa por su paz, ahora que el tiempo para abandonarlo había llegado. Miró alrededor de su cuarto, los muebles y las paredes se habían hecho familiares a lo largo de estos seis años pasados, y sentía como si fuesen suyos a medias. Su corazón se sentía vivo, separándose de este lugar, incapaz de relajarse ahora que sabía que pronto se iría. No podía imaginarse pasar otra tarde aquí, perdiendo el tiempo apaciblemente al lado del fuego, vestida solo con su camiseta y un abrigo.

—Comienza a embalar mis cosas, Sakura.

—¿Mi señora?

—Kiba llegará hoy.

Sakura la miró fijamente, pero no preguntó como lo sabía.

—Como usted desee, mi señora.

Hinata salió al pasillo, hacia la escalera, pero se detuvo al ver el asiento de las ventanas expuestas al este. Se acercó y abrió el marco, empujando los amplios cristales.

En la distancia, una estrella brillaba intensamente encima del horizonte, una luz solitaria en el intenso color lavanda del firmamento crepuscular. Se sentó sobre el asiento y observó mientras la primera luz naranja teñía el cielo, y luego rosa y dorado, mientras el sol se levantaba sobre las montañas, la luz difundida por la humedad de la mañana y la distancia.

Las montañas eran siluetas, sus cuestas verde oscuro parecían negras contra la luz dorada.

Junto con la canción de los pájaros del bosque se entremezcló otro sonido: el eco lejano de voces masculinas. Solo una palabra aquí o allí, una orden o el ritmo de una oración, pero era bastante. Kiba y sus hombres subían los 1.490 escalones de la montaña.

Esperó donde estaba, escuchando las voces acercándose, los flujos del sonido sobre el viento, cada vez más frecuentes. Sin pensar en ello, tocó el colgante sobre su pecho.

Una lágrima resbaló de su ojo cuando pensó en todos los sueños de niña que había tenido para ese día; las esperanzas de romance y felicidad. Durante seis años había esperado ilusionada el día de su rescate.

Ahora que estaba aquí, sabía que la vieja Hinata debía morir, y una nueva, con los pies firmemente puestos en el suelo, debía nacer.

Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana, mirando la gran caída que había debajo. Lo suficiente para matar a una persona. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría tomar? ¿Medio minuto? El enorme espacio vacío la sedujo. Sería tan fácil, tan rápido...

Unos golpes sonaron en las grandes puertas de abajo, el sonido resonando a través del aire, penetrando como el toque de un tambor por los pasillos del castillo y por la escalera hasta su alcoba. Y luego las voces sonaron por los pasillos enclaustrados del Castillo Rosu.

Hinata cerró los ojos durante un largo momento, sintiendo la frescura del aire de la mañana sobre su cara, luego cerró los marcos de la ventana y le echó el cerrojo. Era la hora de conocer a su novio.

.

.

.

Kabuto oyó el ruido de los hombres que llegaban y luchó contra los calambres que sentía en el estómago para lograr avanzar lentamente hacia la ventana que tenía vista hacia el patio. Empujó el marco y asomó su sudorosa cabeza. Debajo, soldados desconocidos estaban alineados, llevando los colores de Wallachia.

¡A Dios gracias! Kiba estaba aquí por fin.

Kabuto había consumido la última bajada su ración de su jugo de amapola dos días antes y había estado sufriendo los tormentos del maldito jugo hasta ahora. Sudores, calambres de estómago, calambres de músculos, vómitos, diarrea... se sentía como si se muriese.

La maldita enfermedad era bastante mala, pero los asquerosos súbditos del Infierno habían decidido torturarlo también, indudablemente ordenados por la reina de los demonios.

Arañas gigantescas avanzaban lentamente por las paredes de su cuarto, pero nadie más podía verlas. Criaturas que se agachaban con enormes dientes y piel como la de los sapos, ocultas en las sombras de las esquinas de su cuarto, pero si él llamara a una de las criadas para que ahuyentara esas cosas, la criada diría que allí no había nada.

Cansadas de correr a ayudarlo y ver que allí no había nada que pudiese ir mal, las criadas habían dejado de contestar sus llamadas de ayuda, y había sido abandonado solo contra las bestias de la oscuridad. Cerró su puerta y se arrebujó bajo las pieles de la cama, atreviéndose a salir solo cuando sus entrañas lo exigían.

Pero ahora Kiba había venido: su hermano, a quien nada podría asustar. A Kabuto le gustaría ver a la reina de los demonios intentar luchar contra Kiba Draco, perdería esa batalla rápidamente.

Aunque, lo mejor de todo, cuando Kabuto mostrara a Kiba el jarro que custodiaba a Sasuke, Kiba lo recompensaría con todo el jugo de amapola que pudiera tragar.

Gimoteó y sonrió por el pensamiento; era tan hermoso.

Kabuto agarró el jarro y puso sus brazos alrededor de él, protegiéndolo mientras se precipitaba hacia la puerta de su recámara. Vio las gigantescas arañas pendiendo del techo, intentando con sus piernas velludas arrebatarle su vasija.

—¡No, atrás! ¡Esto es mío!

Logró con desatrancar una mano la puerta de su recámara, y salir al pasillo. Bajó deprisa las escaleras y los cuartos, dirigiéndose al magnífico pasillo pensado para saludar formalmente a los invitados.

—Jugo, jugo, jugo —jadeó sin aliento, llorando suavemente por el alivio de saber que casi era suyo—. Jugo, jugo, jugo...

Todavía lo cantaba en un murmullo cuando finalmente alcanzó el pasillo y vio a su hermano, una cabeza más alta que el resto de los hombres, sus ojos oscuros mirándolo todo, nada se perdía a sus ojos. Su mirada se posó sobre Kabuto, pero no hubo ninguna chispa de bienvenida.

Kabuto se movió sigilosamente hacia delante, el jarro custodiado por sus brazos.

—¡Lo hice, Kiba! ¡Lo hice! ¡Mira, lo atrapé!

Kabuto capturó la mirada fija de Kiba y alzó la vista hacia él con la impaciencia de un perro que espera un trozo de carne.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kiba, y luego una luz rojiza llameó en sus ojos.

—Vas a necesitar un jarro más grande, sacerdote.

La voz que salió de la garganta de Kiba no era la que Kabuto había oído durante toda su vida. Confuso, le ofreció el jarro. Se concentraría en la única cosa que tenía sentido, y eso complacería a Kiba.

—Él está aquí.

Su hermano se inclinó hacia delante y susurró.

—Te diré un secreto.

—¿Sí?

—Él no está ahí.

Kabuto frunció el ceño mirando el jarro.

—Pero le puse el sello.

—Él no está ahí —repitió Kiba—. Está aquí —se dio un golpe sobre su propio pecho.

Kabuto encontró los ojos de Kiba otra vez, y esta vez la llama rojiza se mantenía estable en la pupilas de Kiba.

Kabuto dejó caer el jarro, rompiéndose sobre el embaldosado.

—Voy a hacerte pagar por lo que intentaste hacerme —dijo Kiba, que no era Kiba.

Kabuto miró alrededor de él. Los soldados lo miraban ociosamente, con repugnancia en sus caras. No vio ningún amigo, ninguna ayuda. Oyó un ruido en la escalera y se giró.

Las arañas gigantescas bajaban elegantemente los escalones, sus ojos de ébano mirándolo a él.

—¿Kiba? —pidió Kabuto en una súplica, sin poder ser capaz de creer que su hermano, que estaba de pie directamente en el frente de él, no era quien parecía ser.

—Kiba se fue —susurró su hermano—. Es Sasuke quien está aquí ahora.

Kabuto agarró el crucifijo de su cuello, y lo empujó delante de él, con mano temblorosa.

—¡En nombre de Jesucristo, abandona a este hombre!

Pero Sasuke solo rió y dijo.

—Este es mi cuerpo ahora, y tú no puedes obligarme a salir de él. Así que corre, sacerdote. Baja la montaña y vete lejos, antes de que decida, exactamente, que me gustaría hacerte.

Kabuto miró otra vez pidiendo ayuda a la gente de su alrededor, pero nadie lo miró. Las únicas cosas mirándolo eran las arañas, arrastrándose ahora sobre las paredes y el techo. Un hilo grueso de telaraña cayó sobre su cabeza, adhiriéndose a su cuero cabelludo.

Kabuto chilló. Contempló nuevamente a Kiba, y nuevamente vio las llamas rojizas en sus ojos. Nada tenía sentido; nada era como debería ser; todo estaba maldito, todo perdido.

Salió corriendo por el patio, abucheado por el grupo de soldados, y luego del castillo, bajando los 1.490 escalones, y se perdió en el páramo.

Corrió hasta que no pudo correr más, pero incluso entonces no podía esconderse de los demonios que lo perseguían.

.

.

.

El corazón de Sasuke latió como si fuera a salírsele del pecho mientras esperaba que Hinata apareciera por la escalera. Estaba contento con el encuentro que tuvo con Kabuto, lo que le había permitido darle salida a un poco de su tensión. De verdad le habría gustado lanzar físicamente al sacerdote por la montaña pero eso significaría haber dejado el pasillo y retrasar su encuentro con Hinata. Mandar al sacerdote gritando por el bosque bastaría, y no era del todo insatisfactorio.

Observó la escalera, esperando, recordando como esta escena ya había ocurrido en la mente de Hinata cuando él venía a sus sueños y lo cambiaba para complacerse.

¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando viera como había cambiado él las cosas esta vez? Había una parte cobarde dentro de él que no quería que supiera que era Sasuke dentro del cuerpo de Kiba, que quería representar el papel de Kiba Draco y empezar de nuevo, fingiendo ser el hombre con el que había soñado desde su compromiso.

Tan tentador como era, sabía que no lo haría. No sería justo para ella, y merecía la oportunidad de hacer su propia elección. Nadie más le había dado eso a ella, pero él lo haría. Estaba aquí para amarla, no para poseerla. Si ella se lo permitía.

Hinata alcanzó el pie de la escalera y elevó su mirada hacia la de su prometido.

Unos ojos café más suaves que los del retrato la miraban, de un rostro con más fortaleza que la que el arte había representado. Oscuro cabello castaño atado atrás por una correa de cuero y su piel bronceada por el sol. La tierra del viaje estaba sobre él, y se veía como si hubiera viajado muchas millas, con prisa por reunirse con ella.

Era un hombre atractivo, aun más que en su imaginación, pero si las historias debían ser creídas, su corazón era tan frío como hermoso su rostro.

—Bienvenido al Castillo Rosu, mi señor —dijo e hizo una profunda reverencia. Como la hermana Chiyo le había dicho, siempre había una opción. Eligió encantarlo como mejor pudiese y ganar su respeto. No se acobardaría. No lloraría. Apartaría sus fantasías infantiles y se convertiría en una reina.

Aunque le rompiera el corazón hacerlo.

Él avanzó despacio hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Los soldados y criados que se habían juntado en el pasillo estaban quietos y callados, mirando.

Ella todavía estaba en el escalón cuando la alcanzó, la altura adicional le impidió sentirse abrumada por su tamaño. Era un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y finamente construidos.

Hubo una vez, en que pudo haberse creído una mujer afortunada.

Él le tomó las manos y las sostuvo sin apretarlas.

—Hinata.

Sintió el repentino pinchazo de las lágrimas, por su voz, en cuya única palabra había sonado tan parecido a Sasuke.

—Mi señor.

Él encontró su mirada y la observaba tan intensamente que sintió que no podía mirar a otra parte. Su oscura mirada estaba fija en ella como si fuese alguien amado y le conociera por años, no momentos. Sus manos gentilmente apretaron las suyas.

—Levántate, mi amor, mi único amor, y ven —dijo

Sus labios se abrieron con sorpresa. Era su verso favorito de la canción de Salomón.

¿Cómo supo? Y su voz...

—¿Estás lista para dejar este lugar, mi adorada, incluso si es conmigo?

Solo había una persona que la llamaba su adorada. Sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. No podía ser él, no podía, y aun así...

—¿Eres tú? —susurró.

Una llama rojiza pareció quemar su mirada por un momento.

—Lo soy, si eso es lo que tú deseas que sea.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió una lágrima recorrer su mejilla. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, él la observaba con mirada preocupada.

Se rió suavemente, liberó sus manos y las puso en su cara, sosteniéndolo gentilmente, no creyendo totalmente que no estaba soñando. ¿Cómo podía ser? Tenía miedo de aceptar la verdad.

—¿Estoy despierta?

—Tú dímelo.

—No lo sé.

—He soñado contigo, Hinata. Por primera vez en cuatro mil años he soñado, y cada sueño he tenido ha sido contigo.

—¿Podrías perdonarme alguna vez? —preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

—No hay nada que perdonar.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo sostuvo cerca, su cara en su cuello.

—Solo dime —susurró él, solo para sus oídos—. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? Es tu decisión.

Ella levantó su cabeza, sus labios se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Mi decisión.

Sus ojos oscuros encontraron los suyos.

—No te obligaré, aun cuando eso sea lo que deseas.

—Sasuke —quizá esto era real, quizá no lo era. Estaba viviéndolo de cualquier manera—. Es lo que deseo, más que la vida misma —sonrió—. Pero que esta sea la última vez que cambias de rostro, querido. Me gustaría conocer al único que veré por siempre en mis sueños.

—En tus sueños y al despertar. Es tiempo de que nuestra vida juntos comience

Tiernamente posó sus labios en los suyos, su toque gentil e inseguro, y juntos compartieron el primer beso real que habían conocido. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la sostuvo cerca, y sus caricias eran más preciosas que mil sueños de pasión.

Ella rompió el beso y acerco sus labios a su oído.

—Soy de mi amado y mi amado es mío.

Él puso su mejilla a un lado de su cuello, sus labios entre su cuello y el hombro, y ella sostenía su cabeza con su mano, sabiendo que había despertado a una vida más hermosa que cualquier sueño.

—¿Vas a ordenarles que suban la bañera y agua caliente? —preguntó suavemente—. Hay tantas cosas que he estado esperando para probar en carne propia.

Ella se rió y se apartó solo necesario para darle la orden a un criado.

Si, la vida era hermosa al despertar.

.

.

.

Sasuke intentó desvestir a Hinata con manos que el deseo volvía torpes.

—¿Cómo se quitan las mangas? No veo cómo...

—Alfileres.

Él encontró uno de los agudos alfileres de oro e intentó arrancarlo de la tela.

—¡Ouch! Maldito sol... —se miró el dedo herido—. Estoy sangrando.

Ella asió su mano y examinó la herida, luego rió y puso el dedo en la boca, chupándolo. Él sintió una sacudida de deseo que fue directa a sus entrañas. Su pene, ya duro, pareció endurecerse aún más y tensarse contra sus braies y calzones. Se movió para intentar liberar su erección de un pliegue de tela.

—Tú tienes la culpa —dijo él con voz ronca—. Moriré de lujuria frustrada si me haces recorrer a tientas mi camino a través de todos esos lazos y alfileres.

Ella sacó el dedo de su boca.

—Sí, de acuerdo. ¿Pero quieres que también te desvista a ti?

Él ya estaba tirando de los lazos de su pourpoint, sin estar dispuesto tampoco a esperar en ese punto. La delicadeza y la seducción estaban siendo pisoteadas en su camino al cuerpo desnudo de Hinata.

—Esto era mucho más fácil como íncubo —se quejó cuando se encontró que uno de los lazos se había hecho un nudo. Sacó la daga de la vaina que estaba en su cintura y lo cortó, luego la usó para cortar también el resto de los lazos.

—¿Pero era tan divertido? —le preguntó ella.

Él alzó la vista de la mutilación de su ropa y vio que tenía el corpiño quitado. Los pezones se veían oscuros a través del fino lino de su camisola. Ella echó las manos por detrás de la espalda y trabajó en el lazo de la falda, con un movimiento que empujaba sus pechos hacia delante y les hacía menearse mientras luchaba con el nudo.

—No, no era tan divertido —dejó la daga un lado y asió a Hinata por la cintura, bajando su boca hambrienta al seno de ella y chupando su pezón a través de la ropa.

—¿Sasuke? —chilló.

Él succionó con fuerza, luego logró recuperar momentáneamente el control y la liberó.

—Lo siento. Es este cuerpo de Kiba.

Ella bajó la mirada a su pecho y apartó el escote de la camisola de su cuerpo para examinar los pezones sonrosados y la punta erecta de su pezón. Él gruñó.

Ella se cubrió rápidamente alzando la ropa, con una mano sobre su seno.

—¿Qué pasa con ese cuerpo?

—Tiene voluntad propia. Y esto —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia abajo, hacia su pene, que luchaba por liberarse—. Es como ese caballo que tuve que montar. Quiere ir donde le apetece, cuando le apetece, y más vale que nadie intente detenerlo.

—¿Y dónde quiere ir ahora mismo?

—Dentro de ti —sus ojos fueron al pecho de ella y recordó cómo se había visto desnuda, en sus sueños—. Quiero lanzarte sobre esa cama, alzarte las faldas y poseerte.

Ella se mordió el labio superior.

—Ya veo.

—No voy a hacerlo. Voy a tomar un baño primero. Te mereces algo mejor en el lecho que un guerrero sucio cabalgando entre tus piernas como una bestia.

Ella frunció los labios y arqueó las cejas.

—No parece completamente desagradable.

Él cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente, intentando controlar la torsión involuntaria de su ingle, como si la bestia de un solo ojo intentara alcanzarla.

—¡Hinata, no digas cosas como esa! No seré responsable de lo que ocurra si lo haces.

—Oh querido. Qué vergüenza.

Él gruñó de nuevo y se obligó a volverse y continuar desvistiéndose, rasgando la tela cuando no se caía de su cuerpo tan rápidamente como deseaba. La bañera estaba esperándole, pero era solo una cuarta parte del tamaño de la que había compartido con Hinata en el sueño.

Se quitó la última de sus ropas y entró en la bañera, agachándose hasta ponerse en cuclillas.

Salió disparado hacia arriba, mientras un chillido poco masculino salía de su garganta.

—En el nombre de la Noche, ¿qué...?

Hinata, ahora con la falda quitada, vino y se agachó para meter los dedos en el agua, lo que hizo que el escote de su camisa se apartara de ella y revelara una visión perfecta de sus senos. Formaban un profundo valle con una hendidura que, si los apretaba juntos y empujaba dentro...

—Está bastante agradable. Solo tienes que entrar lentamente —dijo ella.

Oh, buena diosa de la noche...

—No, gracias. Me quedaré como estoy. No voy a meter mi pene en agua hirviendo. Se podría dañar.

Ella se quedó de pie y miró a su afrentado apéndice, con la cosa todavía erecta y sin parecer peor por su inmersión en el agua.

—Supongo que se las arreglaría bastante bien. ¿Quieres que te lave?

Él gruñó.

—Sí.

 _Oh, sí._

Ella mojó un trapo en el agua, lo escurrió y luego empezó a trabajar en su pecho. El agua del trapo goteó por su brazo, encima de su manga, y él miró su trayectoria con hambre. Ella presionó su parte delantera contra él durante un breve momento, mientras se estiraba para frotar detrás de él, y cuando se retiró de nuevo su camisola estaba empapada, la tela se había vuelto transparente y se adhería a sus pezones.

—Enjuagar —gruñó él, incapaz de decir otra cosa que esa única palabra. Como íncubo había sido capaz de emitir discursos y engatusar, con poesía y refinamiento; seducción delicada y elegante.

Como hombre vivo, era afortunado de poder hacer más que gruñir mientras el deseo le consumía.

Le había consumido desde que había aceptado completamente por primera vez que se había convertido en Kiba Draco y era libre de reclamar a Hinata como su novia. En el momento en que ese pensamiento le había golpeado, su nuevo cuerpo se había convertido en una bestia imposible de domar. Le había arrastrado a través del campo como un sabueso siguiendo el rastro de un ciervo, reacio a detenerse ante nada hasta hallar la presa.

Se preguntó si los hombres humanos lograban algo alguna vez, si este era el estado de su mente. No quería hacer nada más que cabalgar durante horas, durante días. Quería enterrarse en Hinata y permanecer allí el resto de su vida y un poco más. Había mirado a los hombres alrededor de él y se preguntaba cómo podían ir a la guerra cuando había mujeres que podían separar sus piernas para ellos y dejarles cabalgar. Cabalgar, cabalgar y cabalgar.

Hinata usó una jarra para volcar agua sobre él, y cuando ya se había ido el jabón de todos los lugares importantes salió de la bañera, la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Allí la dejó caer con algo menos de gracia de la que hubiera tenido como un demonio de los sueños.

Le ayudó quitarse la camisa y entonces se recostó sobre la espalda, con una rodilla alzada y sus brazos estirados sobre la cabeza.

—Sé que estás impaciente, Sasuke. Creo que estoy preparada si tú lo estás.

Él intentó echarse para atrás.

—No será tan fácil como en los sueños, Hinata. Todavía eres virgen. Dolerá.

—Tú también eres virgen.

—No me va a doler a mí.

Ella alzó la otra rodilla con los muslos abiertos, dándole una visión completa de ella.

—Creo que voy a estar bien. Hemos practicado tanto y tan bien en mi mente. Por favor, Sasuke. No esperemos más.

No era una oferta que pudiera rehusar. Se colocó entre sus piernas e intentó posicionarse en su entrada. Estaba mojada y resbaladiza cuando se deslizó contra ella buscando el punto correcto, y tan deliciosamente caliente contra la cabeza de su pene que tuvo miedo de llegar al clímax justo allí y en ese momento. Tuvo que apartarse un momento para recuperar el control de sí mismo.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó ella, con la preocupación en su tono de voz.

—Nunca he intentado controlar una de estas —dijo mirando hacia abajo, a su salvaje porción de virilidad—. Nunca he estado a este lado de las cosas. Sé que hacer desde tu perspectiva, pero...

Ella alargó la mano entre ellos y lo agarró con cuidado, guiándolo a su lugar.

—Aquí. Ponlo aquí.

Sintió su carne abrirse alrededor de su cabeza.

—Oh, diosa, Hinata...

Sintió los músculos de ella apretarse contra él y se obligó a mantenerse quieto, dejando solo la punta de la cabeza dentro de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó por entre los dientes apretados.

—Es un poco incómodo —dijo ella con tensión en la voz— Aunque estaré bien. Vamos, demonio, hagamos esto.

—No más un demonio —dijo con los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados, todavía conteniéndose aunque la carne de ella estaba llamándole con cada leve movimiento que hacía.

—Bienamado —dijo ella—. Mi bienamado.

Abrió los ojos y se miró en los de ella.

—Te amo, Hinata. Solo existo para amarte.

Ella sonrió.

—Y yo te amo también, a pesar de todos mis intentos de no hacerlo.

Ella alzó entonces las caderas, forzándole a entrar, y él no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse.

Empujó profundamente dentro de ella, incluso cuando emitió un agudo grito de dolor. Se sintió incapaz de salirse, sin embargo, con sus sentidos abrumados por la maravilla de la envoltura cálida de carne húmeda que le rodeaba.

Se tumbó parcialmente sobre ella, con las caderas sobre las femeninas mientras sus brazos le sostenían sobre ella.

—¿Estás bi...?

Ella se meció contra él como respuesta. Él empujó de nuevo, y una vez más, y entonces alcanzó el clímax. Gritó su nombre y se apretó fuerte contra ella, mientras todo su cuerpo se endurecía y sus ojos giraban como las olas que le golpeaban, llevándole a un lugar que había sabido que existía pero que nunca había sentido realmente.

—Nunca —gruñó él.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó ella, manteniéndose todavía debajo de él.

—Nunca he sentido o imaginado algo como esto —un clímax robado de un sueño, descubrió en ese momento, no era nada comparado con la realidad de carne contra carne.

—Estoy contenta —dijo ella, sonando posesiva y satisfecha—. Estoy contenta de haber podido ser tu primera mujer, sin importar a cuántos miles de mujeres has visitado en sus sueños.

Él se desplomó encima de ella y rodó hacia un lado, con su bestia satisfecha todavía dentro de ella. Se sentía como un animal.

—Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes por qué? —preguntó ella, mirándole a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla.

—Siento haber hecho un trabajo tan lamentable tomando tu virginidad. Buena diosa, terminé en menos de un minuto.

—Tal vez medio minuto.

—Oh, diosa —gruñó con embarazo y hundió su cara entre las pieles sobre las que yacían.

Ella se rió suavemente.

—Tenemos toda una vida para hacerlo bien, Sasuke. Toda una vida.

Él giró su cabeza ligeramente, solo lo suficiente para mirarla con un ojo lascivo.

—No necesitaré tanto tiempo. Dame veinte minutos.

Ella rió de nuevo y le besó.

—Estaré lista.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Que sean diez.

Le iba a gustar ser humano.

.

.

.

Epílogo.

Sighisoara, Transilvania, Un año más tarde.

Hinata estaba de pie en la ventana de su casa y Sasuke en el centro de la ciudad, sosteniendo a su niño recién nacido en brazos y mirando a la gente que iba a sus asuntos por la calle empedrada de debajo. Ella y Sasuke habían estado viviendo en esta ciudadela durante varios meses, mientras Sasuke cementaba sus lazos con Transilvania, asegurando que Wallachia tendría un aliado poderoso a través de las montañas.

Había una paz un tanto complicada entre Wallachia y Moldavia. Sasuke no se había encontrado cara a cara con Minato o con su hijo Naruto, que ahora comandaba los ejércitos de Moldavia y que se había casado con una mujer misteriosa, sin familia, conocida como Karin. Hinata se había sobresaltado cuando Sasuke le había dicho que la esposa de Naruto en realidad había sido un súcubo, y su amiga. Había sido. Él no sabía ahora si Karin podría considerarlo más enemigo que amigo, y aún no estaba preparado para dejar a Karin y Naruto saber que había tenido éxito en asumir el cuerpo de Kiba.

Los rumores decían que Karin y Naruto esperaban un niño propio. Cuando Hinata había oído las noticias, un escalofrío la había atravesado, y había colocado una mano sobre su entonces enorme vientre mientras las palabras de su bisabuela aparecían en su mente: hasta que un cachorro de perro y uno de gato tengan descendencia, las tierras no serán otra vez una, y la paz y la prosperidad no llegarán a los hijos de Kokoro.

Ella y Naruto no habían sido el gatito y el cachorro para unirse y traer hijos juntos; ¿podría aquella tarea ingrata recaer a su propio niño, y en el de Karin?

Ella apartó el desagradable recuerdo, y regresó su atención al presente, y a las alegrías frágiles que este traía.

—¿Ves, mi amor? —susurró en la oreja perfecta de su bebé mientras miraba a los burgueses abajo—. Gente, viviendo sus vidas en paz. Nunca des esto por sentado, cariño. Es bueno estar entre los prójimos de uno, y vivir totalmente en la luz de día.

—¿De qué problemas llenas la cabeza de nuestro hijo? —preguntó Sasuke suavemente, desde detrás de ella. Poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros, se inclinó para besarle el cuello.

Ella rió y dio media vuelta para apoyarse contra él y que pudiera ver la cara de su niño.

Elevó sus propios labios y besó la mejilla de Sasuke.

Sus grandes ojos negros encontraron los de ella, cálidos con amor.

Le había tomado varios meses, pero ella finalmente se había sentido familiarizada con él en el cuerpo de Kiba.

—Le recuerdo que la gente en su vida importa más que nada —dijo.

Sasuke tocó con cuidado la mejilla del bebé, su propia expresión de ternura y asombro, como si todavía no pudiera creer que tenía un hijo.

—Estoy seguro de que entiende. Si no lo hace, no podría tener mejores padres para enseñárselo.

—¿Entiendes, pequeño Kiba? —preguntó Hinata, besando la cabeza del bebé. Lo habían llamado Kiba más por tradición que por decisión, siendo una tradición de muchos años en la familia del original Kiba Draco. A ella no le importaba, aunque en la vida pública llamaba Kiba a Sasuke, y ya que ella nunca había conocido al verdadero Kiba, estaba bastante feliz de asociar el nombre tanto con su marido como con su hijo. El Kiba original lo mismo podría haber sido solo una pesadilla.

A su hermano Neji lo había visto solo una vez, cuando había venido para felicitarlos a ella y a Sasuke unos meses después de su boda. Neji no había estado como ella lo recordaba: se veía viejo y deshecho, no la figura enérgica y omnipotente de su niñez. Había parecido incómodo en su presencia, y aún más cuando ella le dijo ya esperaba a un niño.

Cualquier vínculo que alguna vez habían compartido parecía perdido para siempre, y se habían convertido en extraños el uno para el otro. Esto entristeció a Hinata, pero tener a Sasuke y a un niño propio para amar había suavizado el dolor.

Hubo una llamada en la puerta.

—¡Entre!

La hermana Chiyo entró, dirigida por dos criadas que servían de asistentes constantes y vigilantes. Mientras Hinata había querido mantener a la hermana Chiyo con ella, a pesar de su deterioro, había estado lo bastante alegre como para dar una dote a Sakura y dejarla casarse con un granjero de cerdos.

Del Padre Kabuto nadie había visto u oído nada cierto. Corría el rumor de que los gitanos habían matado a un sacerdote loco en el bosque, habiéndolo confundido en medio de la noche con uno de los oscuros y voraces demonios de su mitología.

La luz de la sanidad casi nunca estaba en los ojos de la hermana Chiyo en estos días, y Hinata temía que quedara poco tiempo para la frágil monja. Aunque estaba agradecida de que Chiyo hubiera vivido el suficiente tiempo para ver al bebé Kiba nacer. Hinata llevó al bebé, sosteniéndolo para que la monja pudiera verlo.

Los ojos de Chiyo brillaron a la vista del bebé, una rara claridad viniéndoles brevemente.

Puso ligeramente las yemas de sus dedos marchitos sobre su cabeza.

—Ah, bebé precioso. Bebé hermoso.

—Es nuestro pequeño dragón —dijo Hinata—. Nuestro pequeño Draco.

Chiyo sonrió y tocó la mejilla de Kiba, el bebé girándose hacia el toque, su boca moviéndose como si buscara alimento.

—No Draco —dijo ella tiernamente—. Drácula. El hijo del dragón.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío atravesarla, por alguna razón desconocida para ella. Sostuvo a

Kiba cerca y besó su frente, sintiendo una necesidad repentina de protegerlo.

—Querido bebé, tendrás una vida larga y maravillosa —dijo ella, como si las palabras pudieran ser un encanto contra cualquier mal que pudiera acontecerle.

—Drácula —dijo Chiyo otra vez, sonriendo.

—Drácula.

Fin

…


End file.
